House Arrest
by Grimm-kitty-kun
Summary: The Espada are given a probation period in order to prove they are worthy of Soul Society. Renji, Kira, Orihime, and Uryuu are chosen as the probation officers. Uryuu gets stuck with the blue eyed menace. GrimIshi RenUlqui UraHal ChadIchi
1. Our Fate

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

a/n: okays, so here's my first venture into the Bleach world. I've watched the show/read all the manga chapters and have absolutely fallen in love with the characters. Grimm is my favorite, followed closely by Renji, Ichigo, Uryuu and Ulquiorra. I decided to write the first chapter in Grimmy's POV, but in all following chapters the POV will bounce between Grimm, Uryuu, Renji, and Ulquiorra. Since those pairings are the ones I will be focusing on. There may be a few others as well, in later chapters. If it seems scatter-brained, that's only because it's Grimm's POV, and I feel like he'd be one to go off on a lot of tangents when he tells stories.

Also, I don't want any grief on how I spelled Grimm's name. I've seen it Jeagerjacques, Jeagerjaques, Jaegerjaques, Jaggerjack, Grimmjow, and Grimmjaw. I gave up trying to find the right one, and just picked the spelling I like the best.

...

Please leave me with your thoughts!! I really do love to respond to you personally!

...

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints**

**Beta'd by: **_**Charlotte a.k.a MasterAkira**_

_**

* * *

**_**Summary: **_Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 1

...

I sat in a room with the three other arracnar who'd defied Aizen in the final battle against Soul Society. We were all silent, starin' in confusion up at the old man who'd brought us there. Surrounded by Shinigami captains and lieutenants, we couldn't do anythin' but wait for the winnin' side to decide our fate. Lookin' around the room, I could see some familiar faces. I recognized them as the Shinigami who'd stormed Hueco Mundo for that stupid girl with the orange hair. I still can't quite figure out what's so special 'bout her. She didn't do anythin' worth shit to help Aizen as far as I know.

"We shall now begin," the old geezer in the front of the room said, starin' at the four of us with a serious expression.

I was so uncomfortable. Seriously, was it necessary to bind me to the chair with kidou…it's not like I was in any shape to resist. Siiighh. So, yer probably wonderin' how I ended up there; and come to think of it, yer probably wonderin' who the fuck I am. Well, I'll tell you. The name's Grimmjaw, Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques, former Sexta Espada of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. I was part of the ten elite soldiers in Aizen's huge, fucked up, arracnar army.

I was supposed'ta help him defeat the Shinigami he'd betrayed before he came to us, but I'd never had any real interest in that. I was only interested in the power he offered to me...in the challengin' fights I might get to enjoy as an Espada. I think that was the pompous ass's first mistake. There're so many Hollow like me, and most of us only followed him because he promised us power. He should've known that most of us would only be loyal to him as long as he held the power to take ours away.

So, that takes us to the now. The way we ended up in Soul Society in the First Squad's meetin' room. It was Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra and I who'd defected. As soon as our Aizen-_sama_ lost it...as soon as it was clear he wouldn't come out of the battle with Old-Man Shinigami alive, we rebelled. I mean, that's not the only reason we did it. There're a million other jacked up factors that led to it. He treated us like fuckin' puppets, for starters, and we lived in a constant state of fear of bein' destroyed or replaced. But, that's just it...ya see, we continued servin' him outta fear of losin' the forms we now have, of bein' destroyed. As soon as we saw that he'd no longer be a threat, we switched sides.

Halibel and Stark turned their blades from the Shinigami they were fightin' onto Aizen, his two lackies, and Barragan. Now I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but the second Espada's a regular moron. He had no chance. Stark and Halibel easily killed him with their combined power. Ulquiorra and I were trapped in Hueco Mundo with the other Shinigami, and of course, Kurosaki. We both felt the distressed pulse of our "master's" reiatsu. By the time we did, both Tousen-bastard and Foxface had already been hacked up by the Primera and Tercera Espadas. I was nursin' the wounds from my fight with the Substitute Shinigami and Nnoitora's sword. Ulquiorra was about to be slain by the brat.

I don't know how that prissy bastard survived Kurosaki's blade, especially in the crazed condition the kid's reiatsu was in...I could feel it all the way out where I was. But, I pulled myself together, treatin' my wounds the best I could before usin' _Sonido_ to try to find the rest of Kurosaki's nakama. I heal pretty quickly anyway. It's an Espada thing...at least for me. My saliva has healin' properties. It's nothin' like Hime's crazy "heal it all" powers, but it's enough to close the wounds.

...

Oh, shit! I forgot where I was in the story....

Oh ya!

..

Right, so Kurosaki's nakama. I found'em tied up with some of the castle guards. Lower level arracnar I know they'd probably be able to beat if they weren't so worn out already. At least that redhead with the tattoos would be able to. What's his name? Kenji...Senji...eh...he'll be Pineapple for now. He killed Yylfordt, one of my stronger fraccion and would've killed Szayel if the Octava wasn't such a cheater. He calls it science, but everyone else jus' calls it fuckin' cheating. I knew Red was no pussy. I figured that I'd help them defeat all these bastards so that when the Shinigami in the real world finished, there'd be no resistance here in Hueco Mundo. Besides, I was sure they'd see me more favorably if I saved some of their warriors' lives.

So anyway, I swooped in, savin' the little black haired chick from an arracnar who'd snuck up behind her. He died quickly, the one eye visible from behind his mask wide as a confused "Grimmjaw-sama" left his mouth. I merely smirked, cacklin', and even wavin' a little as I watched the life fade from his body. Poor sucker. When I turned around, the tiny woman I'd saved merely blinked up at me for a moment, shock evident in her ridiculously huge, lavender-blue eyes.

..

See...I ain't that stupid..I can be descriptive...

So, the story...right.

...

CLANG!!

...

"Ya ain't got time ta stare girly!" I growled.

My arm shook slightly as I held back her attacker with my sword. Her eyes widened even further. Honestly, how big can one person's eyes be? I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to be that huge in comparison to yer whole face. Well, anyway, the stupid woman looked frozen in place. I mean, sure...me, the enemy, jus' saved her life...twice. Me, who'd punched a hole through her stomach not too long ago, jus' rescued her. But, fuck...you'd think she'd be more worried 'bout the fight.

I ignored her stare, usin' my superior strength to push the lower level arracnar away. With a slash of my sword he was dead. But damn, we were surrounded. There were so many guards swarmin' around us, I could do nothin' but wait on edge for one to attack. The woman seemed to be gettin' herself together when Pineapple hacked his way over to us with that crazy lookin' sword of his. It really is somethin' else watchin' that guy fight. He's angry and brutal, but still somehow graceful.

Shit, now I sound like some kind of pansy poet. Well fuck all of you! I like fightin' okay! So what if I can't help but describe it all detailly like that. Anyways, Pineapple-head made his way over to us. He looked beat, as he probably should after facin' that pink haired, fancy-boy cheater, Szayel. Sweat and blood mixed in streams that ran down his face and body. He panted heavily, lookin' from me to the woman and scowlin'.

"Listen, Rukia...we don't got time to w'rry 'bout why...if he wants ta help...let'im help," the redhead said.

"B..but..."

"Ya heard'im woman! Now get yer head back in the fight!" I said, and darted off before she could answer.

So, yea, that's how I ended up in Soul Society, alive...and hopefully stayin' that way. I glanced over at the others. Stark was sittin' back, arms bound behind his back with some kidou spell, and head lollin' back as he dozed lightly. Halibel stared coolly at the old man in front of us. Looked like she was tryin' to read his mind she was so focused. Is that one of her powers?...I never paid close enough attention to anyone else to know.

"You're going to let them live?! Outrageous!!" someone shouted, breakin' me out of my thoughts.

Ah, the Shinigami were arguin'. Old-Man Shinigami turned a really blank lookin' stare on the man who'd spoken. He was a pretty lil' thing; blond haired and blue eyed with a smooth, angular face. Looked like a noble.

"You think they should die, Kira-fukutaicho?"

"We can not just ignore all the crimes they have committed! All the terrible things they've done." The little blond said.

"But we should ignore the lives they have saved by switching sides?" The Old Man asked.

"But Commander Yamamoto-san...they…"

"Did I kill you for following your captain and causing the injury of two of my most valued officers? Did I kill Abarai-fukutaicho for trying to save his friend or Kuchiki-taicho for defending his sister?" The commander asked.

"Their situation was nothing like this. That was different Yamamoto-soutaicho," a young woman added. She was pretty too; smart lookin' with her sharp eyes and stylish glasses. She had black hair, pale skin, and wore the badge of a lieutenant. "8th division", it read. Her fruity lookin' Captain with the straw hat and pink kimono frowned at her.

"Nanao-chan...you should be more forgiving. We have yet to learn about their situation. The fact that they turned on their leader as soon as we gained the upper hand counts for something. There might be something behind all this that only they can tell us. It seems to me they were waiting for a chance to defect," he said. He's pretty smart for someone who dresses so fruity.

"Yeah...they switched for self preservation. They knew we would win. Of course they'd want to be on our good side," the girl grumbled.

"Well, naturally..." Stark snorted, one eye cracked open in the direction of the girl. I scowled at him as Halibel and Ulquiorra glared. The shinigami had all gone silent.

"You have something to say, Hollow?" The old man asked. Stark went to speak, but Halibel's sharp eyes halted him.

"Let her explain. She's better with words than I am," he said, yawnin' and lettin' his eyes fall shut again.

Idiot...he's so damn lazy, he couldn't even pull us out of the hole he just dug us into himself. At least Halibel's smart...women always know what to say to make things better. Besides, more than half the people in the room were men and Halibel's no common Sue. Her uniform's lack of cloth would definitely hold their attention.

"What he is saying is, yes, we switched to preserve our own lives. No one here can insult my intelligence by telling me they would not have done the same in our position," she began, her aqua green eyes challengin' the room to disagree.

"However, there is more to our defection than just that. The truth is that neither Stark nor I had ever wished to serve Aizen. I'm sure both Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra will agree," she explained.

I nodded and Ulquiorra jus' kind of stared. I could understand anyone bein' wary of Ulquiorra's defection. I know I was. I mean, he was Aizen-asshole's most loyal servant...er…I mean Espada. At first I wondered if he was doin' it as a trick, somethin' Aizen cooked up jus' in case things went badly durin' his Karakura destruction plot. But then I actually talked to Ulquiorra. We were placed in the same hospital room in the Fourth Division when the Shinigami brought us back to Soul Society. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I've always been curious…I guess my nature jus' got to me. I asked'im, and to my surprise he actually answered me.

That's when I found out that he, out of all of us, was the one who had to pretend the hardest to be loyal to that asshole Shinigami. I won't go into any details, 'cus Ulquiorra will explain it himself eventually, but I can say that if I could…if Aizen weren't already dead, I'd kill him and gut him for the things that the former Cuarta said that fuckin' sick Shinigami had done to him. I don't even like the lil' fucker, and I would kill Aizen for the way he tortured Schiffer. No one deserves to be treated like that…ever. I suppose I was lucky that Aizen didn't like me, because apparently his favorites were subjected to some fucked up shit.

Anywho, Halibel started to explain our situation.

"Before any of this happened, we were but beasts living in a world devoid of civilized beings. We were monsters, cannibals killing and devouring each other in order to survive. To get stronger," she started.

"Aizen came to _us._"

"Aizen came and found _us_, the strongest Hollow scattered around Hueco Mundo. He drew us in with the promise of power. He gave us a more human appearance, a warm place to sleep and live. He gave us a purpose," she continued.

"We were indebted to him for that. With the Hōgyoku in his possession, he could take everything from us just as easily as it had been given. I didn't want that, and I am sure the others agree that they did not wish to return to their beast-like existences before, mindless and without reason to to on," Halibel said.

"Why would it matter so much if you were more human?" The blond vice-captain asked skeptically.

"Would you want to be a monster?" She asked. He narrowed those big blue eyes of his.

"You're Hollow...you were monsters to begin with. Why would being more human appeal to monsters?" He said. Lil' prick...so we weren't pretty like the Shinigami were...we still came from the same source.

"What are Hollow but distressed, human souls?" Halibel countered.

There were several gasps across the room at her question. She had'em there. Hollow are born when a human soul grows bitter and angry after death. So, yea…we're monsters, but we still remember what it's like not bein' that way. It's not perfect, the memory of that, but I can see fuzzy memories of a time before my hunger got the better of me. Technically, I'm a compilation of a bunch of different souls. But, _**my**_ soul is the dominant one. _**My**_ soul is the one who fought, and killed, and devoured all those other souls to become what I was before Aizen turned me into an arracnar. But anyway, Halibel was right…basically Hollow are distressed, human souls, and the Shinigami couldn't say jack shit to deny it.

'_Yea! Get'm Hal!'_ I cheered silently.

"Do you think we are without thoughts, feelings, intelligence? Maybe some of us, but not at this level. It is true that most lower level Hollow have barely any capacity for intelligence, but you are forgetting what most of us Espada were forcefully evolved from," she said. The room was silent as she spoke.

"We were Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde...the elite. We were intelligent enough to know where we came from...what we looked like, what we wanted. So when Aizen made us like this, so close to what we were in the beginning, but so much more powerful, it was salvation. Who would want to give that up?" Halibel finished.

The room was silent as everyone took in her explanation. She did well. I knew she would. She definitely explained my feelings better than I ever could. It's true that Hollow are typically ugly, monster-like creatures with barely any brains. But once ya've become powerful enough to gain intelligence, say Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde level, ya start to see how much a monster ya really are. I'd much rather look how I do now than be a panther again. This form has so many more benefits…like thumbs…and understandable language. After a few moments, Blondie spoke again.

"That isn't any less selfish of a reason than the preservation of your lives..."

Hm...good point...Man, I wish I was better with words. But I knew better, even then, that I would screw things up if I spoke. I'm better at expressin' myself through my sword.

"Do not pretend that you Shinigami are above selfishness." Ulquiorra's voice rang through the silence.

"We never claimed to be righteous. What Halibel-san is trying to explain is that our dedication to Aizen-sama was purely based on fear. If we showed even the slightest signs of mutiny, we would not only be stripped of all we'd gained...we would have been destroyed and replaced as well," he continued.

"For simply disobeying an order, with no real intent to betray…Tousen-sama was allowed to sever Grimmjaw's arm and burn it right in front of him," Ulquiorra explained. I winced at the memory. Though, compared to the ways he was punished…my sawed-off arm was nothin'. Several of the Shinigami let out appalled noises at the revelation.

'_Yea bitches! Now yer startin' ta get it!_'

"Stark and Halibel will attest to the fact that those of us who were among his favorites were exposed to extremely harsh punishments, should we ever have failed him in any way. We could not turn on him until we were sure of his defeat. It is nature...it is instinct to want to continue living...can we be condemned for such a thing?" Ulquiorra said, his empty green eyes starin' right at the little blond man.

He's really good with words too...when he chooses to use them. I watched the female shinigami's face soften slightly, her sharp eyes showin' the barest hint of empathy.

"I have heard enough," the Old Man said.

"But Soutaicho!" The blond began to protest. He was silenced by the lift of an old, wrinkled hand.

"Enough! It's time to make a decision. We will take a vote amongst the Captains, since Central 46 Chambers has yet to have its seats refilled. Starting with Ukitake-taicho, and going down the line…please make a decision," Yamamoto ordered.

I glanced over the line of Captains until I my eyes caught who the Old Man was talkin' to. He had the whitest, straightest hair I'd ever seen, big, gentle brown eyes, and the kindest face that had ever looked upon me. He smiled softly, glancin' over the four of us with a kindness I'm sure none of us had ever known. I mean Aizen used to try and smile at us like that…but it got all fucked because he was fakin' it. But, this guy…his smile was sincere, I could tell. He was kinda pretty too, I noticed… In fact, most Shinigami I've met are.

"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. You may have been our enemies once, but without your help, this war would have been long and painful for all. We would have lost so many precious lives," he began in as warm and sweet a tone as I had imagined his voice would sound like.

"I would like to thank you personally, Sexta-san, for saving the life of my subordinate, Kuchiki Rukia on the battle field," the white haired man said softly.

I couldn't help but grin at him, but I managed to keep my mouth shut. I received a kind smile in return as well as a shallow bow. If people were gonna treat me like that guy did, I could get used to livin' in Soul Society. The next man in the line was the fruity one. He was smilin' at that Ukitake guy in a way I'd never seen a guy look at another guy before…hm…interestin'. His brown eyes slid over to us, and he looked us over diligently.

"I agree with Jyuu-chan. I'm glad that Primera-san decided to stop fighting me and turned on Aizen. I really wasn't looking forward to getting all bloodied up before we even got a chance at the traitor," he said with a smile.

Fruity-taicho's pretty cool. I found that I liked him right away, even if he did give off a pervert vibe. There were two "no"s after that…some weird science guy and some guy who looked like a giant fox-man. Eh, who cares…the next one up was this uptight looking lil' lady, who'd be quite pretty if she didn't look like she had a huge stick shoved up her ass. There was no surprise when she said we should die, and I was startin' to think that I might end up dead after all. The woman next was a very kind, very beautiful Shinigami. I recognized her as the Captain of the Fourth Squad.

"I believe that you four have suffered enough under Aizen's rule. For the record, as the one who healed and cared for them while they were in the Fourth Division, their accusations of Aizen's inhumanity are completely true. I have seen evidence of Post Traumatic Stress in all of them, and the nightmares they suffered while under my care were proof enough for me." She said, earning an awed silence from the rest of the Shinigami.

I really like her. She's like the mother I've never had. She was always kind to us when we were in her care, but most of all she never judged us. She never treated us like the monsters that we are. The next up was this regal (_yes, I know what that means_) lookin' guy with a weird hair ornament and steel-cold, grey eyes. His features were mostly delicate, almost feminine, but he had a strong enough jaw that I could tell he was a man. The flat, broad chest was also a pretty good indicator. He had to be the prettiest man I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"I think that we would be foolish to turn away trained, powerful fighters, simply because they were once enemies. They do not wish to be enemies now, and I will support their continued existence as long as they prove useful to us in the future," Kuchiki Byakuya said. 'Course I remember his name…it's pretty hard to forget a face like that, let alone such crazy-strong, but perfectly controlled spiritual pressure.

I almost snorted at Pineapple's shocked and confused reaction to his captain's words. Heh, I guess savin' the sister of a Shinigami noble does get'ya some leeway. The votin' continued until everyone in the line had said their share. After all was said and done, we were allowed to live. Blondie-fukutaicho did _**not**_ look happy about it, but Fruity-taicho's girl looked like she was bein' convinced by the strange amount of support we seemed to have. When everythin' calmed down, Blondie-fukutaicho spoke once more.

"Surely they will not go un-punished," he said, and the old man smiled a little.

"Of course not, who said anything about no punishment? They will be reiatsu restrained, and placed under surveillance in the Real World. I have already set up probation officers for each of them," the commander said.

That old coot knew we were gonna get off alive. Although, when yer that old…I think ya automatically know everythin'. It's like, an old person law or somethin'…except with Barragan…he's a dumb fuck…er…_**was **_a dumb fuck. A couple of the Shinigami in the room shot the old man a look that clearly stated they thought he was senile. I managed not to laugh at the amount of dumblookin', gapin' mouths hangin' open around the room.

"You don't think that's dangerous?" Blondie asked.

"No, I believe that the people I have selected can handle whom I have set for them. It's a test for them more than anything, and we will have officers going down every once and a while to check up on their behavior. If they can behave in the Human World for the time I have set, then we will allow them to enter Soul Society as part of the Gotei 13," Yamamoto explained.

That seemed to shut everyone up. Actually, they all just kinda looked like they wanted to go home. There were several relieved sighs when the Captain-commander finally called the meeting to an end. A couple of guards, along with White Haired-taicho and Fruity-taicho escorted us back to our respective cells. They must be two of the strongest, they're always the ones sent to guard us when we're moved from one place to another. I sat in my cell quietly. I'm not usually so quiet, but I was wonderin' which human brat I'd be stayin' with. I mean, I only really knew two of them.

There's the stupid woman and Kurosaki. They couldn't possibly put me with Hime, and I highly doubted they'd put me with Strawberry Shinigami, because we'd kill each other within ten minutes. I eventually decided that I didn't care. I was alive, and that's all that really mattered to me. After stretchin' out my muscles a little bit, I allowed myself to curl up and fall asleep.

...

TBC…

...

* * *

a/n: Uryuu doesn't show up until the next chapter! So if you wanna see Grimm and Uryuu meet, leave me a review saying you'd like me to continue! Pretty please REVIEW!


	2. Probation Officer

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

_

* * *

  
_

a/n: okays, so in this chapter there will be some other POVs than just Grimm's. Renji, Uryuu, and Ulquiorra will be coming into play here. Now, Ulquiorra, in this story, is a man who is trying to adjust to life outside of Las Noches. He's emotionally stunted and cold, but he's not so stupid as to be a complete asshole to the people who spared his life. Keep that in mind while you read this, because I don't want to hear anything about how OOC he is. He's not OOC. It's called character depth. I'm exploring the way he would be if he didn't have Las Noches, or Aizen…and he was just a man, spared by Soul Society, trying to learn how to live. That said, enjoy!

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

**Beta'd by: **_**Charlotte a.k.a MasterAkira**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 2

...

I woke up the next mornin' stiff, sore, and exhausted. The floor of my cell was uncomfortable…cold and hard as it was. There was a cot, but I'm not exactly a small guy…I didn't really fit on it. Sleepin' on the floor's better than bein' jerked awake after fallin' off the cot in the middle of the night. Anyways, White Haired-taicho came to get me. He had this lil' smile on his face that really didn't suit how ridiculously early in the mornin' it was. Seriously, the sun wasn't even up yet…it had to be like two o'clock. How could anyone be so fuckin' cheerful at this time of the day?!

I felt his hand swipe across my bound ones briefly; his skin was soft and warm. It was kind of strange for his hands to be so soft…I saw a sword strapped to his waist. He had to be really good with it to be a Captain, as much as the position didn't seem to fit his gentle personality. Somethin' about him seemed so delicate, but I knew better than to be fooled by his appearance…Soul Society didn't make people Captains for no reason. I immediately felt the difference when his fingers moved away. My hands were free. He'd undone the kidou spell that bound my hands. I smiled widely as I rolled my wrists to get the blood flowin'.

"Congratulations, Sexta-san, I do hope you use your second chance wisely." White Haired-taicho said in that warm tone of his. Somethin' about the guy just made me feel really safe and accepted. I decided I liked him. Maybe we could be friends.

"Follow me then, Sexta-san," he said softly, stridin' forward with graceful movements of his legs. I did as I was told, not about to argue with the guy who'd just set me free.

"The name's Grimmjaw," I corrected him.

It was gruffer and ruder than I'd intended my tone to be, but the last thing I needed was for these people to call me by the rank that bastard Aizen had toyed with so much in Hueco Mundo. This was my new, hopefully good life…why would I want to remember the shitty, old one? He just smiled at me, brown eyes shinin' with an understandin' glint.

"Right, it makes sense you wouldn't want me to call you by your rank. Please accept my apologies, Grimmjaw-san. You may call me Ukitake-taicho if you wish, or Ukitake-san if it makes you feel more comfortable," he said with a small bow. I snorted.

"Ya don't need ta apologize. Ya didn't know any better. And jus' call me Grimmjaw," I said. Someone like him should never call someone like me "-san". It jus' isn't right. He just chuckled a little and kept walkin'.

As we made our way through Soul Society, I took in my surroundings silently. There were so many buildings and trees, and these twinkly things in the sky that Ukitake-san said were called stars. It was so nice…even as dark as it was. We didn't have those in Hueco Mundo; just bland, white deserts, and an empty grey sky to look at. I hoped that one day I would be allowed to live in Soul Society, even if I was a Hollow.

Eventually we stopped in front of these huge gates marked "First Division". Ukitake-san opened the door to the Commander's quarters and led me inside. In the middle of the room stood Stark, Halibel, and Ulquiorra, all patiently waitin' for me to get situated. When I'd taken my place in the line, the Old Man Shinigami looked up at us with his ever serious expression. Fruity-taicho was there, as well as his stern lookin' vice-captain. Blondie-fukutaicho was standin' in the farthest corner from us, lookin' skeptical and wary. I didn't blame him…we're dangerous people. I briefly wondered how the Captain-commander managed to get all these people outta bed so early in the mornin'. My thoughts were halted by the old geezer when he started to talk.

"Alright then former Espada, I would now like to tell you, one by one, who your respective probation officers will be," he said, turnin' his eyes on Stark.

"Stark-san, you will be staying with Kira-fukutaicho in an apartment we have set up for his long-term mission in the Real World. I have provided him with some money as well as a reiatsu sealing bracelet that only he will be able to take off at any given time," Yamamoto said.

Blondie-fukutaicho didn't seem overly excited about the idea, but at the same time, I could tell he was relieved. That was probably the whole idea behind him takin' care of one of us. He was so worried about our stay in the Real World, bein' one of the people to take care of one of us, the strongest one of us, would make him feel better. The Captain-commander turned his wise old eyes onto Halibel next. She didn't look very interested in anythin' at all. I held back the urge to tease her for her haggard lookin' appearance.

"Halibel-san, since it would be inappropriate to station you with a man, we have made arrangements with Inoue Orihime-san for you to live in her apartment with her for your probationary period. She too has been provided with money and a reiatsu sealing bracelet. Since she is human, we will be having Matsumoto-fukutaicho drop in every once and a while to make sure the two of you are getting on well. However, I do not see any reason for you not to. Inoue-san is very easy to get along with," the old man said with a softer look on his face.

Psshh...lucky Halibel. Her breasts had made the Old Geezer like her better than us. He even set her up with someone she kind of already knew. Back in Las Noches, Halibel used to watch the woman sometimes. When Ulquiorra wasn't around, Aizen always stationed Halibel to watch over Hime in his absence. She was the only one he would trust with that matter seein' as Stark is a lazy bastard who'd probably sleep through any attack on her person, and all the rest of us were horny guys. I remember Nnoitora had a special interest in her that was both gross and funny at the same time.

"Ulquiorra-san," I snapped my gaze to the former Fourth Espada as soon as I heard his name. Ulquiorra seemed bored, not unusual, but he also looked a little tired. So, that had to mean he was really tired, because otherwise it wouldn't show on his face.

"You will be staying with Abarai-fukutaicho in an apartment in the Real World. He has been assigned the same mission as Kira-fukutaicho, provided with both money and a bracelet."

Ulquiorra looked unfazed. I was sure he didn't know who Abarai-fukutaicho was, actually…neither did I at the time. I figured we'd find out when we left. I was beginnin' to wonder what this extended mission to the Real World was that had the Captain-commander of Soul Society sendin' out vice-captain level Shinigami. Eh, I decided I didn't care. It was my turn to find out who my jailor was gonna be. Was it wrong to be excited? I kinda hoped it was Kurosaki, but I knew better. The Shinigami weren't _**that**_ stupid.

"Grimmjaw-san, you will be staying with our Quincy representative, Ishida Uryuu, for your time on probation. He has been provided with the necessities, and will be meeting you on the other side of the Gate. He is human, but I am confident he can handle watching over you without any help from us," the old man explained.

"Ishida-kun would not appreciate any help from us, Yama-jii," Fruity-taicho injected with a stupid grin on his face. The old man just nodded his agreement.

Ishida Uryuu? Who in the hell was that? I'd never heard of him, or maybe I had and was just too obsessed with killin' Kurosaki to really pay attention to who he was. Oh well, I'd be meetin' him sooner than later. Whatever, he's probably a pansy if I've never seen him before. At least that's what I'd thought at the time. I was broken out of my head when the old guy started talkin' again.

"You will be leaving immediately. Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho will escort you to the Gate, then Kira-fukutaicho and Abarai-fukutaicho will escort you through it into the Real World. Any questions?" he asked.

There weren't, and so we were off.

********************

When we arrived at our destination, Pineapple-fukutaicho and his ridiculously pretty Captain were waitin' for us. Blondie-fukutaicho came to a halt in front of the other two, explainin' quietly to the Pineapple's Captain what the orders were. We all moved forward as well. Blondie looked skittish as Stark came to a stop next to him. The Primera looked over the smaller man briefly before characteristically yawnin' and lookin' bored again. Ulquiorra stopped next to Pineapple-fukutaicho with complete disinterest. The redhead didn't seem to care much. He looked pretty tired actually…poor sap had to get up at the asscrack of the mornin' for this mission, huh?

"Alright now, introductions first. Abarai-kun, Kira-kun…introduce yourselves to your charges," Ukitake said from beside me. Pineappl…er..I mean, Abarai went first.

"Hello! I'm Abarai Renji, Fukutaicho of the Sixth Division. Nice to meet ya!" He said joyfully to Ulquiorra with a bow.

He wasn't shy. He was completely outgoing' and confident...I instantly liked him. He reminded me of me, except less crazy. Yes, I am aware that I am less than sane, come off it. So, anyways, Ulquiorra looked at Red with a slightly agitated glint in his eyes. Out of all of us, I knew Schiffer was gonna have the hardest time adjustin' to life outside of Hueco Mundo. In Las Noches, we hardly spoke to each other outside of threats, meetings, and the occasional sparring match. There was no reason to; nobody wanted you to talk to them. People in Soul Society and the Real World expected you to be social. They expected you to be friendly and warm. The Cuarta was never any of those things.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," he said softly, bowin' shallowly in response.

A wolf grin broke out on Renji's face that made my lips twitch in response. Oh, I could tell the lieutenant was gonna have fun with Ulquiorra. At least someone would be around to keep that prissy asshole on his toes, even though I couldn't. Renji was just like me in that respect. It became even more apparent as we all gathered in front of the porthole to the Human World and Renji turned back to wave goodbye to his captain. The guy seemed to enjoy teasin' stoic, blank faced men. I can't blame him…it is pretty fun. Used to do it to Schiffer all the time…Tousen-fuckface too if he was too busy to retaliate.

"Goodbye Taicho! Don't miss me too much!" Abarai shouted as we started our way in. I could have sworn I heard the beautiful man say,

"I couldn't possibly," under his breath before the doors closed. Yea, me and Abarai would get along just fine.

...

**Ulquiorra's POV**

...

It was peculiar being back in the Human World. I was rather shocked when a confusing amount of the Shinigami Captains had decided that we Espada deserved a second chance at life. It's not like I was going to complain or anything, but without the war…or Aizen-sama, or Hueco Mundo…I didn't exactly know what to do with myself. The morning after our fates were decided, quite early that morning actually, Kyouraku-taicho came to get me from my cell. He smiled at me warmly, his large hand swiping over my bound ones, releasing the spell that had kept them trapped.

"Arigato, Kyouraku-taicho," I said softly.

His warm smile broadened and his hand came up to ruffle my hair in a gesture that both confused and pleased me. I liked Kyouraku-taicho. He was usually the one that came to check on me in my cell. Over the unknown amount of time since I'd been thrown in it, I'd grown to think of him as more of a companion than the Shinigami trash I'd originally regarded him as. It was a pretty big deal for me, considering I'd never thought of anyone as a companion before.

"You got it. Come on, Yama-jii wants to talk to you and your friends now. I know it's early, but he wants to get his plan into action as soon as possible," he said, beckoning me to follow him.

I did, raising a hand to smooth the hair he'd displaced, but not really angry that he'd done so. I'd never been touched in such a manner. No one in Hueco Mundo had ever dared to put their hands on me, and if they had we were fighting, so it was a less than pleasant experience. Aizen-sama never touched me, not even when I was "punished"/tortured for any minor failure in my early Espada days. Though he did smile at his "Dear Espada" quite often…it lacked the warmth that this Shinigami Captain seemed to have behind his gentle expression. I decided then that I might actually come to like some of these people. As strange and confusing as the idea was to me at the time, I couldn't help but think so.

As we walked I mused on how different Soul Society was from Hueco Mundo. Instead of endless, barren deserts, there was a plethora of floral and tree life surrounding the artistically designed buildings. I couldn't see the coloring very well due to the darkness of the early morning, but there _**was**_ color. Not like in Las Noches, where the only color I encountered other than white was the various shades of the Espada's hair or eyes…and occasionally the vibrant red of blood splatters. The people in Soul Society were lively, friendly even. They were nothing like the fake, uncaring people I'd grown used to being around.

Halibel and Stark were waiting for me in the Captain-commader's quarters. Grimmjaw joined us not too long after. We were each told who we would be staying with in the Human World, though the Shinigami Elder neglected to tell us just how long that would be. Halibel would be with Inoue-san, Stark with the third division vice captain, and Grimmjaw with Ishida Uryuu. Despite my utter apathy towards the former Sexta, I was a little intrigued about how him and the Quincy I had fought would get along. They were polar opposites. I almost sympathized with the human boy. Grimmjaw would undoubtedly drive the poor child insane.

Anyway, that's basically the way I ended up back in the Human World, more specifically Karakura Town, with my Probation Officer, Abarai Renji. He's an over-exuberant, slightly annoying, but very amiable man with the brightest red hair I have ever seen. We met up with Inoue-san, Kurosaki, and this strange blond man. I'd later find out he was the genius who'd made it possible for me to exist as I was, Urahara Kisuke. He took us back to his shop/training facility/home, fed us, and made us tea.

The Hogyōko's creator was nothing like I thought he would be. Instead of a dark, broody scientist…he was bright and alive. He smiled about 95 percent of the time, and waved around this semi-annoying fan flamboyantly as if he hadn't a care in the world. His personality was a little bit grating, but he was so warm and welcoming…I decided that I could forgive him for that. I did want to protest a little at his doting attention on Halibel-san and Inoue-san, but they didn't seem worried about it, so I withheld.

The body he'd given me, since most humans can not see my spirit form, looked mostly like my own. It didn't have the green marks on my cheeks, and the skin wasn't quite as pale. He'd said something about no humans being nearly as pale as I was. My mask was gone and my hollow hole missing. The place in my sternum seemed to itch; sometimes I couldn't help but bring a hand up there to see if the skin was still there. I suppose all of us felt that way though, because I'd seen Grimmjaw poking at his belly button a couple of times throughout the night. The scientist had also provided me with some human clothing. The pants were baggy and kept slipping down my hips annoyingly. Unfortunately the drawstring seemed to be broken. The shirt was fine though.

When the food arrived, Abarai immediately started to eat like I've never seen anyone eat before. He wasn't sloppy, but the amount of food he shoveled into his mouth was slightly appalling. I could do nothing but watch him as he devoured his supper like a starving beast in the desert. My first impression of Abarai, when he introduced himself, was that he would be annoying and loud…quite like Grimmjaw. He had not proven me wrong, but even so…I would make a conscious attempt to get a long with him.

"Hey Schiffer." I turned my head in the direction of my guard's rough voice. He held his chopsticks towards me, a dumpling of some sort hanging from them as his red-brown eyes looked at me expectantly.

"Want some?" He asked.

"No thank you, Abarai-san," I said politely, though I know my eyes had gained a disgusted glint. The redhead frowned, eyes flitting to the floor before coming back up to lock with mine again.

"Ya can just call me Renji, ya know. I'm not really into the whole 'formality' scene, if ya haven't already noticed," he said, a smile brightening his features. He has a nice smile.

"I have noticed, Abarai-san." I said, a little colder than I'd meant.

Something in my gut clenched when I saw dejection darken his mood. Was I feeling guilty? I didn't know at the time…I'd never felt that emotion in my life. In fact, there were quite a lot of emotions I was unfamiliar with. In order to survive in Las Noches, I'd had to kill my emotions. False loyalty is easier to portray when one's hatred for the object of said dedication is hidden behind an emotionless mask. I was so used to just being closed off that I didn't understand what I was feeling. What I did know, was that I did not like the look on his face, and hated the fact that it was my fault it was present at all. It's not that I wanted to hurt his feelings, per se, I just wasn't used to someone being so friendly towards me. Luckily for me, my guard recuperated quickly.

"That's awright, Schiffer! I'll get'ya ta call me Renji one o'these days!" He chirped, smiling widely at me before he started eating again. I snorted before I could stop myself.

"You are welcome to try, Shinigami," I said. He just smirked.

"Ya might be a tough little cookie ta crack…but ya should remember who my Taicho is," Abarai said.

I tried to remember, a stoic, aristocratic face coming to my mind. Ah, Kuchiki Byakuya; a hard man to forget. A man as earthshakingly beautiful as he was powerful. I don't remember when I started noticing physical beauty in others, but I suspected that my time with the woman had something to do with it. She'd rubbed off on me more than I care to admit.

"Kuchiki-taicho calls me Renji now…and even though he'll never admit it, he loves havin' me around!" The vice-captain of the Sixth said confidently, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I sighed and turned my eyes away from the disturbing sight of him eating. I honestly don't know how he eats so much without gaining any weight. He's a Shinigami, of course. He trains quite often…but still, the amount of food consumed just seemed to be too much to burn off. I looked around the room, silently watching everyone interact with our former enemies. Halibel-san seemed to be getting along with Inoue-san quite well. It surprised me only because the Tercera had always been aloof and cool towards her fellow Espada. But, they sat over there chatting away like they'd been friends for years. Of course Inoue-san was doing most of the talking, but Halibel-san had this nearly imperceptible quirk to her mouth that was proof enough to me that she was enjoying the conversation.

To my left was Stark. He snored lightly as he slept against his extremely uncomfortable looking Probation Officer. The blond man didn't quite know what to do with the former Primera using him as his personal pillow. When I looked over at Grimmjaw, I noticed he looked bored. His guard hadn't arrived yet, and I could tell the panther-hollow was itching to meet him. Grimmjaw had always been a curious creature by nature. I wondered what his first impression of the straight-laced, somewhat uptight young man I fought would be.

...

**Grimm's POV**

...

Finally, we arrived in the Human World. We were met by Hime, Kurosaki, and some weird guy in a green kimono with a matchin' hat. Was he Ishida Uryuu? Somehow I didn't think so. He gave off too much of a weird feelin' to have such a nice name. His perv vibe seriously trumped Fruity-taicho's…I really hoped he wasn't my probation officer. We followed him back to his shop, and he presented us with these weird, dead versions of ourselves called gigai that we were supposed to put on.

It was pretty hard, gettin' into the body, but I kind of liked it. It looked just like me, only without the eye markings, mask, or hollow hole. For a long while I just stood, lookin' in the mirror, and pokin' at my hole-less belly. Where my hole had been, was smooth, tanned skin coverin' my amazingly-awesome eight pack. Yea, I am ripped…go ahead and be jealous. There was this little dip, sort of indent-like thing towards the bottom of my navel. It sent tingles over my skin that made me laugh a little when I poked it.

'_Weird_…' I thought.

I slipped into the sweat pants and t-shirt that the blond pervert had given me, and made my way back out to the livin' room. Everyone else was there as well. Stark was sleepin' against a very uncomfortable lookin' Blondie. He was even droolin' a little on the poor kid. Good luck with that one, Blondie-fukutaicho. Ulquiorra sat next to Renji watchin' in repulsion as the man ate more than his weight in food. I stifled a snicker at the scrunch of the Fourth's usually blank features when Red offered him a dumpling from his own chopsticks. Halibel was makin' quiet, seemingly friendly conversation with the Princess. Hime was completely in her element, gettin' new people to like her like that. I looked over Halibel, tryin' to figure out what was different about her before grinning widely.

"Wow, Hal, you've got a pretty nice face under that mask, eh?" I said with a diabolical smirk. All my expressions are diabolical, by the way, but my smirks especially. Halibel glared at me and rolled her pretty green eyes.

"You will address me as Halibel, and never speak to me that way again, Grimmjaw," she said coldly.

I jus' cackled lightly and let myself fall to the floor. I glanced around the room, searchin' for the pervert who was suspiciously missing. Where was _**my**_ probation officer? I knew it was early in the mornin' but, geez, Hime was there on time. Suddenly, I heard voices comin' from the direction of the front entrance. They slowly got louder. I immediately recognized one of them as Kurosaki's. It's hard to mistake that one. The other one was definitely pervy-shopkeeper's. The last one was quiet and deep, somewhat melodic in tone. The owner of the voice was apologizin' for being late. Somethin' about "Final Exams" and "studying", whatever those were. I waited, wantin' to know who this new person was.

"Urahara-san! Kindly let go of me!" That same voice snapped huffily.

"But Ishida-kun, it's been such a long time. I missed you!" Pervert's voice cried out.

"Let go of him you pervert!" Kurosaki yelled, and then they were in the room with us.

Kurosaki was scowlin' angrily at a smilin' pervert as a smaller, dark-haired boy pulled himself out of the shopkeeper's grip. I took in the newcomer's appearance. He was young, probably Kurosaki's age, except he looked wayyy smarter. '_Must be the glasses_.' He had silky black hair that hung in his face slightly, and a narrow, angular face. His skin all seemed to be one pale, smooth color. His slender figure was outlined in the blue pants and light blue t-shirt he wore. A scowl scrunched his perfect lookin' face in distaste of the blond pervert clingin' to his arm. He was pretty cute. I couldn't stop myself from starin'.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm the kind of guy who doesn't discriminate between the sexes. I mean, there weren't many females worth havin' in Hueco Mundo, and Halibel was completely out of the question. Gender's not as important as strength, power, and of course, dead sexiness. I can appreciate hotness in any gender. As I looked the newcomer up and down, I easily appreciated his. He was a little skinny, but had a face that makes ya wanna see it broken and twisted in pleasure. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the shopkeeper's slightly annoyin' voice.

"Fine, fine…oh right, Ishida-kun! This is your charge!" Pervert chirped happily, gesturin' to me with his faggy fan.

Dark, sapphire eyes turned on me, assessin' me straight through my soul. At least that's what it felt like. I felt my blood heat just a little as I easily held his eyes with my own. Damn, I thought that Kuchiki dude was pretty…well this one was just as pretty, and hot-tempered to boot. He hid it well, but I could see that with the right push, I would easily get a rise out of him. I couldn't help but wonder how the fire would look flashin' across those sharp, deep-ocean colored eyes of his. I forcefully stomped those thoughts away. Livin' with him might become troublesome if I kept thinkin' things like that. After a few seconds, the kid bowed and said,

"Ishida Uryuu. It's nice to meet you."

"Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques…but ya can jus' call me Grimmjaw," I returned, grinning lightly at the kid who just kind of frowned at me.

'_Heh_, _cute_.' I sighed a little as the unstoppable thought flashed in my mind. Luckily, Strawberry's loud mouth was there to distract me.

"Phew! That's a relief! I thought they might stick ya with me!" Kurosaki said with a relieved look on his face. I scowled at the kid, and my soon-to-be jailor shot him a "you must be retarded" glare.

"The Shinigami aren't _**that **_stupid, Kurosaki! They wouldn't stick an Espada in a house with small children and an idiot who hates him," Ishida said with a flat stare. Strawberry Shinigami scowled at the smaller boy.

"I'm not an idiot, nerd!" He shouted. Pretty boy snorted.

"You, Kurosaki, are the epitome of idiocy," he said haughtily.

"Whatever…" Ichigo muttered.

"Dolt," Ishida injected. The Strawberry's expression darkened further.

I watched the two of them bicker silently. Hehe, I could tell right away this Ishida kid was gonna be fun. The way he held himself throughout the argument showed me that. Strawberry was really loud and animated while the dark haired kid was snarky and flat toned. I might have almost as much fun rufflin' Ishida's finely groomed feathers as I did with Ulquiorra back in Las Noches. Besides, anyone who can get Kurosaki that worked up without even breakin' a sweat is a friend of mine.

...

**Ulquiorra's POV**

...

"Let go of him you pervert!"

Kurosaki's voice knocked me out of my internal musings. I turned my head in the direction of a scowling Vizard. Accompanying him into the room was Urahara-san and the newcomer, who I recognized as Ishida Uryuu. The dark haired boy was also scowling, his dark blue eyes glaring at the man clinging to his arm. I snapped my gaze in the direction of Grimmjaw, who was staring at the kid with this wide eyed, bemused expression I had never seen him don before.

"Fine, fine…oh right, Ishida-kun! This is your charge!" Urahara-san chimed happily, waving his fan in the former Sexta's direction.

I watched Grimmjaw's expression go from bemused to measuring, a strange play of emotions flitting through his eyes. The teenager stared straight back at his charge, blue eyes assessing Grimmjaw through his glasses. They held eye contact for a few moments before the human boy bowed and introduced himself. I grew bored with Grimmjaw within seconds and turned my attention back towards my own Probation Officer.

Abarai seemed to be done stuffing himself full of food. He laid back against the wall with his arms behind his head, eyes half closed in weariness. It wasn't long after the last guard had arrived that Urahara-san gave us all our reiatsu restraints and sent us on our ways. When Abarai and I arrived at what was to be our shared apartment, I couldn't help but frown at the fact that there was only one bedroom.

"Well, I'm supposed ta watch ya twenty-four seven. I guess they decided it'd be better for us ta share a room," the redhead said. It made some sense, and my guard reassured me that Soul Society would provide us with two futons.

"I know ya don't trust anyone, but I want ya ta know that ya can trust me. I ain't gonna do nothin' to ya in the night. I want ya to get comfortable here. This is yer apartment as much as it is mine, and I want ya to feel safe here. If it helps ya out, I'll go ta sleep first. Ya can wait till I'm out before ya sleep." Abarai said as he pulled the two futons out of the closet and started setting them up.

I nodded, not quite sure what to say. No one had ever tried so hard to make me feel welcome anywhere. Abarai really wanted to make me feel comfortable. I watched as he settled sheets over our futons. He removed the shirt he was wearing, and slid the hair band from his long, fiery hair. I was disconcertingly enthralled by the tumble of those vibrant, ruby locks over the broad, tanned, tattooed shoulders. The black lines that decorated his body transfixed my gaze for a few moments. I ignored the tug in my gut, not knowing what it was and honestly not wanting to know. Abarai slid underneath the blankets until he was totally covered, then turned his head to look at me.

"G'night Schiffer," he mumbled, closing his eyes and nuzzling the pillow. All that vibrant red hair contrasted starkly to the white of the pillow case.

"Good night, Abarai-san," I murmured in response.

His lips curved into a small smile at that before he promptly started snoring. It was the quickest I'd ever seen someone fall asleep in my life, and I was a little confused that he was so willing to be so vulnerable with me in the room. Then, of course, I noticed his Zanpakuto laying not an inch away from his futon. Of course, his sword had a consciousness of its own. If I tried to harm him, it would warn its master. He wasn't as stupid as I'd originally thought. It was much later when I finally laid myself down on my own futon. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but there was definitely some light on the horizon before my eyes fell shut.

...

**Grimm's POV**

...

We didn't stay at the weird guy's shop too long. After about fifteen minutes the scientist latched our reiatsu restraints onto our wrists and sent us all on our merry ways. I followed the kid silently to a big building with lots of lights. He couldn't live there all by himself, right? Was he rich or somethin'? I soon found out that it was somethin' called an apartment complex, and he lived in just one unit of the huge place.

He stopped at this strange set of metal doors, pressin' the glowing button with the arrow that pointed upwards, and waitin' til' they magically slid open. With a gentle hand, he pushed me by my shoulder into the small, closet sized box. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickle as the doors closed behind us. The human spared me an odd glance before pressin' the button marked "Floor 5".

Holy fuck! I started, my eyes goin' wide when we suddenly jerked into motion. It felt like the floor was bein' pushed up from underneath me. Thinkin' quickly, I latched on to the rail against the wall, searchin' my jailor's face for any signs that I should be worried. There were none. He was as calm and expressionless as ever. If anything he looked tired. His dark blue eyes moved to me, cloudin' with confusion as he took in my distraught appearance. Shit! Now he's gonna think I'm some kind of baby or somethin'.

'_Geez_, _Grimmjaw! Get a hold of yerself. The kid's completely unfazed! Why are ya so scared of this stupid metal box?!_' I scolded myself silently.

...

**Uryuu's POV**

...

I really didn't know what to make of Soul Society's bright idea of putting the former Espada on "House Arrest" in the Living World. Especially since they'd thought it'd be brilliant to stick me with the rowdiest, most violent one of the bunch. It's not that I didn't think I could handle it. Because Kami only knew that if Jaegerjaques needed handling, I was only too happy to do so. It was more that Soul Society had the worst timing in the world. It was 3am for goodness sake! This couldn't have waited until tomorrow, preferably after school?

I was broken out of my own mind when I caught the former Sexta flinch out of the corner of my eye. The elevator had just started moving, and Jaegerjaques was glancing wide eyed around the small space, hands clenched on the rail, positively petrified. His electric blue eyes found mine. I felt my breath stutter at the intensity of their color, but quickly shook it off. He looked like a frightened house cat, claws bared and completely stiff. I almost laughed at the idea of someone as ruthless and brutal as Grimmjaw being afraid of something as simple as an elevator. Then I remembered…this must be his first time ever being inside of one. Of course he was disturbed.

"It's just an elevator. It isn't going to hurt you." I said in as gentle a tone as I could.

It was almost like I was talking to a frightened animal. I stayed frozen, trying not to make any sudden movements. His eyes narrowed curiously at me. His head tilted to the side, pale blue eyes filling with confusion as some of that equally blue hair fell into his face. I felt my lips twitch. I almost smiled. He looked like a confused kitten…'_God, I have to stop comparing him to cute animals! This is Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques! He is far from cute and cuddly!'_ I reprimanded myself in my mind.

"Ele…vator?" He questioned, sounding frustrated that he didn't understand.

This time I did smile, but quickly turned my head to hide it from him. I didn't need this guy thinking I could actually tolerate him or anything. Cool indifference is how I had already chosen I would handle the situation with Jaegerjaques. We would not become comrades…we would not become friends. He would do his time here and then get out, and I would be glad to see him go. You see, because even though I hate Shinigami….I hate Hollow even more. Jaegerjaques was just a big, mildly intelligent, belligerently hostile, roguishly attractive, Hollo….waaiit.

'_No! Not attractive!'_ I shouted at myself internally.

...

**Grimm's POV**

...

The kid didn't explain. Although I was pretty sure I just saw him smile, but he turned away too fast for me to get a good enough look. I could definitely tell that he was amused by my ignorance, which kind of just pissed me off. How dare he laugh at me? It's not my fault that I'm not a _**stupid**_ human and I don't know anythin' about his _**stupid**_ human contraptions. He continued to stand there, eyes glazed with a far away look. Kid certainly does think a lot. Doesn't he ever get tired of it? I growled lowly in my throat.

"Well! Aren't ya gonna tell me what the hell this thing is?!" I snapped.

He frowned at me, pretty blue eyes glarin' daggers. I could tell he was about to let me have it, but as soon as he opened his mouth there was a soft "Ding", and the doors to the elevator opened. He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out. I let him, mostly because the softness of his skin had distracted me from my own anger. Boys' skin should never be that soft. What was he, some kind of pansy? Then the tips of his fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of my inner wrist. I barely held back a shiver. There were the calluses. Hm…he couldn't be a swordsman with palms so smooth and tender….what did he use to fight? I made a mental note to find out sometime soon.

We stopped in front of a black door; a metal plate marked "5-12" shining on the dark surface. The kid let go of my wrist to search his pockets, pullin' out a set of keys and openin' the door to reveal a neat, if a little small apartment. It was a little bit smaller than my suite in Las Noches, but it was nice. The kid had style. I could easily see that in the careful decoration of his apartment. He liked blue and white a lot, it seemed. Most of his pillows and curtains had that coloring, as well as his carpets. It wouldn't be a bad place to live for the unknown amount of time the Captain-commander left us in the Real World.

"Jaegerjaques-san, I'm going to sleep now. I have a spare futon and blankets in my closet that I can set up in my room for you," the kid's voice said, causin' me to stop my internal assessment of his place and look at him. I grinned.

"Yer lettin' me stay in your room?" I asked slyly, and by the gods the kid blushed the prettiest shade of red I've ever seen.

"Don't say it like that. It sounds perverted," he scolded, turnin' his face away and adjustin' his glasses nervously.

"I don't have a spare room, and my couch is hardly comfortable to sleep on. I thought you'd prefer the futon, but you are free to sleep on the floor if you wish!" He explained snippily. I just laughed at him. Oh man! He was so much fun already! I couldn't even handle the idea of what a great time it'd be teasin' the uptight teen.

"Awright kid, calm down! I'm jus' playin' with'ya! Don't be sucha tightass," I said, slappin' the kid on the back and causin' him to stumble a little bit. He huffed and turned a little redder.

He had sharp shoulder blades. His figure looked so sleek and delicate…almost breakable. I roved my eyes over him. His torso was long and slender. It came to a small dip at his waist where his hips flared out just a little bit, and curved enough to make my mouth go dry. Long, nice-lookin' legs sprouted from a perky, firm lookin' rump. Shit, I was gettin' excited. Aizen in a bikini…Tousen in a tutu…Ulquiorra suckin' off Yami…Ishida's ass in frilly black-lace underwear. Damnit! I took a few deep breaths and counted to fifty to distract myself.

And, before ya ask, yes I can too count to fifty. So, shut it!

By the time I was done, my body had calmed, and my jailor had disappeared into the room on our left. I walked in to see him pullin' the spare futon into the spot a few feet away from his own. When he'd gotten it there, he returned to the closet to pull out some sheets and a pillow. They were nice, clean and white. There were little blue patterns of crosses in a rectangle maybe four inches from the hemline all around. In the middle of the giant rectangle was a big blue cross. He disappeared from the room for a few minutes, and when he came back he was wearin' silky drawstring pants and a matchin' shirt. I looked back at my futon.

"Those sheets are pretty cool kid. Where'd ya get'em?" I asked, kneelin' next to the futon to run my fingers over the patterns.

"I made them. Now shut up and go to sleep," Ishida said, slippin' into his own futon with a little blush across his nose. Made'em, huh? Well, that's different. I grinned, pullin' off my clothes and throwin' them in a heap next to my pillow.

...

**Uryuu's POV**

...

I blushed like a school girl when he complimented my designs on the sheets. Nobody had ever noticed them before. Stupid arracnar and his stupid, embarrassing curiosity. I calmed myself down, telling myself I should just be flattered that my work was complimented at all, before slipping under my sheets. I asked myself again why I was doing this for the Shinigami, after all, I hated them. But, then I remembered all the Shinigami who'd had my back during the war, thus remembering my reasoning behind agreeing to this favor. I heard some rustling from the arracnar's side of the room and turned my head to see what he was up to. My face nearly exploded with the amount of blood that rose to it.

'_He's a natural blue…'_

"JAEGERJAQUES-SAN!!!" I sputtered out, covering my eyes with my hands to block the view of a very naked, very built, former Espada.

"What?" He asked, and I swear it was so innocent a tone I almost ceased being angry.

"What do you mean WHAT?! Put your clothing back on this instant!!" I managed to order loudly. Jaegerjaques radiated confusion in a way that made me almost think that he really didn't know what he'd done wrong.

'_Don't be fooled Uryuu…he's just messing with you,'_ I thought.

"But I always sleep like this…" The blue haired man said.

I heard another rustle and chanced a glance out of the corner of my eye to see he'd pulled the sheet up over his hips. I sighed in relief, pulling my hand from my eyes as I readied myself to let loose a firm lecture on sleeping nude in my house. But, my hormones had a different idea….my hormones decided that my brain should halt, and fixate on the fact that Jaegerjaques's completely naked form was rubbing against my sheets. My eyes traced his musculature of their own accord, my tired, now hormone controlled mind admiring how perfectly sculpted he was. The naked groove of the arracnar's hips dipped below the sheets, concealing the most important part of anatomy from my view. A naked part…naked under the sheets _**I**_ made.

'_Shit! I need to stop,'_ I thought frantically.

I slammed my eyes shut, willing my lungs to work slower as my mind spun with the idea that I was attracted to my former enemy. The fact that he was male was the furthest thing from my mind…I'm not the type to really care about that. I couldn't care less what other people think of who I choose to spend my time with. So long as we're compatible, I'm satisfied. But, the fact that he was a Hollow…a former Espada quite high in the ranks. It bothered me greatly.

I pushed the idea away. No, I wasn't attracted to him…I was merely stunned by his nudity. It's only natural to react that way when a person with a near perfect body suddenly bares it all in front of you. I vehemently convinced myself of that idea, not noticing that Jaegerjaques was still staring at me. His gruff voice startled me from my internal reverie.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't know ya were sucha lil' prude. Gimme somethin' ta wear. Wouldn't want'ya dyin' of a heart attack or anythin'," the older man said in a slightly irritated tone.

I finally managed to open my eyes to peer at him tiredly. He looked uncomfortable and a little abashed. It's not something you see on Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques's face every day. I supposed he really didn't know what he'd done wrong. He must've been so used to sleeping by himself that he just forgot proper manners…or he lacked them completely. I wondered if maybe he just didn't think anything of being naked. As if he'd heard my inner debate, he started to explain.

"Humans are so weird. If I woulda known ya were gonna freak out like that, I wouldn'ta got naked like I did. In Hueco Mundo I was always by myself in my room, and nobody was really payin' enough attention ta me ta care whether I was naked or not," he said. I sighed and opened my mouth to say something, but he kept going.

"I didn't mean ta getchya all crazy like that. It's jus' what I'm used ta," he continued.

"Before that bastard Aizen turned me into this, I never wore clothes. I'm comfortable naked…I _**like **_bein' naked," Jaegerjaques finished. I swallowed harder than usual at his words. I couldn't quite stop the thought that I liked him being naked too. The way his electric blue eyes held mine with that silver hint of moonlight tinting their depths certainly didn't help my situation.

...

**Grimm's POV**

...

"I'll put somethin' on if ya give me somethin'. That pervert at the shop didn't give me night clothes, and I don't wanna sleep in the ones I was wearin'…they're not really comfortable," I offered, takin' in the kid's shaken appearance. You'd think he'd never seen another man naked before. Oh crap, he probably hadn't.

"No…it's fine," he said. I felt my eyes widen in shock. That was unexpected.

"I understand. If that's how you're comfortable, then it's fine for tonight. I don't think any of my clothes would fit you anyway," the kid said softly, his eyes not leavin' the floor.

He was right of course. His slender figure was even more visible to me in the silk shirt and drawstring pants he wore. He was much shorter than I was. I definitely wouldn't be comfortable in any of his clothing. I definitely wouldn't be comfortable in those baggy, slightly itchy sweatpants I took off either. I was beginnin' to wonder if Pervert-shopkeeper did this on purpose. If I'd known that humans slept in clothes, I would have asked for some sleepin' clothes. I just assumed everyone slept like I did…in the nude.

"Tomorrow we'll take some of the money Yamamoto-soutaicho gave me and get you some more clothing," Ishida said, finally lookin' up at me with his deep blue eyes.

I noticed, suddenly, that his glasses were gone. He was even prettier without them. Not that his glasses didn't make him totally sexy in a smart, sharp-lookin' way. His face was just so much softer lookin' without them. He looked more innocent…cuter. Fuck, I needed to stop thinkin' of him that way. An attraction to him would only cause the most painful set of blueballs for me ever. The kid totally just balked about my nudity. He wasn't the type of kid to jump into bed with his ex-enemy/probation charge.

"Awright…jus' don't wake me up too early! I haven't slept right since they threw me in that cell in Soul Society," I grumbled, pullin' the soft sheet up over my body, and layin' myself on the comfortable futon. The smoothness of the fabric felt amazing against my bare skin. I wondered if maybe I could convince the kid to _**make**_ me some clothes.

"Hm…you'll have all day to sleep tomorrow. I have to go to school. Urahara-san will be coming over to watch you while I'm gone. We'll go shopping when I get home," the boy said, eyes flutterin' shut. I couldn't help but admire how long his eyelashes were, or how nicely they looked against his high cheekbones.

"I don't want that pervert coming here while I'm asleep!" I growled tiredly. I swear he chuckled a little.

"Dun blame you…" His voice was beginnin' to slur in his tired state.

"Go to sleep, kid. We'll figure it out in the mornin'. Jus' wake me up when ya get up I guess," I said watchin' him fall further and further into sleep.

"Mhmm…'morrow…" He murmured, and then his breath evened out.

I was a little shocked that he'd just fall asleep with me, his ex-enemy, not four feet away from him. It seemed a little too trustin' for the kind of person he'd shown himself to be so far. I thought about it for a while before I noticed a thin gleamin' thing….like a spider's web lit by moonlight, surroundin' him. I smirked…he really was a smart kid. All around him were strings of reishi spread out like trip-wire. If I even got within two feet of him…he would feel it. Closin' my eyes I let sleep take me over quickly. Images of dark blue eyes, flushed cheeks, and slender, pale legs flashed through my REM cycles in my unconscious state. I would wake up the next mornin' hard.

...

...

TBC…

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it. Please review!!


	3. First Morning

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. For all of my ff readers, I upped the rating because there are some pretty mature themes in this one, and I don't want to get in trouble. For all of my readers, don't worry, Halibel and Stark are coming in like the 5th chapter. I decided it'd be easier to do their chapters separately.

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

**Beta'd by: **_**Charlotte a.k.a MasterAkira**_

_**

* * *

...  
**_

Chapter 3

...

I woke up that first mornin' hard as a rock. Pictures of a naked, flushed version of my probation officer bouncin' on my cock lingered in my mind stubbornly. It was definitely the quickest, strongest attraction I'd ever had to another person, and there was nothin' I could do to stop it. Being a feline-type hollow…I'd always been somethin' of a sexual creature. I'd often participated in violent, heady rutting sessions with others of my kind. Never hesitated…not once in my life. If I wanted someone, I could usually get them without a problem. Power's what attracted and aroused me…and I could tell the kid was powerful.

But, despite the fact that I knew he was powerful and strong, I knew I couldn't just bend him over the nearest surface and fuck the ever livin' daylights out of him. I don't know what it was. Maybe because he looked so fragile…maybe because he was so innocent and young. There was just somethin' about Ishida Uryuu that made me want to be careful. Well, there was the fact that if I did that, Kurosaki and all his Shinigami friends would shove a barbed, sandpaper-wrapped pole up my ass in retaliation. Then, there was the fact that I'd probably be put to death if I did force myself on him.

Of course, there was the possibility that the boy didn't like other boys, and my balls would remain blue for the entire time I was stuck livin' with him. Now, let me get a few things squared here. I'm a mean fucker. I love to fight, and draw blood, and bruise up people's faces. Killin' my enemies makes me happy, especially when they whimper useless pleas for their lives. I'm rude, loudmouthed, and an all around asshole of a guy. But…I'm not a rapist. When I fuck someone, I prefer them to be willin' to let me fuck them. It's no fun when they're cryin' and beggin' me to stop. I wanna be begged to go faster, harder. I sighed, runnin' a hand through my hair.

Ishida was still asleep when I finally pulled myself out of my mind enough to look over at him. His dark hair had almost a midnight-blue tint to it in the early sunlight. His face was completely relaxed, lips parted and poutin'. I groaned internally as I eyed their pretty pink color and luscious fullness. Guys should not be allowed to have lips like that! Where were this kid's parents?! They need to be slapped around for makin' somethin' so irresistibly fuckable. I sighed, standin' up and wrappin' the sheet around my waist before makin' my way out of the room. Last thing I needed was the kid to wake up and see the tent my dick had made of his homemade sheets.

The bathroom couldn't be that difficult to find. His apartment was pretty small. There was a kitchen, his bedroom, a linen closet, a small living area, and of course the bathroom. As nicely decorated and taken care of as the place was, I couldn't imagine the apartment was worth much. The building itself wasn't very nice and neither was the area surroundin' it. I'd go as far as to say that his apartment was the nicest thing within five miles of this dumpy neighborhood. I wondered where his parents were for the second time that mornin'. I remember 'Hime tellin' me that human parents are very protective and supportive of their young.

Why did he live in that shithole of an apartment building, in that shithole of a neighborhood if that was the case? I sighed again, decidin' not to think about it. I was gonna to be with him for a while. I figured I would eventually learn things about the kid while I was there. I walked down the narrow hallway, openin' the first door I saw a small closet with towels and shit in it. I grabbed one, and made my way to the other door, which by process of elimination had to be the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it behind myself, turnin' the knob on the shower all the way up. I like my showers scaldin' hot…especially if I'm gonna jerk off in'em. Wrappin' my hand around my dick, I sighed and let my mind get lost in a fantasy involvin' my adorable jailor, in a less than innocent position on his knees. In the distance, I barely heard the sound of somethin' beeping rather loudly, but ignored it in favor of dealin' with my problem. Thank the gods that human showers aren't any different than the ones we had at Las Noches, or I'd have been screwed.

...

**Uryuu's POV**

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!

I slammed my fist down on the off button of my alarm clock, groaning as sleep slowly faded from my body. I hadn't slept very well that night. My mind just wouldn't get over its fixation with Jaegerjaques's naked body. Stupid teenage hormones! I mean, I've seen other guys naked before. The school has communal showers, so it's inevitable. But, never had I seen a guy who looked like Jaegerjaques. I mean, I'd thought that Kurosaki was built, but the arracnar was just chiseled. He made Kurosaki look skinny in comparison. His bicep is probably the size of my thigh, his legs are sculpted, and his abdomen looks like someone carved it out of stone. His percentage of body fat has to be like .005 or something.

I tried to push the thoughts from my mind. It's pretty hard to be cool or indifferent towards someone you find completely and utterly fascinating in every way. I'd never been attracted to someone like that before. I mean, I've had little baby crushes. I liked Inoue-san for a while. She's pretty and smart, even if she is a bit of an airhead, but those feelings faded. I liked Kurosaki for a little while as well. His strength and determination captivated me in a way I couldn't let go of. Renji was the most recent, after what we went through together in Hueco Mundo. He's exotic looking and powerful. Physically I had desired all of them in a way (_Renji still quite a bit_)…but nothing like what my body apparently wanted from Jaegerjaques.

I sighed, deciding it was way too early to worry about my ridiculously fast coming, totally unfathomable desire for the blue haired Hollow who was currently residing in my apartment. It had to be hormones. It's not like I wanted anything other than physical relations with him. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes gently, grasping for my glasses on the side of my futon, and sliding them up the bridge of my nose. When I stumbled out of my room, I made my way towards the bathroom. I needed to shower and get ready for school before Urahara-san came.

The door was open, so I just walked in, not quite registering that I hadn't seen my charge in my room earlier. I began to shed my clothing, unbuttoning my night shirt and letting it slide off my shoulders to the floor as I toed off my slippers. There was a rustle, and then a slight gasp from behind me. I whirled around, body slipping into a defensive stance as I faced my intruder. There stood Jaegerjaques, a towel slung haphazardly around his narrow hips with his mouth hanging open slightly. I took in the deep definition of his hipbones, washboard abs, and impressive pectorals as his bright blue eyes traced my nude upper body. Blood shot to my face faster than I could deal with.

"Oh my god!" I said, grasping my shirt up to my body in a failed attempt to hide it.

"Shit! Sorry!" he said, turning on his heal and walking out of the bathroom. The door slammed shut, and all I could do was stare at it. After moments of mortified silence I finally got myself together enough to yell,

"Knock first you idiot!"

...

**Grimm's POV**

...

I sighed in relief when I finally heard the water go on. With a towel wrapped around my waist I went back into the bedroom, and sifted through the clothes I had worn the day before. They were dirty…and I hadn't really liked them to begin with. The sweat pants were too baggy, and though movement was quite easy in them…they were itchy and weren't really thick enough to shield the gigai's sensitive, human-like skin from the cold. I decided I didn't want to wear them. Maybe the kid could ask that pervert to bring some more with him when he showed up.

The kid's embarrassed face flashed in my mind.

God, this kid wasn't makin' things easy for me. I was tryin' to be good and not jump him like some kind of rapist, beast in heat. But, what am I other than a big, humanoid-animal? My release form is a panther for fuck's sake. I'm sensual and raw. All that pale, perfect skin made me want to bite, and mark it as my own. And the way he blushed from his cheeks all the way down his neck was just too delicious for words. I'd thought he was just a skinny brat, but the kid had thin, wiry muscles lining his arms, chest, and abdomen. Rosy nipples, hard from the chilled air had stood out almost seductively against his snow-white chest. Thin pajama pants hung low on narrow hips, jutting hip bones exposed to me.

Fuck, I needed to calm down. I tried to focus on somethin' other than my lustin' over my teenaged jailor. Thankfully my stomach grumbled, lettin' me know of its emptiness. Hm…I was pretty hungry actually. That could be a problem. I was hungry, but bein' a Hollow my source of nourishment came from human souls. Preferably powerful human souls, or other Hollow. But…I was on probation. I couldn't just go out and start suckin' out people's souls. That would definitely get me sent to the death chamber. So…what was I supposed to eat? I sighed…fuck my life.

...

**Uryuu's POV**

...

Urahara had impeccable timing. I felt his reiatsu closing in about ten minutes distance from my apartment just as I was buttoning up the last button on my school uniform shirt. I slung the tie around my neck and headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast. It was only 6:30am…I had till 7:20am to be in homeroom. When I reached my destination, I noticed my charge was sitting at my dining room table wearing only his towel. I managed to keep myself together, turning my eyes away from his exposure and clearing my throat gently. Since I was fully awake, it was easier to keep up my usual steely mask of indifference. His face turned to look straight at me, sky blue eyes staring into mine with a pitiful look in their depths.

"I'm hungry," he stated. I blinked at him slowly.

"Okay…well, I was just about to start breakfast. Is there anything that you want in particular? Anything you're used to eating?" I asked him.

He may have been on probation from Soul Society, he may have been my former enemy…but he was still my guest. It was only proper manners to ask what he wanted to eat before I made anything. His head tilted to the side in that gesture that reminded me so much of a confused animal. Confusion quickly turned to irritation, he reminded me suddenly of Kurosaki with how fast he got agitated. Perhaps that was why I was less inclined to despise him than I should have been. He reminded me of someone that, though I hate to admit it, I am rather fond of. He ran a hand through his blue hair (_God, natural blue…_) agitatedly…huffing a little and pouting. Who would've known that Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques was capable of making such (_cute_) expressions?

"Kid, I don't think you understand what I'm sayin' here. I'm _**hungry**_," he repeated. I stared at him a little longer before my mind suddenly remembered what he was.

"Oh…oooh. I'm sorry, Jaegerjaques-san! I forgot," I said, my eyes darting away sheepishly. He growled.

"Well, what're we gonna do?! I can't go out to hunt; they'll kill my ass for sure! There're no Hollow nearby I could eat. Even if there were, most Hollow that're in the Human World are weak, and would do nothin' to help my appetite!" He snapped. I turned a frigid, "shut up so I can explain" look on him, to which he just scowled at me in return.

"If you were paying attention to anything Urahara-san said last night, you would know that you have nothing to worry about," I said in a cool tone. His scowl deepened, brow scrunching and blue eyes narrowing at me.

"Oh, Gimme a break! It was the fuckin' asscrack of the mornin'! Besides, why would I wanna listen ta anythin' that old Pervert has ta say anyways?! I hate him. I hate his voice…and I especially hate that stupid, faggy fan he's always wavin'!" He growled at me. I sighed in exasperation, turning to flip the stove on and heat up a pan.

'_He really is just like Kurosaki. Impatient and angry, with a touch of idiot,' _I thought to myself. I pushed my glasses up my nose in irritation.

"Well, if you _**had**_ listened, you would know that he made your gigai special. Any food you eat will be converted by your body into the energy you need to survive," I explained slowly.

"How does that work?" I heard him ask skeptically. I turned a blank look on him, a small frown pulling my lips.

"I don't know, Jaegerjaques-san, maybe you should ask Urahara-san when he comes over here to watch you," I said, cracking a couple of eggs over the pan and beating them into a scramble.

"Why can't I jus' come with you?" The ex-Espada grumbled. I could almost hear the pout in his voice, it was a little cute. I tried to ignore that thought, but it didn't work very well.

"Because I'm going to _**school**_, and you hardly look like a high school student," I answered, serving out the breakfast I'd made onto two plates.

It was just eggs, rice, and some vegetables, nothing fancy. I placed his in front of him first, like a good host, then sat down opposite of him to start eating my own meal. I didn't stop watching him though. I had to hold back a smile when he stabbed the chopsticks into the plate, raised the eggs to his nose, and sniffed at them suspiciously. I stopped eating all together and, leaning my chin against my hand, watched as Jaegerjaques's tongue flicked out to lick at the food. His eyes shot to me, as if unsure of what he was doing. I calmly demonstrated how to properly eat food from my world.

...

**Grimm's POV**

...

The kid shot me a look as he took his chopsticks in hand. I tried to mimic the way he held them, it wasn't so hard. Ishida used the sticks to snatch a bit of egg off his plate and brought it slowly towards his mouth. Pouty lips parted to admit it. They closed over the chopsticks delicately, a small suckin' noise accompanyin' the motion before the utensils left my jailor's mouth. I suddenly wished that I was wearin' more than a towel. Dark-blue eyes looked at me, as if expectin' me to copy his actions, and I complied.

"See, it's not so hard," the boy said.

I nodded, tryin' to think of anythin' but grabbin' him and bangin' him on the table we were currently eatin' on. Thankfully someone knocked on the door before I could watch the kid eat anythin' else. It was unfair how sexy he managed to make everythin' he did. He got up and made his way to the door silently to see who was there. I immediately recognized the person at the door as the pervert. His reiatsu's giddy hum's pretty hard to mistake. I felt my skin crawl at the idea that I would have to spend an entire day with the perverted, irritatin' man and his fuckin' homosexual fan.

Heh, that rhymes…er…so anyway…

I frowned hard, scoopin' more eggs and rice onto my chopsticks. I continued to eat as my jailor invited the pest into the apartment.

"Oh, my, Ishida-kun…I don't think I've ever seen your apartment before. It's quite nice," I heard the shopkeeper say.

"Thank you, Urahara-san," Ishida said softly. Their footsteps got closer then halted. I tensed, not sure of what to expect from the older man.

"Oh my! Would you look at him?! Some of my best work concerning gigai's right there!" the man in green chirped as he walked over to me. I tensed further, lettin' out a deep growl of warnin'.

"Oh, don't worry Grimm-kun! I won't touch you. Wouldn't want my hand clawed off now would I, Kitty?" the irritatin' man continued. I clenched my fists against the table, chopsticks breakin' from the pressure of my fingers.

"Uh, Urahara-san…maybe it's best if you don't provoke him..." My jailor's voice wisely advised.

"How long are ya gonna be gone?" I asked gruffly. The Kid looked down at me with somethin' akin to guilt in his eyes.

'_Good, he should feel guilty for leavin' me alone with this asshole all day,'_ I thought.

"Well, school ends at two o'clock, but I usually get home around three thirty," Ishida answered. Shit! I was gonna be stuck with the pervert for that long?

"Why?!" I snapped. His dark eyes flashed in annoyance and a finger came up to jab his glasses back into place angrily.

"I have Handicrafts Club after school, and I'm the president. So, I can't just skip out because the Shinigami saw fit to stick me with a babysitting job," he snipped back in irritation. He's lucky he's so cute, cus' I would usually punch someone in the face for talkin' to me like that. If he was Ulquiorra usin' that superior tone with me, he'd be punched.

"Well, can I come to yer after school thing? I'm sure ya can find a reason for me bein' there," I said. I really didn't want to have to be with that annoyin' guy for too long if I could help it.

"Aw! Kitty-kun, are you going to miss Ishida-kun that much?!" The fruitcake in green asked. He had this glint in his eyes that I really didn't like.

"Of course I will! I'm gonna be stuck with yer annoyin' ass all day! S'only natural I'd miss the guy who don't annoy the shit outta me!" I growled. I swear the guy giggled just like a fuckin' girl.

"That's enough, Urahara-san. It's too early in the morning for this," Ishida said, blushin' a little bit for some reason I couldn't gage. Was it because I said I'd miss him? Nah…that couldn't be it.

"Well, Kitty-kun, I noticed that you weren't wearing any clothing. Ishida-kun was kind enough to ask me to bring some over with me. So, here you go!" Urahara said, tossin' me a bundle of clothes that looked even stranger than the last ones. I nodded at him, and headed towards the bathroom to change. One look at the weird pants, and I knew I was screwed.

'_Human clothes are so weird,'_ I thought.

...

**Uryuu's POV**

...

"You should probably go help him out, Ishida-kun. Sweatpants are rather easy to get into, but jeans are harder," Urahara suggested. I nodded to him.

"You're right. I made some food there if you're hungry. Just help your self," I said.

The scientist smiled at me and turned toward the kitchen to see what I'd made. I just made my way towards the bathroom. Sure enough, when I got there, I heard some grumbling and cursing coming from within. Carefully masking my smile, I knocked on the door gently. The cursing stopped, there was a slight rustle, and then the door opened. Jaegerjaques's blue eyes peered down at me; irritation was evident in his expression. I managed not to ogle his shirtless chest. No matter how broad, or nicely tanned, or muscular it was.

"Oh, what do ya want?" he asked.

"I figured that you might need some help with the clothes. You're not really used to wearing anything other than a hakama," I said. He seemed to consider it for a few seconds before pulling the door open to let me in. I silently thanked the gods that he'd managed to get the boxers on. I didn't think I could survive another view of his amazingly ripped body completely naked again. Especially now that the sun was up shining its light.

"Yea…the shirt don't look too difficult, but the pants're kinda weird," he said, bending down to grab the clothing off the toilet seat. I tried really hard not to let my gaze focus on the solid muscle of his ass, nor the way his hamstrings tensed against the back of his legs.

"Right, so just pull the shirt over your head with that little tag facing your back," I directed. He did as I instructed. I silently watched as his carved musculature disappeared beneath the black fabric. I nearly sighed in relief, because now that he was covered up, I could finally breathe.

"Like this?" He asked. I nodded.

"Alright, so with the pants you just put your legs in like you would any other pants. Make sure that metal button and the zipper there are facing front ways," I instructed. I watched as he stuck his feet through the pant legs and pulled them up. He jumped a little to wiggle them over his ass.

"They're a lil' tight, no?" he asked, lifting his legs as he tried to gage how well he could move in the jeans.

They were tight, but I knew they were definitely his size. The combination of dark-blue jeans and the black t-shirt looked really good on him…Especially because they were both tight enough to show off his whipcord body. He could be a model, as tall and perfectly proportioned as he is. His face is all angles; smooth brow, sharp jaw-line, and full, firm mouth. Then there's the body. Long limbed and toned. He has quite an amazing ass. It's full and round...and solid muscle. Back then I tried to ignore the way my eyes lingered on its perfectly molded form. I tried to ignore the way his thick, corded thighs filled out the legs of his jeans. The way his rippling abdomen pressed against the tight, black shirt. It was pretty difficult, so I closed my eyes for a few seconds and just tried to focus on helping him with the clothes.

'_Damn teenaged hormones!_'

"That's just how these kind of pants are. Once you wear them for a little while they'll become more comfortable," I said, moving forward to place my one hand at the zipper. With my other, I grasped his and pulled it towards the same spot.

"So, take the little tab between your fingers like this, and pull up," I said, clenching his thumb and pointer finger over the small tab of the zipper. He did as he was told, and I moved on to the button. I tried to ignore how close my hand was to his crotch.

"Buttons are a little trickier, I personally despise them. I never use buttons in my designs, but for all intents and purposes you will have to learn to fasten them," I said. I grasped the button in hand, looking up at him to make sure he was watching. Electric blue eyes were staring at my hands a little apprehensively, but I couldn't quite figure out why.

"You just have to fit the button into the hole like this," I said, demonstrating, before undoing it again.

"It looks easy, but buttons are tricky if you aren't used to them. Children often have trouble learning to fasten them," I explained. He nodded, not seeming to care about my comparing his intelligence of buttons to that of human children, nor should he really. At the end of the day, he had about as much experience with buttons as a human child.

"Am I doin' it right?" Jaegerjaques asked hesitantly. I watched him button up his jeans and nodded.

"Yes, good job. Now we'll just have to get these sneakers on you. Sit down on the toilet seat. It'd be best if I did it for you the first time. Just watch what my hands are doing," I said.

Again he did as I told him to, grumbling something about how he felt like a baby. I ignored him, unrolling the socks and pulling them up over his feet. Once I slipped the first sneaker on, I took the laces in hand and started to explain. Jaegerjaques paid intent attention to me as I laced up and tied his shoe. I made sure to ask whether it was tight enough, or too tight, before moving to the second one. After about five minutes, Jaegerjaques was fully dressed in his new human clothes. He turned towards my mirror and ruffled his hair into its usual position before walking back into the kitchen with me. Urahara was eating breakfast at the table when we returned.

"Oh look at you!" the scientist exclaimed from his seat. Jaegerjaques fidgeted next to me briefly.

"Does it look alright? Feels kinda strange," he said. I turned a very small smile on him, hoping to reassure him. It must've been hard, getting used to this world. The Human World is much different than Hueco Mundo. His light blue eyes widened at my expression.

"I think they suit you, Jaegerjaques-san," I assured him gently. (_He looked hot._) He took in my face for a few more seconds before his broke out into that roguish (_sexy_) smirk of his.

"Thanks, Kid. Ya should smile more often…looks good on ya," he said. I felt myself blush as I averted my eyes to the ground.

"As adorable as your flirting is, I think it's time for Ishida-kun to leave for school," Urahara's voice chimed from across the room. I froze, turning a steely glare onto the shopkeeper.

'_We're not flirting….perverted fool._'

"I'm leaving," I said stiffly, grabbing my schoolbag and walking towards the door.

"Bye Bye, Ishida-kun!" The scientist chirped, completely unfazed by my anger. I just scowled at him and waved goodbye to my charge before closing the door.

I would definitely have to find some kind of alternative to leaving Jaegerjaques with Urahara when I went to school. It was obvious the ex-Espada really didn't like the other man at all. I couldn't leave him with Yorouichi, because she'd be just as bad as Urahara, but in a different way. My father would kill him the second I introduced him, and I really didn't fancy the idea of speaking with that man anyway. I continued to think about it as I walked to school. After a few minutes, I decided I'd just ask Inoue what she did for her charge.

...

**Ulquiorra's POV**

...

When I woke up that morning, it'd taken a little while to remember where I was. Glancing around the apartment, my mind gradually started to recall all that had happened. Right, I'd been placed under 24/7 surveillance in the Real World with a lieutenant class officer acting as my guardian. As I continued to study the room, I noticed the lack of my probation officer's presence in it. Instead, there was a rumpled futon lying empty on the other side of the room. I wondered where he could be. He didn't seem the type to get up anytime before noon.

"So, yer finally awake?" A voice said from my side.

I was broken out of my mind abruptly by the sound of Abarai's voice. I turned my head towards the doorway where he leaned casually. I was a little uncomfortable that he'd been awake for an unknown amount of the time while I was asleep. From the looks of it, it was quite a while. He was dressed. His hair was damp as it hung around his shoulders. He held a small brush in his hands that he moved slowly through that thick mass of brilliant red. I could also smell food, only knowing what that smelled like because of my duty as Inoue's keeper months ago. Abarai seemed to sense my anxiousness, smiling at me warmly.

"I told ya already. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Yer safe here," he assured me, walking a little closer and falling into a sitting position beside my futon.

I tensed at his proximity, even more so when he reached his hand out towards me. Physical contact was going to be one of my biggest issues to face as far as assimilating into society went. It's not that I didn't like to be touched really…it was more that I wasn't really used to it. At least not the friendly, gentle kind of touches bestowed upon me by the few Shinigami I'd spent time with so far. I stared at Abarai's hand apprehensively, fighting the instinct to defend myself from the potential threat. It fell upon my right shoulder and just rested there. It was so big and warm…comforting. It didn't hurt at all, and I found I rather enjoyed the contact. I felt myself relaxing a little bit as Abarai's auburn eyes stared into me reassuringly.

"Part of this whole probation thing is to socialize the lot of ya. You and yer friends really don't know how to deal with people at all, and our mission as yer probation officers is to teach ya how. Yamamoto-soutaicho assigned us to the Human World, cus' it's easier to do that here. Humans are very social creatures, even more so than the Shinigami, and exposin' ya'll to their way of life would help ya understand better," he explained.

I didn't answer him, not really sure how. He was trying so hard to make me feel welcome; it was almost endearing the way he seemed to worry so much about my comfort. I decided then that I would do my best to be less frigid towards him. I didn't know how to be a friend to somebody, but perhaps Abarai was willing to be my first experiment.

"Awright, now let's get ya up and dressed. I've got breakfast goin' but ya need ta shower before we leave today," he said, offering me a hand. I allowed him to pull me to my feet, noting how large and warm his hand seemed compared to mine.

"The shower's through that door, there're towels in the closet there, and all ya gotta do ta lock the door is push this little button in," he explained. I nodded.

"Thank you, Abarai-san," I said and he smiled winningly.

"Awright! I'm gonna go finish makin' breakfast. I left some spare clothes on the toilet seat. Jus' come find me when yer done," he said before walking off. I found my eyes following the swish of his slightly damp hair against his back.

I sighed, closing the door to the bathroom and locking it behind me as I stripped off my clothing. The hot water felt good against my newly sensitive skin. I popped open a bottle that said "Body Wash" and started to rub it over myself. It smelled spicy and musky. It smelled like Abarai. It was a nice scent, warm and inviting. I wondered what we would be doing for the day. He did say something about going somewhere. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy my shower.

'_No sense in thinking about it now. I'll just ask when I get out,'_ I thought.

...

**Renji's POV**

...

I listened to the sounds of the pipes groanin' as I cooked breakfast for my charge and I. Ulquiorra Schiffer was nothin' like I'd thought he'd be. When I saw him back in Hueco Mundo, he was completely in his element. He was practically royalty there, bein' so high in the Espada ranks, as well as Aizen-bastard's favorite soldier. I was a little wary of him when I first heard that he'd defected. I mean, he was Aizen's most loyal puppet at one point. It's pretty hard to believe someone like him would rebel. But, I was at the big meeting to decide the Espadas' fate. Even if Unohana-taicho's words hadn't been said, I'd have known that they were genuine…all of them…I could tell.

Anyway, when I got him to the apartment the previous night, he was much different than the confident, powerful Arracnar from Hueco Mundo. He was timid, and unsure. He was confused, and dare I say, a little frightened. It was almost cute, the way he didn't seem to know how to respond to me. I tried my best to make him comfortable, even going as far as fallin' asleep before him. Of course, Zabimaru was lyin' right next to me. I'm not so stupid as to be completely unguarded in the presence of my former enemy.

When I woke up in the mornin', I found him sleepin'. For some reason I could tell he'd only just fallen asleep a few hours prior. I also noted that he hadn't slept very soundly as I took in his disheveled appearance. His hair was all mussed, his clothing bunched and wrinkled, showin' tiny glimpses of pale skin where it rode up. The grey sweatpants that Urahara had issued to him, as well as the other three arracnar, had ridden down on his hips. I could see the definition of his lower abdomen as well as his prominent hipbones.

I felt myself blush briefly and turned my eyes away. Urahara had really done a great job capturin' all the former Espadas' features in the gigais. Ulquiorra looked just like he usually did, jus' with a little more of a peach tone to his skin than his usual pale white. His hair was pitch-black, which looked really nice in comparison to his paleness, and his eyes were still that startling, emerald green color. I'd always thought he was an attractive person, even in his Hollow form. In fact, I often used to wonder why it seemed that everyone in Aizen's army was so good lookin'. Even that freaky, butterfly-scientist was a pretty little fucker.

Now, let me explain somethin' before anyone gets all confused. I'm not gay…not really. See, in Soul Society, gender isn't really a huge factor in the findin' of a partner. We live for a really long time. Time flies pretty quickly when ya've got thousands of years ahead of ya. Relationships could easily last for fifty years. That's a lot of time to spend with one person. So, to us, findin' somebody who is compatible is a little bit more important than what sex they are. Then of course, there's the fact that I am good friends with Matsumoto Rangiku and my captain is Kuchiki Byakuya. I'd have to be pretty blind not to be attracted to either of those people. So, I suppose, in human terms, I'm a bisexual.

"Abarai-san?"

I turned around at the sound of my charge's voice. He was standin' about four feet from me starin' down at his clothing in confusion. I nearly laughed at him, because seriously it was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. But, I remembered my first experience with human clothing and kept quiet. He'd gotten the shirt on right; the white t-shirt faced the correct direction, bright green designs decoratin' the front of it. It really made his eyes look brighter in comparison, which is why I'd snatched it from Urahara's trunk of clothing the night before.

The funny part of it was that he'd put on his jeans backwards. The rear pockets sat against his hips as he reached behind himself to try and fasten the pants. I turned off the stove and placed a cover over the eggs and bacon I'd been makin' in order to walk over to help him. He tensed as soon as I got close, somethin' I was plannin' to remedy as we spent time together durin' his probation. Carefully, slowly, I reached out my hand. I let it drop to his shoulder first, because he was already familiar with my touchin' him there from the mornin'. I waited for him to relax before I spoke.

"You jus' put the pants on backwards. The zipper and button are supposed to be in the front," I explained. He nodded and I swear I saw him blush a little.

"Here, jus' hook yer arm around my neck and step outta them. Buttons are kinda hard to maneuver if ya've never encountered them before," I said. He looked uncertain for a moment.

"Awright…yer not comfortable with that…that's fine. Go back into the bathroom and turn'em around. If ya still need help gettin' them done up, jus' come back out here. I'll help ya out," I said. He did what I suggested without a word, and came back within moments with the pants fastened perfectly.

"Would ya look at that? I underestimated ya. Shoulda remembered yer the smart one," I said as I set two plates on the table for us.

He sat down silently, and picked up the chopsticks. He eyed the food suspiciously for a minute, so I sat myself across from him and nabbed some food from his plate. I smiled as I ate it, lettin' him know I hadn't poisoned it or anythin' equally as ridiculous as that. But, I didn't blame him for his paranoia. He was in a house with his former enemy, his reiatsu restrained, and completely at my mercy. I'd be paranoid too if I were in his position.

Then, of course, he came from a place where people are constantly tryin' to kill ya to get up in the ranks, and no one can be trusted. So, I understood his hesitance to accept my kindness. He'd never experienced it before. Naturally he had no idea how to respond. He almost reminded me of myself; back when I first entered the Shinigami academy. I was weary of people like Hinamori and Izuru, who showed interest in befriendin' me, simply because of my background in Rukongai.

'_I'll get'im used to it. He'll learn, just like I did'_ I thought.

* * *

Tbc…

....

a/n: please review!


	4. Clothes Shopping

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

_

* * *

  
_

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

**Beta'd by: **_**Charlotte a.k.a MasterAkira**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 4

...

When I made it to school that morning, I couldn't stop my mind from worrying about how my charge was doing. It's not that I thought Urahara would hurt him or anything like that…I was more afraid that the Hollow would attack the annoying shopkeeper. Urahara has one of the most grating personalities of all the people I know…so to putting him with a hot-headed, easily irritated man like Jaegerjaques for an extended period of time was probably not the best idea. Unfortunately, I had no other choice.

"Ishida-kun! Good morning!" A bright, sweet voice called from the seat beside me. I turned to see Inoue, smiling and waving at me happily. I smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Inoue-san. Did you sleep well?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hai! I did! I slept all night long!" She chirped happily.

'_Lucky…'_

"I see. How are things going with Halibel-san?" I asked. Inoue just smiled more brightly, if that's even possible.

"Things are great! Halibel-san is so nice, Ishida-kun! She made me breakfast, and even woke me up for school this morning!" The girl explained.

I tilted my head in confusion. Halibel cooked breakfast? I was under the impression that the arracnar didn't know anything about the human world. Jaegerjaques didn't even recognize human food, let alone know how to make it. Orihime seemed to sense my confusion and began an explanation.

"Halibel-san was the only other person than Ulquiorra who took care of me in Hueco Mundo. She said she used to watch the cooks prepare my food before she came to my room," the girl said.

"I see," I said softly. So, apparently some arracnar were more knowledgeable than others when it came to the Living World.

"What about you, Ishida-kun? How are things with Grimmjaw-san?" Orihime asked, big grey eyes staring at me questioningly. I felt myself flush a little at his name. If only she knew how uncomfortable a night we'd had.

"It's alright. He's not as bad as I thought he'd be," I answered quietly. Suddenly a large, warm hand landed on my shoulder with a slap.

"Pssh….he just doesn't wanna piss you off. He'll slip up once he's gotten comfy. Hey, why're you blushin'?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked with a confused glint in his eyes. I glared at him.

"I'm not blushing, Kurosaki, you need to get your eyes checked. Now unhand me and go away," I replied acidly. He scowled back at me angrily.

"Woah! Good morning to you too, asshole!" He growled, releasing my shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You two are back to normal I see," Yasutora Sado said in that low rumble of a voice. I turned to smile at the other boy. I liked Sado-kun….he was nice, intelligent, and most importantly, quiet.

"Good morning, Sado-kun," I said pleasantly. Kurosaki's scowl deepened.

"Why're you so nice to him?" He asked. I was about to answer when Arisawa Tatsuki showed up.

"Cus' he's not obnoxious, Ichigo. Don't feel too down though…Ishida's nicer to you than he is to Keigo," she inserted. Kurosaki did not find it amusing. He growled and stomped over to his desk to brood until class started. The others did the same, save the brooding and stomping. I turned back to Inoue.

"I actually wanted to ask you something, Inoue-san," I said quietly. She quirked one of her perfectly groomed orange brows in question.

"Who's watching Halibel-san while you're away?" I asked. She smiled.

"Oh! That's easy. Kira-kun's apartment is actually set in the same complex as mine is! So, I just left her with him," she said happily. Well, that made sense. But, even if Kira-fukutaicho was capable of handling two ex-Espada for a few hours…it would be unfair to make him take on another.

"What did you do with Grimmjaw-san?" She asked. I sighed.

"I called Urahara-san over to watch him. But, they don't really seem to get along. I don't want to burden Kira-san with another.."

"What about Renji-kun!?" she interrupted. I blinked…oh right…Renji was in the human world too. I could trust him with watching my charge for a few hours while I went to school. Besides, there were only a few weeks left till vacation.

"You're right. I think I'll go talk to him after school. Is he in the same area as you too?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, he's closer to Urahara-san's shop," she said.

"Ah, thank you. I guess I could skip Handicrafts Club today. This is a little more important," I murmured.

"Why don't you just do it after?" Inoue asked. I turned my eyes on her. I could do that, go to my club and come home a little later than I'd originally said.

'_No, I'm sure he's having a hard enough time trying not to get into any trouble. Leaving him with Urahara-san for any longer than necessary would just be cruel. It would be slacking in my duties as a probation officer if I let Jaegerjaques get into any trouble,'_ I thought with a sigh.

"I promised Jaegerjaques-san I'd be home by three-thirty," I answered. The orange haired girl just smiled at me.

"Aw! That's really sweet, Ishida-kun! It's good to keep your promises," she said. I blushed again… '_I'm not being sweet, I'm just being punctual,'_ I thought to myself. Thank goodness the teacher walked in to distract me from embarrassing thoughts involving sweetness and Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques.

"Alright class! Everyone shut up and get out your notebooks!" The teacher ordered.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Abarai and I headed out of the apartment around 10:00am into town. The Living World was so much different than both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. I'd been there a few times before, but never really had a chance to _**see**_ it. The streets were paved with a black, hard substance that Abarai had explained to me was a mixture of cement with tar slicked on top. The world bustled with life, people hurrying from one place to another. People shopped, worked, and laughed together. The buildings were like nothing I'd ever imagined. They were tall and solid, with hundreds of shining glass windows. I was a little overwhelmed by it all.

"Come on, Schiffer! We're goin' in here first," Abarai said, his rough fingers grasping my wrist and tugging me into a shop.

His hand seemed so warm against the gigai's sensitive skin. I even failed to tense up as I usually would, as distracting as his touch was. Besides, Abarai had been very welcoming so far…I decided that maybe I could trust him just a little bit. My body seemed to welcome the warmth of his hand. I almost wondered what it would be like to be embraced by the fiery man, though at the time I knew was in no way ready for that kind of close contact. I ignored my wandering thoughts in order to glance around the place he'd dragged me into. It was a clothing shop, by the looks of it. Racks of different human clothing filled the spacious interior of the store by the dozens.

"Good afternoon, Gentleman. Welcome to Karakura's Closet!" A young human female greeted brightly. Renji smiled at the girl, who blushed and smiled back shyly.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" She asked, barely able to hold eye contact. I felt my stomach churn. Were all human women as fluttery and annoying? Trash…

"Yea, ya can actually. My friend here is new…I wanted to get'im some new clothes and stuff. Could ya point me in the right direction?" He asked. Her face got even redder when she turned her eyes on me. Brown orbs flickered down to where Abarai had my wrist clamped in his grip then widened.

"Oh, yes of course! Just go straight down and to the left sirs," she said. Abarai thanked her and tugged me in that direction. I distinctly heard the young woman squeal out "so cute!" before we were out of range.

"Tch…girls…" I heard the redhead towing me grumble. Ah, so he was just as irritated by her antics as I was. Interesting…

"Awright…let's see if we can find some stuff that'll look good on ya," he said, turning towards the rack of clothing. I blinked, unsure of what I should do.

"Hmmm…" he hummed quietly in thought.

With the hand still attached to my wrist he tugged me closer to him. I felt my breath catch at our proximity. He was so close I could smell the gentle apple-cinnamon scent coming from his hair. I could feel the warmth of his body radiate in the scant space between us. His free hand pulled at the belt loops of my pants, turning me around so that my back was facing him. I stiffened nervously as I felt his fingers fish the tag out of my pants, brushing gently against the skin of my back as he did.

"Aha! Looks like yer a small!" he said, tucking the tag back in and turning to the rack with all the pants on it. I was still frozen in shock at his manhandling, a strange heat collecting in my cheeks as I felt embarrassment for the first time.

**Renji's POV**

Ulquiorra had gone eerily still behind me, and only then did I realize my mistake. I'd forgotten, like the idiot I am sometimes, that he's not used to bein' touched. I'd forgotten that this wasn't one of my friends, as nice as Schiffer had been to me throughout the day. I couldn't just grab him and handle him like one of the guys. He was an ex-Espada. He was emotionally and socially stunted, completely unused to havin' people touch him in any way other than with harmful intentions. I sighed and turned towards his frozen figure.

"Ah…I'm sorry….I forgot yer not comfortable with the whole touchin' thing jus' yet. It's jus'…I usually go shoppin' in the human world with friends who're comin' here for the first time…and I forgot that yer not one of them. I know that sounds stupid…but sometimes things jus' slip my mind," I explained awkwardly. He blinked at me with those big, green eyes of his before clearin' his throat.

"It's fine. I was just taken by surprise is all," he said.

"Okay…and next time…jus' tell me. I don' wanna do stuff that makes ya uncomfortable…I'm supposed ta be helpin' ya adjust," I said. He just nodded.

I directed him to the shirt rack, explainin' that he was a size small in this brand, briefly explainin' that sometimes different brands of clothing would fit him differently. I told him to pick out anythin' that stood out to him, so that we could go back to the dressin' rooms and try it all on. I turned back to the pants rack as soon as he'd started siftin' through some t-shirts. He'd look good in black. I knew he would, and black pants would match with any color top, so they'd be ideal. I picked out a few pairs then turned to grab his pile of shirts so we could make our way to the fittin' rooms.

**Grimm's POV**

Gods, I'd never wanted to kill another person as much as I wanted to off this Urahara Kisuke guy. I don't think I even wanted to kill Kurosaki as much as I wanted to gut the perverted blond. Not only was he irritatin', but he found the most awkward, embarrassin', and retarded conversations to strike up. Like now, for instance, he was sittin' on Ishida's couch, blabberin' about how cute he thought it was that I liked the kid. I kept tryin' to shout it into his thick, blond, skull that I didn't _**like**_ Ishida …I just didn't really hate him either. It also didn't hurt that he was nice to look at.

"Oh, Kitty-kun….denial is an ugly thing. You should accept the fact that you are attracted to our dear Ishida-kun, and do something about it," the man in the green hat said. I glowered at him.

"What do'ya mean…_**do somethin' about it**_? He's just a kid, don't be such a pervert!" I scowled. My mind, however, was racin' with ways I could "Do somethin'" about my attraction to my sexy jailor.

"Though Ishida-kun is quite young, I've never seen a more mature sixteen year old. After all he has been through; I don't think it's really fair to call him a kid. He'd probably maim you for that," Urahara said. I snorted.

"Right…"

"Don't underestimate him, Kitty-kun…he's a strong boy. Even with your reiatsu unrestrained, you wouldn't want to make little Uryuu angry," the shopkeeper warned. I glared at him.

"Don't go callin' him by his firs' name jus' cus' he's not here to bitch ya out for it," I growled. He just raised that fuckin' fan up to hide his irritatin', "_I'm god and I know everything smile_".

"Yes, you're right! Ishida-chan would have a cow if I called him by his given name," he said. I jus' fuckin' know he added the '-chan' to piss me off. It worked.

"But…" His eyes narrowed slyly at me from under the brim of that ridiculous hat.

"Maybe you should try it….I bet he'd turn the loveliest shade of baby pink hearing you call him, Uryuu," the blond fruitcake said, in a nauseatingly dramatic tone.

"Shut up ya fruitcake! I'm done with this conversation. I'm goin' ta take a nap. Touch me, and I don't care who ya are…I'll saw yer balls off with the dullest, rustiest knife I can find in this place," I warned as I made my way towards Ishida's bedroom. I walked over to the window, sittin' myself down on the sill and starin' out at the street. I decided to watch for him, because as soon as I saw him walk down the sidewalk in that ridiculously adorable school uniform, I was gonna shove that irritatin' fuck out of the house.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

We managed to acquire me a decent wardrobe for my stay in the human world. Abarai really made it a point to find things that looked good on me and ask me what I liked. He was very patient with my complete ignorance of human fashion. We went from store to store trying on different clothing/shoes and choosing whichever ones looked the best. After about two hours of shopping, I finally got an idea of what kind of clothes _**I **_liked wearing. It was a good feeling, to be able to decide what I wanted to put on my body, and not have to wear a standard issue uniform anymore.

When we'd finally gotten all the clothes I could possibly need, Abarai, who seemed eternally latched to my wrist for the day, towed me off to some other stores. It's not that I disliked the feel of his strong hand holding on to my thin wrist. I just wasn't used to the idea of casual touches like that. Every single time I was ever touched in Hueco Mundo had some kind of purpose behind it that was beneficial to Aizen-sama. Whether it'd been a sparring match between the Espada to strengthen our ranks or a punishment to ensure I would never falter in my duties. Every single physical encounter had a purpose.

In this case…with Abarai…it just seemed like he enjoyed the contact. It was gentle and almost soothing. It felt nice, to be touched in such a friendly manner. It felt nice to feel the skin of another person sitting against mine in a non-threatening manner. Suddenly, I felt that large hand slip down around my own and squeeze gently at my fingers. I jumped a little, breaking out of my thoughts to take in Abarai's slightly concerned expression.

"Ya been daydreamin' fer the past ten minutes, Schiffer. I know I'm sexy and all, but ya don't gotta stare like that," he said with a light chuckle. I felt that weird hotness settle around my cheeks and glared at him.

"I assure you, Shinigami, that my wandering thoughts have nothing to do with you," I said coolly. His smirk only seemed to widen. Of course, my thoughts had pretty much all been about him…but not in the way he was insinuating.

"Yea, whateva'. Let's get goin'. We gotta get some groceries before we go back ta the apartment," Abarai said, tugging on my hand. I frowned at him, pulling my hand from his grasp and crossing my arms.

"I can walk just fine, Shinigami. I don't need you to drag me everywhere," I said. I tried to ignore how cold my hand suddenly felt. He just laughed at me, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his garnet colored eyes in my direction.

"Never said'ya couldn't. Yer the one who's been lettin' me _drag_ ya around all day. Ya weren't complainin' then," the redhead said. The heat on my cheeks intensified, my glare following shortly in its path.

"Please halt your inane ramblings, Trash. The idiocy is giving me a headache," I glowered, frowning unhappily at the other man. He just laughed, coming forward and squeezing my shoulder. I tensed up at the touch, wondering why the Shinigami thought it was okay to touch me when I was so obviously angry with him.

"Woah…okay Schiffer. I was jus' teasin'ya. Didn't mean nothin' by it, so calm down, kay?" The redheaded man said in a soothing tone. I glared at him skeptically.

"Look, my job is ta socialize ya. Friends, which I hope ya someday have, tease each other sometimes. It's all in good fun. I didn't mean ta get'ya all worked up like that…well I did, but only cus' yer so fun when yer all haughty like that," the Shinigami explained with a laugh.

I struggled to understand the concept of this "teasing." Insulting your friends in order to gain an angry response for one's own amusement, it sounded like something Grimmjaw would do. It sounded like something Grimmjaw has done…on numerous occasions. I would hardly consider the Sexta a friend, but this "teasing" idea sounded an awful lot like the way Grimmjaw used to harass me in Hueco Mundo. Why would Renj…Abarai want to irritate me? Did he get some type of perverse enjoyment out of seeing me upset like Grimmjaw did? I was abruptly broken out of my thoughts by the sound of the Shinigami's gruff voice.

"Look…ya can even do me. Go ahead…do yer worst," Abarai's voice offered. I just looked at him, not quite sure what to say. He wanted me to…make fun of him?

"I-I'm not sure I underst--"

My words were cut off when my sensitive ears picked up a sound unlike I'd ever heard in my life. It was coming from a nearby building, and was barely audible…but I heard it. Abarai looked at me funny, but I ignored him in favor of moving toward the sound. The Shinigami followed, seeming confused, as I led us to a strange building. I listened harder. God it was beautiful. It was a melody, somber and bittersweet, backed by the sound of dozens of others playing a gentle harmony behind it. I wanted to go in to hear it better. I turned to Abarai, questions in my eyes. He looked slightly bewildered.

"This is the Karakura Cultural Arts theatre. Looks like the orchestra's practicin' today," he offered. I looked back at the building, somehow hearing the sweet sound of that lovely instrument, whichever it was, crying a sorrowful tune into the warm afternoon air.

"Ya wanna' go in?" My Shinigami guardian asked. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Could we?" I asked.

I was eager to get in, to hear that beautiful music more clearly. Music was rare and poorly selected in Hueco Mundo. The only music I really came into contact with was the boring sounds of Tousen-sama's meditation tracks. Ichimaru-sama, as far as I know, didn't listen to any music. As for Aizen-sama, he was always too busy during the day to listen to anything…and I was never invited to his personal quarters. The little bits of it I'd managed to hear in my brief visits to the Human World had intrigued me, but I was far too busy at the time to explore them thoroughly.

"Yea…we can go in. I remember Ichigo tellin' me that the rehearsals are open ta the public," Abarai said.

I felt excitement swell in my body. It felt strange and bubbly…completely unusual to my senses. The Shinigami must have seen it in my eyes, because he just laughed and gestured for me to follow him inside. I was angry at myself for letting my mask slip, but it didn't last long. As soon as we entered the rather nice concert hall, I felt that anger melt away. I vaguely noticed Abarai's hand leading me towards the seating area as I stared at the large group of musicians playing that gorgeous music. On stage, about a hundred or so instrumentalists sat, most of them playing quite, gentle chords behind the one soloist standing proud in front of the rest.

He held his instrument high, his right arm flowing in long, graceful sweeps as his left moved articulately over the black fingerboard of the wooden beauty. The music swept through me, making me feel like I'd never felt in my life… Making me feel, period. It was like I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move…I could do nothing but listen to the beauty that filled the hall with its lovely melody. I closed my eyes and let it take me where it would, feeling as if I were on a completely separate plane of existence all together. I marveled at the fact that these humans, who I'd originally deemed as trash, could create something so breathtaking.

As the piece swelled into the most amazingly emotive explosion of sadness and love, it seemed as if my own body had filled with just as much emotion. I felt so lightheaded, maybe a little giddy. I didn't know how to express how, I don't know, happy I felt in that moment, as the music took me away. I felt my hand squeeze onto whatever it was holding. When it was squeezed back, I lazily opened my eyes to look in the direction of my probation officer. He was looking at me with soft eyes, a really tender smile on his face like he was enjoying the obvious joy I was receiving from the performance. His fingers were so warm on mine, his expression so gentle…I barely noticed when the orchestra stopped playing.

**Renji's POV**

Ulquiorra seemed so spellbound by the violinist on stage. I couldn't possibly contain the smile that stretched across my face at the sight of him. His eyes had fluttered closed, thick black lashes restin' placidly against pale, peach cheeks as he listened to the soloist shine. Though I'm not a classical music kind of guy myself, it's pretty difficult to pretend that the piece wasn't absolutely and mind-numbingly beautiful. For me though…it was more the softening of Ulquiorra's usually cold, blank features that had me mesmerized.

Then, just as the piece reached its ultimate heights, the dark haired man next to me sucked in a deep breath, and his fingers squeezed mine firmly against the armrest. I managed not to jump…he hadn't willingly touched me before. I was a little surprised. I squeezed back, my face meltin' into this really soft look, I could feel it. The fact that he was so affected by the music was amazin' to me. Then again, music tends to have that effect on people. I'd seen with my own eyes that even the most stoic of men could be moved by the sound of a full orchestra.

*Cough**Kuchiki-tacicho**cough*

His big, green eyes opened slowly to lock with mine. My breath caught in my throat at how much emotion was behind them…I'm sure he didn't even notice how far his mask had fallen. My heart thumped hard as if it wanted to leap out of my chest and settle right into his pale, warm little hand. Well, at least I'd found out one thing he liked. He liked classical music, and I was sure he'd probably enjoy some literature as well. I made a note to ask someone what was good readin' around Karakura Town.

The piece ended, and he didn't seem to notice. Confusion clouded over his clear, emerald gaze. We didn't speak for a while. We both seemed to be tryin' to read what the other was thinkin'. I didn't know what to think. He wasn't pullin' his hand away from mine, and I was suddenly very aware of how beautiful he actually was. His softened features did things to my body that I was sure were pretty taboo between a probation officer and his charge. I coughed; slidin' my hand from his and turnin' my gaze back out towards the orchestra.

"They're called string instruments. There's a few different kinds. Those big ones in the back are called basses, and the smaller ones on the right there, the ones they have between their legs…those are cellos. The section right next to them are violas…and that one ya seemed to like so much…that's called a violin," I rambled.

He was quiet for a few minutes. We both were. We jus' watched the musicians pack up their things and leave. We must have jus' caught the end of the rehearsal. Ulquiorra and I rose without a word and exited the hall. He followed beside me in silence for a while as we towed are large shoppin' bags back towards are apartment. I wasn't really sure why things were so awkward at the time, but I didn't care. We'd made a bond, me and him. That day, in that concert hall…we made progress towards a friendship, I think. I was happy knowin' I was able to see him completely unwound, if only just that one time.

"We didn't have music like that in Las Noches," his soft monotone sounded from next to me. We were already at the apartment door when he finally spoke.

"No music? Why not?" I asked, fishin' through my pockets for the key.

"It was unnecessary. As much as Aizen-sama pretended to work in our benefit, we were only ever provided with the bare essentials," he explained.

I didn't speak as I pushed the door open and made my way towards our shared room to deposit the shoppin' bags. I didn't want to disrupt whatever magical comfort had relaxed Ulquiorra enough to open up to me about his past. It seemed a little soon for this, havin' only been together for a day so far, but he seemed to want to tell it to someone. He must have been through so much in Hueco Mundo. I can't even imagine what it must have been like servin' under that megalomaniacal, bastard of a traitor. _**Or**_ maybe…he was tryin' to explain his behavior to me. Maybe he was ashamed of his visible reaction to the orchestra's performance, and felt a need to justify the slippin' of his mask. Whichever it was (_Probably the second one._), I remained silent. If he needed an ear to listen, I was more than willin' to comply.

"We were provided with shelter, clothing, and enough spirit particles to keep our hunger quenched. That was all," the small man next to me finished. I looked over at him with a smile.

"I see why ya guys wanted to get out," I told him. His green eyes fixed me with a measurin' stare.

"That is barely a skimp off the tip of the mountain of reasons behind my wanting to defect, Shinigami. Perhaps I will tell you more someday, but for today…I believe I've said enough," he answered, moving next to me to help put his new clothes away in the side of the dresser I'd left empty for him.

"Whateva' ya say, Schiffer," I sighed, foldin' a pair of his tiny jeans and layin' them in the drawer. He started on his shirts.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

"Ah crap! I forgot the groceries!" Abarai exclaimed suddenly. I turned to see his face darkened with a frown. He's so expressive, it's almost amusing sometimes.

"Man…I was gonna cook somethin' real good for dinner too," he said, all but pouting in anger. Well, actually he was pouting…like a child. I felt my lips twitch strangely. He reminded me a lot of Grimmjaw; except I was sure I'd grow to like Abarai much more than the irritating panther hollow.

"Guess we'll have to go back out…or we cou--" He was abruptly cut off by a noise, like music, but more violent, coming from his pocket. He shoved his hand into his jeans and pulled out a small device, flipping it open quickly. He would later explain to me that it was a communication device known as a cellular phone.

"Renji here, what's up?" He said. I heard a voice answer him on the other end.

"Uryuu?! Oh, hey what's up Kiddo!" He exclaimed brightly, a big smile settling on his face as the person on the other line yelled at him. I distinctly picked up the words "…permission to call me by my given name?!"

"Ahhh, come on Kid! After what we been through together in Hueco Mundo! I think holdin' back yer hair while ya puke up stomach fluids for three weeks earns a droppin' of formalities," the redhead said.

I frowned, trying not to think about the events in Hueco Mundo. Memories of how mindlessly I followed a monster that continuously hurt me made me feel like utter trash. Like worthless garbage that needed to be thrown away…destroyed. If only I had been stronger. If only I could have fought him and his minions…I would have led my fellow Espada against him. But I was so scared back then…I was so scared of not being useful to Aizen-sama that I threw away any personality I may have acquired to become his loyal soldier. After that…I was stuck…there was no going back. I didn't want to be subjected to the kind of torture I knew from experience would be my punishment should I ever let myself slip.

"Come off it, _Uryuu!_ I'm not changin' what I call ya…deal with it! What did'ya want, by the way?" Abarai asked the boy on the other line loudly. His voice immediately brought my eyes over to him.

Abarai….he was my complete opposite. Free-spirited and rambunctious, he cheerily chatted with the young Ishida on his phone. I envied him then. I envied the way he could so carelessly let that warm, joyous smile light up his striking features. I envied how easily he showed his emotions, at least the few I'd seen him show so far. He was so open to getting to know new people. He'd welcomed me into this apartment like I wasn't his former enemy, like I hadn't tried to kill his friends time and time again. I wished I could one day learn to be at least a little bit like him. I could do without the loudness and the over-exuberance. Those were two things I don't think I could ever be, considering how quiet I am.

However, Abarai has a certain magnetism to him…something warm that draws you in and makes you want to be near him. Even then, when I'd only known him for a few hours, I'd seen it. I could only imagine what kind of qualities I would find in the coming time of my probation. I wondered what kind of life he'd lived. What was his childhood like? For the first time in my life I found myself curious about someone, truly curious about their different traits and passed events in their lives. Curious about something more than how high their reiatsu levels were, or whether they were a threat to Aizen-sama. It confused me as much as it intrigued me, that curiosity.

"Oi! Schiffer!" I heard the redhead's gruff voice call to me. I snapped out of my thoughts to a large, tan hand waving in my face. I scowled.

"Eh? Don't look at me like that, Schiffer! I called ya like five times. Ya were off in yer own little world," he said, pouting slightly at me. I just sighed and averted my eyes.

"Well, we're goin' ta Uyruu's for dinner tonight. I know ya don't like that Grimmjaw guy, but Uryuu's my friend, and he makes really good food. Besides, ya two are a lot alike, now that I got ta know ya a little. I think ya'll like him," Abarai said. I blinked, not sure what to say. He smiled at me.

"We can ask him what days the orchestra plays on. I'm sure he'd know. Uryuu's the classy type, like ya," the Shinigami said, hand coming up to squeeze my shoulder lightly.

"Ah….yes, I would like that," I replied. That brilliant smile lit his face again, before he turned towards the doorway of our room.

"Anyway, I'm gonna write up the report for today. Ya can just chill out in here, take a nap, take a shower. Do whateva ya want," the Shinigami said.

I nodded to him before he left the room, laying out on my neatly made futon when he was gone. I'd only been with the redhead for a few hours, but I felt, at that time, that I could really come to like living with him. Abarai had proven to be as thoughtful as he was loud, and as welcoming as he was slightly irritating. So far, things were going well. But…I reminded myself once again, that it had only been a few hours. People can change so much in just a few hours. I'd experienced it first hand…with Aizen-sama. He'd been so kind and welcoming when I was first born…but just one mistake, and I was, within seconds, writhing on the floor in pain.

'_I really hope that Abarai will not change so suddenly. I will try not to make any trouble, but being in Grimmjaw's presence tonight will certainly test that ability,'_ I thought.

**Uryuu's POV**

I finished my conversation with Abarai…ugch…Renji. God forbid he ever finds out I called him Abarai again. Ever since Hueco Mundo, the Shinigami had insisted upon our calling each other by our given names. I mean, I didn't really mind so much, but it's just strange for me. I call just about everyone by their surname. Renji would usually be no exception, but he really did have my back against the Octava Espada.

Anyway…back to my original point.

I finished my conversation with _**Renji**_ just as I was making my way down the hall towards my apartment. I walked swiftly, because I really was worried for Urahara-san's safety. He's an annoying man, and Jaegerjaques is hardly patient. I fumbled for my keys, my concern growing as I sensed the mirth in the shopkeeper's reiatsu. Oh god, I couldn't even imagine how angry my charge was going to be. I pushed the door open, confused at what I saw. Urahara-san was just sitting at my kitchen table, smiling mischievously, and batting his fan slowly. Upon noticing my arrival, the ex-Captain's grey eyes widened, his smile following quickly after.

"Ah, Ishida-kun! You're back!" He chirped happily. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" I asked him suspiciously. He pulled this expression that looked entirely too innocent to ever cross his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ishida-kun," he said in an equally baffled and innocent tone. It only made me more suspicious of him.

"Where's Jaegerjaques-san?" I asked. Urahara smiled, and anxiety blossomed in my stomach in response.

'_That can't be good,'_ I thought.

"Kitty-kun was feeling a little worn out earlier," the man with the hat began.

'_Probably because of you,'_ I added in my mind.

"So, he decided to go take a little cat-nap in your room. He's in there now, completely fine, if you want to go check," he finished. I narrowed my eyes at him warily. I didn't believe for a second that the Arracnar was _**fine**_. At the very least, he had to be pissed off after spending the day with Urahara.

"Come on, Ishida-kun! We can go together!" The scientist chirped, grasping my wrist and towing me towards my room. I yanked my arm away and glared at him.

"I can walk on my own, Urahara-san!" I snapped.

He just giggled and continued towards my room. When we got there, the door was locked. I sighed. Poor thing, he probably had to deal with the crazy Shinigami bugging him all day. I wondered if he'd even be up for clothes shopping like we'd originally planned. I don't think I would, if I had to spend an afternoon with Urahara. He's a nice guy, but he's just way too annoying. He also has a knack for knowing things he shouldn't.

Reaching forward with the key, I slipped it into the lock and opened it. As quietly as I was able, I pushed the door open and peered inside. Both futons were empty, perfectly made like I'd left them in the morning. The room was generally un-mussed, which meant thankfully…Jaegerjaques left Urahara's company before the blond man could really piss him off. I say that because, he really is the type to break things when he's angry. Like Kurosaki's face for example.

"You can go now, Urahara-san," I said, moving farther into my room. He didn't say anything, but he did obey. That was surprising.

I closed the door behind me, glancing around the room until I spotted the bulk of Jaegerjaques's body by the window. I moved closer to see that he actually was asleep. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face at the sight of him. Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques was sprawled in my windowsill, mouth open, pouring out tiny snores with his hand scrunched up at his nose. He looked so much like a lazy cat taking a nap that I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. I guess the sound of it woke him, because his face scrunched up a little before his lashes fluttered open. Lids rose halfway for tired, light blue eyes to peer out of curiously. His mouth widened in a long yawn, pointed canines, like fangs, shining slightly in the light from the window.

"Hey, Kid," his sleep husked, raspy voice greeted. I fought a shiver at the grated rumble of his tone.

"Hi," I said lamely.

"That fruitcake gone yet?" He asked, standing up and stretching languidly.

His arms stretched almost to my ceiling, his biceps tensing along with the rest of the muscles. His back arched, black shirt rising from the waistband of his pants and giving me a glimpse of the deep groove of his pelvis. It was decidedly feline, the way he stretched. In fact, a lot of things he did were very feline-type actions. I remember Kurosaki telling me something about his release form being a cat. I wondered suddenly what it looked like.

"Oi, Ishida!" Jaegerjaques's gruff voice called. I blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Ah, what?!" I said, jumping a little. He placed a large hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Calm down Kid. It's fine, I don't sense him anymore. Ya don't needa tell me," he said.

'_Oh right. He was waiting for an answer when I was….distracted,'_ I thought.

"Well, let's get goin'. Ya were gonna take me shoppin' today, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I was. Let me just change out of my school uniform, and we'll go," I said. He just grunted and walked out of the room to give me privacy.

**Grimm's POV**

The kid changed pretty quickly into a pair of fitted blue jeans and a white, tight t-shirt with a lil' blue cross at the bottom right hem. He really likes those crosses. I wondered silently why. But, ya guys should know me at least a little by now, so ya know I didn't stay quiet for long. As we were walkin' inta the huge clothing store, I asked him.

"Why's all yer clothes got those lil' crosses on'em?" I asked. He blinked those ocean blue eyes up at me curiously.

"Oh, they're the symbol of my Clan," he said.

"Yer Clan?" I wondered out loud. He sighed.

"The Quincy Clan," he said. I tilted my head to the side.

"I can't believe they didn't tell you who you were staying with. Then again, I didn't expect much from the Shinigami to begin with," he said. I laughed. He's cute when he's haughty.

"Ya don't like the Shinigami, do ya?" I asked. He just snorted.

"Well, let's just say they've done some things that have led me to despise most of their kind," he answered.

"Only most?" I teased. He blushed a little and looked away.

"Well, there are some of them I can tolerate. Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san, the Captains that came to our aide in Hueco Mundo, and Renji," he said, the blush getting darker as he did. I grinned.

"Ya like Red?" I asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose. Renji and I became quite close after fighting Aporro Grantz together," the kid answered, pushin' his glasses up nervously.

"Oh? How close are ya?" I asked slyly, and he just glared at me.

"Not that it's any of your business, Hollow, but we're just friends," he ground out. I just laughed at him and clapped him on the back.

"I'm jus' fuckin' with'ya kid! Calm down!" I said. He was still slightly ruffled, but I guess he decided not to waste time.

"Hi, my name is Miki, can I help you guys with anything today?" A cheery voice said from behind me. I turned to see a small girl, a little older than my probation officer, smilin' sweetly at us.

"Oh, yes please. Could you point us in the direction of the changing rooms?" He asked, an arm full of clothes.

'_Where'd that come from? That was pretty quick_,' I thought.

"They're over there," she said, staring up at me in a daze. I scowled at her and she blushed.

"Come on, Jaegerjaques! We've got company for dinner, and I want to get some things from the grocery store after this," Ishida said, grasping my wrist and dragging me towards the back of the store. The girl turned to her friend with a huge smile and I swear I heard "two in the same day!" as they giggled to each other annoyingly.

"Here's some stuff I picked out for you. Just try one of them on and see if I guessed your measurements correctly," Ishida ordered from next to me. I scowled at him too. Orderin' me around like that…who'd he think he was?

"Could ya come in with me at least?" I asked. He blushed and started shakin' his head.

"W-why do you need me in there?" He stuttered cutely. I grinned at him lewdly.

"Ya know what I need'ya for, _I_-_shi_-_da-__**kun**_," I husked. I quite happily enjoyed the adorable widenin' of his eyes and gape of his small, pink mouth.

'_Fuck he's such a lil' cutie, how are all the guys in his school not all over him?!_'

"Don't be a pervert!" He scolded, slappin' me hard on the arm. I just laughed.

"Nah, really Kid! I'll prolly' need help gettin' this shit on, ya know?" I said.

He adjusted his glasses again. I was kind of startin' ta like that habit of his. He's a hard kid to read, but he had all different ways of adjustin' those glasses of his. Angry adjustin', irritated adjustin', nervous and embarrassed. This time it was a mixture of nervous, embarrassed, and irritated. I had thoroughly done my job roughlin' him up that day. He really is a lot of fun, that kid.

"Just get in the dressing room!" Ishida snapped, pushin' me behind the curtain.

He dropped himself down on the bench inside the lil' cubicle and crossed his legs. He averted his eyes to the wall as I started undressin'. Prude…he knows he wants it. Ya'd have ta be pretty crazy not ta want some'a Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques. Anyways….at the end of the day, we got a lot of shoppin' done. We even got ta go ta the grocery store like he wanted.

He put the groceries away while I put away my new clothes. It felt nice, havin' clothes that I picked out for myself. I mean, the kid helped me out a lot, but he always asked me if I liked what he was choosin'. It was great, havin' choices, doin' things because I wanted to. The kid told me while we were at the supermarket that his job as my probation officer was to socialize me. Feh, socialize…me…I didn't think it was possible. I told him as much, but he just frowned at me and said,

"You _**will**_ be socialized, Jaegerjaques-san. _**I **_am your probation officer, and I will show the Shinigami that I am just as capable of doing this as any of their kind."

He had a real hate towards the Shinigami that I didn't understand. One day I would ask, but I knew then that it was too soon to be askin' those type of questions. I mean, we'd only known each other for a few hours. There's no way an uptight kid like him would start barin' his soul ta me so soon. A noise from behind me shocked me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see the kid starin' at me from the doorway. I grinned at him.

"What is it, Kid?" I asked.

"Our company is here," he said. I blinked, suddenly sensin' the two presences that'd joined ours in the apartment. Why hadn't I sensed them earlier?

"Oi, Uryuu! What's for dinner?!" Red's voice called from the hall. Ishida didn't look happy 'bout the use of his given name, but he didn't say anythin'. Abarai popped his scarlet head inta the room and beamed at me.

"Yo!" He greeted. I smirked back at him and lifted a hand in a greetin'.

"Yo, Red!" I said.

"Name's Renji, but, ya can call me Red if ya want," he replied with a wink. Ishida just rolled his eyes at us.

"Both of you shut up and get in the dining room. Dinner's ready," he snapped, pushin' up his glasses and turnin' on a heal out the door. I stood, laughin' as I walked ta the door.

"So, how's life with Ulquiorra treatin' ya?" I asked the Shinigami next to me. He smiled at me. Red's a good lookin' guy. Kinda exotic-like, and I really like the tattoos.

"Ya know…it's not as bad as I thought. I was worried, that we wouldn't get along, but we kinda do," he said, like it was a wonder.

"I was worried 'bout Uryuu too," Red added, lookin' up at me with his reddish brown eyes. I tilted my head to the side and smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…he's a private kinda kid, ya know? Doesn't like people in his personal business," he went on. I laughed a lil'.

"I know. I was tryin' ta ask him 'bout his Clan today…wouldn't really go inta it," I told him. He sighed.

"It's a pretty fucked up story, man, ya should prolly wait for him ta be ready," he said. I looked back at him again, archin' a brow curiously.

"Awright…I won't ask again," I answered. We both walked inta the dinin' room to see Ishida and Ulquiorra chattin' quietly at the dinner table. I took in the former Cuarta, tight green shirt hugged his slender chest, and from what I could see, a pair of jeans snuggled against his legs nicely. All in all, Ulquiorra cleaned up pretty nice.

"Would'ya look at that!" I said with a wide smirk. "Ya actually look pretty good!" I finished, enjoyin' the other Arracnar's flat glare.

"Jaegerjaques-san, please don't start any fights in my apartment," Ishida's voice said softly. I looked to him, his big blue eyes slightly pleadin'. How could I possibly say no to that? Fuckin' cutie…sometimes I think he knows it too.

"Tch! Don't worry 'bout it Kid, he's not worth me tearin' up yer house and getting' sent ta the gallows," I assured him. He just nodded at me, gesturin' ta the seat next ta him.

"Take a seat, Jaegerjaques-san. Dinner's served," he said, and I did. Whatever he cooked smelled delicious. I was really startin' ta like human food. We had somethin' called "hamburgers and fries" at the lil' shoppin' center we'd gone to for my clothes. That shit's the best! Don't think I'll ever get sick of that stuff!

Okay, so, I sat down.

"Stop callin' me Jaegerjaques-san all the time! Call me Grimmjaw," I growled at him. He blinked at me with those big blue eyes of his. He was silent, seemed like he was thinkin' it over.

"Come on, Uryuu. If it'll make him feel more comfortable, why not? I mean, we're supposed to help'em adjust. It ain't gonna happen if he ain't comfortable with the guy who's livin with him," Red said helpfully. Ishida looked back to me, bitin' his lip like it was a hard decision ta make or somethin'.

"Would it make you more comfortable?" he asked. I grinned at him.

"I'd love it if ya called my name," I said, purposefully lettin' it hang ambiguously in the air. He flushed instantly, to both mine and Red's amusement, and adjusted those glasses of his again.

**Uryuu's POV**

"Don't say stuff like that in front of company!" I snapped at him, blushing heavily.

I didn't understand why Jaegerjaques hit on me so much, but he seemed to get some sort of perverse enjoyment out of my reaction. In fact, Renji was smiling pretty widely as well. Bastards…I considered his question though. I know it doesn't seem like such a big deal to start calling someone by their first name, but…it's different for me. Calling someone by their first name suggests some form of closeness with that person. With the exception of Kurosaki and Inoue, because with Ichigo it's more that he hates it when I call him by his surname. Thus, I call him by his surname. With Inoue, it's just a force of habit. I really didn't want to become friends with the Arracnar. I mean, hadn't I already sullied the Quincy name by being friends with so many Soul Reapers? Why did I need to add a Hollow to the list?

Then again, after speaking with Ulquiorra for a little while, after he apologized for his sins against me and I forgave him, we had a lot in common. He was intelligent. He found both Jaegerjaques and Renji annoying. Though, I could tell he kind of liked Renji, just like I kind of liked Jaegerja--- Um, what I guess I was thinking was, that after Ulquiorra and I got talking, I could really see us having a friendship. He's a lot like me. He's quite, private, loves music. He even asked me about my sewing hobby after I told him I made my own clothing. If my gut was telling me that we could have a friendship, why should I ignore it? I didn't want to shame the Quincy name, or my sensei, but these Arracnar…even Jaegerjaques, were kind of likeable without Aizen or the war.

'_What should I do, sensei?'_ I thought.

"Oi! Ya sure space out a lot, kid! And always when I'm talkin' to ya! Quit it!" Jaegerjaques's voice growled in irritation. Snapping out of my thoughts I glared at him.

"Well, one of us has to think around here! Or else nothing would get done, _**Grimmjaw-san**_!" I sniped, stressing the usage of his name caustically. He just smirked at me infuriatingly (_sexily_).

"I like the way ya say my name," he purred in a teasing tone. I nearly shuddered. It's unfair for someone that looks like him to have such a sexy voice.

"Shut up! And if I'm going to be calling you Grimmjaw, you're going to be cal--"

"Yer gonna let me call ya' _**Uryuu**_?" He asked stressing my given name slyly. I blushed and shoved my glasses back over my nose. I didn't completely object to the idea, because a part of me really liked the sound of my name on his tongue.

'_Stop thinking like that!'_ I exclaimed in my head.

"You're infuriating. Just shut up and eat!" I snapped, ignoring his smug smirk. He was about to open his mouth to say something else, but Renji beat him to it.

"Man, I was worried 'bout nothin'! Ya two get along jus' fine! See, that's what I meant by teasin', Schiffer! Did ya see how they were talkin' ta eachother…well at least how Blue-boy was talkin' ta Uryuu," he said.

"His name is Grimmjaw, Abarai-san," was Ulquiorra's polite response.

"I know, but he calls me Red. I figured, why not?" Renji said.

"Just eat, Abarai-san. I'm sure two hours is a long time for you to go without food," the Arracnar sighed. I glanced up at Renji, who was grinning at his smaller charge. One large hand came down to clap Ulquiorra on the shoulder as the Shinigami smiled.

"Ya do understand! I knew it!" he laughed. I suppose he was referring to the teasing thing.

"He damn well should. I been doin' it ever since that uptight, asshole was born," Grimmjaw said from next to me. Green eyes glared at him, but Ulquiorra didn't say anything back to him. Instead, he lifted his utensils and started his meal.

"Damn Uryuu, I forgot how good a cook ya were!" Renji said from across the table. It was slightly muffled, seeing as he rarely swallows his food before speaking. Barbarian…but I blushed anyway. I still liked Renji, a little. My hormones hadn't completely given up on the idea of him…

"Thank you," I murmured. Grimmjaw, who I suddenly realized I was referring to by first name in my mind, just grinned next to me smugly.

"I knew ya liked him," he rumbled into my ear softly. The heat of his breath tickled the soft lobe teasingly. I promptly stabbed him with my fork.

"Ow, fuckin' bitch!" He cried out indignantly. I just smirked.

"Shut up and eat your dinner," I snapped. Renji laughed and Ulquiorra just smirked at his fellow Arracnar. My charge simply grumbled and began his meal. All in all, it'd been a pretty interesting day. Though I was still unsure about whether or not I should allow myself to get close to Ulquiorra or Grimmjaw, I decided to worry about it later. For the time being, I just enjoyed the dinner.

TBC

* * *

review please!


	5. To the Beach

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

_

* * *

  
_

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side), KisukeHal (side)  
**

a/n: This will be the first of the Stark and Halibel chapters. I decided to do their stories separate from Grimm and Ulquiorra's because it just makes it easier to follow. There's already so much going on as far as the Grimmjow and Ulquiorra chapters.

This chapter is unbeta'd for now! When _**Master Akira**_ gets the edited version back to me. I will replace it!

* * *

...

Chapter 5

...

I stood outside the department store dressing room with a very excited Inoue Orihime inside of it. It was the weekend, and we were going to be meeting up with her group of friends at the beach for some socializing. I was a little excited. I mean, as far as Arracnar went, I knew the most about the Human World. There was a reason for this, of course. During my time in Hueco Mundo, I would sometimes be ordered to watch over the young girl who was now my probation officer. I may seem aloof and cold, but when it comes to people like Orihime-chan…I always find myself compassionate.

She was so young and naïve. As an older woman, I felt the need to protect and teach her. I'm not a lesbian, as some might think from my choice in fraccion. I like men very much, just not any of the ones that I am familiar with. The actual reason that all of my fraccion were girls was because I did not want them to have to be set with any of the male Espada. There were only two male Espada I would trust with them, Ulquiorra and Stark. The Cuarta had refused any fraccion, and Stark had his hands full with Lilinette.

I wanted to protect the girls from potential forced relations with their "masters". I could see it in that damned Quinta's eyes, the perverseness. Grimmjaw was a wildcat, literally, so he was too unpredictable to trust. Even if he didn't rape them, he's the type that gets violent if he doesn't get his way. So, I took them all under my wing as my own. I protected them with my strength, and thank the gods that I was as strong as I was…because all of the derelicts were lower ranked than me. Anyway, the whole point of this tangent was to explain how I came to know so much about the Human World.

When I would spend time with her, Orihime-chan would often blabber on and on about her hometown of Karakura. She'd chatter about all different kinds of human behaviors and technologies. I found myself intrigued by their decidedly complex society. In Hueco Mundo it was basically kill or be killed….even after Aizen had come to us, there was no real rule of law. Aizen was the Lord, and we were merely pawns in his grand scheme to dethrone the King of Soul Society. Humans were different.

The humans had intricate systems of government, complex languages, and all assortments of different activities they did just because they were bored. Orihime-chan would talk about how most nations in her world were ruled by laws. In her homeland, even government officials could be charged with crimes and imprisoned. I found myself utterly intrigued by her stories. I really enjoyed the young girl's company, finding that with each visit, I was increasingly getting sick of Aizen's absolute rule.

Someone like Orihime-chan does not belong locked behind a barred window in some colorless castle. She belongs in her world, free and happy. I began to think of her as a younger sister, almost wishing I could summon the courage to go against our overlord. So, after the final battle, after all of my little ones had fallen to the hands of the Shinigami…I was glad to have been stationed with her for my parole. I wasn't angry with Soul Society for killing my girls. They were only doing what they needed to survive. I was angry with Aizen for bringing them into his stupid war.

"How does this one look, Halibel-san!?!"

I blinked out of my thought-induced haze. The orange haired girl was standing before me in a one piece bathing suit that, though tasteful, emphasized the more gifted places of her figure. The soft pink of the material really brought out the tender peach of her skin tone. I smiled. She was lovely. I could only imagine how the boys in her group would react to seeing her that way. Of course, anyone who wanted a chance with her would have to meet my approval first. Whether it was the feelings of a mother or those of an older sister, I did not know yet. What I did know, however, was that I would never let anyone hurt this bright child again.

"It looks great, just like the other twelve you've tried on so far," I told her quietly. She beamed at me.

"Yea, but I like the color of this one the best!" she chirped. I laughed softly, ruffling her hair.

"Pink is a good color for you. Hurry, let's get you changed and paid for so that we're not late meeting your friends," I said, pushing her back towards the dressing room. I glared at the few teenaged boys walking by, ogling my young guard. Unfortunately, my glare only served to move their stares towards me. Orihime came out of the dressing room a few minutes later in her swishy, lavender summer dress with a smile.

"I can't wait to show Tatsuki-chan my new bathing suit! Oh! Wait 'til you meet her Halibel-san! You'll love her!" the girl twittered beside me. We reached the register with the two bathing suits, mine and hers, waiting for the clerk to ring us up.

"And wait until Grimmjaw-san, Ulquiorra-san, and Stark-san see you in you're bathing suit, Halibel-san! They'll be so impressed!" she said with a cute smile. I just laughed at her.

"Hm…I am quite sure that they won't be, Orihime-chan, but thank you for the compliment, I suppose," I answered, staring down at the teal bikini she'd picked out for me curiously.

It wasn't much less than what I wore in my resurrection form. God knows I'm used to being ogled and stared at by horny men. That's just how it is when you're the only female Espada. I was excited though. Going to the beach meant seeing the sea. Hueco Mundo was a wasteland of grey sand and lifelessness. To see the ocean had always been a dream of mine, ever since that first time I'd guarded the little princess back in Las Noches.

"Don't be ridiculous, Halibel-san! You look amazing in that bikini! I wish I had your figure!" Orihime chirped from beside me.

"You've got a lovely figure, Orihime-chan. Why would you want mine?" I asked, genuinely perplexed at the fact that a legitimately attractive female would say such a thing about herself.

It seemed to be a human female thing though…because during my short few weeks in the Human World, I'd noticed a lot of pretty young women complaining about their looks. They didn't like their thighs, or their bellies, or their noses. It was utterly puzzling, because more often than not, there was nothing wrong with them. I'd never had that problem, though I suppose I never really thought of my looks. I was more focused on staying as strong as I could so I could continue to prove my worth to Aizen as well as the rest of the Espada.

"But you're so tall, and you're complexion is so nice! I hope I grow up to be like you," she said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts again.

"You're fine just as you are, 'Hime, don't ever let me hear you saying anything less," I admonished as we paid the clerk. The orange haired girl smiled happily at me again.

"Thanks, Halibel-san! Nobody ever says things like that to me, besides Tatsuki-chan! But she's not always around. My brother used to say it a lot, but he's gone now. You know what, Halibel-san!?" she said. I raised a brow in question, silently trying to follow her scatter-brained utterings.

"I wish you could stay here forever and be my big sister!" she smiled, bouncing out of the automatic doors to the store giddily as I followed quietly behind. I found myself thinking…I wouldn't mind staying in the Human World to become part of this girl's family.

...

**Stark's POV**

...

My probation officer was on the phone with someone. Who, I didn't know, but whoever it was, Kira obviously liked him/her. The blond was smiling and laughing like I'd never seen before. Of course, he thought I was sleeping; otherwise he wouldn't be so open with his emotions. I watched him silently, admiring the gentle beauty of his face. Who'd have thought I would be placed with someone like him? I'd thought, since I was the Primera and all, that they'd stick me with someone like that burly Captain with the pointy hair, or even the Commander. But, no…they'd put me up with this small, timid, tragically adorable vice-captain that never ceased to entertain me with his shyness.

"Don't call me '_–chan_' you jerk!" he cried indignantly into the phone with a cute little blush on his angled cheeks.

I smirked a little, closing my eyes and lolling my head back against the couch lazily. I was happy he'd finally stopped being afraid of me. Oh, and I'm glad he stopped hating me as well. During the first week he'd been skittish and evasive. He did his best to ignore me unless it was to feed me, or fill me in on something that was necessary to my survival. That kind of treatment had gotten old very quickly. I ended up sitting him down and talking to him about it with blunt honesty.

_"What do you want, Hollow?" he asked snippily. I merely stared at him blankly from the seat across from him._

_"Look, Shinigami. You don't like me, I get it. But, we're in this whole probation thing together. It's getting rather bothersome trying to pussy foot around you. So, I'm just going to flat out tell you that I'm not going to deal with this anymore," I said. He blinked at me, stunned at my forwardness._

_"What do you want me to do? I've been trying to give you your space. I've been trying to let you get used to the idea of my being here…but you're just refusing to try," I started. He averted his eyes to the side._

_"I'm just trying to get this over, so that I can go back to Soul Society and start a new life. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt any of your friends. Could you just, I don't know…give me the benefit of the doubt?" I asked. He continued to stare at the ground._

_"I placed my life in the hands of the Shinigami when I defected. Doesn't that count for anything?" I pushed. _

_His eyes widened slightly as they turned up to meet mine. They were so big and blue, so confused. He was silent for a few more moments, though it looked like he was thinking pretty hard. I sighed. He really was quite bothersome, but I supposed that getting past this block between us would make living with each other much easier. It was worth the trouble._

"_Alright, Stark-san, I'll try," he said. I blinked at the sound of my name coming from his mouth. He'd never called me by my name before._

"_So…can I call you by your name then?" I asked. He blinked, blue eyes filling with uncertainty._

"_Okay…m-maybe that will make this easier," he agreed. I smiled lazily at him, leaning back against the couch and cracking one eye open to look at him._

"_Alright, Izuru-kun," I said, quite enjoying the blush it brought to his cheeks. _

"Stark-san!" I blinked out of my daze, turning my eyes up to lock with irritated blue. I yawned.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I asked. Kira sighed.

"Stark-san, you really daydream too much. I called you at least four times," he said. I continued to stare at him flatly.

"*Gomen, gomen…what is it that you needed, Izuru-kun?" I asked, waving my hands lazily. He blushed.

"They're bringing Lilinette-chan today. Yamamoto-soutaicho said that it would be okay to bring her with us to the beach this afternoon."

"Ah, I haven't heard that name in a few months," I said.

"I still haven't met her, Stark-san. What is she like?" he asked. I smiled at him dryly.

"Hm..she's extremely annoying. Real loud and hyperactive. Never lets me get any sleep," I explained.

"Oh…"

"Do you like children, Izuru-kun?" I asked. He blinked in confusion.

"I do," he answered unsurely. I closed my eyes and slumped back.

"Then you'll be fine," I said.

"Okay…"

...

**Halibel's POV**

...

We arrived at the Urahara Shouten around twelve o'clock. We were supposed to pick up some special type of sunscreen made especially for the gigai's skin. The little girl with the pigtails welcomed us in and made us tea, disappearing into the shop to find the owner. The large man with the braids came out first with long, beach towels, and some small finger food. Then Urahara-san came out with a big, bright smile on his face, fanning himself lightly.

"Good afternoon, Orihime-chan! How are you?!" he asked happily.

"Hi Urahara-san! I'm great!" 'Hime chirped in return. His warm grey eyes turned on me and he tipped his hat with a smile.

"And you, Halibel-san? How is your stay in the Human World panning out?" he asked, sitting down at the table as he handed a tube of that special sunscreen to Orihime.

"I have been well, Urahara-san. Thank you for asking," I said politely with a nod. He batted his fan in his face a few times, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Of course I would want to know how our loveliest guest in the Real World is doing," he said.

I blinked at him, taking in the expression on his face carefully to check for ill intentions. Usually when men hit on me, it led to their trying to take what they wanted. In Aizen's case, he always did, for he was the only one powerful enough to do so. Urahara was not an easy man to read. He always had a giddy, amused gleam in his eyes accompanied by an impish curl of his lips. The Shinigami was an attractive man. I would be lying if I said anything less. His sandy blond hair complimented his warm grey eyes nicely. He had smooth, lightly tanned skin and a toned physique. But my admiration of his features aside, he didn't seem to have any secret motives behind his compliment.

"Lay off pervo, no need ta come on so strong this early," a rough, masculine voice grumbled from the doorway. I glanced over to see the former Cuarta and his probation officer entering the room. Ulquiorra nodded to me in recognition. I returned it shortly.

"Yare, Yare! I don't know what you are talking about, Freeloader-san!" the man in green chirped happily.

The red haired Shinigami glowered at him. I know that most people find him annoying, but I personally like Urahara-san. His chipper attitude is really a nice change from Aizen's pompousness, Tousen's righteousness, and Gin's creepiness. It's almost kind of cute. And even though he was more powerful than me, even though he made passes at me, I knew he wasn't going to do anything harmful with those desires.

"Renji-kun! What are you doing here?!" Orihime-chan asked from next to me. He smiled at her.

"I'm here ta pick up that shit I'm supposed ta rub on myself ta fight the sun or somethin'," he said. She laughed.

"It's called sunscreen, Renji-kun," she corrected sweetly.

"That's right, Freeloader-san. And don't forget to rub it all over Ulquiorra-san as well," the man in the hat inserted mischievously. I held back a laugh as Orihime giggled next to me. The redhead just glared at the shopkeeper.

"Don't be a pervert! I'm jus' gonna rub it on his back side 'cus he can't reach!" he snarled. I did laugh a little that time, as the tattooed man's face bloomed in a scarlet blush. Ulquiorra, I noted, was also blushing lightly and fidgeting a little.

"Oh I'm sure you will rub it on his backside," the blond man said deviously.

I held back a bubble of laughter. He really was quite entertaining, and so was the bright shade of scarlet that the two parties being discussed turned simultaneously. Watching Ulquiorra emote, in any way, made me come to the decision that the Shinigami had chosen the right probation officer for him. Abarai Renji was obviously having a good influence on the former Cuarta.

"Alright kiddies! Tessai, get the car ready! I'm sure that Ishida-kun and Kitty-kun are waiting for us already," Urahara chirped brightly.

"Wait, where's Kira?" Abarai asked.

"He said he'd meet us there. Oh right! Ururu-chan, take some of the sunscreen with us for him!"

With that, we all piled into a mini-van, and were driven down to the nearest beach.

...

**Kira's POV**

...

"Get up, ya lazy bastard! It's time to go! Kira-kun is waiting for you!"

I shot my gaze over to the shout. Sure enough, Lilinette was kicking the crap out of Stark in an attempt to wake him up. I walked over to them quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder and moving her aside. For some reason, she listened to me, but not him. It was strange, seeing as she was basically his Zanpakuto.

"It's alright, Lilinette-chan. I'll wake him. You go change into the bathing suit I gave you so we can leave," I said gently. She smiled widely at me.

"Okay, Kira-kun!" and in a gust of wind she was gone. For all the loud, obscene things that came out of the little Hollow's mouth, she was really cute. I smiled softly in her direction. She'd be fun to be around.

"You're pretty good with kids, huh, Izuru-kun?" I glanced down to see one of Stark's tired, grey eyes staring up at me. I blushed a little at his compliment.

"I suppose so."  
"Lilinette has never listened to me so well," he said, grinning.

"You're hardly awake enough to tell her to do anything, Stark-san," I replied. He just continued smiling at me before pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Yea, you're probably right."

"Just change into your swimming trunks. We're going to be late if we take much longer."

"Hmm.." He looked me up and down, taking in the knee length swimming trunks and exposed skin. "I only hope it'll look half as good on me."

Then he was in the bathroom, but not before he saw the violent blush that'd erupted over my face. I sat down on the couch, trying to calm myself. Why Stark hit on me all the time was a mystery to me. I'd never considered myself to be overly attractive, or even desirable. I'm not really much fun to be around, as quiet and shy I am. I get drunk after a sip of sake, and I'm not much of a party man. So, honestly, why anyone could be interested in me confused me. But, I supposed that my lack of a social life appealed to the former Primera's lack of drive.

'_That might be it._'

"Kira-kun! How does it look?!"

I broke out of my thoughts to look over in the little Hollow's direction. She looked adorable in her pink, polka dotted, one piece. It was modestly designed, good for a child to wear. At the top, in the middle of her chest there was a little bow, and around her waist there were skirt-like ruffles. I smiled at her, standing to smooth down her hair.

"It looks very cute, Lilinette-chan." She beamed, thanking me and hugging me tight.

"Nah, Kira-kun?"

"What is it?" Magenta eyes peered up at me imploringly.

"Will you stay with us when it's time to go back to Soul Society?" I blinked at her, confused for a moment. I tried to think of what to say. She took my silence as rejection.

"Please, Kira-kun! I'm scared to go back there on my own, and Stark is so lazy! I won't have anyone to play with!"

She pouted cutely at me, and I felt myself melting a little inside. I wished I could tell her that, yes, I would stay with them. But, the truth of the matter was that I didn't know what was going to happen to them when they returned to Seretei. Yamamoto-soutachi said he'd be sending them to a few months of Academy training before they were inducted into the Gotei 13. But, who knew if Stark would want me around after they returned?

"Lilinette, stop harassing Izuru-kun. It's time to go, isn't it?" Stark's voice said from the direction of the bathroom.

I looked over, blushing brightly at the sight that met me. Stark looked thin in normal clothes, but there was an impressive amount of muscle clinging to his tall form. Well formed pecks, defined arms, washboard abs…I felt my stomach tighten and squirm at the sight of him. His best feature had to be his legs though. Tanned and muscular, they seemed to go on for days. I averted my gaze guiltily to the floor when I met his amused gaze.

"Let's get going."

"Okay!"

"*Sigh* Fine.."

...

**Halibel's POV**

...

The sea is like nothing I've ever seen in my lifetime. It's so vast, and beautiful. Its shimmering waters seem to reflect the vibrant rays of sunlight that peek through the fluffy white clouds in the pale blue sky. When we arrived, 'Hime and I helped each other put on the sunscreen, and lay out a few towels on the sand. We were met by Grimmjaw and his probation officer, a rather cute little thing with glasses. I couldn't help but smile at the changes in the once wild and uncouth Sexta.

Well, he wasn't really tame…but the small, pale boy seemed to have some kind of power over Grimmjaw I'd never seen before. The former Sexta was utterly enthralled by the boy, in a much different way than he had been obsessed with Kurosaki. Instead of wanting to destroy the small Quincy, Grimmjaw seemed to want to please him. I'd never seen my fellow Espada act towards anyone that way before. He was never too far from his probation officer. If someone else looked at the boy, he'd stare them down until they gave up. I think the most noticeable thing was the obvious flirtation. Every once and a while Grimmjaw would lean over to whisper in the boy's ear, causing him to squawk and turn red in embarrassment.

"Pervert!" the Quincy would cry, slapping the former Sexta in the back of the head.

"Hey, Schiffer! We gotta put this lotion on ya or yer gonna burn somethin' terrible."

I was distracted from Grimmjaw by Abarai's loud voice. Turning to my right, I saw the tall, redhead squirting some of the sunscreen onto his hands and rubbing it over his own arms. I quite liked his tattoos. They were unique and nice to look at. Then of course, Abarai is a nice man to look at either way..but he's not really my type. I prefer intelligence to brutishness. I nearly giggled when I watched the redheaded Lieutenant spread more cream over his hands and start smoothing them over Ulquiorra's back. The former Cuarta jumped and shivered, blushing lightly, but not pulling away. Ulquiorra wasn't one to be touched. I could tell he was fighting the instinct to shove the other man away.

"There ya go! Yer nice and protected now!"

"Thank you, Abarai-san."

He was still blushing when the tattooed man asked him to put the cream on his back. I never knew the Cuarta could be so cute. He was always so cold back in Hueco Mundo. Seeing him so shy and timid was refreshing. In fact, the changes in all of my fellow Espada were quite refreshing. Speaking of whom, Kira-san and Stark arrived with Lilinette not ten minutes later. I find it funny that Lilinette-chan seems to have no issues obeying the blond Shinigami when she often gives Stark so many problems.

The final people to arrive were Kurosaki, a girl with black hair, and Kurosaki's large, muscular friend. They chatted amiably amongst themselves, all greeting Orihime-chan warmly as well as the Ishida boy. Tatsuke, the black haired girl, was a spitfire who lived and breathed to protect Orihime. I instantly liked her. Lilinette-chan ran off with the two children from the Shouten, that Tessai man following after them to keep watch. Ulquiorra and Ishida settled next to one another under the shade providing umbrella, quietly conversing. Their rougher counterparts had joined Kurosaki and the tall one for a game of volleyball.

"I'm gonna go swim with Tatsuki-chan. Will you be okay by yourself, Halibel-san?" I snapped out of my observant mindset to see Orihime-chan looking at me in concern.

"I'll be fine, Orihime-chan. You go and have fun," I said.

She hugged me and rushed over to meet her fried at the water's edge excitedly. I leaned back on the turquoise towel 'Hime had bought me to match my bathing suit, watching the waves ripple gently against the shore. It was strange, to feel so calm, to feel so free, even if I was on probation. Because all my life, I'd lived in fear of being overcome. Ever since my birth as an Arracnar, I'd been used again and again in many different ways by my creator. In truth, this probation was so much more liberating than my life had been in Hueco Mundo.

...

*Stark's POV*

...

I watched Lilinette make sand castles with the Urahara's brats a few feet away. She really seemed to be enjoying herself. It was good for me, because that meant that I'd be able to laze in the sun without any annoying distractions. Like a foot up my ass. Izuru-kun was sitting next to me, under an umbrella, and reading a book quietly. He had chatted with the redheaded Shinigami for a few moments, but Grimmjaw had decided he wanted to go in the ocean, and Abarai decided to go with him. It was a little shocking for the panther-hollow to want to go in the water, but I suppose his curiosity got the better of him.

"Halibel-san seems to be doing well."

I looked over towards the former Tercera. She was dressed in a turquoise colored bikini that showed off her ample curves in just the right way. She looked quite beautiful sitting there, gazing out at the ocean softly with a gentle smile on her face. I smiled as I turned my gaze back on my probation officer.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Blue eyes turned on me.

"Hai. I'm glad."

"Me too, Izuru-kun. Me too."

I meant it too. Out of all of us, Halibel had been through the most. I mean, Ulquiorra had gotten some harsh beatings, and I've had my share of torture…but Halibel. Halibel was subjected to something that neither of us could even imagine happening. Halibel was hurt in ways that I wasn't sure would ever heal, and I hated Aizen for that. I mean what he did to Ulquiorra and I was terrible. His allowance of Tousen's sins against Grimmjaw was disgusting. But, his transgressions against Halibel…his utter disregard of her rights as a living being was just despicable.

"Izuru-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's possible for someone like me to be happy?" I asked.

It was something I'd been pondering since we'd walked out of Soul Society alive a couple of weeks ago. As a Hollow, could I ever truly be happy? Was that even possible? The Shinigami blinked up at me with confused eyes the color of the vast ocean we'd come to visit for the day. His gaze softened with something that looked suspiciously like pity. Izuru is beautiful. I don't know if I've mentioned that yet, but he is. Especially when he looks at me like I actually mean something.

"I think, Stark-san, that if you wish to be happy…it is possible."

He smiled at me then, sweet and caring. I don't think he even knew that it looked so cute. In that moment I thought that maybe, if I could stay with Izuru-kun, I could be happy. Lilinette already seemed to think so. She's always right, as much as I hate to admit it.

"You're cute, Izuru-kun. You know that?" He blushed a lovely shade of red at the compliment, muttering his thanks and stuffing his nose back into his book in embarrassment.

'_Hehe, really cute._'

...

*Halibel's POV*

...

"Halibel-san! Are you all by yourself over here?" a voice called chirpily on my left. I turned my eyes on a smiling shopkeeper, dressed in a green pair of swimming trunks, his usual hat and haori in place.

"May I sit down?" I blinked up at the man, searching his warm, grey eyes for any reasons to distrust him. I found none.

"Of course, Urahara-san."

"Call me, Kisuke, Halibel-san. Too many people call me Urahara-san these days. It makes me feel old," he said poutily. I couldn't help but smile at his rather childish expression. His smile seemed to widen at the sight of mine.

"Would you look at that? That's a pretty smile you have there, Halibel-san. I'd be careful where you point that weapon. The whole beach might fall in love with you," he said, plopping down next to me on his own towel.

I felt my cheeks grow hot at his compliment. Truth be told, I was having a little trouble getting used to all of his innocent compliments. Well, it's not as if they were entirely innocent. I am a Hollow, and my sense of smell is quite amplified. I knew he wanted me. But, the fact that he seemed quite content in keeping his distance, in letting me decide whether I wished to respond to his advances, utterly baffled me. Aizen was never like that. Aizen took what he wanted from me, uncaring of my feelings. Aizen held me down and…

"I didn't mean that you should stop," Urahara's quiet voice said from beside me. I looked over at him again, snapping out of horrible thoughts of my creator. His grey eyes were warm and soft. They were lovely. I could feel my cheeks heating again as I fought to tear my gaze away.

"I only meant that maybe you should smile only at me. I may be the only one strong enough to resist the pull," he said.

His voice was so warm and hypnotic. I felt my heart speed up as I continued to look into his mesmerizing gaze. I'd never had someone say such sweet words to me. Usually they said something vulgar, and tried to take what they wanted from me. But, Urahara, he didn't even move closer to me. He was allowing me complete control of the situation. I liked it…I liked him.

"Perhaps you are right, Kisuke-san." The smile that followed my words made my heart leap in my chest. It was so bright and sweet. I couldn't help but smile back at him a little.

"There it is. I quite like the idea of you smiling only for me, Halibel-san. You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, Kisuke-san." He pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, startling me with his touch. I couldn't help but recoil a bit, flashes of less gentle touches coming to my mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I heard him say. I looked up at him, hating the guilt that was in his eyes. I hadn't meant to react that way. His touch had been so simple and soft.

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. Just remember that I am not he who has hurt you so badly. Someone as beautiful as you should never be allowed to be broken."

His expression was sincere. I believed him…at least I wanted so badly to be able to believe him. He was not the one who had hurt me. In fact, he was quite the opposite of the man who had. I decided to trust him, warily, but still trust him.

'_Don't make me regret it, Kisuke-san…'_

_

* * *

  
_

TBC!

a/n: and that's all for my Halibel and Stark chapter! There will be more of them to come, but again, in their own separate chapters like this one!


	6. Confessions, Maybe

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

_

* * *

  
_

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

a/n: Okays, so we'll be seeing some new POVs in this one. Not much Grimm POV, but he's definitely in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Shirosaki'**_

**{Zanpakuto's}**

**Beta'd by: **_**Charlotte a.k.a MasterAkira**_

_**

* * *

...  
**_

Chapter 6

...

I sighed as I stared down at my math textbook. There was no way I was gettin' the last few problems done before I had to leave. I would usually have gone over to Ishida's place to do the homework with him, but I had some chores that needed to get done around the house from the previous night. I mean, it's not like I got much done at his apartment anyway. I'm usually too busy starin' at him, wishin' I had the balls enough to say somethin' 'bout the way I feel. It doesn't help that that bastard Grimmjaw is always around flirtin' shamelessly with the Quincy that I wanted to be mine. It's not that I really disliked Grimmjaw anymore. He's actually a pretty cool guy now that he's not tryin' to kill me. Still an asshole, but too similar to me to hate. I mean, if I despised every person who'd tried to kill me in the past…I might not have any friends.

It was just that I wanted Uryuu, and I knew that Grimmjaw was a threat to my gettin' him. Grimmjaw's not a bad lookin' guy. Physically he's nearly perfect, and the fact that he was livin' with Uryuu made him even tougher competition. It was near impossible to miss the desire in the Hollow's eyes whenever Ishida did anythin' particularly cute around him. I don't blame the guy…I'm actually pretty impressed with Grimmjaw's self-restraint so far. If it were me livin' in Ishida's house, I'm not sure I could do the same. I sighed, closin' my textbook and settin' it aside. I'd just have to hand in the assignment half finished. I didn't care 'bout math homework. I was more worried 'bout what to do as far as Ishida went.

I'd felt this way 'bout the Quincy for a really long time. The day we met I was captivated by him, just not quite in the same way, or a least I wasn't aware of it yet. After Soul Society, after Hueco Mundo, things changed. I don't know _**exactly**_ when it started, but it feels like one day I woke up and suddenly he was adorable. Everythin' he did just made me want to jump him. The way he walked, his "holier than thou" attitude, his cocky little smirk. Fuck, everythin' 'bout him. Even when he was yellin' at me, all I wanted to do was kiss that sexy glare right off of his unfairly gorgeous face.

At first I thought I was loosin' it, especially 'cus it was happenin' durin' my whole inner-Hollow episode. I figured that stupid Hollow was playin' games with my head or somethin', 'til Zangetsu helpfully informed me that Hichigo couldn't control my emotions. Then I was just stumped. I thought, why Ishida Uryuu, Quincy Bastard, Hater of all Shinigami? Why Ishida, who always went to great lengths to talk down to me, call me an idiot? Why had my heart chosen such a difficult target?

Eventually I just accepted the fact that I wanted the other boy in ways that were more than just friendly. Eventually I accepted the fact that I liked him, and found ways to be near him without givin' it away. What pissed me off was that I wasn't the only one who wanted Ishida. Only after I recognized my feelings did I start to notice how popular he actually was. The girls in his sewin' club practically humped his leg for attention, and the Honors Society was pretty much his fanclub. The guys in the class couldn't quite dismiss his delicate features or bangin' body. I'm nearly positive that some of the teachers wanted in on that. Even within our group of friends, he managed to ensnare a few.

I found myself gettin' jealous over stupidest things. The way he sweetly said good mornin' to Chad, or the way he pleasantly chatted with Inoue before the teacher started class. And Renji…I love Renji like a brother, but back then, when it came to his relationship with Ishida, I wanted to strangle him. They'd gotten closer after their fight against Szayel Aporro, and were currently on a first name basis. He squawked like an angry chicken whenever it happened but still, he blushed ever so adorably when Renji called him by his given name. I wished that I could do the same, but I knew better.

Things had only gotten worse since the Arracnar had come to town. I wasn't worried when I first heard who Uryuu'd been stuck with. I'd thought for sure that Ishida would hate Grimmjaw. I mean, the former Sexta is like a really bad version of me, which is probably why we butt heads so much. But no…they were callin' each other by their first names now too. And fuck, if Ishida didn't blush and stutter like a school girl when Jaegerjaques called him Uryuu. Why wouldn't he let me call him Uryuu? Did he not consider me worthy of that? Was it because of what happened in Hueco Mundo? Why was that damned Hollow allowed to touch him, and flirt with him with no more than a blush or an angry slap to the back of the head in retaliation?

**'**_**Well, King, ya've never actually tried bein' nice ta the Quincy,'**_ Hichigo suddenly said in my mind, completely cuttin' off my thought process. I scowled at the ceiling.

'_What would you know?'_ I snapped back at him mentally. He rolled his eyes at me.

'_**I see what ya see, King. Ya never really talk ta the Quincy. Ya jus' kinda act like an ass wheneva he's 'round. No wonder he don't wanna talk ta ya,'**_ my albino twin explained. I growled.

'_What do you mean? I'm just actin' normal! That's how we always talk to each other,' _I answered. He sighed like he was God tryin' to explain the concept of life to a complete idiot.

_**'Ya neva see what's right in front'a ya King…and I ain't gonna sit here and explain it to ya. All I'm gonna say is try makin' nice with the Quincy every once and a while, 'stead'a pissin' 'im off all the time. Ya might find that ya got more of a chance than ya thought,'**_ Hichigo said. I frowned. I was nice to Ishida, wasn't I?

**{He's right, Ichigo. You should try talking to him, about things other than slaying Hollows, or what exams to study for.} **Zangetsu said softly. I glowered. What did a Hollow and a sword know 'bout datin' anyway?

'_What the hell else is there to talk about?'_ I wondered.

**Uryuu's POV**

"Awright, Uryuu, I'll take'im from here. Ya jus' go ace that test of yers, kay?" Abarai Renji said as he stepped aside to allow Grimmjaw into his apartment. I nodded before turning my gaze onto my charge.

"Yo, Red, S'up?" The Hollow asked. Renji smirked at him.

"Nuthin' really, Blue-chan," he said causing Grimmjaw to scowl. I just turned to him.

"I'll be back early today. The school cancels all after school clubs during finals to give the students more time to study," I informed him. He grinned at me and patted me on the head as if I were a small child. I glowered at him.

"Ya jus' go ahead ta school, _**Uryuu**_-_**chan**_! Red and I'll have loads of fun together while yer gone!" He said. My face burned bright red.

"Not too much fun, though! Ulquiorra-chan will be here ta make sure we behave!" Renji chirped in turn. I think Ulquiorra and I scowled exactly in the same moment.

"Don't call me that!" We snapped. Both taller men just laughed at us. I growled lowly.

"Oi! Don't be late ta class, Kiddo! Yer big brains ain't gonna do much if yer not there ta take the test!" Grimmjaw said, pushing me back out onto the porch and ruffling my hair. My cheeks maintained their vibrant red color as he touched me.

"Right, I'll see you later than, Grimmjaw-san," I said, smoothing down my hair.

"See ya later Uryuu!" Renji said, Grimmjaw echoing him before they both waved and disappeared into the apartment.

After three weeks of living with Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques, I had finally admitted to myself that he wasn't a half bad guy. He still pissed me off better than anyone I know other than Kurosaki and Renji. He still pushed his limits with familiarity and privileges. But…I found I cared less and less as the weeks went on. It'd been a long time since I lived with anyone. After my mom and grandfather died…I was pretty much alone. My father was never home, and as soon as I was old enough, he shipped me out of the house with the small inheritance my grandfather left me to live in my ratty apartment.

I remember the first day so clearly. I was fourteen, just starting Karakura High School. Ryuuken had dropped me off at the apartment that'd been paid for in full by my inheritance from Souken. It wasn't a nice apartment, nor was the building it was in very well kept. The neighborhood looked like the type you'd better not be out at night in. I was alone in the small, dingy, apartment. The tiny kitchen was filthy and the bathroom was a mess. I'd set to work cleaning the place up immediately, fixing it up so that it would be a suitable place to live. I didn't have much money, what was left of my inheritance would cover my tuition for the first year of Karakura High.

That's Ryuuken's idea of raising his son, by the way, making me live on my own, and learn the woes of the world by myself.

I got a job as a tailor at a small shop to pay for the changes to my apartment. I went the first few months without using any utilities. If I needed a shower, I went to the local gym to work out and used theirs; students only pay five dollars per session. I bought foods that could be eaten raw or straight from the can, nonperishable so that I didn't have to buy a fridge. I made sure to get thick, warm blankets so I wouldn't have to use the heat. Things got a little easier when I started school. My entrance exam scores were so high that the school happily paid for my tuition and my uniforms. I was able to use the money left from my inheritance to finish refurbishing my apartment. My pay from my job went to buying me clothing and food.

I was alone in that apartment for two years, even after I'd met Kurosaki and our nakama. It never bothered me back then. I was so used to it; I guess I didn't even notice how lonely I was when I went home at night. Ever since Grimmjaw'd been assigned as my charge, things were different. There was somebody waiting for me when I got home from school. There was somebody there who would sit down to have dinner with me, and talk to me. No matter how much he irritated me, I was grateful for Grimmjaw's presence in my apartment. Not to mention I was undeniably attracted to the blue haired deviant…

"Oi, Ishida! You okay?"

"Huh?" I was startled out of my thoughts by Kurosaki's voice. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even realize I'd walked into class. Concerned brown eyes stared down at me, a familiar scowl doing nothing to disguise the other boy's worry.

"I've been callin' you for like, five minutes. Are you okay? Did Grimmjaw do somethin' assholish to you?" He asked, sitting down in the desk in front of mine. I blinked at him.

"No…well, yes…but nothing I can't handle on my own. He's just like you, Kurosaki, he just needs to be dealt with properly," I said with a small smirk.

The concern in his eyes lessened considerably, but something else came to fill the void that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Ichigo had been acting strangely towards me ever since we returned from Hueco Mundo. He was oddly protective and slightly awkward in conversation. The protectiveness, I suppose, could be chocked up to his stabbing me in the stomach during the fight with Ulquiorra. I'd forgiven him for that already; I wished he would just let it go. Even if we argued all the time, I still considered him a friend. The awkwardness I had yet to figure out.

"Why don't you ever call me Ichigo?" He asked suddenly. I blinked, unsure of how to answer that question. Brown eyes shifted down towards the floor as hands fidgeted on the orange haired boy's lap nervously.

"I mean…we're friends, right?" Before I could answer him he'd started babbling again.

"I thought we were, but you never call me by my name. It's always Kurosaki this and Kurosaki that. I know we fight a lot, but that's just us…unless…is it because of..?"

"No," I interrupted. Knowing exactly where he was going with the next question. He looked up at me again, uncertainty clear in his chocolate colored eyes.

"I already told you…the one who stabbed me wasn't you, Kurosaki," I said firmly. He frowned and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

"Then why won't you call me by my name? Why won't you let me call you by yours? If you're not angry with me, then how come everyone else is allowed to call you Uryuu, and not me?" He asked, genuinely confused. I blinked slowly. He really thought I didn't like him. I was so confused.

"You even let Grimmjaw call you Uryuu? Why not me?" He asked, and slowly realization dawned on me. He was jealous. He was jealous because he felt that I was trying to distance myself from him by using his surname while I seemingly got closer to the rest of our friends.

"D-do you want me to call you Ichigo?" I asked, blushing slightly in embarrassment. His name felt strange on my tongue. He blushed too, hearing it.

"I do," he said. I averted my eyes, my shyness getting the better of me. It was weird. I'd always thought that our friendship was fine the way it was, but all this time I'd been making him feel left out by calling him Kurosaki. I blushed darker as I thought about changing what had been comfortable for me.

**Ichigo's POV**

'_God he's so cute, blushin' like that!'_ I thought as I watched him. I guess I really surprised him. I felt a little guilty after sayin' what I did, 'cus apparently he was completely oblivious of the way his actions were affectin' me. Guess he really didn't mean to put me down…he was just bein' himself. Good goin' Ichigo, shoulda just kept quiet 'bout it.

'_**Sometimes I think yer retarded, King,'**_ Hichigo snickered oh so helpfully in my mind.

"A-are you going to call me Uryuu?" Ishida asked hesitantly, blue eyes peerin' up at me.

"If it's okay with you…" I murmured. He blinked at me again, long lashes flutterin' over ocean-blue eyes quickly. He adjusted his glasses nervously.

"I suppose it's fine with me," he said. I sighed out a breath of relief I hadn't even known I was holdin'. His eyes darted away from mine for a second before he blushed and looked back up.

"But..Kuro--I-Ichigo. Why didn't you just ask me earlier…if it was bothering you so much?" He asked softly. I snorted.

"What and have you preach to me 'bout how you'd never let a hotheaded Shinigami call you by your given name. Or how it's against your Quincy Code or somethin' else really stupid like that," I teased. He glared at me.

"It's not stupid, Kurosaki…I mean Ichigo! Of course an uncivilized Shinigami such as yourself could never understand the Quincy values, but you should have known better. Besides…since when has my not wanting you to do something ever stopped you from doing it?" He snapped back.

"Well, sooorry I can't read your mind, _**Uryuu**_! I gotta be careful with you, you're not like normal people!" I said.

"What do you mean by that?!" He asked angrily. I felt my eyes widen. Shit, I'd just called him abnormal. I opened my mouth to explain myself, but just as I as 'bout to start, the teacher walked in.

"Everyone sit down, shut up, and put everything away except your pencils!" She said firmly.

**Uryuu's POV**

Ichigo scowled and turned around in his seat angrily. What did he even have to be angry about? _**He's**_ the one who said _**I**_ wasn't normal. I halted my train of thought for a moment. Okay…maybe I'm not like normal people. Maybe I'm extremely guarded and skeptical. Maybe I'm shy, and used to keeping people at a distance. Maybe Kurosaki was right, but still…he didn't have to say it like that. A tap on my shoulder jostled me out of my thoughts, and I turned around to see Yasutora Sado staring back at me with his soft brown eyes.

"Sado-kun?" I queried softly. He just smiled at me.

"Can I talk to you after class, Uryuu? I need your help with something," he said, looking shy and unsure. I smiled back at him.

"Of course, Sado-kun," I answered. Before I could ask him what it was about, the teacher had slapped a test packet down on my desk and told us to get going on the final.

**Renji's POV**

"So, ya've fallen for our little Uryuu, have you?" I asked the blue haired Hollow next to me. Ulquiorra, who was on the couch across from us, looked up from his book in interest.

"The fuck did'ya get that idea from?!" Grimmjaw asked with wide, sky blue eyes. He had the "Oh shit I'm caught!" look written all over that good-lookin' mug of his. I smirked slyly at him.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, Blue-chan! I've seen the way ya look at the kid. S'like ya can't wait to get'im back to yer apartment and make'im scream," I explained, enjoyin' the "Oh shit I'm caught!" blush that crept slowly over the other man's face.

"Abarai-san, I don't think it's appropriate to speak of Ishida-kun that way when he's not here," Schiffer scolded me lightly. I just laughed.

"Whateva! Come on, Schiffer, ya know ya've noticed it too," I said.

"That is not the point, Abarai-san," he answered coolly.

"Stop talkin' 'bout me like I'm not sittin' right here!" Grimmjaw shouted angrily. I turned my gaze back over to the other man. His shoulders were hunched up, eyes narrowed, and fangs gleamin' as he growled at me slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at how much he looked like an angry house cat.

"Well, ya gonna admit it?" I asked, sendin' him a look that dared him to deny it. He growled a little louder before sighin' and slouchin' against the sofa.

"What would it matter if I did?" He asked, voice strangely timid. I blinked. He really did like Uryuu…but I was sure then that he wasn't aware how much.

"Well, if ya like'im why don't ya do somethin' 'bout it?" I asked. Blue eyes glared at me slightly.

"Ya sound like that pervert in the sandals, and I'm gonna tell ya like I told him. Ishida's jus' a kid, don't be a fuckin' pervert 'bout it!" He growled lowly. Hmm…and protective too. I smiled at him knowingly.

"Look, Grimmjaw, I'm gonna tell ya straight. If ya like the kid, ya better go for it now. 'Cus there are plenty of other people gearin' up ta confess ta him. Shit, half the chicks in his school want some'a that and a few of the guys too. Ya better do it while ya still got the upper hand," I said. He pouted, which in turn made both Ulquiorra and I smirk. I don't think either of us were aware that he was capable of makin' faces like that.

"Look…S'not like I'm in love with'im or nothin'. I don't even know what that is. But I like'im….and fuckin' hell I want'im more than anythin' I've wanted in my whole life. Kid's jus' too cute for his own good, and he don't even know it," the Hollow said. I nodded.

"Yea…I understand. I've known the kid longer than you have, trust me, I know how obliviously cute he is," I said. A low growl was my answer.

"Don't worry. I'm not yer competition. I mean, I won't lie. He's attractive, but I've already got my eye on someone else," I assured him. He smirked knowingly at me, blue eyes flickerin' ta Ulquiorra who'd resumed readin' his book quietly. My eyes widened.

'How did you know?' I mouthed silently. He just grinned.

'Fuckin' obvious,' he mouthed back. I scowled lightly.

"Don't worry. That guy's pretty oblivious. He wouldn't notice even if ya smacked'im in the face with it," Grimmjaw said with a naughty smile. It was my turn to growl.

"Now who's the pervert?" I asked with a glare.

He cackled sadistically as the oblivious object of said conversation turned curious eyes on us from across the room. Ulquiorra's a really cute guy when he's confused. In fact, he's cute no matter what he does. Even when he's pissed at me for teasin'im too much. My physical attraction to my charge had continued to grow along with my personal bond with him. I knew it was part of the job to make the former Espada bond with us….ya know insurance, so they got somethin' that'll make'em think twice 'bout runnin' or leavin'. But, my bond with Ulquiorra, at least on my part, was becomin' somethin' I'm sure that the Captain Commander didn't quite have in mind. I blushed, thinkin' of the blue haired pervert's statement. Darker when a vivid image flashed through my mind.

"Looks like it's still ya, Red-chan!" Grimmjaw said through his laughter.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

I felt slightly left out as Grimmjaw cackled and Renji blushed. When I'd started referring to the redhead as Renji in my mind, I'm not quite sure. However, after three weeks of living with him…the Shinigami was growing on me. He had been nothing but welcoming thus far. He was always kind to me, sweet even. I was considering starting to call him by his given name, but was unsure of whether I should ask him or just start doing it. I decided to worry about it at a later time.

Grimmjaw's attraction to Ishida was rather interesting, but not altogether unexpected. The former Sexta had always been a curious man and Ishida was a rather mysterious person. He was strong and smart, shy and quiet. But what I think was really fueling Grimmjaw's attraction, other than the boy's physical attributes, was the fact that Ishida treated him like a person, rather than a thing. Aizen-sama had always treated us like we were his property. Tousen-sama like peons and Ichimaru-sama like animals he could entertain himself with. The Shinigami side, before our defection, had treated us like monsters. From my experience with Abarai…Renji, having someone treat you like a person was an amazing feeling.

I remember thinking at the time that they would be good for each other, Grimmjaw and Ishida.

"Ya know, I actually think I'd like it better if ya were ta end up with Uryuu in place of any of the other people that want'im right now," Renji's voice said thoughtfully from the other side of the room. I looked over at him. He and Grimmjaw just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Why do'ya say that? Ya sayin' ya'd rather me than Kurosaki, and don't even pretend ya don't know 'bout that one. If I was obvious, he's practically advertisin' it," the Sexta snorted. Renji frowned in thought.

"Yea, I know 'bout Ichigo….but I still think ya'd be better for Uryuu. Uryuu's so quiet and closed off, he needs someone who'll force shit outta him. He needs someone who'll encourage'im ta try new things. Someone who'll teach'im ta have fun on a personal level," the redhead started.

"Ichigo might be loud, but he's just as closed off. Half the time we don't even know he's upset 'til he's already run away somewhere ta brood. As far as tellin' Uryuu to try new things…ya've seen'em fight before. Ichigo would jus' end up stompin' away ta brood in a corner. Whereas ya would drag the lil' Quincy off his adorable Quincy behind, and force'im ta try them," he said. Grimmjaw just smirked slightly.

"Yer right….I would drag his sexy lil' ass out if I had ta," he said, then he frowned.

"I jus' don't know. Uryuu's a good kid. He deserves ta be happy…and I'm jus' me. Ya know? I've never cared 'bout another person before...I don't think I even know how," he said uncertainly.

I frowned. I'd never seen the Sexta so unsure of himself. Ever since we met in Las Noches, he was always this cocksure, obnoxiously confident person. Whether it was his looks, his fighting skills, his power level…he always thought he was the best. No matter how many of us outranked him. Seeing him so unsure of himself was strange for me, though I suppose I understand why he felt that way. Feelings, other than anger or hatred, were uncharted territory for the former Espada. I myself was having trouble deciding whether or not I was going to let myself get close to Renji. I was having trouble identifying just how close I wanted to be, and what type of relationship I wanted us to have. I'd caught my eyes lingering on his person in places, and for lengths of time that weren't entirely appropriate.

"I think what Abarai-san is trying to say is that you will never know if you do not say something," I said. Two pairs of eyes turned on me curiously. I locked gazes with Grimmjaw.

"Ishida-kun is a good person, Grimmjaw, and I think it would be foolish of you to pass a chance to start something with him. We've never had anyone that cared about us, and you should think twice before you let this chance go. You've never been anything but confident in yourself since the day I met you. Don't change that now," I continued. He tilted his head to the side, blue eyes clearly shining confusion in my direction.

"It would be good for you…both of you. Look how much you've changed since you met him. Look how much you've come into your own because of him," I said. His expression did turn a little thoughtful at that.

"I've seen the way you two act around each other. Say something to him. You may find that he is more receptive to your feelings than you thought," I finished. Renji was smiling at me as I finished, causing my artificial heart to race slightly for reasons I did not understand. Grimmjaw was looking at me with that same look of confusion.

"I don't know…I'll think about it..." he said.

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched Uryuu and Chad leave the school together with jealousy churnin' in my stomach. Of course, it was none of my business who Uryuu wanted to walk home with, but I liked the guy damnit! It's only natural that I was jealous of him hangin' out with another guy. As for Chad..I wasn't really upset with him. How could I ever be upset with Chad? He's my best friend, has been since middle school. Besides, I'd been really worried about him lately. For passed few weeks he'd been avoiding me, and I didn't know why. Every time I managed to catch him and ask, he always told me it was nothin'. He always told me that he was fine and things would work themselves out. Then he'd ruffle my hair and smile at me, and my need to see him happy prevented me from pursuin' the matter.

**_'Oblivious...'_** Shirosaki sighed in my mind.

**{I concur.}**

I scowled at the two entities inside my inner world. Stupid bastards and their stupid, vagueness. Seriously, if they knew somethin' I didn't, why couldn't they just tell me? Why did they have to sit in there, useless, while I'm all confused. I sighed, watchin' as Uryuu and Chad rounded the block towards their homes. Were they secretly goin' out? Was that why they told me they wanted to walk together? What, were they goin' to make out or somethin'? Anger flooded my body at the thought of Uryuu kissin' someone else. Chad had said that he just wanted to talk to Uryuu 'bout somethin'.

'_Wait...is he goin' to ask him out?!'_ I thought. Shit! I should have known better! I grabbed my things quickly and rushed out of the school in the direction of Chad's apartment. I had to stop him from askin' Uryuu. I knew I hadn't told Chad that I liked the Quincy, but if they went out...my best friend and the guy I liked...I didn't know how I'd be able to handle it.

'_God! I hope it isn't too late!'_

**Uryuu's POV**

Sado and I met up to walk home together. Well, he was walking home. I was going to pick up my charge from Renji's apartment. He'd been silent so far, but I could tell that he really needed to talk. He seemed so nervous, confused even. His reiatsu was all over the place emotion-wise. I couldn't quite pick out a definitive feeling from the bunch. Finally, he sighed, slowing down his strides before he spoke.

"I don't really know how to say this…but you're the only one I could think of that I could talk about this with," he said. I looked up at him, with what I hoped was an assuring expression.

"I guess the best way to do it is to just come right out and say it," he continued, but didn't offer any more than that as we both continued our path towards Renji's place. I placed a hand over his thick forearm and smiled.

"You can tell me anything, Sado-kun. I won't judge you," I said, gaining a nervous smile for my efforts. He sighed again, a little raggedly this time.

"I like someone, but I don't know how…or if I should tell them," he confessed. I blinked stupidly at him for a minute before gathering my thoughts.

"Are you willing to tell me who it is?" I asked. He looked hesitant.

"Will you confirm it if I guess correctly?" I asked. A short nod was my answer. I thought on it for a few moments. Who could Sado like?

"Is it Inoue-san?" I asked. He shook his head. Damn, I'd thought for sure it'd have to be her. I think every guy in our group has had a crush on Inoue-san at least once.

"Hm…Arisawa-san?" I asked. Another shake of the head, this one not as unexpected. It's not that Tatsuki isn't attractive, because she is…but she is also very strong willed. A lot of guys would be intimidated by her spirit.

"Kuchiki-san? Matsumoto-san? Unohana-san? Isane-san?" I listed.

He continued to shake his head. I was confused, because basically I'd just listed all the women that we know, and his crush wasn't one of them. I wracked my brain trying to figure out any names I may have missed, but none came to mind. Then, as if smacking me in the skull, realization struck. What if Sado-kun didn't like girls? My eyes widened, my gaze settling on his increasingly nervous looking face as it dawned on me.

"Do you like…boys?" I asked, quietly so that only the two of us could hear it. He closed his eyes and nodded hesitantly, head hanging as if he daren't look at me.

"D-does that gross you out?" His shaky voice asked, and the dejection of its tone pulled at my heartstrings. With a slender hand I reached up, I threaded my fingers through his wavy, soft brown hair, turning his face towards mine. His shoulders were slumped enough that I could actually reach.

"Open your eyes, Sado-kun." He did. "Do I look grossed out?"

**Chad's POV**

I stared into Uryuu's comforting blue eyes, relief washing over my body like gentle wave. I was so happy he'd accepted me, being the first person that I told and all. His gentle fingers carded through my hair before falling down to my hand and squeezing my fingers reassuringly. I knew that I could trust him. I knew that talking to Uryuu first was the best choice. With a smile, I squeezed his tiny hand back. He smiled back at me softly, something I'm sure not a lot of people have seen. Something I think he should show to more people, because it's so comforting.

"Me too," he said softly. My eyes widened, though I suppose the confession wasn't so surprising. We'd always speculated, Ichigo and I, but we never knew if it was true or not.

"Well, I mean I've liked girls. But the person that I currently like, if you can call it that, is a man," Uryuu clarified.

"I see," I said. He just smiled cutely at me.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said with a little smirk.

I couldn't help but tense up a little. His guessing was so much easier for me. All I had to do was nod. Saying it seemed so much harder. I'd only just started entertaining the thought of telling someone my secret a few weeks ago. I wasn't entirely sure I could really say it out loud without dying of embarrassment. As if he could sense my nerves, he probably could (_He's got amazing reiatsu sensing abilities._), he squeezed my hand again. We locked gazes, and he spoke.

"It's fine, Sado-kun. I actually think I know who it is anyway," he said, and my heart stopped in my chest. Was I that obvious? He laughed a little.

"Don't freak out. I'm sure no one else knows, most importantly him. However, after learning about your preference, it only makes sense," Uryuu explained. I managed to calm down just a little. His blue eyes warmed slightly.

"It's Ichigo, right?" He asked. I felt my face burn as I nodded my assent. His fingers stroked my knuckles soothingly.

"I-I don't know what to do. We've been friends for such a long time. I don't want to ruin that," I said. He nodded his understanding.

"I get it, but honestly Sado-kun, I don't think you could ruin what you and Ichigo have even if you tried," he said. I blinked at him, confused. One, he'd just called Ichigo by his given name twice within thirty seconds, and two, his confidence in mine and Ichigo's relationship.

"Really?" I questioned softly. He nodded.

"I'm being serious. Ichigo's not the type of guy to abandon one of his friends because of their sexual orientation. I mean, he's stuck with us through worse than 'I'm gay and I have a crush on you'," Uryuu said. It kind of made sense.

"Besides, you've always been there for each other. I don't think there's another person on the planet who knows Ichigo like you do, and visa versa. The worst he can say is 'I don't feel that way about you'. But at least you'll still have your friendship," he explained.

He was right, kind of. Though the idea of Ichigo telling me he didn't feel the same way was painful in its own right, I'd been happy with just friendship for a very long time. I'd felt this way about Ichigo since that day he recovered my medallion from those punks. It just grew stronger and stronger throughout the years. Even so, I'd been fine with having him as my best friend for just as long. So, when it came down to it, it really did seem like a better idea to at least try. Even if I was rejected…I didn't want to spend the rest of my life thinking "what if?"

"I think you should tell him. As much of an idiot as he is, Ichigo is a good guy, and I don't think you'll ruin your friendship by confessing," Uryuu finished. I sighed.

"You're right…at least I hope you're right. Maybe I will tell him," I said.

"No…you will tell him, Sado-kun. It's about time Ichigo got someone with brains as a permanent fixture in his life," he said sternly. I laughed. Those two would always be at each other's throats.

"I guess. Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He blinked at me and nodded.

"Why are you calling him Ichigo all of a sudden?"

"Oh…that. Well, he kind of cornered me in class today and started babbling about how I'm always so distant," Uryuu started looking guilty and embarrassed.

"Oh, yea. He always asked me why everyone else was allowed to call you Uryuu and not him," I injected. Blue eyes widened.

"I really didn't know he felt like that. If he wanted to drop formalities, he should have just asked. He's been acting really strange lately. I don't know what to make of it," the Quincy said. I smiled. I knew what was wrong, but I couldn't really tell him.

"Well, that's another problem with my liking him," I said. He lifted a brow in confusion.

"Ichigo already likes somebody else. He has for a while now," I explained. Uryuu's eyes filled with understanding.

"Oh…so that explains the odd behavior. Who is it that he likes?" He asked. Uryuu's so cute when he's oblivious. I wished I could tell him, but Ichigo was my best friend. It's just not right to tell the guy your best friend likes that he likes him.

"You know I can't tell you that, Uryuu. Ichigo doesn't even know that I know," I said with a frown. He just smiled at me again.

"No, I understand. It's fine." Uryuu's a good friend. I suddenly remembered my second question as we walked up Renji's porch and knocked on the door.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Who is it that you like?" I asked. His mouth had just opened to answer when…

*Click*SLAM!**

"Uryuu-chan!!!" A loud, rowdy voice shouted as a large hand ruffled Uryuu's hair animatedly. I followed the arm up to the handsome, grinning face of Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques.

"Don't call me that!" Uryuu snapped, face beat red as his embarrassed blue eyes stared intently at the ground. My eyes widened in realization.

'_He likes the Hollow?'_ I thought, not quite capable of stopping the chuckle that left my mouth as Uryuu smacked the blue haired man's hands away from him pissily. At my noise, electric blue eyes snapped up to me curiously.

"Who's yer friend?" The former Sexta asked suspiciously, stepping up closer to Uryuu and brushing faintly against him as if scent marking him. I blinked at the slightly smaller man. Well, Ichigo did say that he was a cat. They can get quite territorial.

"That's Sado-kun, Sado-kun meet my charge, Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques," Uryuu answered slightly irritated. I smiled at the Hollow and bowed.

"Yasutora Sado, it's nice to meet you," I said politely. Bright blue eyes narrowed a little bit, the muscular man moving in front of Uryuu in a possessive show of dominance as he stared back.

"Yea..ya too," he said. I turned my gaze back on Uryuu, who peeked back at me from behind a broad shoulder.

"See you tomorrow at school, Uryuu. Oh, and never mind my question. I know who it is now," I said, lifting a hand to wave as I started walking away. He blushed brightly at my discovery.

"See you, Sado-kun," the Quincy said before he was pulled into the apartment by his charge. I laughed.

'_I think you'll be just fine, Uryuu,'_ I thought as I continued walking home.

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched in silence as Chad left Uryuu with Grimmjaw, and walked away towards his apartment. I was confused, and slightly hurt after listenin' in on their conversation. I didn't hear all of it, but I heard enough to know that Chad had confessed to being gay. I was hurt that he'd chosen Uryuu to tell first instead of me. Did he think I would freak out on him or somethin'? I mean, I was his best friend. He should've had a little more faith in me. It didn't bother me that Chad liked boys. Hell, I liked boys! Well, I liked Uryuu. I waited for him to get to his front door before I moved up behind him.

"Chad."

He jumped, turnin' on me with a confused, wide eyed stare as he looked down at me.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? Your house is in the opposite direction," he said. I blushed, knowin' I was caught followin' him.

"I was worried 'bout you. You've been acting strangely lately, and I wanted to know why. Now, I do," I said, lookin' up at him calmly. His breath caught, and his face morphed into an expression that looked like his heart had just stopped.

"I-Ichigo...I can explain.."

"Why didn't you tell me, Chad? I'm your best friend," I said, lookin' at the ground so he wouldn't see the pain on my face. Lately it just seemed like my friends didn't really trust me anymore. I heard him sigh.

"Come inside, Ichigo. We'll can talk more inside."

I nodded and followed him into his home, takin' off my shoes at the door. I followed him up to his room, sittin' down on the offered cushion, and lookin' up at his distressed face. Finally, after moments of silent thought, Chad turned back to me.

"I think first, I should ask you exactly what you heard, Ichigo." He sat down in front of me, his brown eyes lookin' worried and sad. I hated the look on him. My heart twisted at the sight of my best friend so unsettled.

"I didn't hear much, but I heard enough to know that you told Uryuu you like boys," I said, makin' sure my eyes were blocked of the pain I felt that he hadn't told me first. He blushed, lookin' ashamed and upset.

"You have to understand, Ichigo. I never want to lose you as a friend. We've been through so much together. We've always had each other's back. The idea that you might be disgusted with me, and turn away from me was frightening to me," he explained softly. My stomach tightened in guilt. Had I given him reason to think I'd toss him away if he'd confessed that to me?

"But, Chad...just like you said, we've been through a lot together. Do you really think I'm the kind of guy who'd abandon his best friend just because of his sexuality?"

**Chad's POV**

I felt terrible. Ichigo looked so hurt and betrayed. I probably should have been mad that he followed Uryuu and I with the sole purpose of eavesdropping. But, I knew had it been Ichigo acting the way I'd been acting towards him to me, I'd probably have done the same thing. I stared down into his baby brown eyes, my heart racing as I tried to figure out a way to explain myself without having to tell him I was in love with him.

"I know you're not that kind of person, Ichigo. But, surely you understand how hard it is to tell someone this," I said. He frowned. He's so cute when he pouts. I've always liked cute things, I suppose Ichigo's adorableness is what made me fall in the first place.

"Then why tell Uryuu?! You had no problems tellin' him! You don't even know him as well!" His eyes were fierce and angry. I didn't blame him.

"Ichigo...I.."

"No...it's okay. I'm not mad, I'm just confused," he said, cutting my apology off. "Will you tell me who it is?"

"..." My heart froze in my chest, my lungs ceasing to function. Ichigo looked up at me in concern.

"Chad?"

"I can't!" I said suddenly, my frozen heart bursting into action rapidly. He scowled at me, a flush of anger lighting his cute face.

"Why not?! I bet you told Uryuu! Why can't you tell me?! Aren't I your best friend?! Don't you want me anymore?!" he cried out.

It happened before I could stop it. Hearing those last few words had snapped something in my mind, and before I could stop myself I'd grabbed my best friend, crushing him to my body tightly, our lips sealed together. Ichigo tensed in my arms, his eyes wide and confused as he stared into mine. I didn't let go. I just let my eyes fall shut, reveling in the feel of his soft mouth against mine before releasing the kiss. He seemed shocked into stillness. I continued to hold him tight, afraid that he'd run away and never want to talk to me again.

'_Have I just ruined us, Ichigo?'_

**Grimm's POV**

When the kid and I left Red's apartment, the Shinigami had waved us out, and threw me a saucy wink. I glared at him, grabbin' Uryuu's thin wrist and towin' him away before the redhead could get any more embarrassin' about it. I was only lucky that Red and I flirt with each other all the time, so the kid wouldn't think anythin' of it. Not that I wouldn't normally hit on Red…he's a fuckin' hot piece'a ass. I jus' knew he had a lil' thing with Ulquiorra that the former Cuarta was blissfully oblivious of. Also, it's been pretty well established that I was hot for my probation officer at the time. A small hand on my wrist knocked me out of my thoughts as the kid pulled me inta the grocery store.

"What're we doin' here?" I asked gruffly, kinda wantin' ta be home already.

Then I went silent, musin' on the fact that I considered Uryuu's apartment home. I mean, I guess it's not that surprisin', considerin' that I never considered Las Noches home, and certainly the cell in Sereiti wasn't home. A home is somewhere yer welcome, where people give a shit 'bout ya, where someone's waitin' ta greet ya. Bein' with Uryuu in his apartment was the closest thing I'd ever had to havin' a home.

"I've got to pick up a few things for tomorrow," the kid said, disruptin' my thoughts again. We'd stopped in the cleanin' isle and he was pickin' out a bunch of different cleanin' solutions. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What're we doin' tomorrow?" I asked. He turned to me with an armful of cleaners.

"Spring cleaning. I've got to get a head start on that, and it's the perfect thing to get my mind off of finals for a day," he said, dumpin' all the crap he'd picked up inta the cart. Cleanin'? What'd we need ta clean for? The apartment was anally clean…hehe anal…er…anyways, I frowned at him.

"What's spring cleanin'?" I asked, he jus' sighed as we made our way ta the checkout counter.

"It's a once a year thing I do where I take a day to clean my apartment from top to bottom," he explained.

He smiled at the cashier who blushed as she looked between us….but mostly she looked at him. I didn't like the way she was lookin' at my lil' jailor. Let me jus' explain somethin' real quick. When I want somethin', and really want it, I usually get it. Uryuu, I figured, was not gonna be different…well, I hoped he wasn't gonna be different. I was a lil' unsure when it came ta him, 'cus I really felt at the time that he deserved better than someone like me. But, yea..that brings me back to my original point…even though I thought he deserved someone better than me, I was selfish. I didn't like anyone else thinkin' they could touch what I was waitin' ta claim as mine.

The stupid girl at the counter was lookin' at Uryuu like she wanted ta fall to her knees and suck'im dry right there. I was tempted to beat her ta the punch, but I knew he'd probably stab me in my sleep if I did somethin' so humiliatin' ta him. Besides, I wasn't sure how the kid felt 'bout me yet. So, ta solve my lil' jealously problem, I looked the lil' bitch right in the eyes as I wound my arm around Uryuu's slender waist.

"Grimmjaw, what are yo--"

"Ya gonna where a frilly lil' apron for me, _**Uryuu**_?" I breathed inta the kid's ear huskily.

I felt'im shiver, which shot a bolt of lust down ta my loins so fast I almost moaned. I pulled away enough ta peer down at his wide eyed, flushed expression. Fuck, have I mentioned what a god damned cutie the kid is? If I haven't, let me jus' say, he looked absolutely delectable starin' up at me with those sapphire eyes glazed half in shock, half in confused lust. He had the prettiest blush stainin' his cheeks, it was fuckin' adorable.

I told'im as much too, 'cus why pass up a chance ta make'im squirm if it rises? I leaned down, my arm squeezin' him closer ta me, my face almost touchin' the crook of his neck. He smelled so good, like soap and somethin' fruity. I couldn't even stop myself from what I did next. With the tip of my nose, I traced a gentle line up to the skin jus' behind his ear. Resistin' the urge ta lick it, or bite it, or even kiss it, I nuzzled his earlobe softly. His soft lil' catch of breath made my stomach lurch.

"When ya blush like that, it makes me wanna do dirty things ta ya," I whispered darkly inta his ear. His breath stuttered slightly before he shoved me away.

"Pervert!" He accused, still blushin'. I smirked at him.

"Do you have to do things like that all the time? I mean honestly! And quit molesting me in public! People are staring!" He hissed at me, blue eyes dartin' around the room in embarrassment. I laughed at him, wrappin' my arm back around his waist, and squeezin' his hip teasingly.

"Oh? So ya'll let me touch ya in naughty places when we get home?" I asked slyly.

He flushed scarlet red, shovin' me away again so he could pay the dazed girl at the register. I smirked at her as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the exit. '_Take that bitch, ya know who he belongs ta now,'_ I thought.

"Why do you always do things like that to me?" he asked when we finally made it back ta the apartment. I watched him put the various cleanin' shit away quietly for a few seconds.

"I mean, if you're gay…I'm okay with that, really," he said, lookin' over at me from the cabinets.

"I just don't understand why you're always making fun of me like that," he said.

And there it was…my opportunity ta tell'im that I wasn't makin' fun of'im. There was my chance ta tell'im that I had lots'a feelings I didn't understand for'im. I froze, unsure if I should take the chance. How could I possibly tell'im how I felt if I didn't even know what that was? What if he got scared and asked the Shinigami ta send me ta someone else? I wanted him…I really did. I could still smell the sweet scent of fruit comin' from his warm, soft skin. I could still feel the heat comin' off his small, tight lil' body. I could remember the way that his hip was firm, the bone sharp and defined.

Mostly though, I couldn't get over how he treated me like a person all that time. I couldn't dismiss the fact that he'd, though reluctantly at first, welcomed me inta his home, and taught me 'bout how ta live. He'd helped me become my own person, instead of the hollow person I was before. Well, I was still a Hollow, but I had more ta me. I had things that I liked, things I disliked. I had wants and needs that could actually be satisfied. I had a favorite food, pizza, and a favorite song, Vanilla by Gackt. It's so perverted that I can't help but love the guy for writin' it. But, none of that would've been possible if Uryuu hadn't taken his job so seriously. How could I pass up this chance?

"Grimmjaw! Are you even listening?! I said I don't want you making fun of me like that anymore! I don't like it!" He snapped, poutin' at me from across the room in a way that made me wanna jump'im. I stood, lookin' over at'im, and lockin' my eyes with his ocean blue gaze.

"I ain't never said anythin' ta ya that I didn't mean," I said and walked out of the room before he could react.

It's a pussy move…but I never had somethin' that I wanted so much I was actually afraid I couldn't get it. I walked to our shared room and quickly changed inta my night clothes before fallin' onta the futon heavily. There, I'd said it…now it was up ta him ta decide whether he wanted me back. My heart was poundin' in my chest, my blood thrumin' through my veins like I'd just fought Aizen or somethin'. It wasn't until much later that Uryuu came inta the room. I pretended ta sleep, which I guess he was too lost in thought ta see through. I heard'im change then slip inta his own bed quietly with a sigh. I could feel his eyes on me for quite some time before he turned away.

"Sensei…what should I do?" He questioned softly.

...

TBC

* * *

a/n: Please review!


	7. Spring Cleaning

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m, sexual themes, LEMON AHEAD!**

**a/n: sorry this took so long. School started up again, so I didn't get a chance to write til this weekend. enjoy!**

**

* * *

**...

Chapter 7

...

_I lay back against my futon, runnin' my hands over the lean, naked thighs that straddled my waist. The skin was smooth and warm, and so soft I couldn't help but groan into the hot, delicious lil' mouth I was plunderin'. The answerin' moan was sweet against my eardrums. Small, delicate hands weaved through my hair, anchorin' me in my spot so our tongues could tangle nicely. I slid my hands up ta narrow hips, pullin'em down against mine and growlin' at the sensation._

_"Ah! Grimmjaw…more," his sexy voice gasped. I smirked, pullin' back from'im enough ta stare inta those lust heavy, dark blue eyes. _

_"What do'ya want, Uryuu?" I asked in a husky tone. _

_He smiled, pushin' my hands away from his hips and leanin' forward to latch his mouth to my neck. His lashes fluttered down against his pale, high cheeks as he trailed his soft, moist lips down my body slowly. I let'im do as he pleased, threadin' my fingers through his silky, black-satin hair. He rained hot, wet kisses over my skin, sendin' shivers over my body. He looked so sexy, his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and pretty red lips suckin' on my hardened nipples. I groaned when he slid even further down, that pink lil' tongue comin' out ta tease my abdominal muscles. He traced each one carefully before movin' down ta my *hollow hole, and thrustin' his pink, wet appendage in there as well._

_"Mmm…fuck, Uryuu! Yer killin' me!" I breathed as he left a trail of hot lil' kisses over the carved groove of my pelvis. He was so close ta where I wanted'im ta be. _

_"What do you want me to do, Grimmjaw?" he asked in a breathy, sexy tone. His eyes raised up to lock with mine, the dark blue of his iris clouded with heat, black pupils in full bloom as he puffed air over the head of my angry, leakin' dick. _

_"Fuck, yer so hot!" I growled, anchorin' my hand in his hair and pushin'im down towards the needy organ. _

_He smirked at me and let me guide his head down ta my cock. His tongue flickered out ta taste the drippin' fluids comin' from the tip, before dippin' under the ridge with a broad swipe. I groaned loudly, fingers tightenin' in his hair in anticipation of more. His pale lil' hand gripped the base, tongue slidin' up the thick vein on the underside as his free hand rolled my balls gently. Pleasure raced through my body, even more so when he got ta the tip, and slowly sank his deliciously cherry red lips over the head and sucked._

_"Nnn…do ya know how sexy ya are right now, Uryuu? Gods, I'm gonna fuck ya so hard when yer done!" I babbled through my gasps. _

_He moaned, apparently in favor of that idea, the vibration of it wreaked havoc over the hot, hard flesh of my erection. One of his hands trailed down his own body, slender fingers tweakin' one of his pink nipples, trailin' his flat, hard stomach, and grippin' his own cock tightly. I felt my lids fall further, only a sliver open so I could watch Uryuu pleasure himself as his raven head bobbed in my lap slowly. _

_"Fuck..Uryuu…" I groaned, thrustin' my hips inta the wet heat of his mouth, but holdin' back enough so I wouldn't choke'im. Suddenly, the heat was gone. My eyes snapped open, a growl of disapproval leavin' my lips._

_"I can't take it anymore, Grimmjaw…please," he begged sexily. I sat up, graspin' his face in my hands and kissin'im soundly on that puffy, cute mouth. _

_"What's the matter, Uryuu?" I asked between kisses. He whined and arched his body against mine, rubbin' our dicks together in the most amazin' way. _

_"I-I need…nnn..please.." he moaned, pushin' me away and turnin' his back ta me. He fell forward onto his stomach, leanin' his weight on his elbows and pushin' his hips up so that his gorgeous ass was presented ta me. _

_"Yer beautiful…ya know that?" I said, grabbin' a hand full'a that sexy ass and slidin' my fingers inta the cleft teasingly. _

_I tested the lil' hole there, findin' it slick and prepared for me. With my hand, I guided my dick to his entrance. Just as I was 'bout ta push in, I heard somethin' in the distance. Screamin'….someone was screamin'. The world around me began ta blur…the sensations all fallin' away as the image shattered inta a million pieces._

_...  
_

"Nooooo!!!!"

The desperate scream tore me out of my dreams violently. I shot up, the smooth sheet I was lyin' under slippin' down ta my waist as my heart raced. My eyes darted around the room swiftly, tryin' ta find the source of that horrible noise. That's when I heard it. Gaspin', panicked lil' breaths comin' from the futon just a few feet away from mine. I looked over. Uryuu'd kicked the sheets off his body. His chest heaved rapidly up and down in his labored, frightened rasps of breath. Silky, black hair stuck to his face in slick tendrils from the cold sweat that'd enveloped his whole body.

I sighed, the effects of my previous dream throbbin' uncomfortably under the sheets as I wondered what the hell I could do to help. Ignorin' my own needs (_'cus apparently I am capable of that_), I slid out of my bed, and slinked closer quietly, lookin' out for the kid's special tripwire. Upon closer inspection, it seemed his nightmare had disrupted his control of the fine strings of reishi, which were noticeably not there. It was okay though. I wasn't gonna hurt'im. Somethin' deep and instinctual overcame me with the need ta calm'im. I didn't know what it was at the time. Because I definitely don't have maternal instincts. However, somethin' inside of me reached for Uryuu, wanted to end his sufferin', comfort'im.

Back then I choked it up ta the fact that I considered the kid one of my own.

I barely noticed my own hand reachin' towards that tear stained face until it'd already made contact. He was warm and fuck he was so soft! My fingers brushed damp bangs from his eyes, unable ta stop themselves from travelin' over his smooth, baby soft skin. My eyes traced his strained features. Blue eyes were screwed firmly shut, thick, black lashes clashed amazingly with his moonlit, high cheekbones. Pink, wet, parted lips trembled as the boy quietly cried.

I couldn't stop myself. It was like the moment I'd touched'im, I never wanted ta stop. My thumb traced the sharp angle of his cheekbone, the tip of his pointed, cute nose, his upper lip, soft and smooth. Then, it moved lower. The pad of my finger ran over that full, creamy bottom lip slowly. I was so transfixed I didn't even notice myself moving closer.

Well, that is until our faces were jus' inches apart, and I could feel the rapid, hot lil' puffs of his breath against my mouth. God, they were right there, those temptin', sweet lookin' lips. Flashes of my dreams came back ta me, causin' the hardness between my legs ta pulse. Memories of how soft and full those lips'd been against my mouth played teasingly through my mind. If I leaned down a lil' further, I could taste them for real. I almost did, havin' completely forgotten why I was even so close ta him in the haze of my desire. But then…a choked sob escaped those perfect lips, and the spell was broken.

My need to console'im returned. I moved closer, pushin' a hand through his hair and watchin' as he calmed slightly. He sniffled cutely, pushin' his head up inta my touch, and causin' a low rumble ta start deep in my chest. The sound seemed ta calm'im further, but I did not move inta the bed with'im. That could be potentially dangerous. Even if I was maintainin' my self control at that distance, I didn't know if I could be in the bed with'im and not touch'im. I merely curled up at the edge of his futon and continued the soothin' rumbles in my chest. I fell asleep with my hand in his hair, purrin' like a contented kitten.

"Sensei…" I heard his broken voice call inta the silence of the room, then sleep took me.

**Uryuu's POV**

I woke up with a headache…the kind you get after a good, long sob. My eyes were puffy and sore, lashes glued together by congealed morning gook. I'd barely slept at all the previous night. Nightmares of my grandfather's death had plagued me the whole night. It was strange, because I hadn't dreamed of him in a while. But, I supposed it might've had to do with the fact that I'd been thinking of him a lot more often. It was then that I heard a sort of soft rumbling coming from beside me. Curious, I lifted a hand to wipe my eyes clean, blinking them open. My breath caught in my throat at the sight that met me.

Directly beside me, maybe only a few inches away, my charge slept peacefully. His face was completely relaxed, a few blue strands of hair fluttering against his face, mouth parted in his soft snores. No…they weren't snores. The sound he was making was a soft vibration, coming from somewhere deep in his chest that made my heart flutter oddly. I carefully slid forward, to hear it better. That's when I noticed. Something warm and heavy was settled on my head. Fingers scratched at the back of my skull, the fist tensing and releasing in a way that was strangely reminiscent of a cat kneading. I twisted my neck, watching as Grimmjaw's fingers slid from my hair down to the floor. I sat in shock for a few moments, only one thought going through my mind.

'_Oh my god, he really is like a cat! And I thought Kuro—Ichigo was lying. What is he doing over here anyway?'_

"Mnmm..ry..uu…" he mumbled, snuffling the pillow he was laying on and smiling in his sleep.

'_That's kind of cute...'_ I thought, blushing brightly.

I shook my head clear, pushing my blankets off, and rising from the futon. I looked over the other man, grabbing his blanket to throw over him. I thought that he must be cold, lying on the hard floor like that. He was still purring…yea, purring's pretty much the only word I can use to describe the sound he was making. God it was so cute. I'd never imagined that Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques could be cute.

It almost made me want to curl up beside him, and let those gentle vibrations lull me back to sleep, cuddled in the warmth of his body. And what a body it was. Though we had gotten him sleeping clothes, he still refused to wear a shirt to bed. My eyes roamed over his spectacularly muscular back. I felt my mouth go a little dry. My mind flashed with a vivid image of me licking and sucking over every inch of that gorgeous skin.

I coughed, grabbing clothing from my drawers and rushing towards the shower before my thoughts could get any more explicit. He teased me enough as it was. Kami only knows how much worse it would get if he found out I actually wanted him. It was hard enough to admit to myself what I wanted to do with the former Espada, that I wanted him to do things to me…

_"I ain't never said anythin' ta ya that I didn't mean."_

What did that even mean?

After getting out of the shower, I walked out into the kitchen to start breakfast. Grimmjaw was still sleeping when I checked on him. When I finished the food, I looked through my cleaning materials and noticed I'd forgotten to pick up floor wax. I sighed, wondering if I should run out to the store really quick, before my charge woke up. Would that be okay? A knock on the door stopped my ponderings abruptly. I turned off the stove and walked over to open it.

_"I ain't never said anythin' ta ya that I didn't mean."_

**Grimm's POV**

"Blue-chan….hey Blue-chan!" an irritatin' voice called, bustin' through my state of unconsciousness.

"BLUE-CHAN!" I sprung up, my fist shootin' out and catchin' someone's face hard.

"Ow! Fuck!" the voice cried out. My groggy mind cleared a lil', and I opened my eyes to see Abarai rollin' on the floor, clutchin' his face.

"Red?" I said sleepily. He patted his jaw a few times, checkin' for blood, before grinnin' widely at me.

"Damn, Blue-chan, ya got some arm on ya!" he laughed. Fuck, I'd punched my only friend right in the damn kisser!

"Shit, Red! Ya awright?" I asked, graspin' his chin in my fingers and twistin' his head to the side so I could see the wound.

"Lemme go! I'll be fine, Blue-chan. It'll be a nice bruise though," he said, swattin' at my hand. I let him go, floppin' back down on my back with a grunt.

"Where's Uryuu?" I asked. He chuckled and looked down at me with mischievous, cherry-brown eyes.

"Kid took Ulquiorra and went out ta the supermarket. Said somethin' 'bout floor wax," Red answered.

"Looks like ya were havin' a good dream," he added with a grin. I blinked at him in confusion for a few seconds before followin' his gaze down my body. Shit! I had a stiffy, which wasn't too surprisin' considerin' the kind of dreams I'd had all night.

"Ah, fuck! Ya see what this kid's doin' ta me. I'm gonna have ta go take care of this Red. Gimme a few," I said, movin' ta get out of the bed. Instead of movin' out of my way, Red flattened a palm on my stomach to hold me down. I frowned down at him, tiltin' my head a lil' at his suddenly seductive expression.

"Ya want help with that?" he asked, voice low and husky. My dick throbbed at the promise I could detect in his tone. Like I said before, Red's a hot piece'a ass. Him lookin' at me with half-lidded, auburn eyes, and a teasin' smirk was doin' nothin' ta help my self-control.

"Ya sure ya wanna do that?" I asked, movin' my hand towards his ponytail and tuggin' out the band. My blood heated quickly as I watched the long, blood-red hair fall over Renji's shoulders. He grinned at me, crawlin' forward and trailin' his hand up over my chest to the back of my neck.

"Yea…I'm sure," he murmured, straddlin' my lap, "I got the same problem."

I groaned when he ground our hips together. I cold feel the heat of his rock hard cock against my stomach. I smirked.

"Ulquiorra drivin' ya crazy?" I asked, slidin' a hand inta his hair and brushin' our lips together lightly. He shivered in my lap, his own fingers slippin' further down my body to rub me through my sleepin' pants.

"Fuck yea! Masturbatin' jus' ain't cuttin' it anymore," he answered with a breathy laugh.

I laughed with him, wrappin' my arms around his waist and pullin'im closer. It's not like I was givin' up on Uryuu or nothin'. It's more that I was extremely frustrated, and Red was offerin'. It'd be easy ta work out our frustrations together. 'Cus though there was attraction between us, both of us were after different people. Uryuu's not someone who'll jus' open up his legs for me and let me have'im. I'd have ta work on that relationship before we got there, and I was fine with that. Besides, who am I ta turn down a pantin', blushin', aroused Abarai Renji, squirmin' in my lap, and offerin' me sex? I don't think anyone's got that kind of willpower. I leaned over ta seal our lips together firmly, dartin' my tongue through his mouth for a taste. He moaned.

"Shit! How much time ya think we got?" I asked, buckin' my hips up ta meet his. He removed his hands from my lap in order ta tear his shirt up over his head.

"I dunno…but knowin' Uryuu he'll probably find eight other things he needs while he's there. Then there's Ulquiorra, who'll ask a million questions about everythin' around him…I'd say like twenty minutes," he answered, archin' forward to rub our bare chests together. Runnin' my hands over his smooth, tattooed skin, I pulled him in for another hot kiss.

"S'more than enough time," I growled, graspin' his hips and undoin' his belt quickly. When I'd gotten his pants open, I slipped a hand inside to smooth over his boxer-clad erection.

"Fuck, yer so hard! How we doin' this?" I asked as he wiggled and moaned in my lap.

A strong hand clasped my wrist and pulled. With a sexy smirk, Red lifted himself off of my lap ta push his pants and boxers down over his hips. I think I drooled a lil' as I watched him. Renji's all tanned skin and firm, ripplin' muscle. He's got bold, black lines slashin' across almost every part of'im. His arms, his chest, his perfect abdomen, those fuckin' sexy hips…my dick pulsed at the sight of him. Then, he slinked down on his hands and knees, crawlin' over ta me like a prowlin' tiger. My instincts slammed inta me hard. In a flash I was naked with a handful of soft, red hair. My lips smashed against Renji's supple ones as I rutted against him in frenziedly.

"Mmm..mmnn…" he moaned inta my mouth as I pulled'im back inta my lap.

I thrust my tongue inta his mouth, relishin' in the spicy, delicious taste of'im. His hands were everywhere at once. I growled predatorily when his firm ass rocked back against my cock, my hands grippin' the tight globes hard and squeezin'. He moaned, pullin' at my hair and attachin' his mouth to my neck as I thrust my dick against the cleft of his ass. Quicker than I could see he'd broken the kiss and slammed me down against the floor of the bedroom. Blazin' red-brown eyes stared down at me impishly, bruised lips smirkin' as Renji peered at me through a curtain of fiery silk.

"I wish we had time ta play, but they'll be back soon. Better make this quick," he said in a slightly breathless and utterly sexy tone. I nodded my agreement, watchin' heatedly as he dragged his tongue down my body ta the patch of blue hair surroundin' my cock.

"Mm..ya dun have'ta do that," I groaned when his tongue slid up the underside of my cock and flicked the head playfully. He smiled.

" 'Course I do…gotta getch'ya all slick and wet, yea?" he said, draggin' his open mouth up the side of the shaft before puckerin' it over the crown lightly.

I moaned as his lips fell halfway down my cock, the gentle suction of his hot mouth drivin' me crazy. I sat up, suckin' a few of my own fingers inta my mouth, and slidin' my splayed hand down Red's arched spine, towards his sexy ass. Red's got a fine ass. Two full, firm globes of solid, golden muscle, and a pair of bold, black slashes runnin' from his hips down ta the little thumbprints at the base of his spine. I slid my finger inta his crack and massaged the little pucker carefully.

"Mmppmfh.." he moaned around my dick. I shuddered as the vibration moved over my shaft. He relaxed his throat and took me down to my base, swallowin' 'round my length, his throat muscles massagin' me in the best way.

"Shit, Red…feels good," I panted as I tickled his hole delicately inta relaxation.

His eyes twinkled up at me confidently. Heh, he knew how good he was, and was damn proud of it! The fact that he was enjoyin' it about as much as me was just plain sexy. When the ring of muscles I was teasin' relaxed a bit, I brought my hand back up to my mouth ta slick the fingers up again. Renji watched me with heated eyes, groanin' when I returned the digits to his hole and pushed one in carefully. Mm, he was hot…and tight. My cock leaked at jus' thought of bein' inside'a him. But, he felt like he hadn't had it in a while…and I didn't wanna hurt'im too bad. So I pushed'im off my dick, and stood to walk over to the dresser.

"Grimmmmjaaw, now's not the time ta be lookin' through Uryuu's panty drawer! Get back ova here and fuck me!" Red whined angrily. I grinned at his irritated pout. He's cute when he's all flushed and aroused. I laughed as I sifted through the kid's sock drawer.

"Lookin' for lube, dun wanna hurt ya, Red-chan," I cooed.

"S'prolly a good idea. Haven't taken it in a while," he murmured, pullin' on his cock a few times to relieve the pressure.

"Ya think he has some?" I asked, closin' the sock drawer after findin' nothin' and openin' up the underwear drawer. Heh, tighty-whities, how did I know? Red's husky laugh traveled over my skin in hot shivers.

"He's a fuckin' teenaged boy, Blue-chan! 'Course he has lube! What else do ya think he jerks off with?" the Shinigami said through his laughter.

The image that popped inta my head caused my dick ta leak a good amount of pre-cum onta the kid's bedroom floor. Uryuu, dressed only in a pair of his crisp, clean tighty-whities with his hard, pink cock hangin' out of the little opening as he flogged it with his fist rapidly. My cock practically oozed at the thought.

'_We're gonna have ta clean up good,'_ I thought absently.

"Shit! We gotta get this party goin' or I'm gonna cum without ya!" I growled, graspin' the elusive, half-empty container of lube and dartin' back over ta the naked sex God on my futon. Red raised himself up onta all fours, and pushed his ass up in an offerin'.

"Yer fuckin' sexy, ya know that?" I said. He laughed breathily, peerin' over his shoulder with molten, red-brown eyes.

"Thanks, yer not so bad yerself, Blue-chan," he said teasingly. I slicked my fingers up and positioned them back at his twitchin, sexy hole.

"Pssh, I'm the sexiest fuckin' thing alive, man! Ya know that!" I said with a cocky smirk.

He moaned out an affirmative when I breached him with my middle finger. I leaned forward, nippin' and suckin' at the back of his taught, muscular thighs. I followed the lines of those hot-ass tattoos with my mouth, suckin' his balls inta my mouth and twirlin' my tongue around them playfully. He pushed back against the treatment, his hips rockin' against my hand as I eased another finger inta his tight ass. His insides clenched and relaxed around my digits. I couldn't help but lean forward to lick at his pretty lil' hole a bit.

"Nnn…ahh…feels so fuckin' good! Grimmjaw…now," Renji panted sexily against my pillow.

"Ya sure yer ready?" I asked, pushin' a third finger in there and twistin' them around.

"Ahhn…sure…now…"

"Awright."

I lined myself up with his entrance, excited 'bout the thought of pushin' inside. I hadn't had sex in…well, since before those brats raided Hueco Mundo. Havin' Red there, ass up in the air, and hole twitchin' for my cock was amazin' to me. I gripped his sexy hips, fingers restin' right on the dark lines of his tattoos, and thumbs restin' in the little indents at the base of his spine. I pushed in, groanin' at the moist warmth that surrounded me, pulsing with life and arousal.

"Fuuucckk yer big.."

"Nnn..tight.."

I forced myself to stay still, no matter how badly my hips wanted to rut against him. He'd said he hadn't been taken in a while. I didn't wanna hurt him. After a few minutes, his insides relaxed around me, but I still waited for him to push back against me before I started movin'. Fuck, it felt good to slide in and out of that delicious heat. His muscles caressed my dick so perfectly. I jus' pushed slowly, enjoyin' the sensation of his body huggin' me for a while until he whined and shoved back hard.

"Faster!"

I oblidged, wantin' him to have as good a time as I was. I pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, settin' a fast pace for us. I experimented with different angles until I found the one that made his back bow and head fly back with a loud wail of pleasure. Grippin' his hips tighter, I aimed for that spot, poundin' away until he was merely a puddle of sobbing goo beneath me. It felt so fuckin' good. The telltale quivering of his muscles around me began, and I pushed harder, wanting to feel him clench when he came.

"Mmm, yess!"

"Fuck, Renji! Nng!"

I laid my chest down against his back, slidin' my arms around his waist and pullin' him up against me so I could catch his moanin' lips in a heated kiss. His eyes were glazed, his breathing erratic. He was fuckin' sexy as hell, pantin' against my mouth and grindin' back against my thrusts frantically. I slipped my hand down his belly, ticklin' the little bellybutton before wrappin' my fingers around his dick firmly.

One long, rough stroke was all it took to have his entire body lock in a graceful arch. He threw his head back against my shoulder, bruised mouth partin' in a long moan, and eyes screwin' shut in utter bliss. Sticky ropes of white shot up onto his tattooed chest and abdomen. I watched for as long as I could, almost jealous of Ulquiorra for havin' caught the heart of the absolutely delicious creature I was fuckin'. He certainly was lucky, was the thought that I had. Uryuu though…Uryuu would be angelic when he came; like some pagan god of lust.

After that, my orgasm finally tore through my body. I pulled out quickly, comin' hard all over Renji's ass and lower back as I rubbed my softenin' dick between the globes of his ass. I didn't come inside him, because it was just a quick fuck. It meant nothin' more than stress relief for the two of us, and I didn't have the right ta do somethin' so intimate ta him without askin' first. I might be a savage beast when it comes to fightin', but I do have my own set of strange honor codes. Ya figure'em out as ya get ta know me.

Anyways, we collapsed against each other on Uryuu's bedroom floor, gaspin' and pantin' for air. It was undoubtedly some of the best sex I'd ever had in my life.

"Damn, Blue-chan…that was fuckin' awesome! We needa do that again sometime. It'll be a while 'fore those two figure out they want us ya know!" Red said, rollin' over on his side to look at me. I laughed.

"I don't know 'bout Uryuu, but Ulquiorra is definitely havin' some trouble figurin' out what ta do with ya. He'll notice soon, I think. He's always been the smart one," I answered truthfully. Red-brown eyes looked at me in shock. A blush that had nothin' ta do with the great sex we'd just had lit his face.

"Ya really think he wants me?" he asked in wonder.

I laughed, only because I knew I was the only one who knew the truth. Not even Ulquiorra knew yet, but I knew he'd figure it out. I've jus' got a really sensitive nose. I always smelt the want all over the former Cuarta when he was payin' particularly close attention to Red.

"He does. I'm sure of it. He jus' doesn't know what it is yet. Ya gotta be patient with'im, I think. He hasn't had much emotion other than kiss-assness since he was born."

"Haha, I guess yer right. He talks ta me 'bout it sometimes."

"What?"

"Las Noches." I was shocked by the revelation. Ulquiorra didn't seem like the type ta open up. Then again, he'd opened up ta me in the hospital. I supposed that livin' with Renji would make him see the Shinigami as a partially trust worthy person.

"Yer gonna be pissed when he tells ya everythin'. Jus' try not ta flip out too much, 'cus I think that'll jus' make'im close up again," I said. Red nodded.

"Yea, I figured what happened to him must'a been pretty bad. But, Aizen's dead now, and I'm willin' ta wait however long it takes for Ulquiorra ta tell me what that asshole did ta him," he said. I admired him for that. Red's a lot more understanding than he looks, smarter too.

"Awright! Let's get dressed and clean up this room. I'll run ta the kitchen ta get some'a that cleanin' crap Uryuu bought yesterday. We'll impress'em when they get home by cleanin' this room spotless!" I said with a grin as I wiped myself off and pulled up my pants. I wasn't gonna change from my pajamas, but I threw on a shirt for Ulquiorra's sake. With me, Red, and Uryuu all in one place, I didn't want him to have to deal with too much sexy all at once.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

When Ishida-kun and I reached the apartment, we were greeted by the scent of lemony cleaner. Apparently Renji and Grimmjaw were not completely useless alone. Ishida sent me to go check to make sure they hadn't destroyed his bedroom by using the wrong kind of cleaning solution as he put away the groceries. I did so without question. I liked being helpful to him. All former trespasses aside, we had actually grown to be quite good friends. It felt good, to have one friend. I still wasn't quite sure how to label my probation officer just yet, but Ishida-kun…I knew he was a friend.

"Sheets're clean!" I heard Renji's voice exclaim through the door.

When I opened it, I was greeted by the scene of the two of them putting the sheets neatly on the futons. It was Grimmjaw who noticed me first, for some reason he seemed much more relaxed than I'd seen him in earlier days. That was when the smell hit me. It was well disguised under layers of cleaner and detergent. But, the distinct smell of sex lingered in the room just enough for my heightened senses to detect. I looked between the two, their reiatsu was still slightly mixed. I felt my heart twist painfully as anger filled my body. Why did I hate the idea of Grimmjaw having rutted with Renji so badly?  
"Ulquiorra-chan!" I snapped my gaze over to the redhead, who immediately winced when my eyes landed on him. Was the anger evident on my expression? I quickly schooled my features into a complete deadpan. It was Grimmjaw that broke the silence first.

"Hey, Red. Can ya go ask Uryuu if he wants me ta start the laundry?" he asked. Renji looked more than happy to get out of the tense air of the room.

"Yea! I'll go do that!" he muttered, shooting me a look that was all confusion and dejection. I hated that look. I hated that it was me who caused it. He smelled like Grimmjaw and submission, but still, I felt guilty for looking at him so coldly. Why couldn't I be mad at him?

"Ya shouldn't be mad at'im, Ulquiorra. He jus' needed to work out some frustration." I closed the door and walked toward the former Sexta. Grimmjaw didn't back away, not that I'd expected him to.

"I don't believe it is any of my business who he ruts with," I said, my voice cold and calm. He grinned at me crudely, seeing through my words like I didn't even say them.

"Don't be jealous, Ulquiorra-chan! He was thinkin' bout ya the whole time," he said. I continued to stare at him with my cold stare. Was that it? Was I jealous that Grimmjaw had taken Renji?

"Stop thinkin' so hard. I know what yer feelin'. Yer jealous 'cus I fucked'im first. But, don't worry. We only did it because he's too scared ta tell ya what he wants," Grimmjaw continued.

What he wants? Renji wanted me? I felt a bolt of heat hit my lower belly unexpectedly at that thought. I wasn't stupid. I knew what arousal was when I felt it. Was that what I wanted? Was Renji what I wanted?

"'Sides, ya know I'm stupid over lil' Uryuu-chan out there. Kid's been drivin' me nuts! I couldn't control myself, Red offered and I couldn't help but accept."

I processed what Grimmjaw was saying carefully, growing less angry by the second. I suddenly felt bad for having made Renji think I was angry with him earlier. I had no right to be. He wasn't mine. Technically he could do whatever he pleased with whomever he pleased. As for Grimmjaw, I supposed I couldn't quite blame him for not being able to turn Renji down. I knew he'd been suffering lately with his lust for the Young man he lived with. Besides, who is to say I would be able to turn Ishida-kun down should he have offered me the same kind of release. Luckily for me, the boy was untouched and shy.

"Gotta hand it to ya though, Ulquiorra. Ya sure know how ta pick'em. Best sex I ever had! Ya should make a move on that a.s.a.p!" the former Sexta said with a smirk and a cackle. I glowered at him for purposefully pushing my buttons. He knew I was jealous, and he was rubbing his conquest in my face intentionally. Unfortunately, my reaction only served to entertain him.

"Ya shoulda seen'im, moanin' and archin' like he was. Figure yer shit out soon Ulquiorra, 'cus he's waitin for ya!"

Having implanted that lovely image in my mind, Grimmjaw patted me on the shoulder, and exited the room. I stood in stunned, slightly aroused silence as I played the picture through my mind over and over again. Renji with just his shirt off and hair down was often too stimulating for me. But the idea of him naked and writhing in pleasure beneath me, or in me, or…I firmly stomped the ideas away. I blamed the perverseness of my mind on Grimmjaw, and calmly waited for my arousal to fade away before going to meet the rest of the group out in the living room.

I wanted Renji. That much Grimmjaw had helped me figure out, but I knew for a fact that I was hardly ready for anything of that physical magnitude. I also knew that it was much more than a physical desire that drew me towards the man. I wanted to figure out those other reasons he intrigued me before I made any physical moves to make him mine. My eyes, however, couldn't help but trace over his beautiful figure, or rugged features more often than before. My realization had just made things much harder for me, but I didn't regret it at all.

We cleaned Ishida-kun's apartment from top to bottom. I worked closely with my probation officer, if only to make amends for making him feel so shunned a when I'd seen him earlier. He immediately soaked in my attention, seeming quite happy that I wasn't upset with him. We cleaned Ishida-kun's kitchen while Grimmjaw and his officer cleaned the bathroom and the living room. I looked towards the redhead next to me who was smiling and humming as he scrubbed the sink. His happy-go-lucky attitude was one of the things I liked the most about him. To think I'd made it disappear for even a moment was upsetting to me.

"I'm sorry," I said, spraying some cleaner onto the counter as he turned his gaze on me. He tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

"For what?" he asked. I frowned, wiping the counter down until it sparkled.

"For before, in the bedroom. I didn't mean to look at you like that."

He smiled at me.

"It's alright. Blue-chan told me ya might smell it..uh, what we did together. I didn't know it'd upset ya though," he said honestly. I blinked at him, not quite sure what to say to that. It's not like I could just tell him I was upset because _I_ wanted to be the person who'd mounted him that day.

"I had no right to be upset with you, Renji," I said. He perked up at the sound of his given name, something I'd never let slip from my lips before. I decided I should do it more often, if only to see the smile that lit his face when I said it.

"So why were ya? It was jus' a little stress release, nothin' complicated. Why would ya get upset over it? Is it because I did it with Grimmjaw?" he asked. He's much more perceptive than I've ever given him credit for. I sighed.

"I don't know, exactly. I can only say that during my time living with you, I have grown slightly attached to you. I have never had to share something that I was attached to, having had nothing of that type to share in the first place. I suppose I just didn't know how to handle the situation," I explained quietly. It was the best way to word it. I didn't make any claims of romantic feelings I didn't understand, and I didn't tell him that I wanted to claim him as my own. I just told him what was necessary.

"I understand. I was like that too, back when I first started the Academy. I was possessive of Rukia, my only surviving friend from Rukongai, and I hated Byakuya-taicho for stealing her from me. So, I guess ya'll have to learn like I did. That people who yer attached to, or fond of, will always have other people in their lives ya gotta share'em with," he said with a maturity and wisdom I never expected from him.

"I understand that now. Thank you," I said, taking hold of the mop and wringing it dry so I could start to clean the floor. A comfortable silence fell upon the room while we both thought over each other's words carefully. It was Renji, of course, who broke that nice quiet first.

"I told ya ya'd call me Renji someday, Ulquiorra-chan," he said. I thought I saw a blush across his nose, but he'd turned away to start scrubbing the sink.

"So you did, and don't call me that," I answered, pushing the mop forward over the floor.

**Renji's POV**

I smiled ta myself, lovin' the way Ulquiorra said my name in that deep, smooth voice of his. I was happy he wasn't upset with me. When he'd walked inta the room and given me that cold, dead glare, I almost felt my heart break inta little pieces. I'd thought I'd royally fucked everythin' up between us, and that he'd never be mine. Don't get me wrong. Sex with Grimmjaw was amazin'! He'd fucked me better than anyone had in years, and I'd enjoyed every minute of it.

But…

No matter how great the sex was between us, in the end, Grimmjaw and I were still only friends. That kitty cat was so helplessly in love with Uryuu it wasn't even funny. Okay, maybe it was a little funny. 'Cus Grimmjaw's always horny and love struck when he's 'round the kid, while Uryuu is completely oblivious ta it all. Then there's Uryuu, who was definitely considerin' the idea of the two of them, and since I knew the kid like I did, I also knew he was crushin' on Grimmy big time. I think Uyruu and Grimmjaw were the only ones who didn't see it at the time.

I guess what I'm gettin' at here is that I didn't want whatever Grimmjaw and I'd done strictly as friends helpin' each other out, ta ruin any chances of startin' somethin' with Ulquiorra in time. I knew it'd take time. I was willin' ta wait for however long it took before the former Cuarta was ready to open up to me fully. I jus' didn't want anythin' gettin' in the way of that. I was grateful that the whole situation had blown over so quickly. I guess I can thank his lack of emotional experience for that. He probably didn't even know how to hold a grudge.

I smiled as I watched him polish the kitchen floor dutifully. It had been a good day for us. A lot had been said that needed to be, and I think we bonded a bit more that day. I was happy for it. A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. Without botherin' to try to sense who it was, I opened it up. My jaw dropped at the people I saw standin' there.

**Uryuu's POV**

I was surprised to see that Grimmjaw had cleaned my entire bedroom while Ulquiorra and I were away. I was impressed though. Apparently he did have the ability to be thoughtful. I shot a small glance over to him. He was cleaning up the molding on top of the doorframe, because he was the one out of the two of us, tall enough to accomplish that feat. I sighed. I'd been thinking about what he'd said to me the previous night all day, trying desperately to figure out what he could have meant by it.

Basically Grimmjaw had taken what I had originally interpreted as teasing, and told me that he was genuinely hitting on me since the first day he'd arrived. So, what did that mean? Did he like me? No, that sounded so childish and preadolescent to me. So, he wanted me then? But how? I suppose the sexual want was obvious, but were there other things about me he liked? Did he want me as a whole, or just want in my pants? It was so confusing.

"What're ya thinkin' about so hard over there, Uryuu-chan?" I snapped out my thoughts, glaring in my charge's direction, and blushing lightly. I hated it when he called me that, but I suppose I also liked it as well, because my heart always beat a little faster when he did.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed. He laughed at me, blue eyes lighting up with amusement. He's unfairly gorgeous. Why couldn't Aizen have made ugly soldiers?

"Nah, but seriously Uryuu, ya got that faraway look in yer eyes like yer thinkin' over the meanin' of life or somethin'," he said.

I wondered silently how he was so in tune with my moods, but I choked it up to his feline heritage. Cats are known to be very perceptive to their owners' feelings. Wait, had I just thought of myself as Grimmjaw's owner? I froze my mind at that thought. A vivid image of the former Sexta flashed in my mind. Grimmjaw with fluffy, blue ears and a graceful tail, wearing only a collar and leash with tags that said "Property of Ishida Uryuu". I closed my eyes and shook my head. Ever since he'd said what he said the previous night, I was having even more problems controlling my attraction to him. Was even the idea that he might have the same feelings I did enough to give me hope?

"Uryuu?" I looked up towards his voice. He was standing in front of me now, looking slightly concerned. I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"What's got ya all crazy? Come on, tell me," he prodded. I leaned back against the bathroom sink and sighed.

"Last night you told me that…what you said, I'm trying to figure it out," I answered honestly. He blinked at me, that rogue smile of his turning the corners of his lips, his fangs gleaming in the light.

"What's ta figure out? I told it like I felt it, Uryuu. It's not that hard ta understand," he said to me. I looked up at him, searching his face for any clues towards his thoughts. He was cleverly unreadable with that smirk on his face. I frowned.

"There are a lot of ways I can take what you said, Grimmjaw. I-I've never been in a situation like this before. I don't know what to do, how to react, how to feel," I said. He moved closer, his large hands gripping my shoulders firmly as he stared down at me. I blushed. He was so close I could feel the heat of his body seep into mine delightfully.

"And what situation is that, Uryuu?" His voice was lower, huskier. I shivered slightly in reaction to its sexiness.

"I don't want to say it," I answered honestly. Saying it would solidify its truthfulness. Saying it would make it tangible, real, _known_. I held my breath as he leaned in closer to my face. I could feel the heat of his breath puffing against my ear softly, and my neck tilted towards him of its own volition.

"Then lemme tell ya first," he said. I could hear a slight purr rumble in his tone. It calmed me as much as it excited me. I loved that sound.

"I like ya, Uryuu," he said. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. I pushed him back so I could look into those electric blue eyes of his. Sincerity was reflected back at me in a way I never thought Grimmjaw was capable of.

"I don't know when it started. I don't know how. I jus' know that I like ya. Everythin' ya do is so fuckin' cute. Ya don't even know how sexy ya are, do ya?" he said.

I felt my face heat to a brilliant red, sputtering out how I was not sexy or cute indecipherably. He chuckled and nuzzled my face with his nose, still purring like an affectionate cat. His feline behavior was throwing me off, making me melt, and want to nuzzle him back, cuddle him. Why did he have to be so cute? I was unable to speak as he continued, his big, warm hands rubbing my arms soothingly so that I wouldn't book it out of the bathroom.

"Ya are sexy, Uryuu. Yer so fuckin' cute it drives me wild. I gotta flirt with ya, just ta let out some of that tension. Even now, with yer hair in that lil' half ponytail, wearin' that cute lil' apron…I wanna.." he trailed off, his hands clenching on my upper arms as he took in a deep breath. He was restraining himself, I could feel it. His breath tickled my throat again, and I couldn't help but want it. I wanted his mouth there. I wanted his lips on my skin, his teeth, his tongue.

"Grimmjaw?" He moved away from me, expression unusually blank, but eyes shining with confusion.

"Sorry. Didn't mean ta put it all out there like that, but there it is. Ya can decide whether ya want it or not. I don't wanna force nothin' on ya," he said.

He leaned against the wall opposite me, looking down at me with a dejected gaze. It twisted my heart to see it. Did he think I was going to reject him? It was surprising because he'd only ever been really confident in front of me since I met him. Seeing him doubt himself was an odd and unwelcome experience.

"I-if…..if I were to accept your feelings, what exactly would I be accepting? What is it that you want from me?" I asked. He tilted his head in confusion, his light blue hair falling into his handsome face in that way that made my heart stutter slightly.

"Didn't I jus' explain it? Ya'd be acceptin' me as yer mate…er..no, um that's too strong a word for ya to deal with right now. What is it ya humans call it again?" he asked.

"Boyfr--" I was interrupted.

"Lover, that's it!" he said with a grin. I blushed hard at the word.

"I..uh…"

"S'okay Uryuu. I'll give ya some time ta think it over. No rush, ne? I got forever ta wait," he said, moving forward and smoothing his hand over my pulled back bangs. He tugged at the little ponytail lightly, nuzzling my forehead.

"That thing really is cute. Ya should wear yer hair like that more often."

I didn't say anything. I just blushed and tried to breathe normally as all that'd been exposed rushed through my mind. He was serious about me. That much was obvious. For him to have used the word "mate" in reference to our possible relationship told me he was. From the little bit I was told about Hollow, I knew that even though they often rutted with many of their kind, when they chose a mate it was final.

"I'm gonna go check on Red-chan and Ulquiorra. See ya in a few," he said, pulling away and heading towards the door.

I missed his warmth immediately. My mind raced with thoughts of how I should deal with the situation. I liked Grimmjaw. I knew I did. He was obnoxious and loud, and all around the kind of person I'd usually hate…but I liked him. The biggest problem with the whole thing was that Grimmjaw was a Hollow, a former Espada who'd beaten on and hurt my friends dozens of times. I was a Quincy, a being born to destroy those beasts without a trace. Was it really okay for me to start a relationship with one simply because he switched sides? I'd forgiven the Shinigami, well all of them but Mayuri that bastard. But, was it okay to forgive the former Espada? I kind of already had with Ulquiorra.

"Uryuu?" I snapped out of my thoughts, looking in the direction of the voice that'd called to me. Renji stared back at me with a smile.

"There are some people here to see us." I blinked, suddenly feeling the two huge reiatsus that were inside my house.

"I'll be right there."

...

TBC!

* * *

a/n: So that's it!! Please review!! Next chapter, we get to see what happened to Chad and Ichigo!

*the reason Grimm says hollow hole here instead of belly button, is because he's dreaming. He's only been in the gigai a couple of weeks, so naturally, in his dreams he'd be in his normal form.


	8. Soul Society Checkup Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

**

* * *

...  
**

Chapter 8

...

_Soft, plump lips sat in a tight, resisting line underneath mine. Big, baby brown eyes stared into mine with so much confusion I had to close my eyes just so I wouldn't see it. When I broke the kiss, I held the shocked body in my arms tightly, afraid of what repercussions would come from my actions. Ichigo just laid there in my arms, not moving, not breathing until in one huge gasp for air, he finally seemed to awaken. His hands came up to push at my chest forcefully, and I let him go, hating the look of pained confusion in his eyes I'd managed to catch as he rushed out of my apartment. _

_I stared after him blankly for what seemed like hours. Inside of me was cold, cold and barren. I felt like my heart and soul had left with my best friend. Uryuu had been wrong. I might have just ruined an amazing friendship, all because I wasn't capable of controlling myself. Tears ran down my face as I stared at the empty spot where he'd been sitting. I thought of calling Uryuu, he would know what to say to calm me down…he would find a way to explain Ichigo's behavior. But, I couldn't. All I could do was lay back on my bed, remembering the betrayed look on Ichigo's beautiful face after I'd kissed him. _

I fumbled with the pot I was cleaning as I remembered the events that took place in my apartment the previous afternoon. I felt tears burn the corners of my eyes, but did not allow them to fall. Kami knew I'd cried enough the night before. I hadn't cried so much since my grandfather died. But, I couldn't help it. To think that Ichigo might never want to speak to me again was the most frightening, depressing thought in the entire universe. I glanced over at the phone, wondering for the millionth time if I should call to apologize…to explain myself, but I just turned away.

Nothing I could say would change what had happened. Either Ichigo wanted me, or he didn't. I needed to give him the space to think about it on his own. I know him better than anyone else, and when he broods, he is best left alone. Even if I did go see him to try to explain things, he would refuse to see me. He would put on that fake smile he wears when he's upset about something, and brush me off in the gentlest way he could. I placed the pot into the drying wrack and made my way into the living room. Flopping down onto the couch, I sighed.

"What have I done?"

...

**Ichigo's POV**

...

I stared up at my ceilin', lost in thought, my homework layin' forgotten on my desk as my mind raced. What had happened the previous day at Chad's apartment, kept replayin' in my head over and over again. I didn't know what to make of it. I'd been so angry and upset that he'd chosen Uryuu to come out to. I didn't think it was possible for him to have a real reason why he didn't just tell me right away. He knew I'd accept him, no matter what.

But…for him to kiss me like that. For him to squeeze me in his arms so tightly, and kiss me so desperately as if he feared he'd never see me again. It made my heart twist in my chest painfully. If Chad liked me, I supposed that was okay with me. Well, I didn't really like him back, not that way, but I knew him enough that he'd settle with stayin' friends. What confused me was how affected I was by the kiss. I'd been thinkin' 'bout it nonstop since it happened. How comfortable his arms had felt around me, how relieved I was at first to know he hadn't thrown me away.

But, I liked Uryuu. I'd liked Uryuu for a long time, loved him. So, bein' so affected by Chad was absolutely mind-bogglin' for me. My lips tingled slightly at that thought, my mind pushin' Uryuu away and replacin' his lovely face with the memory of Chad's firm, tremblin' lips against mine. My heart fluttered gently in my chest. He was so scared when he did it, and I knew he was still scared. Scared that I would leave him. Scared that I would never speak to him again.

My heart clenched thinkin' 'bout how much pain I must've been puttin' him through. But, what could I do? I didn't wanna hurt his feelings. Chad's my best friend. What kinda best friend would I be if I broke his heart? My mind flashed back to the feeling of his lips against mine once again and I blushed.

'_It felt right,'_ I thought before I could stop myself.

"Fuck! No! I like Uryuu! What am I gonna do?!" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to push thoughts of Chad away so I could regain my composure.

...

**Uryuu's POV**

...

I followed Renji into my living room, trying to figure out who the two new presences were that were in my home. When we got there, I saw them. I blinked in confusion. What were Kuchiki Byakuya and Ukitake Jyuushiro doing in my apartment? Was something wrong? My heart stopped suddenly, and I gasped a little. Were they there to take Grimmjaw away? Was the probation period over? My heart sped back to life at the thought of being alone again.

'_I don't want him to go…'_

Ukitake-taicho must have seen the horrified look on my face, because he immediately stood to greet me with a warm smile.

"Now, now…no need to jump to silly conclusions, Ishida-kun. We're not here to arrest Grimmjaw-kun or anything of that nature. Just come sit down with us, and we'll tell you what's going on," he said in that warm, comforting tone of his.

I instantly relaxed and moved to sit on the couch next to my charge, my hands clasped in my lap nervously, my eyes staring at my knees. Ulquiorra was on the other side of Grimmjaw, Renji sitting next to him with a smile on his face. Well, if he wasn't worried, I wasn't going to worry either. Ukitake-taicho smiled at us happily as Kuchiki-taicho just kind of stared. I fidgeted.

"I, um, should go make some tea," I said softly, standing and walking into the kitchen stiffly to fill the teapot.

"So, Grimmjaw-kun! It's nice to see you're doing so well!" Ukitake-san's voice floated airily from the living room into my kitchen. I waited patiently for the water to boil as I spooned the tea mixture into six cups.

"Yea! S'pretty good livin' here. Nice place, good food, good company. Can't complain!" I heard my charge's voice say. I smiled, blushing a little as I remembered what he'd confessed to me in the bathroom. When the whistle of the pot came, I carefully filled the cups and positioned them on a small tray with some sugar and chopped lemons.

"Ah, Ishida-kun is a fine young man, Grimmjaw-kun. I hope you appreciate him," the white haired Captain said. I felt myself go redder at Ukitake-san's (_unconscious?_) allusion.

"Course I do! He's a good kid, smart and cute as fuck too!" Grimmjaw said. My face was probably the color of a ripe tomato at that. Knowing him, he was probably doing it on purpose too. I could almost see the grin on his face through the wall of my kitchen.

"That he is, Grimmjaw-kun!"

I set the tray on the kitchen table and walked with the dirty spoon towards the sink.

"He's only lucky I'm such a great guy, ya know! Else I'dve tried ta take advantage of'im already!"

I dropped the spoon on the floor as embarrassment and desire both coursed through me at once.

"Stop teasing him, Grimmjaw."

I thanked the Gods that Ulquiorra was there to mediate before Renji could jump in. Ukitake was laughing softly, and I could feel the slight amusement along with a strange dash of empathy in the gentle hum of Kuchiki's reiatsu. I set the half full kettle onto the tray and made my way back into my living room to sit down. Grimmjaw grinned at me smugly, causing me to flush. Both Ukitake-san and Kuchiki-san raised an eyebrow to my reaction.

"Awright, awright! So, Ukitake-san…what brings ya and yer friend here today?" my charge asked. Brown eyes gazed sweetly at us.

"Oh, yes! Well, as we discussed before you left, Yamamoto-soutaicho wanted me to come down here to see how you were doing," Ukitake-san answered. I tilted my head at him in question, handing out each cup of tea carefully to my guests.

"Why you?"

He smiled.

"Grimmjaw-kun is the most familiar with me out of all the other captains. I was the one who watched over him when he was still in the cell," he answered.

"Yea, he's a good guy, Uryuu-chan. But, ya prolly know that better than me!" Grimmjaw said with a grin. I felt my face grow redder as Ukitake blinked at us.

"Stop calling me that," I admonished softly. That devilish grin only grew wider.

"What's the matter, Uryuu-chan?" the Hollow asked, leaning down to nuzzle my ear gently. "Ya let me call ya that when we're all alone," he husked.

I'm sure my face had to have been glowing, but that didn't stop me from purposefully pouring hot tea into his lap in retaliation.

"Ah! Fuck, ya lil' bitch! I always forget how vicious ya get when I tease ya too much," he whined. I just smirked and sat down to sip at my own tea as he patted himself down with a towel. Ukitake was silent, but the laughter dancing in his eyes was enough to see he was enjoying our little display.

"Fight like a married couple these two," Renji added oh so helpfully to the situation. I turned a glare on him immediately to which he clutched his cup of hot liquid closer in defense. Kuchiki-taicho seemed to enjoy that, though it's hard to tell by his face, I could sense the mirth in his reiatsu as he stared at his irked vice captain.

"And blush like newlyweds," a cool, smooth voice said. I blinked, turning a shocked look onto the person who'd spoken. Ulquiorra just stared back at me, a jesting smile lighting his big, green eyes. Grimmjaw cackled beside me.

"Believe me, if we were newlyweds we wouldn't even be here right now. We'd be happily fuckin' each other's brains out somewhere where none'a ya could find us," he said. I wanted to suffocate him with one of my prettily decorative throw pillows, but decided the pillow was just an innocent bystander in that whole situation. I shot up and smacked him in the back of the head as hard as I could.

"Ow! Fuck, Uryuu!"

"That's enough! Can't you behave yourself for five minutes! You're wasting their time!" I snapped, frowning. His grin did not diminish in the least.

"Yer cute when ya pout."

My fists balled at my sides.

"Now, now. I'd like to get my mission started if you don't mind, though it is great to see how nicely you two are getting along," Ukitake said softly. I forcefully calmed myself and sat back down.

"Sorry," I said. He just smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Awright, so how's this thing gonna work?" Renji asked. Ukitake took in a breath before speaking.

"Right, Renji-kun, Schiffer-san…Byakuya-kun is going to walk back with you to your apartment and do your evaluation with you there. As for you two, Grimmjaw-kun, Ishida-kun, I will just be asking you a few questions about what's been going on since the three weeks you were placed together. We were going to wait a month, but Yamamoto-san is not as patient as he looks," the Shinigami Captain explained.

Kuchiki-taicho stood without a word and headed towards the door. Renji stood up not a second later, pulling Ulquiorra up with him by his elbow. The dark haired Arrancar glowered at his probation officer, shaking off the offending hand and walking up to me.

"Thank you for having us, Ishida-kun. I hope to see you again soon," he said politely. I just smiled at him. Ulquiorra was such a nice breath of fresh air when I was surrounded by people like Grimmjaw and Renji. It's why we hit it off so well as friends, I think.

"It wasn't any trouble, you're welcome any time," I said. He nodded, looking down at me with a nearly imperceptible warmth in his eyes he'd never managed in Hueco Mundo.

"Goodbye then," he said softly, bowing and continuing towards the door where Kuchiki-taicho stood waiting.

"See you soon, Shiffer-san," I replied. A pair of strong arms crushed me to a hard, spicy smelling body.

"Bye Uryuu-chan!!!" Renji chimed in my ear. Yes, glomp seems like the appropriate term to use for his abrupt violation of my personal space and ability to breathe.

"Ugch, Renji! I can't breathe!"

He dropped me onto the couch just as suddenly as he'd glomped me.

"Love ya too!"

I just sighed in irritation.

"Bye Blue-chan! Don't miss me too much," he said with a wink. Grimmjaw just smirked and lifted a hand in a halfassed farewell. Renji followed his Captain and his charge out of my apartment with a wave. The door shut, and instantly the room was much quieter.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" Ukitake's voice asked. I turned back to the Captain and smiled.

"Let's," I said. With a nod, the white haired man began his interrogation.

...

**Grimm's POV**

...

"So, tell me. Has Grimmjaw-kun been behaving himself?" Ukitake-san asked softly. His gentle brown eyes were lit with amusement as he did. I snorted at the phrasin' and Uryuu just huffed cutely.

"Well, as you have seen for yourself, Grimmjaw is hardly well behaved. But, I can handle him nonetheless. It's not as if he's insufferable," he answered with that adorably stuck up tone of his. I grinned.

"Aw, ya know ya love me, Uryuu-chan," I teased. He jus' blushed. Blue eyes turned on me with a warnin' glare that jus' served to make him that much cuter.

"It's good to hear that things are going well. Ishida-kun, in terms of your mission, can you please tell me how much progress you think you've made with Grimmjaw-kun?" Ukitake asked, successfully cuttin' off the argument my baitin' Uryuu might've started.

"Well, I don't know how much real progress I've made. He's still obnoxious and any attempts I've made to install some kind of manners into him have failed terribly," Uryuu answered. He smiled softly.

"However, he has become his own person, developed a personality that, though grating, is somewhat fun to be around," he said, blushin'. I almost grinned victoriously but he saw it before it even broke on my face.

"Sometimes…most of the time he's just annoying."

I pouted at him, and scowled. I knew he liked bein' around me. He wasn't foolin' me.

"I see, and Grimmjaw-kun. How do you feel your progress has been?" Ukitake asked me. I looked over at him, thinkin' for a moment before I spoke.

Yes, I am capable of doin' that, if only because Uryuu's bitchy violence had taught me so.

"I think I've made a lot of progress," I started. Uryuu snorted something that sounded suspiciously like 'cocky bastard' and I laughed.

"Lemme explain though. I ain't sayin' I'm the most civilized, calm, thoughtful person in the world. That jus' ain't me. I don't think that I could ever become like that, no matter how good Uryuu's doin' socializin' me," I said. He adjusted his glasses nervously and looked at the floor.

"But, I feel more like a person rather than a mindless killin' machine. I feel like I have a life to live instead'a jus' bein' a tool ta be used," I finished. Ukitake-san's brown eyes warmed when I finished.

"That's very good to hear, Grimmjaw-kun," he said sincerely.

And I really felt how much he meant it. It was nice to know someone cared 'bout my dumb ass. I'd never had that before, not until I started my probation and met lil' Uryuu. It didn't take long for Ukitake-san to finish his report and head out. Uryuu offered a place at the table for dinner, but the Captain politely declined, saying he had plans with Fruity-taicho for the night. He took a rain-check though, and said he would return soon to see how I was doing.

'_S'kinda cool havin' friends,'_ I thought.

...

**Ulquiorra's POV**

...

Renji was in the kitchen making dinner for us while I sat out in the living area with his Captain answering questions. The interrogation wasn't very long or agonizing. Kuchiki-san was quick and thorough, wasting no time in running through all the questions that needed to be asked. When he was finished with recording his notes, Renji asked him to stay for dinner. He accepted.

We ate in a comfortable silence that was only broken up by Renji's random babblings. I could tell the two of them had a very close relationship, no matter how hard the taicho tried to look as if Renji was merely an annoyance. I supposed that was just the kind of man he was, quiet and aloof. At the end of the meal, the red haired man cleaned up the dishes, and walked into the kitchen to start washing them.

Once again, I was left alone with his Captain, not that that was a bad thing. I liked Kuchiki-san. He was polite, intelligent, and surprisingly non-judgmental. We had a few things in common. He enjoyed music and art as much as I did, and had no problem speaking about his particular preferences to me. Actually, we were having quite an interesting conversation about literature when his abrupt change in subject shocked me into silence.

"Renji is enamored with you, Schiffer-san. I do hope you have realized that much by now," he said softly. I merely blinked at him in confusion for a few moments as my heart raced from the meaning of his words.

"Though I care little about my fukutaicho's love life, I do require my subordinates to be efficient in their duties supporting the squad. Renji is my second in command, so naturally I would want him to always be performing at his best," he explained slowly. I wasn't quite sure where he was going with his little speech, so I just nodded my head in hopes he would clarify.

"Unfortunate is the thing that ever detracts from that."

There was a certain glint in those steel-grey eyes of his that made me immediately aware that I was being threatened. Renji walked back into the room before I could think any further on the subject, and Kuchiki-san stood.

"Renji, I'll be taking my leave now," the calm voice said. Renji pouted.

"Nahh, Taicho! Do you have to?" he whined. Amusement danced in silver eyes briefly.

"Someone has to keep the squad running smoothly, Renji, and Rikichi is hardly the person to be doing so," the noble said softly. The redhead just smiled.

"Awright, Taicho! I'll see ya out!" he chirped. The Captain turned and bowed to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Schiffer-san," he said softly.

"Likewise, Kuchiki-san," I answered. I watched in silence as they walked to the door together.

_"Unfortunate is the thing that ever detracts from that"_

'_I believe I was just given the, 'hurt him and you die' speech from Kuchiki Byakuya,'_ I thought lamely.

...

**Ichigo's POV**

...

I decided I needed to talk to someone about my problems, and not knowin' who else to go to, I found myself walkin' in the direction of Uryuu's apartment. Why would I go to him? Well, let's jus' say there was no way I'd let an ass like Renji in on my personal business so he could exploit it the next time he felt the need to tease me. Urahara was a pervert, so he was automatically completely useless to me. Orihime was out with Halibel-san for the day, and Keigo just wasn't mature enough to handle what was on my mind. My father, well, I think that's self-explanatory.

I walked up the stairs of the dingy apartment building towards the elevator, which I took up to the fifth floor. When I reached Uryuu's apartment, I hesitated. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say to him. I wanted to ask him for advice, but at the same time I didn't want him to know how I felt about him just yet. My feelings for him were what were really makin' the whole situation with Chad a problem, so it wasn't like I could just leave it out. I mean, I could say I like 'someone', but if he asked who it was, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to lie to him.

*CLICK*

"Kurosaki…ah, Ichigo? What are you doing standing outside of my door?"

I blinked out of my thoughts and snapped my head up to look at an utterly confused Quincy. Uryuu stood in his doorway, his head tilted to the side, and his eyes narrowed in question as he waited for me to answer. Behind him, lighter blue eyes peered at me, a light blue brow quirked in wonder. I blushed.

"Ah…I was wonderin' if you had some time. I-I need to talk to you about somethin'," I said quietly.

"Alright, Ichigo. Come in then," Uryuu said softly, movin' aside to allow me to pass into his apartment.

Grimmjaw just smirked and walked away. I knew he knew how I felt about Uryuu. I also knew he knew, that I knew how he felt about Uryuu…if that makes any sense at all.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, Uryuu-chan. Wake me up when dinner's ready!" the blue haired man drawled as he made his way down the hall towards the bedroom. Uryuu scowled cutely.

"Keep calling me that, Grimmjaw, and you can starve!" he snapped bitchily before turnin' his eyes back on me. "Sit down then. Do you want tea or something?"

"Ah, no. I'm okay for now," I murmured. Uryuu nodded and sat down across from me.

"You two seem to be getting along well," I said. He snorted and threw his nose up into the air.

"Well, I suppose if you define 'getting along' as bickering and yelling on a daily basis, then yes…we _get along_ just fine," he said haughtily. I smiled a little.

"Well, that's what we're like and you consider me a friend, don't you?" I said. Blue eyes turned on me, and pale lips quirked a little.

"I guess you're right. But, enough about that irritating freeloader," Uryuu said. In the distance we both heard an indignant 'Hey!' shouted from the direction of the bedroom. The smile that lit Uryuu's face made my heart sink a little.

'_What if I already lost my chance? What if he's already fallen for Grimmjaw?'_

'_**King, since when've ya ever let that stupid blueberry wannabe win against ya in anythin'! Man up and take what's rightfully yers!'**_

I ignored my Hollow in favor of starin' at Uryuu's adorably warm expression. He never smiled for me like that. I was startin' to think that I was too late. But, even though I hated to admit it, Hichigo was right. I'd never allowed Grimmjaw to win over me in the past, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna change in that case.

"So, what's on your mind then, Ichigo?" Uryuu asked, breakin' me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath, tryin' to find words to put together to explain my situation.

"Um…well, I..uh…"

"Ichigo, out with it," Uryuu ordered firmly. I blushed.

"ChadkissedmeyesterdayandIdon'tknowhowIfeel'boutit!"

He blinked.

"What?"

"I…uh…I don't know!"

"Ichigo, I can't help you out if you don't tell me what's going on. So, just tell me, what's wrong?" Uryuu said. I gulped.

"Um…well, yesterday when you and Chad left…I kind of followed you guys," I started. His eyes narrowed.

"Why?"  
"Well, Chad has been actin' really strange lately, and I was worried."

"Okay, go on."

"Like I said, I followed you guys, and I overheard some of the conversation you were havin'," I explained. His navy eyes went wide at that and he blinked.

"Um…what did you hear, exactly?"

"Not a lot. I only heard the part where he told you that he liked guys," I said. Uryuu's eyes went dead cold at that and narrowed.

"Is that what you're upset about, Kurosaki? That Chad's gay?" he asked coldly.

"No! No, that's not it at all! I'm totally okay with that, geeze, no reason to go all protective on me!" I stammered. He relaxed a little.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, I followed Chad back to his apartment and confronted him about it. Er…not the bein' gay part, I don't care about that. I was jus' upset that he's been hidin' it from me. Goin' outta his way, avoidin' me to hide it from me," I said. Uryuu's eyes softened.

"It's not that he didn't want to tell you, Ichigo. He was just scared."

"That's not it either, though. That's not what's botherin' me, not really. We went up into his apartment and talked about it, and I got a little carried away with my emotions."  
"Typical."

I glowered at him.

"_Then_ I was yellin' somethin' 'bout him not wantin' me anymore when he just grabbed me and kissed me!" I exclaimed. Uryuu's gasped, his eyes fillin' with empathy.

"Oh, Sado-kun…"

"I don't know what to do here, Uyruu! What does it mean?! Does he like me?!" I asked. The Quincy's face turned thoughtful at that.

"Well, I can't tell you straight whether he does or doesn't, but you know him better than I do. Is Sado-kun the type of person who kisses people he doesn't like?" he asked.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Take it how you will, Ichigo, but you need to tell me exactly what is troubling you about it before I can help you. Is it because you're such close friends?"

"No…it's not that. I think…I think that if I didn't already like someone…"

"So, that's the issue. You already like somebody else, and your feelings for Sado-kun are confusing you," Uryuu said. I looked at him in confusion.

"No…I-I'm in love with someone else right now. I couldn't have feelings for Chad like that. We're only friends," I said. One of those fine, black brows quirked.

"Oh? But, you were just saying how if you didn't like this other person, you might consider Sado-kun. You wouldn't say things like that if you hadn't thought of the idea before," Uryuu countered. I froze, unsure of what to say to that. Was he right?

"I…I don't know…"

The Quincy just smiled at me and stood.

"I'll go make some tea, and then we can continue talking about this," he said softly, walking towards the kitchen.

I sat silently with my rushin' thoughts as I watched his narrow hips sway back and forth. God he was so cute, makin' tea for me like a little housewife. I'd always thought his domestic talents were adorable. It was part of the reason I loved him. My mind flashed with the memory of strong arms surroundin' my body securely. It'd felt so warm, so safe and nice. '_Chad…' _I didn't know what to do with myself. Did I like Chad? I mean, yea, of course I liked him…but did I _like_ him? Was it possible to have feelings like that for more than one person at a time?

"Ya look confused, Shinigami," a gruff voice said from the hallway. I turned a scowl in the direction of the blue haired Hollow who'd spoken.

"Don't start any fights in my apartment, Grimmjaw!" Uryuu called from the kitchen. Sky blue eyes darted in the direction of the kitchen as a grin turned the corners of the tall man's lips.

"Yea, yea! I ain't gonna start nothin', Uryuu-chan! Ya know me better than that by now," he said. There was a quiet 'hmpfh' noise before the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?" Uryuu answered. I sighed. Great…now I was stuck with Grimmjaw til' Uryuu got off the phone.

"So, Shinigami…ya like one guy, and ya might want another?" Girmmjaw said, floppin' down on the couch opposite me. I glowered.

"Yea, what about it? It's not like you can help me with it," I said. He just grinned at me.

"Oh, but I can," he said. I snorted.

"And how will you do that?" I asked.

"By tellin' ya ta give up on lil' Uryuu-chan in there," he answered. I blinked, blushin' bright red. I'd known that he knew about my feelings…but he'd never said it aloud before.

"Fuck you! Why should I do that?" I asked. His eyes went a little soft, and his grin toned down to an actual smile. I don't think he even realized he was doin' it. Then my brain stopped for a second. Shit, if he smiled at Uryuu like that then I was done for.

"Cus' that's one thing I'll never let ya win from me, Kurosaki," he answered. I glared at him.

"He's not a prize to be one in some kind of game, Grimmjaw!"

"Oh, I know that. But, I'm tellin' ya right now…I ain't gonna let ya have'im."

"You can't just treat him like an object! He's not your possession!" I hissed. Blue eyes glared at me.

"I know that, Kurosaki," he snapped. "Uryuu-chan's somethin' special, and I ain't got a mind ta let'im slip from my grasp. Yer better off with the guy who loves ya, Kurosaki."

I stared at him for a few minutes, my mind processin' what he'd jus' said to me. His face didn't hold any kind of mockery in its expression, and his eyes seemed to be lit with a serious light. Was Grimmjaw actually tryin' to help me out? Nah, he was just tryin' to eliminate me as an opponent for Uryuu's heart. That had to be it.

I remained silent when Uryuu walked back in and set out tea for the two of us.

"I thought you were napping," he said, sittin' down next to Grimmjaw. The bigger man grinned and slid an arm around Uryuu's slender waist.

"I was," he purred, nuzzlin' an ear, "but ya were in the kitchen. I thought ya were makin' food."

The Quincy was blushin', but he didn't seem to have any ideas about pushin' Grimmjaw away. Hot jealousy raced through my blood like fire, my face pinchin' my usual scowl.

"You're hungry?" Uryuu asked the Hollow, who continued to nuzzle his neck gently.

"Mmhm," the Hollow murmured as he rubbed his cheek against Uyruu's in a possessive manner. My heart clenched a little. I was too late. Seein' them actin' so domestic together, like they were already a couple let me know that. I stood from the chair and forced a smile.

"I think I know what I have to do now, Uryuu. Thanks. I'm gonna go talk to Chad," I said. I said a quick goodbye and rushed out of the apartment.

I didn't wanna give up on Uryuu jus' like that, but..for the time bein' I decided that Grimmjaw had won. At least that day he won. I needed to get home and call Chad to apologize anyways. I loved Uryuu, but Chad was my best friend, and in all fairness he should come first. Besides, as much as it confused me, Uryuu was right. If I wasn't in love with him, I probably would have chosen Chad to be with. I trust him the most out of all of my friends, and he's always been loyal to me. So, even though I was in love with Uryuu, I wouldn't even consider Chad under any circumstances if I didn't have some kind of feelings for him.

'_This needs to be sorted out a.s.a.p,'_ I thought.

...

**Grimm's POV**

...

Kurosaki left in a hurry after my outright show of possessiveness towards our mutual interest. I hadn't won the war yet, but I'd won a very decisive battle. Kurosaki was gonna go give that huge kid with the brown hair a chance, and knowin' how nice that kid was jus' from what Uryuu had told me, I knew it wouldn't be long before the little berry fell. I mean, they were already best friends I don't think there is a more solid foundation for a relationship. I smirked, cuddlin' the blushin' Quincy ta me tightly and lickin' his cheek affectionately.

"Grimmjaw?" Uryuu's voice called ta me. I looked down at the boy in my lap, big, royal blue eyes stared up at me from behind his stylish lenses.

"Hmmm?" I hummed. He blushed darker.

"If you're hungry, you're going to have to let me go so I can make some dinner," the boy said softly. I frowed, squeezin'im tighter and nuzzlin' his neck again.

"Mah, do ya have'ta move? I like ya in my lap like this," I said. He sighed, fidgetin' ta try ta get outta my grasp. I swiped his neck with my tongue, not able ta resist kissin'im there a few times.

"G-grimmjaw! Dinner!" he gasped, his neck archin' inta my touch. I felt my control slip jus' a bit.

"Mmm, I got my dinner right here, _Uryuu_," I breathed inta his ear.

The little moan he barely muffled made the crack in my control even wider. I kissed up from his shoulder to the skin jus' behind his pale ear, sucklin' the soft lobe inta my mouth so I could play with it a little. Uryuu arched against me again, and I lifted him a little. I repositioned him so that he was straddlin' me comfortably, my hands wanderin' up and down his sides. One hand anchored in that soft, silky hair of his while the other perched firmly against his hip.

"G-Grimmjaw…I.."

"Shhh..it's okay, Uryuu. Jus' lemme hold ya like this for a little longer. We dun have ta do nothin' else. I'll wait for ya ta want it," I assured him, strokin' his hair softly as I placed gentle kisses against his cheeks and forehead. I didn't wanna scare the kid. He was a virgin after all.

So ya should all be proud'a me, cus the scent of his innocence is really somethin' that is hard to ignore. Ulquiorra would be proud of my self control.

"It's not that I don't want…I just…I'm not one to.."

"I understand, Uryuu. Yer a thinker. Ya need ta work everythin' out in that big brain'a yers before ya do anythin'," I finished for him. "Go ahead, I'll wait."

He was silent for a minute. He seemed surprised that I'd read him so well. After a few moments of stiff silence, he relaxed inta my embrace ad cuddled a little bit closer.

"Thank you, Grimmjaw," he murmured softly. "I won't make you wait too long."

...

TBC

* * *

a/n: Phew!!! That's done! Unfortunately, University sucks assholes! So, I was unable to get all of my reviewers personally responded to. I did read them all, however, and I am very happy you're all enjoying this story! I'm sorry I couldn't respond personally like I promised last chapter, but I had so many exams this week, my brain is a little dead!

Anywho, REVIEW please! You are what keeps this story alive!


	9. Soul Society Checkup Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

a/n: okay peoples! This is another Stark and Halibel chapter! Enjoy and please review!!!

**Unbeta'd please excuse any mistakes!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9

Izuru and I were sitting on the couch together across from a tall, dark haired Shinigami that went by the name of Hisagi Shuuhei. Apparently the recently promoted Captain of the Ninth Squad was sent on his first mission as Captain to complete a report on my status. Izuru made tea and served it with a smile as he and his former senpai chatted with each other about the happenings in Soul Society since my probation officer had been gone.

"Ukitake-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, _and_ Rangiku-san are here?! Why so many?" my blond jailor asked with questioning eyes.

"Well, originally it was just supposed to be Ukitake-taicho and Rangiku. Ukitake was gonna take care of Renji and Ishida, and Matsumoto would go for Inoue-san and you," Hisagi explained. "But, Kuchiki-taicho wanted to check up on Renji, and I tagged along to come make sure you were doing alright. So, Yamamoto-soutaicho just let us come."

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose a day without you guys in Soul Society isn't so bad now that we don't have to worry about Aizen anymore," Izuru said. The brunette Shinigami smiled broadly and laughed.

"Hai, hai!"

Izuru smiled cutely at the other man.

"Alright, Hisagi-san. Why don't we get this evaluation finished? I'm sure you have plenty of work to catch up on now that you've been promoted. Have you chosen a Vice Captain yet?" Izuru asked in that quiet, sweet tone of his. If I had the energy to be jealous, I'm sure I would have been positively green with envy at the obvious closeness in their relationship. But, as I am, I do not have that kind of drive.

"I haven't yet. I haven't even considered any candidates with as much paperwork I've been caught up in lately. But, you're right, let's get this show on the road," the brunette said.

Hisagi was a nice enough guy. I don't particularly like or dislike him. He's tolerable. But, I really didn't want to be interrogated for an unmentioned amount of time about how things were going. I'd much rather have been asleep, or watching television lazily from the comfortable sofa we had in our apartment. Better yet, I'd rather have been watching Izuru cook or clean in that unbearably cute, meticulous way he does.

"Alright then…so since you moved in together, have there been any problems?" Hisagi asked. I shrugged and yawned, closing my eyes and leaning my head against Izuru's shoulder so I could doze through the evaluation.

"Well, in the beginning my prejudices kept us from making any progress. But, I came to my senses with Stark-san's help, and things have been just fine between us," the blonde answered. The new Captain nodded and scribbled down some notes before turning to me.

"When he says, 'with your help', what is he referring to?" he asked me. I yawned.

"Well, I was just sick of him snapping at me and being too suspicious to sleep at night. The apartment was tense, and it was grating my nerves. So, I sat him down and calmly explained to him that I was not going to take his bullshit and that we needed to come to a compromise," I answered honestly. Hisagi smiled at me, flicking his eyes to Izuru for a moment. Something silent passed between them that left my little jailor blushing.

"I like you already!" the brunette chimed brightly. I managed a lazy smile in return. He really is a nice guy, that Hisagi.

"Okay! So, Izuru-chan.."

"Don't call me that!"

"Izuru-chan, in terms of your mission, how do well do you think Stark-san is progressing?"

I couldn't help but smirk at the blonde. His friend certainly knew how to get under his skin, and it was absolutely adorable. Izuru was blushing and glaring, his blue eyes narrowed in anger as his lips pouted. I am very lucky I'm such a lazy person, because if not, I may have already jumped his bones by that point.

"I think that Stark-san is progressing very well. Though he is lacking drive, he is usually polite, and is integrating very well into society. I think that if he keeps doing this well in the Human World, he will have no problem living in Seretei," Izuru answered. Hisagi jotted down some notes on the paper he was holding and then looked at me.

"And you, Stark-san? How do you feel you've progressed?" he asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm more active now, if only because Izuru-kun will disembowel me should I not do my portion of the housework.."

"What very little of it there is," Izuru murmured. I frowned at him and Hisagi smirked.

"It's not as if I ever truly hated humans. I never really wanted to feed on them either. I suppose I'm just the most normal of the Espada who showed up here," I finished. The other man nodded.

"That you are. You and Halibel-san are definitely the Espada who will need the least socialization. However, from the records we recovered in Aizen's Archives, you two were quite emotionally and psychologically mistreated," he explained, looking through his notes.

"You in particular, Stark-san, have trust only in that small Hollow we now know is your Zanpakuto. According to Unohana-san's observations of your behavior, she believes your laziness, or more specifically, sleep is just a way to shut out the rest of the world. You sleep to escape reality. It is a barrier through which only Lilinette-chan is permitted," Hisagi said. I didn't react outwardly, because as he said, my laziness is my barrier against the world. It's hard to read someone who's half asleep all the time.

"I'm surprised at her ability to see so clearly through me. Even Aizen never really knew who I was," I said. Grey eyes just looked at me warmly.

"We all have our masks we show to the world so they'll never see what we truly are, Stark-san." I blinked at him, wondering what his mask was. Surely not the kindness. It was far too genuine.

"Where I am going with this is, do you think your need for it has lessened since you came here? Unohana-san would like you all to come back in better mental health than you were when you left," the Captain of Sqaud Nine said softly.

"Well, Stark-san has been doing very well getting involved in the housekeeping and not sleeping the days away," Izuru said softly. I smiled at him.

"As if you'd allow me to do that."

The blonde laughed.

"You're right. I wouldn't."

**Kira's POV**

I laughed, blushing at the smile that turned Stark's lips. Ever since the beach, we'd been getting closer and closer. Though he was lazy, I couldn't help but notice his redeeming qualities. And, yes…there are redeeming qualities to be seen. When he was not sleeping, which had become more frequent since he arrived, he was actually quite interesting to talk to. He's intelligent and open minded. Two things I appreciate in a companion. He had his own personal set of ideals, but he was accepting of other people's ideals at the same time.

Then there was his helpfulness. Believe it or not, Stark was helpful to me throughout the day. I mean, he wouldn't do anything on his own, but if I asked him to do something for me, he did so without an argument. Also, he was very protective of me. I'm a timid, shy person who normally just lets people walk all over me. When a person is rude to me on the street, I ignore them and keep walking. But, ever since Stark and I started becoming friends, he's stood up for me. Not in the obvious way, of course…he's much too lazy for that. But, if someone bumped into me and rudely walked away without saying "sorry", he'd covertly place his foot in their path and trip them.

"Alright, looks like you two are getting along fine. I've just got a few more questions to go, and then I'll be out of your hair," Shuuhei said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I snapped my attention from Stark's face to my smirking senpai. Damn, a smirking Hisagi Shuuhei was never a good thing. I shot him a warning glare and nodded. His smirk just widened. He asked us some more questions about our everyday routines and whatnot, then made note of them on his report. After about another half hour, he was done. I left Stark dozing on the couch, I suppose the whole process bored him to death..well, at least bored him to sleep. Shuuhei paused in the open doorway and smirked at me again. I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"So…" he said. I frowned.

"So.." I repeated. He grinned evilly.

"Nothin'…just wanted to tell you how good you look nowadays, Izuru-chan! S'almost like you're really happy!" he chirped happily. He clapped me on the shoulder and left me gaping after him in the open door as he walked away.

"Hmmphf! Ass!"

**Halibel's POV**

Matsumoto Rangiku was an odd woman, though completely different than the person my fraccion had faced on the battlefield months ago. She and Orihime-chan seemed to be made from the same mold. Strawberry blond, busty, and slightly air headed with strange tastes in food. I liked her though. She was a good woman, strong and intelligent. She also had the same sisterly feelings towards my probation officer as I did, and went out of her way to try to teach the girl the ways of the woman.

The Shinigami had come to ask us questions about how things were progressing and how my assimilation into society was going. It hadn't taken very long, five minutes at the most. A quickly written report was all the work she needed to do afterward, and she'd just been sitting catching up with Orihime-chan ever since.

"So, Imouto-chan! Do you have a boyfriend?" Matsumoto-san asked with a sly smile. I smiled as the younger girl blushed and averted her gaze to the floor.

"I…um…no, not right now," she answered.

"What, Ichigo hasn't asked you out yet?" the other woman pressed. Orihime's blush grew darker.

"No…Kurosaki-kun doesn't like me that way. Kurosaki-kun has someone who loves him," she replied softly. I quirked a brow, wondering who the orange topped savior of the world could possibly like over my guard. Maybe that small Shinigami with the black hair, Kuchiki-san, I believe. She was quite pretty, and I knew they were close.

"Hmm….well what about that cute Quincy? He likes you," Matsumoto said. Orihime giggled at that.

"If Ishida-kun once liked me, he never said anything. But, seeing him recently…I think it's pretty obvious he's already got feelings for someone else who shares his feelings," she said. The older woman's icy blue eyes widened.

"Oh right! That hotass Hollow that's living in his apartment. Way to go Quincy-kun!"

Orihime laughed.

"Hai, and Grimmjaw-kun has made it obvious he has no plans to let Ishida-kun go. Last time I talked to him, Grimmjaw-kun was glaring at me the whole time."

I nodded.

"The Sexta has always been very territorial. If your friend Ishida-san had feelings for you in the past, it only makes sense Grimmjaw would try to make you realize that he considers the boy his," I explained.

"Aww! He's just being a cute kitty and marking his property!" Matsumoto chirped happily. A knock on the door disrupted our little talk. Orihime went to get up, but I just gestured for her to stay put.

"I'll open it."

I pulled open the door to reveal a tall man in a very familiar green hat. I couldn't help but smile. Urahara always had that affect on me.

"Halibel-san, you're blinding me with that beautiful smile!" he said dramatically. I held back the bubble of laughter that wanted to escape.

"Can I come in?" he asked, poking the tip of my nose with his finger with that giddy smile of his. I didn't pull back like I would have a few weeks ago. I'd gotten used to his soft, non-threatening touches.

"Of course, Kisuke-san. To what do we owe this visit?" I asked, moving aside to let him, and another, younger man I didn't recognize into the house. Urahara turned to gesture to the man.

"Ah, Hisagi-kun is here to take Matsumoto-chan back to Soul Society," he explained. The young man with the scars down his face looked at me and bowed in respect.

"I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, Captain of the Ninth Squad of the Gotei 13," he introduced. I bowed back when he stood.

"Tia Halibel, former Tercera Espada. It is very nice to meet you, Hisagi-san," I replied.

He smiled boyishly at me as I led them into the living area of Orihime's home. Hisagi is quite a handsome young man. Tall and toned with tan skin, defined features, and intelligent grey eyes, he'd turn any woman's eye. Even the scars on his face only served to make his appearance more attractive in a rugged sort of way.

"Likewise, Tia-san! I'm just here to drag Rangiku back with me! I'm sure she's bothered you quite enough!" he said. Said strawberry blond female pouted.

"Mahhh, Shuuhei-kun! You're so dull! I wanted to stay with Hime-chan a little longer!" she cried, hugging my guard close to her and practically smothering her with her breasts.

"Rangiku-san….can't….breathe!" The girl's arms flailed as she tried to squirm away.

"Rangiku, you're suffocating her," Hisagi said, taking hold of Orihime's arm and pulling her back from the older woman's chest. She gasped for breath for a few moments before smiling up at the male Shinigami in gratitude.

"C'mon, Shuuhei!!! I wanna stay a little longer!" Matsumoto cried, her full bottom lip popping out in an exaggerated pout.

"Let's go, Rangiku! I'm sure you've imposed on Inoue-san long enough," Shuuhei replied calmly, completely unaffected. Orihime just smiled at the man who's arm was still around her shoulders for some reason. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's fine, Hisagi-san. And, please call me Orihime!" my guardian said softly. "If you two have to leave, would it be okay if I came to see you off?"

Hisagi blinked down at the girl and my eyes narrowed further at the look of fond amusement settling in his grey orbs. He smiled and she blushed, not that I blamed her. It was only natural that a girl her age blush when a good looking man smiles at her. But, oh no…I wasn't sure I could trust Orihime's heart with a Captain of Soul Society. What if he couldn't make enough time for her? What if he got hurt? What if he died in battle? My little guard had been through much more than a sixteen year old human female should go through in her lifetime.

If she fell for a Shinigami and…I stopped right there.

'_I'm reading too far into this. For god's sake, they're just having a conversation with each other. When did I get so overprotective?'_

"It would be fine with me, and I'm sure Rangiku would like that. Right Rangiku?"

"Yea!!! Let's go then!"

"Hmm...well, I came here for you," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see the blond shopkeeper smiling at me. "So, I guess I'll stay here!"

I felt a strange heat settle over my cheeks at his words. I liked the idea that he'd come to the apartment solely to speak with me. It made my heart swell and my belly flutter. I smiled as one of his fingers came up to curl in a strand of my loose golden blond hair.

"Okay! I'll be back in a little while! Take care of Halibel-san for me Urahara-san!" Orihime called as she let Hisagi lead her and the taller woman to the door.

"You can count on me, Orihime-chan!" the hat wearing man chirped back. I held back a smile and turned to catch the brunette boy's eye.

"I'll take care of Inoue-san, Tia-san. Don't worry," he said with a bow.

"You will," I answered coolly. He blinked, then smiled knowingly.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said with a salute, and with that they were gone.

**Stark's POV**

I watched Izuru bustle around the kitchen as he made us food. My blond guard was just too cute for words. I thoroughly enjoyed him. I loved watching him cook, clean, read, blink…okay, so I think my point is made. Izuru had me captivated. I even liked it when he ordered me around. The fact that he could even get my lazy ass up and moving just made him that more enjoyable.

I don't know what it was about him. He just had some magic power that made me listen to him. It seemed to work on Lilinette as well, and I couldn't help but think of what a cut mommy Izuru would make. Captain Hisagi's visit had only solidified my idea that I needed to have the little blond in my life. With every day I spent in Izuru's presence, I spent less and less of those days sleeping, hiding behind my lazy shield. I mean, a part of me would always remain lethargic and slightly apathetic.

That's just who I am. But, I no longer needed to sleep through my life just so I wouldn't piss off my creator and master. I no longer had to keep my expression slack, my eyes lidded and unreadable so as not to give away my real thoughts about the bastard Shinigami who'd proclaimed himself a God and turned my world upside down. I no longer had to fear punishment for being who I was, and Izuru was the person who showed that to me.

"Stark-san, set the table please," he said politely. I slid lazily off the chair and took the dishes he was holding out for me. The little smile he gave me for not complaining set my heart off in a rushed patter.

_'No use denying it. I want to stay with him. Lilinette wants to stay with him…I should just ask him if I can stay with him when we return to Soul Society,'_ I thought.

"Thank you, Stark-san! Let's eat then!" I heard him chirp as he set a plate of sushi in the middle of the table.

We both sat down together and started our meal in silence. He seemed content in the quiet meal, smiling softly as he dipped his sushi into the different sauces he'd made for the plate. For me, I sat there trying to think of a tactful way to ask him to move in with me when we went back to Soul Society. I'd made my decision, however rushed and strange that seems. I don't waste time arguing myself over things when the answer is clear to me.

I wanted Izuru. He made me happy, made Lilinette obedient if only to him, and I needed to keep him in my life somehow. That's the moment I gave up on tact. Who needs it anyway?

"Izuru-kun?"

Blue eyes turned up towards me in question.

"When we return to Soul Society, will you stay with me?"

Long lashes fluttered over those baby blues slowly as a blush took his cheeks.

"Stark-san, I…don't know what's going to happen when we return to Soul Society," he said. I sighed.

"I know. I know you don't know, but if it is possible for you, will you stay with me?"

He pouted softly in thought, and my stomach squirmed in response.

"I just…it all depends on how the probation goes. I can't tell you what's going to happen when we return. It all depends on you."

I growled softly.

"I know, and I plan to pass through this probation without any problems. The question I'm asking you is simple," I said.  
"But, I don't understand why you are asking me that," he replied.

"I like you, Izuru," I said, and a beautiful blush bloomed over his cheeks that had my already squirming stomach start jumping rope with my small intestine.

"I..um…I--"

"I like you and I want to stay with you, and so does Lilinette," I explained. He continued to stammer and blush like an embarrassed school girl.

"If the old man allows it…will you let Lilinette and I stay with you once we've returned to Seretei?"

He just stared at me in confusion for a long time as my heart raced my lungs to see which organ could function the fastest. I could hear the blood pounding through my veins. My nervous breathing seemed so loud to my ears. I didn't understand why I was so nervous, but the idea that he wouldn't want to stay was nerve wracking. Through my near nervous breakdown, I heard the slide of a chair and the shuffle of feet getting closer to me. A gentle hand pushed through my hair as something warm and soft came into contact with my left cheek.

"If Yamamoto-soutaicho allows it…I will stay with you, Stark-san."

**Kira's POV**

No sooner did the words come from my mouth was I pulled against the former Primera's strong chest. I tilted my head to peer up at his strangely happy looking face. Not to say that him being happy was strange. It was more that I'd never actually seen anything but that lazy half-lidded stare of his, and it was odd to see him look so relieved.

"I'm glad. If I can stay with you, Izuru, I think I can someday be happy," he said.

I blushed like a little girl, but couldn't help but smile at the awkward man. Feeling bold, I leaned up to kiss his chin lightly.

"I like you too, Stark-san. I would be glad if you and Lilinette-chan came to live with me," I said softly.

It felt good to say it after so long of just thinking it. It felt good to act on it after weeks of repressing the urge to do so. I nuzzled his pulse softly at that thought. I heard his heart speed up and couldn't help but smile. However, the smile was quickly smothered by the gentle pressure of a warm mouth. I felt my eyes widen in shock, then fall shut as I relaxed into the soft kiss. I smoothed my hands up over his chest, crossing my wrists behind his head, and situating myself comfortably in his lap to actively participate in the hesitant slanting of mouths.

Hands slid down my back to perch on my hips before Stark's mouth opened over mine, and a soft tongue lapped at the seam of my lips in askance. I opened to him automatically, not even thinking, not caring that this, perhaps, wasn't what Yamamoto-soutaicho had planned on when he told us to form a connection with our charges. I just allowed myself to enjoy the sensation of the other man exploring my mouth with a lazy passion that made me melt against him in pleasure.

"Mmmm," I moaned quietly when our tongues slid together tantalizingly. We broke apart panting, Stark peppering light kisses up and down my throat as I slid a hand into his wavy brown hair.

"Izuru," he breathed against my skin, and I shivered. He placed one hot, wet kiss to my collar before pulling away to look up at me. "We should stop."

I blinked down at him in confusion.

"What?"

He smiled and kissed my neck again.

"I don't want to stop, but we should probably eat before I lose interest in eating all together," he explained. I looked at him for a few seconds before his words finally registered in my brain.

"Right! Yes we should!" I laughed, pushing off of his lap gently only to be held there for a few seconds longer. His dark eyes stared up at mine carefully for a few moments, then captured my lips in another kiss.

"If I let you go now, you're not going to pretend nothing happened later, are you?" he asked. I settled my weight back into his lap and threaded my fingers through his hair so I could anchor myself for another kiss. A few moments of dueling tongues, and I broke away.

"I'm not going to pretend nothing happened," I said softly, using my reiatsu to pull the plate of sushi towards us, and turning in his lap.

I picked up his chopsticks and nabbed a piece off the plate, holding it to his lips with a gentle smile on my face.

"Eat," I said. "I'm not going anywhere."

And he did. I fed him silently until he'd had his fill and allowed him to do the same for me. Afterwards, he helped me clean up the dishes without me even asking before we huddled onto the couch together to watch some television. In the end of the night, I fell asleep in his arms, and I hadn't slept so peacefully since before the war.

**Kisuke's POV**

It was cute, how protective Halibel was over Orihime-chan. The former Epsada was almost like a Mother Hen, worrying and fawning over her young avidly. I saw the look she gave Hisagi as well. Like any healthy young man, Hisagi-kun was struck fond by Orihime's innocent beauty. I could not blame him, however, Halibel didn't seem to share my sentiment. Luckily, I didn't think that Hisagi was going to try to start anything with the human girl. It was too risky…too difficult a relationship to try to start, let alone maintain.

Besides, Orihime-chan had the kind of innocence that should never be tainted. I give props to the man who can finally deflower her and not feel like a complete derelict for doing so. He'll deserve it for having gotten past all of the strong people who would die to protect her to win her heart.

"Should I make some tea then, Kisuke-san?"

I turned back to the beautiful woman I was finally alone with and smiled.

"Hai! That would be wonderful, Halibel-san!!"

She smiled that timid, beautiful smile at me and flushed a little bit. She was so skittish, and it pained me to know the reason why. What Aizen had done to her sickened me beyond words? To think he could create such a beautiful creature, only to enslave and torture her into broken submission, completely baffled me. I'd been careful to show her I meant her absolutely no harm, and after a lot of coaxing, she'd finally began to accept my touch. She let me play with her hair and run my thumb over her smooth cheek. They were little things, but they were significant.

"I'll be right back then," she said. Deciding to test my luck with her, I tossed an arm over her shoulder lightly. Her body immediately stiffened, and a light tremor of fear tinged her aura. I just smiled and poked her nose.

"Nah ah, Hali-chan! I've gotta keep my eyes on you at all times! I'll come with you!" I chirped back, keeping an aura of airy happiness that I hoped would calm her down. She stared at me uncertainly, like she wanted to accept the arm around her shoulders and shove it off at the same time.

"K-kisuke-san…I--"

I rubbed her shoulder softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Halibel-san. I know that you are unused to this, but I really mean you no harm," I said. She still looked scared.

I pulled away and rested one hand on each of her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes as I spoke.

"Don't fear me, _iplease_/i. I've tried so hard to be careful with you. I've held back when all I want to do is hold you close. I really like you, Halibel-san, and I'd really like to get to know you better. But, I am an extremely affectionate person physically, and this physical barrier is really killing me. I don't know how long I can contain myself from cuddling you all the time," I explained with a small smile. Her gorgeous teal eyes looked at me with confusion.

"I just don't understand," she began. "You are strong enough to take your pleasure from me, Kisuke-san. You want it. I can smell the desire on you. And yet, you have restrained yourself so forcefully. If you want me, why don't you just do it. Why don't you just take me like I know you want to? He did."

I frowned at her, my body shivering lightly at the image of taking her as she said I could. My blood ran hot with anger for the terrible sins Aizen had committed against her. She needed to understand that that wasn't how the world was supposed to work. Slowly, gently, I pulled her closer to me. She trembled lightly, fear tainting her usually sweet, lovely scent as I settled my cheek against hers. I nuzzled her temple softly before I spoke.

**Halibel's POV**

I felt my entire body go stiff in terror as the powerful Shinigami held me close to him. If he wanted to, he could take what he wanted right then and there. He was at least as strong as Aizen had been. He could do anything he wanted to me, and I wouldn't be able to stop him. I let myself go limp in surrender, knowing that fighting would only make it worse for me.

He spoke.

"I don't want it to be like that, Halibel. I'm not him," he murmured into my ear.

I trembled lightly as his breath washed over my ear.

"When I take you, I want you to be willing. I want you to want me as much as I want you. I want you to want it, need it," he said in a soft, hypnotic tone that had me relaxing without really noticing.

"But, mostly…Hali-chan," he whispered. "I want you to _enjoy _it."

I shivered again, this time because an unfamiliar heat had melted down my spine to settle in my fluttering lower belly. I didn't know what it was, and that scared me a little bit. But, Kisuke was holding me so gently…like I was fragile, precious, something that needed to be protected. I couldn't help but feel a little bit safe. He wasn't going to hurt me, and a part of me hated myself for thinking even for a second that he would. Things were different. I wasn't in Las Noches anymore. Aizen was dead, and the man holding me wanted nothing from me unless I was willing.

"I'm sorry," I said. His warm arms contracted around me just a little tighter.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. I will wait for you, Hali-chan. You're worth it."

I couldn't help but smile at those words, and before I knew it, I'd raised my own arms up to tentatively return his embrace.

"Thank you," I breathed, enjoying his sweet, sugary scent.

"Always…now how about that tea," he bubbled happily.

"Of course," I laughed lightly and followed him into the kitchen. He didn't take his arm off of me for the rest of the afternoon, and I found that I didn't really want him too.

* * *

a/n: okays! So that's it for this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I shall start on the next chapter ASAP!

...

_**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are what keeps the words flowing onto the page!**_

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**~Reigh~**_

_**...  
**_


	10. Bonding and Ichigo's Decision

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Summary**: _Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

_

* * *

  
_

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

**A/n: **Sorry this to so long, University and my now _two_ jobs have made me exhausted as of late. Thanks for everyone who keeps checking for updates and reviewing I love you all!

I feel I must mention **Mythdefied **personally because she left me the longest, most flattering review I have ever received on this story. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks for the amazing complements on my handling of the characters. The multi-dimensions of those characters come from my training in psychology, my major. There is always another side to someone's personality, even if on the outside all you see is just one.

* * *

Chapter 10

...

_Pain…burning, crushing, unimaginable pain coursed over my body in waves._

"_It is unfortunate that you have forced me to do this. I had such high hopes for you. I had not intended to hurt you, but you have given me no choice," a cool, smooth voice said from somewhere nearby. _

"_G-gomen-nasai…I…ahh!"_

_The burning sensation intensified. _

"_I did not give you permission to speak, Cuarta. This is punishment. You will learn not to fail me. You will learn that failure is never an option," Aizen ordered firmly. Spiritual pressure crashed down upon me, grinding my bones together and crushing them with its weight._

_Not even my name…he didn't even say my name. I was, at that moment, nothing to him. I was not his most trusted soldier. I was not his favorite "child". I was simply a number among the ranks, worthless and replaceable. ._

"_Nnng…please…"_

_I felt so helpless. Why? Why was he doing this to me? I couldn't stop what had happened. There was nothing I could do. I tried. What had happened to the warm, smiling man who treated my like I was his child? How could he betray me like this?_

"_Please? Please what, Cuarta?" _

"_Please stop, Aizen-sama!"_

_Aizen chuckled._

"_Do you think that begging me will save you, my worthless little experiment?"_

_Reiatsu squeezed at my lungs, making it difficult to breathe._

"_Aggh! Aizen..*gasp*..sama..why?"_

"_Silence! Give him the injection!" my leader ordered._

"_But, Aizen-sama...If I give it to him when he's this weak--!"_

"_Do not question me, Kaname!!"_

"_Yes, Aizen-sama!"_

_A pinch in the crook of my elbow, followed by a rapidly spreading burning sensation searing through my veins. I writhed and moaned in pain, my lungs screaming for air, my muscles spasming sporadically. I was dying. It was the end. Aizen-sama was going to kill me._

"_Aizen-sama, perhaps it is too much," I heard Tousen-sama say. Aizen's suffocating reiatsu just crushed me to the floor harder._

"_Ahh!!"_

"_I did not ask for your opinion, Kaname. You're dismissed."_

_Whatever he'd injected me with was making it feel like someone had stabbed me with their zanpakuto, and twisted it around in my abdomen slowly._

"_Yes, Aizen-sama."_

"_You've forced me to do this to you, Ulquiorra. The next time you think of failing me, I want you to remember this feeling." _

_With that he was gone. The room felt cold even as my body burned with the poison he'd flooded my veins with. He left me to die, alone and cold without as much as a spared glance my way._

"_Noo!! Aizen-sama!! Aizen-sama!!"_

"Ulqui…..chan?"

"_Please, Aizen-sama..don't.."_

_Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and crushed me to a hard, warm body. I wiggled and fought to get out of their grasp. They just held tighter._

"_I'm sorry Aizen-sama!"_

_Hands shook my shoulders._

"Ulquiorra-chan! Ulquiorra-chan!"

'_I am worthless.'_

"Wake up!"

I snapped into consciousness abruptly, my fist slamming into a sharp edge and a yelp sounding in its wake.

"Ah, fuck!!" what I suddenly recognized as Renji's voice cried in pain.

I blinked open my eyes to see my parole officer holding his jaw tenderly. I just stared at him, for a minute before taking his face in my hands and thumbing the spot where a fresh bruise would soon surface. I'd hit him. I'd struck the man who'd been nothing but warm to me since we met, and I felt my gut twist in guilt at the pain I could see in his red-brown eyes.

"Renji," I breathed, still scared, still worked up from my dream and trembling. His auburn eyes met my own green in confusion. "Sorry…I'm sorry!"

He didn't move for a moment, but when he did, I found myself wrapped in those warm, strong arms once again. I stared up at him with wide eyes, wondering why he wasn't angry, wondering why he hadn't struck me back. He had every right to. I almost wanted him to. At leas it would be something recognizable to me. Aizen always hit me, even if I only spoke out of turn. He frowned and squeezed me tighter.

"Stop lookin' at me like ya think I'm gonna kill ya! I ain't him, Ulquiorra! I ain't gonna hurt ya!" he growled, squeezing me to him like he thought I'd disappear.

"I'm sorry," I said again. I don't think I could really find the mind power to say anything else at the time. He cuddled me closer. I distantly thought that I liked the way his arms felt around me. He was so warm.

"Dun apologize. S'not yer fault. None'a this is yer fault," he murmured into my hair.

I hesitantly raised my arms to wrap around his back and buried my face into his shoulder. I didn't cry. I couldn't quite recall how to do that, as strange as that sounds. But, my body still shook as if I were sobbing. I quivered as I tried to calm down. The sound of Renji's comforting murmur let me breathe easier. The gentle circles his hands rubbed into my back calmed the quaking of my body. I relaxed just a little, and let his spiced apple scent soothe my nerves.

"I'm here. I ain't gonna let nothin' hurt ya."

'_Thank you, Renji.'_

**Renji's POV**

I held the smaller body to mine tightly. He was tremblin' so hard. I'd never seen Ulquiorra so spooked before, and it was kinda freakin' me out. It wasn't enough that he'd bolted awake and punched me straight in the mouth. That made two former Espada who'd bruised my jaw in one week, but that's not the point here. I'd heard him callin' out ta Aizen in his sleep. Whimperin' and cryin' like a person as strong as him should never have ta. I had ta do somethin'.

"Renji."

I looked down at him at the sound of his voice. Green eyes were lookin' up at me with shame darkenin' their lovely emerald color. He opened his mouth ta speak again, but I just placed a finger against the soft, moist pillows of his lips to silence him. I was slightly mesmerized by their silky texture before I remembered I was s'pposed ta be comfortin' him.

"Don't ya dare apologize ta me again," I ordered, strokin' his cheek boldly and admirin' how soft the skin was. It was the first time I'd been allowed so close ta him. It felt good ta hold'im like that. He fit against me like a puzzle piece I didn't know had been missin' from my life. I never wanted ta let go.

"But…I hit you," he said. I smiled down at him, wantin' so bad ta kiss his forehead, cheeks, or that cute little nose.

"S'okay. I shouldn't have tried ta wake ya up. They always say not ta wake someone up from a nightmare. I should'a known better," I said. He looked at me quietly for a few seconds before he suddenly seemed ta realize our position. Abruptly, and much too soon for my likin', he moved away from me.

"I would like to bathe now, Renji. I am sorry for being such a burden this morning," he said softy. I stood with him, and kissed my two of my fingers.

"I told'ya not ta apologize ta me," I said, poking his nose with the two fingers and smilin' when his cheeks flared with a blush. "None'a this is yer fault, and when yer ready ta talk ta me 'bout it, I'll listen."

With that, I left him to his shower. Aizen must'a done some pretty messed up shit ta Ulquiorra back in Hueco Mundo. But, I wasn't gonna let that bastard continue to haunt my new friend anymore. Aizen was dead, and I was gonna do everythin' in my power to make sure he never hurt Ulquiorra again.

**Uryuu's POV**

I awoke to warmth and the scent of spiced coconut. Soft, bare skin lay against my cheek as a gentle vibration hummed against my entire body. I snuggled into the warmth further, my sleep ridden mind just wanting to fall right back into unconsciousness. And why not? I was comfortable. It was when I was squeezed to that soft, but solid form, my neck nuzzled by something pointy, and my cheek licked gently that I opened my eyes. I stared blearily at the flesh in front of me. My eyes crossed as I tried to make out what it was.

'_Nipple?'_

I gasped and flinched back, not too far because the strong arms around me did not give way in the least. I darted my eyes up to the sleeping face of my charge and blushed. How had I gotten across the room and into his arms? I knew I'd put the reishi strings up the night before, but they were all gone, replaced instead with the Hollow's warm body. I looked back down at his chest, which was rumbling with that lovely, calming purr of his, and leaned my head against it.

The arm around me slid down a little bit, Grimmjaw's large hand falling to rest against my hip gently. I blushed when the fingers started that gentle kneading motion that he always seemed to follow while sleeping. It felt sort of good, so good I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning a little. I sighed and splayed my hand against the scarred skin of his chest.

'_This is kind of nice. I don't want to get up.'_

"Mnnmm…Uryuu-chan (_purrpurr_)..not the textbook again (_purr)_," Grimmjaw murmured in his sleep.

I couldn't help but smile. He really was cute when he was asleep. He squirmed a little and whined, which I assume was because Dream-Me had hit him with the book. I stroked the slightly raised, but still smooth skin of his scar gently and nuzzled his chest. His lips parted in a relaxing sigh, and his body went slack again. The strong urge to lean up and kiss that perfect mouth hit me hard, but I ignored it. I didn't want to wake him up, after all. And as much as I wanted to finally kiss him..I still wasn't quite ready for that. Besides, I was enjoying lying with him too much to ruin it. With a small breath, I snuggled my head back into the crook of his shoulder.

(_Purrpurrpurr_)

'_We can stay like this a little longer._'

With that thought, I drifted off into the sweet oblivion of sleep, nestled warmly in the curve of Grimmjaw's body. I couldn't help but think that I could get used to it.

**Grimm's POV**

I woke up with a tired groan, yawnin' and stretchin' my body out. I moved ta sit up, but a small whimper stopped me from continuin' the movement. My eyes snapped open and I peered down at the head of slightly mussed, black hair layin' comfortably against my chest. I blinked down at it in confusion before my sleepy brain finally caught up enough to realize exactly what it was.

'_Uryuu.'_

I smiled, and lifted a hand ta thread through that silky hair. Carefully, I tilted his cute lil' face up so I could see it better. His lips fell open a bit from the motion, his serene face scrunchin' up as he let out a soft whine. He's adorable when he's sleepin'. Not that he ain't adorable when he's awake, but his soft expression in sleep's somethin' I don't get ta see when he's awake. I couldn't help myself. I had to nuzzle'im.

_(Purrpurrpurr)_

Ya would think I'd be a lil' upset with how affectionate I was bein'. Ya would think I'd be concerned 'bout how much the kid made me _feel_ that wasn't bloodlust. That I was so attached to what I might've considered food in the past. Somethin' so fragile and mortal, breakable and delicate. I'm not a touchy feely kinda guy, but Uryuu jus' brought out the kitten in me. I couldn't stop the urges to cuddle, purr…mark. And a part of me _was_ slightly horrified about it. I'd never purred in front'a anyone in my life, much less cuddled somethin'.

But….

As I licked at his cheek affectionately, I could only think of how soft his skin was, how sweet. I could do nothin' but hold'im ta me and grin. I felt lucky…and why shouldn't I? Cuddled against me was possibly one of the cutest, sexiest, and most powerful people across the dimensions. The fact that a mere human could last even two seconds against the fully released Ulquiorra was enough proof of his power. And, he wanted me. That beautiful, powerful, intelligent person wanted _me_, and it felt great.

I mean, I've never had someone who liked me because I was me. I never had someone who wanted me around, even though I pissed them off so easily. And, sure…he was still confused about his feelings, but I could smell it on him every time we were together. He wanted me, and I was goin' ta make him mine. Lookin' down at'im again, I nuzzled his cheek. A little moan and a nuzzle back made my heart leap.

"Mmmph…Grimm..jaw?"

Bleary dark blue eyes opened to peek up at me. Long lashes rose and fell slowly before Uryuu's eyes finally focused into consciousness. So cute. Really…I jus' can't describe him as anythin' less. With an evil grin on my face, I decided I wanted to fluster my wakin' beauty. I leaned forward to nuzzle his face again.

"Mornin', Uryuu-chan," I rumbled, allowin' my purr to filter through my tone jus' 'cus I knew how much he loved the sound. He frowned at me, a cute lil' pout that made his mouth look like breakfast.

"Dun call me that," he murmured in a sleep slurred voice. I smirked at him and licked his cheek again, causin' him ta blush an adorable baby-pink color.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, tryin' ta sit up n'push me away. I didn't let'im though. I squeezed'im tighter ta me, purrin' and rubbin' against him possessively.

"It's the way Hollow like me show affection, Uryuu-chan. I'm descended from a panther Hollow, this all jus' comes with the territory," I explained, brushin' a kiss against his cheek and forcin' myself not ta kiss his perfect, rose petal lips. I felt the skin of his cheek heat underneath my lips and smirked again.

"I guess I just don't know anything about cats," Uryuu said softly, "I've never had a pet."

I grinned at him, kissin' a path down his face to his ear and tuggin' at the lobe with my teeth gently. He gasped.

"I can be yer pet if ya'll have me," I purred into his ear, lovin' the little shiver that wracked his tiny form. I continued down the arch of his neck, nuzzlin' and nippin' the tender skin until it bruised.

"I'll tell ya somethin' 'bout us felines, Uryuu. We're very possessive, very _sensual_ creatures," I rumbled against his collarbone. I heard the moan he'd stifled, and let my tongue flick out against his racing pulse.

"Once we've chosen our mates, we'll do almost anythin' ta make'em want us back," I said. I scattered kisses over his neck, which arched inta my lips as if beggin' me ta keep going.

"Grim-"

Whatever he was gonna say was cut off by a soft moan, the sound of which went straight down ta my groin like fire.

"What is it, Uryuu-chan?" I traced my lips up his jaw, endin' at the corner of mouth and wantin' so badly ta take it under mine in a kiss. His royal blue eyes looked up at me with slight confusion.

"W-Why don't you ever k-kiss me..um, on the mouth?" he asked. My belly jolted in arousal at the implication behind his words. Did he want me ta kiss'im? God knows I wanted ta eat up those cotton candy colored lips. They'd been temptin' me since the day I set foot in the apartment.

"Is that what ya want?" I asked, lettin' my lips hover over his in a teasin' gesture. He shivered.

"Well I- you never do, I just.." he trailed off, an embarrassed blush coverin' his cheeks. I kissed his nose.

"S'not that I don't wanna, Uryuu," I started. "S'more that I don't think ya ever been kissed before, and that ain't mine ta take from ya."

I rubbed my nose against his and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"That's yers ta give…if ya want. I'll kiss ya only if ya want me ta."

He seemed ta be mullin' it over in his mind for a few seconds before he looked back up at me.

"I want you to, Grimmjaw. I really do," he said, and I let my bottom lip brush his gently before pullin' away. There was a 'but' comin' up soon. I could feel it.

"But?" I offered when he was silent for a lil' bit. Those dark blue eyes looked up at me with the sweetest light of innocence and bashfulness.

"But, you're right. I haven't done that, and…I don't really know how, or if I want to yet," he explained with that cute blush of his. I smirked, kissin' the corner of his mouth again.

"S'awright," I assured him. "I told'ya I'd wait, and I will. Take yer time."

He smiled at me then, wide and beautiful. It was the kinda smile I ain't never had pointed in my direction before, and against my usual nature I felt myself blush a lil'.

"Thanks."

And I jus' 'bout melted inside at the warmth in the tone.

**Ichigo's POV**

I laid out on my bed, nerves twistin' my stomach into knots as I waited for Chad to show up. As soon as I'd gotten home from Uryuu's apartment the night before, I'd called up my best friend and we talked a little bit. I apologized for runnin' away like a little girl, and he apologized for kissin' me out of the blue like that. He agreed to meet me at my house to talk everythin' over.

I was nervous though. I didn't really know what I was gonna say to him. I hadn't quite figured out my feelings yet. Thanks to Uryuu, I at least knew I was a little interested in Chad _that_ way. But, how much I liked him like that was still unknown to me. Also, I'd been in love with Uryuu since, well, forever it felt like. I didn't want to give Chad hope jus' to end up hurtin' him in the end by choosin' Uryuu.

**[In all seriousness, Ichigo, I think that Ishida Uryuu is out of your grasp.]** Zangetsu said softly in my mind. I frowned.

'_You don't know that. It's true that Grimmjaw has a big advantage over me, but since when have I ever let someone with an advantage win over me! I still have a shot,'_ I answered. I heard him sigh tiredly.

**[All I'm saying, Ichigo, is that you should prepare yourself for rejection on that front. I can see the way that Espada and Quincy look at one another, and if you had any reiatsu sensing capabilities at all you would feel how their energy reaches for each other.]** he responded. My heart froze in my chest for a few beats.

'_Their energy, reaches for each other?I…I don't understand.'_

**[When we were at Ishida-kun's apartment last night, I could feel it. The Espada's reiatsu searches out, and envelopes Ishida-kun like a shield. And, the Quincy's reiatsu meshes with his in response. I don't think they even notice it.]** Zangetsu explained. I blinked in confusion.

'_But, Grimmjaw's reiatsu is sealed. How can it reach for Uryuu when it's sealed by that bracelet?' _

**[The bracelet only seals his reiatsu so that he can not use his powers. It is still there, however, and it is constantly rubbing against your friend's person and own reiatsu signal as if to leave a mark of claim.]**

_'Uryuu's got the best reiatsu sensing abilities I've seen. So, if what you're saying is true, why hasn't he felt it?'_ I asked, hopin' that Zangetsu was wrong. I mean, if Grimmjaw's reiatsu was leavin' a mark on Uryuu all this time, I really didn't have a chance.

**[The Quincy does have some rather remarkable skills concerning that, but I believe he doesn't notice it, because his reiatsu welcomes it so readily. It is not a threat, and it does not feel unusual, because his own energy wants it there.]** the spirit in my mind explained. I scowled.

'_I..how can I compete with that? I love him, Zangetsu. I really do,' _I said. I felt the warmth of Zangetsu's power surround me comfortingly.

**[I know you do, Ichigo. But, sometimes fate denies you what at first you want, in order to give you what you need.]** he said.

'_But, I do need Uryuu…' _I thought.

"Ichi-nii?"

I blinked out of my internal conversation with my sword, briefly wondering where Shirosaki had disappeared to during the whole thing, but not really minding he hadn't been present. Looking towards my door, I noticed my little sister Yuzu peering in at me in concern.

"I'm okay, Yuzu-chan. What do you need?" I asked. Her soft brown eyes narrowed at me skeptically. I've never been able to lie to her in the past, and now that she was getting' older, it was getting' even harder. I'll be the first to admit that women are sharper when it comes to pickin' up moods and stuff…except maybe Rukia.

"Sado-kun is here to see you. Can I let him in?" she asked. I blinked, my heart pounding hard against my ribcage once at the sound of his name as nerves twisted my gut again.

"Y-yes, let him in and tell him to come up here," I said. Her narrowed eyes seemed to analyze me for a few seconds, before she smiled brightly.

"Alright! I hope you and Sado-niisan make up!!!" she cried out happily, and bounded away. I gasped, my eyes going wide.

"Sado-niisan!?"

She just smiled at me and walked back down the hallway towards the stairs. Almost immediately after her departure, a tall head of fluffy brown hair and one shy brown eye peered in. I smiled at Chad as best as I could, motionin' him to come in. He smiled back at me just as awkwardly, and I hated it. Things were never awkward between us. Chad was always the person I could count on not to be awkward around me.

'_And it's my fault. If only I'd paid more attention, I'd have noticed his feelings. If only I wasn't such a damn coward and we could have talked back then.'_

_**'Oh calm down, King! Stop yer pussy whinin'! Every one'a yer lil' friends know how thick ya are. Ya gonna fix it right now, so stop cryin' and get to it!'**_ Hichigo growled in my mind. I scowled. There he was.

**[As abrasive and rude as that was, he's right, Ichigo. Just do your best to fix it now. Sado-san is a very understanding person. I'm sure you guys will work it out.] **Zangetsu added.

I sighed, my frown deepenin'.

**Chad's POV**

I watched Ichigo's dazed expression turn more and more sour. His inner beings were irritating him. I could tell. They always had something to say about any situation in his life. Zangetsu was the lecturer and the Hollow was the rude peanut gallery, or so Ichigo had told me some time ago. I frowned slightly at the fact that it was my fault they were bothering him so much.

"They're driving you crazy, huh? Is it my fault?" I asked.

Ichigo blinked out of his slightly adorable scowl, and turned those honey brown eyes on me. My heart stuttered like it always did, but I took a breath to calm myself.

"Ah..no..no it's not your fault. They just don't know how to mind their own business, hehe," he said nervously. He patted a spot on his bed and smiled, waiting patiently for me to sit down before saying anything else. A warm, soft hand came down on mine as his eyes came up to lock with mine.

"Listen, Chado. I just wanna get this outta my system before I lose my nerve. So, please…just listen, and don't say anything until I'm finished."

I blinked and nodded slowly, slightly distracted by the warmth of his hand on mine.

"I've thought a lot about what happened in your apartment that time, and…I was really confused about it for a while," he started, looking nervous and fidgeting.

I turned my hand up under his and squeezed his fingers in encouragement, enjoying the small blush and smile I got in return.

"I've only ever thought of you as a friend, Chado…and when you kissed me like that, I didn't know what to do," he admitted softly. "I didn't know how to feel, how to face you after it…how to react to the fact that I may have liked it."

I felt my eyes widen as I stared at his increasingly red face. He sighed.

"The thing is, Chado…that I've been in love with someone for a while, and I always thought that a person could only have those types of feelings for one person at a time," he explained.

I knew he was talking about Uryuu. My heart clenched a little knowing that he had such deep feelings for the Quincy, who I also knew would never return them. Well, not anymore at least. It was painfully obvious the boy fell more and more for his probationary charge every day.

"I haven't told anyone yet, but you're my best friend and if I have the right to get mad over you keeping secrets from me, then I can't keep any from you," he said with sincere eyes. I just smiled at him and nodded.

"I love Uryuu."

A sharp pain shot through my heart that must have been noticeable on my face, because I saw his gaze dim a bit in guilt.

"I love Uryuu, Chado…but, last night I went to his apartment…to talk to him about what happened between you and me." He paused for a second to get his thoughts together.

"I don't remember the whole conversation, but in the end I realized…"

He paused again, looking at me with an anxious gaze.

"I realized that if I hadn't fallen for Uryuu first, I'd have chosen you to be with."

I stared into his confused, but oddly sincere baby brown eyes as I tried to close my gaping mouth.

"Ichigo, I.."

He held a hand up to silence me, shaking his head when I went to apologize for interrupting him when I promised I wouldn't.

"No, it's okay," he said, looking up at me with determination. "Chado…I'm not stupid."

I wanted to say that I never thought he was, but I could tell there was more coming from him.

"I can tell that Uryuu doesn't like me that way," he said. Something told me he also knew that Uryuu liked Grimmjaw that way, but that he just wasn't ready to acknowledge it as quite yet.

"I..I want to give this a try, Chado," he said, and my heart skipped a beat at the words. "I think, you would be good for me. We would be good for each other."

He stopped there and looked up at me, searching for any signs of rejection. But, he should have known better. Of course I wasn't going to reject an opportunity to be with him. I'd been in love with Ichigo since what seemed like forever, and this was my chance. I smiled warmly down at him and brought a large hand up to cup his lovely face.

"I think so too, Ichigo," I murmured. Instead of pulling away like last time, Ichigo leaned into my touch. I watched his honey brown eyes fill with relief and happiness, before the slipped closed. He nuzzled his cheek into my palm, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. When his eyes opened again they were so full of warmth that my whole body tingled.

"Chado…kiss me again. I wanna do it the right way this time," he said softly.

I felt my heart flipflop, my eyes automatically shot down to his full, parted mouth. Oh god, it felt like I couldn't breathe. Like my stomach was doing summersaults and my intestines were writhing around inside of me.

"Please, Chado."

The plea was murmured in that soft, hypnotic tone of his. What could I do but obey him? Especially when my entire body was screaming for me to do so. My heart pounded in my chest as I leaned forward. I believe I was even shaking a little. I stopped mere inches from Ichigo's face, watching his lids fall slowly over warm, tea colored eyes as his soft, sweet breaths puffed against my lips.

"Ichigo, are you sur-"

"Please…"

With that, he closed the distance between our lips. A jolt of pure desire shot over my system at the feeling of his soft, lush mouth against mine. We stayed frozen that way for a few seconds, not really knowing where to go with it next. But, after a little bit I relaxed. I cupped his face in both my hands gently and tilted my head to angle the kiss. I placed a few closed mouthed kisses to his lips gently, getting him used to the feeling and letting him relax slowly. Then, not able to hold back my desire to taste him, I ran my tongue across the seam of his mouth.

"Mm!" He jolted in surprise, but parted his mouth anyway out of curiosity.

I ran my tongue over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and the inside of his cheeks before finally petting his soft muscle gently. He tasted so sweet, I couldn't help the little groan that escaped me. Ichigo shivered. Whether it was at the sound I made or the fact that he'd finally started poking his tongue back shyly against mine, I didn't know. I let my hands slide down from his face, over his neck, and down to his waist. A little squeeze to his hip made him jump, and giggle, which in turn made him blush.

I simply stroked the grooves of his hips with my thumbs through his shirt to calm him. He did relax, and seemed to grow bolder with the movements of his tongue. His hands came up to clench on my biceps, and his mouth opened wider so he could follow my own muscle into my mouth. I felt another bolt of desire course over me as he explore my mouth avidly. It developed into a steady pulse when I sucked on his tongue and earned a little moan from his lips. I was getting hot, my body was thrumming with want and my hormones were starting to make a certain organ below my waist wake up. I pushed him back lightly, panting for breath.

"Chado?"

I looked down to see confused brown eyes staring up at me.

"We have to stop," I said softly, running a hand through his messy orange hair.

"D-did I do something wrong?" he asked, and I laughed. I kissed his forehead and then his lips again.

"No…you did everything right, Ichigo. I just…um…" I didn't quite know how to tell him that he was turning me on and I needed to stop myself before I lost control.

"So I wasn't a bad kisser?" he asked, looking shy and adorable in a way that made me want to jump him. God, I'd never had such impulses until I'd realized my feelings for him.

"It..It was just getting a little heavy, and I don't want to push you into more than you're ready to give," I said. Yeah, that sounded like a nicely sugar-coated way to put it. He blinked at me, then smiled softly.

"Oh…I see. It's okay then, Chado. Let's just go play some video games or something," he said, standing and heading towards the door.

I followed him to his living room where we played Xbox (_© Microsoft_) all night. There was no more awkwardness. We seemed to have worked things out, and even though I knew that he still loved Uryuu, it was still a good start to our own developing relationship. As much as I cared for Uryuu as a friend, I wasn't going to lose to him.

...

TBC

* * *

A/n: Sorry this took so long, but my life's been hectic. As you all know I've got two jobs now and since it's Christmas season I'm working A LOT. School is over though, so I think you'll be happy to know I'll have more time to write after the holidays.

Please REVIEW! Your encouragement is what keeps me writing!


	11. Playtime wUlqui, Renji, Uryuu, and Grim

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Summary:**_ Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

_

* * *

  
_

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

**

* * *

...  
**

Chapter 11

...

I was standing at the stove making breakfast for my charge and I, replaying the conversation I had with Ulquiorra a couple of days ago in my mind over and over. It'd been about two weeks since Ichigo had come to my apartment seeking answers, two weeks since I'd started sleeping with Grimmjaw (_in the literal sense only, I'll add._) After that morning we woke up together, I'd done some thinking.

I liked him. I liked the way it felt to come home to him waiting for me. I liked the way it felt falling asleep in his arms, as well as waking up in them. I liked the love hate relationship we shared. I loved our witty arguments, and even our real ones. We always made up, eventually, and he always made sure I knew he cared…in his own way.

Also, he wasn't pushing me for anything.

Grimmjaw was being so patient about everything, and it really meant a lot to me. I'm a thinker, see…and I've always needed time to analyze any situation in my head thoroughly before making a decision. That's the way I've had to live most of my life, planning every little detail of my budget, my future, my training. It was amazing to me that someone as impulsive as Grimmjaw could understand and respect that to the extent that he did.

It's not that he didn't touch me at all. In fact, ever since that first day he confessed to me, his touches had grown bolder and more playful. I won't be a liar and deny liking the way his hands felt against me. I won't say that I don't enjoy the way his lips feel against my neck, my collarbone, the very corner of my mouth. But, I've always been a little skittish when it comes to physical contact.

I mean, after my mother and grandfather died, I pretty much stopped getting any of that kind of attention all together. I'd grown used to people keeping their distance. So, Grimmjaw's affectionate little brushes of his body against mine, or gentle licks of my cheeks were just a tad new to me. I was still getting used to it. About a week ago, I finally decided that I'd like to give Grimmjaw his shot at being with me. Like I said, he'd been patient, and I already knew I wanted him.

The only problem was…I was much too shy a person to just come straight out and say it. And, he's much too dense a person to catch any subtle hints. In the end…I went to the only person who knew enough about him to help me, and strangely the only person I'd trust talking about it to.

Ulquiorra…

"_Well…Grimmjaw is a Hollow," Ulquiorra began. "In being such, he is an extremely instinctual creature who, though slightly more intelligent and domesticated, is basically just a big animal."_

_I blinked at him in confusion. He looked on me with serious green eyes._

"_What you have to do is give him little hints in a way that he'll understand. He's looking to mate you, Uryuu-kun. So, you'll have to let him know you've accepted his offer of courtship," he explained. I felt my face scrunch in perplexity. _

"_I don't understand."_

_Ulquiorra sighed._

"_Out of all of us, Grimmjaw retained the most of his animalistic characteristics. He's a cat, a panther to be exact. Be playful with him, be affectionate, feed him, stroke his hair."_

"_I do some of those things already," I said. He nodded._

"_That you do, but Grimmjaw also understands that you do not think of those things in the way that he does. So you'll have to go a little bit further with your hints."_

_I stared at him expectantly. Ulquiorra looked upwards in thought._

"_How does he show his affection towards you?"_

_I blushed._

"_Um…well sometimes he just brushes against me and nuzzles my hair. But most of the time he just licks me on the chee-"_

"_And, there you have it," Ulquiorra said, cutting me off very uncharacteristically._

"_So, you're saying I should…lick..him?"_

_He shook his head._

"_No, not exactly. But, you do have to do something similar that will get his attention. Not right away, of course. Grimmjaw has always enjoyed a good challenge. Let him chase you a little before you submit to him. Play fight with him. It's all part of his type of courtship," Ulquiorra explained. I nodded my understanding. Green eyes locked with mine once again._

"_When he catches you, and he will, he'll pin you and nuzzle your neck," he continued. I blushed again at the image. _

"_Um…"_

"_It's a show of dominance. To show your acceptance of him, bring your hands up by the sides of your face and bare your neck towards him."_

"_Is that my submission?" I asked. Ulquiorra nodded._

"_Right. Once you've done that, you have accepted his offer of courtship and he'll mark you as his intended," he said. I looked at the floor, twiddling my fingers and wondering what the mark might be like._

"_There's nothing to be afraid of, Uryuu-kun," Ulquiorra said, squeezing my shoulder comfortingly. "It's a simple bite that he'll infuse some reiatsu into. No pain, no visible mark after the teeth marks fade."_

_I thought on everything he told me for a few minutes before sighing._

"_That's a lot to go through for him," I said. The former Fourth nodded. "How do you know so much about his mating rituals?"_

_I was just curious. I mean, weren't they two completely different types of Hollow._

"_Most Hollow mating rituals follow a similar structure. They vary only by the personality of the parties. Though we didn't get along much in Las Noches, I know enough about Grimmjaw to know how he'd go about things."_

_I smiled lightly._

"_But, it's not how you'd go about things."_

_Ulquiorra smiled a tiny smile back at me. I couldn't help but think he should do it more often. It softened his face in a way that made him utterly beautiful. Hopefully he hadn't smiled at Renji that way yet, because he'd be thoroughly jumped if he did._

"_Not at all. I've been reading into human courtship rituals and I quite like the simplicity of it all," he said. I found it funny he thought our ways were so simple when most men can barely keep a girlfriend in my world. _

"_Should I ever wish to mate someone, I will do it in a more civilized manner than a game of cat and mouse. The marking is inevitable, but I'm sure when that time comes, it will be fine."_

_I smirked._

"_You mean when Renji finally pulls his head out of his ass and realizes that you like him back?" I asked. I swear I saw a little dusting of pink on the high angle of his cheekbones._

"_I don't know what you are speaking of."_

_I laughed._

"_Of course you don't," I said, patting his shoulder gently. "Well, thanks for your advice, Ulquiorra. It really helped me figure some things out."_

…

"So?"

I snapped out of my internal reverie, and looked over at the blue haired man sitting at my dining room table.

"So, what?" I asked. Grimmjaw grinned at me.

"Yer tests are over, right?" he asked. I blinked at him and tilted my head.

"Yes, they are."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I raised one back in question.

"Ya gonna tell me how ya did? Did'ya get that lil' report paper, grade card thingy yet?" he asked. I blinked, slightly shocked he was asking about it.

"Oh, yes. I did."

In fact I had gotten my report card, and I wasn't too happy about it. Not the grades at all. I'd gotten straight A's as usual. I was angry about something else entirely. Getting my report card meant that I had to contact my father. He always demanded to see my grades at the end of the term, and I couldn't really deny him considering he was the proprietor of my grandfather's estate. That inheritance was the only reason I could afford this apartment. I could just fax it to him. Yea, I decided right there that I was just going to fax it to him. No need to speak to that man if I didn't have to.

"Well, can I see it?!"

I turned back to Grimmjaw at the sound of his 'you're not paying attention to me' whine. He was pouting at me in irritation, and I had to fight a smile as I rummaged through some papers for the card.

"Um…if you want.."

I walked over to him and handed him the piece of paper. He yanked it from my grasp with a little grin to answer my glare, and scrutinized it silently for a few moments. After a small period of quiet, I felt two strong arms circle my waist and pull me close. I blushed as he buried his face into my belly, inhaling my scent and rubbing his cheek against my flat abdomen almost possessively.

"G-Grimmjaw…what are you--"

"A's are good, right?" he said, blue eyes peering up at me from my own stomach. There was a proud shine in their depths that had my heart pounding. "They gotta be if ya got'em all 'cross the board."

His cheek rubbed against my stomach again, that slightly pointed nose nuzzling my belly button. I held back a shudder, not sure what to do with his sudden affection. I blushed lightly and slid a hand into his surprisingly soft, sky blue hair and stroked. A little purr rumbled against my belly that had me holding back a shudder quite forcefully.

"M'prouda ya, Uryuu-chan," he murmured softly.

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say. All my life I'd always just been expected to succeed. Grimmjaw was the first since the death of my grandfather to praise me for doing well. I could do nothing but stand there and let him hold me. It was the least I could think to do for yet another change for the better that Grimmjaw had made in my life. I even let him get away with the pet-name.

'_Thank you,' _I thought as I continued to stroke his hair gently.

...

**Ulquiorra's POV**

...

I had woken earlier than Renji that day. Well, most of the days save that first day they were together, I always woke earlier than he did. But, usually I went straight to the bathroom for a shower, and sat out in the living room reading until he did wake. This particular day, I decided to stay in the room. I suppose it was the way the sun's early light hit Renji's sprawled, disheveled form that kind of hypnotized me.

His skin took on a rather beautiful, bronze glow, his black tattoos standing out that much more in comparison. His hair, splayed over the pillow in vibrant disarray, shimmered in the early light. I could see the different shades of red, vermillion, crimson, and even little hints of deep gold shining in the sea of strands. Renji looked quite beautiful, lying there with that peaceful slash adorable, open mouthed expression.

'_He's drooling..' _I thought in amusement.

My eyes were caught by that lovely hair once again, and I couldn't help but move closer. I wanted to touch it, which threw me for a bit of a loop. I'd never had the urge to touch another living creature before. Nor had I ever wanted anyone to put their hands on me. But, Renji…he seemed to break all of my old rules and habits. I mused on the fact as I scooted closer to him. I was reaching out my hand to tangle in his hair when a strong pulse of reiatsu came from the sword lying next to the Shinigami's futon.

Renji did not wake. So, I reached my hand out to him once again. The reiatsu pulsed a second time, strong and in warning. I lowered my hand to the sheathed sword, touching it cautiously. I let soothing reiatsu flow over the handle and caressed the sheathe softly. I didn't know if the spirit who resided within could hear me, but I tried to let my thoughts be heard by it anyway.

'_I promise I will not harm him. I don't ever want to harm him.'_

The reiatsu pulsing from the Zanpakuto changed tones a few times before settling on calm. I took that as a sign to continue. With a gentle hand, I fingered some of the straying locks out of Renji's face. I pushed my hand through that thick mass, reveling in its silky, fine texture. After a few leisurely strokes of his hair, I moved closer. I carefully lifted his head from the pillow. I placed it in my lap, enjoying how he murmured something unintelligible and cuddled closer in response.

'_I like this. I never thought I would, but I like being near him, touching him,' _I thought to myself. There was a soft groan and some fidgeting, before a pair of jasper colored eyes blinked open to look up at me.

"Ulquiorra-chan?" a sleep rasped voice queried softly. Those red-brown eyes clouded with confusion.

"Hm?"

"Why're ya holdin' me in yer lap like this?" he asked. I held back a smile, running my hand through his hair again. I enjoyed the flutter of his lashes and soft sigh that accompanied it.

"I'm not quite sure myself, Renji," I started. "I just woke up and felt the need to be near you. That's all."

A wry grin moved slowly over his full lips, and his eyes sparkled at me in mischief. He turned his face into my thigh and nuzzled it gently, making that heat pool in my cheeks in embarrassment.

"I always wanna be near ya, Ulquiorra-chan. Was jus' waitin' for ya ta return the feelin'," he said softly, nuzzling my thigh again. I was silent for a few seconds, debating whether I should tell him I felt the same way or not. With I sigh, I spoke.

"I like being near you too, Renji. Now hush, it is still too early for you to be awake, noon-riser," I said, stroking his hair softly and ignoring the triumphant grin spread across his mouth. He merely rolled over onto his side and snuggled his head into the cradle of my thighs.

"Whateva ya say, Ulquiorra-chan. Jus' don't stop what yer doin'. I love it when people play with my hair," he said, yawning and sighing as I continued to pet him.

He fell asleep again, not too long after, and I was content to sit there playing with that gorgeous hair until he woke. In my mind, I thought, that it was about time I made a move to make him mine.

I was ready.

**Ichigo's POV**

...

I moaned gently when I felt Chad's tongue slip into my mouth and curl around mine. We were on the couch, Xbox controllers lyin' forgotten on the floor of my livin' room as we kissed each other senseless. Chad was such a good kisser. I don't know where he learned, but the things he did to my mouth, my neck or shoulders got me so hot, so quick I almost couldn't stand it. I felt his hands slide up and down my back, fingers massagin' the muscles there, sometimes settlin' on my hips for a tender squeeze.

"Mmmm!" I moaned again as he suckled my lip and nipped it.

"Nnng, Ichigo," he rumbled.

His voice was so sexy. It was deep and soothin', but took on this husky, grainy tone when we were doin' things like this. I responded to his groan by windin' my hands tightly into his soft, wavy hair and movin' my legs to straddle his hips. He stiffened briefly, seemin' unsure of himself. But, I just kissed him harder. He'd always stopped me from doin' it before, for some reason…I think because he'd been holdin' back since that first time we kissed. Now though, two weeks later…I didn't need him to hold back as much.

I wanted him to touch me.

"Mmm…Ichigo…we should…st--"

I shoved my tongue down his throat to silence him.

"Nnn..don't even *kiss* think about *kiss*, stoppin'!" I growled into his mouth, slidin' my hands down to his and pressin' his fingers against the flesh showin' where my shirt had ridden up.

"Fuck, Ichigo!" he growled, and I shivered at the need in his voice. It felt amazin' to know somebody wanted me so bad. "We _have _to stop."

I let him push me back slightly and pouted down at him. He panted.

"Ichigo…I want you so much, but it's too soon," he said. I scowled at him.

"Who says? What if I want ya to?" I asked, grinding my hips down onto the huge (_and when I say huge, I mean gigantic_) bulge tenting his pants. He groaned.

"I mean, we've barely been seeing each other for two weeks. It's too soon for that. I want you to be sure, and I want to be prepared for it," he said, blushing lightly.

I sighed, but smiled at him. Sure, we had condoms and lubricant down in the clinic, but if Chad wasn't ready for it…I wasn't gonna force him. Besides, no matter how loud my hormones were screamin' for me to let him fuck me, I knew I wasn't really ready for it yet. But, that didn't mean there weren't things we could do together that I was ready for. I smirked, toyin' with the neck of his shirt playfully and leanin' down to kiss his neck.

"Well, we don't have to do that," I said. "We could just…watch each other. If you want."

His big brown eyes darkened to nearly black in lust and I smiled. I lifted myself off of him and grabbed his hand so I could drag him up to my room. I couldn't wait to watch him touch himself. What I'd felt of it…god, I knew it was huge and he was so fuckin' ripped that I knew he'd look gorgeous with all those muscles tensed up.

"Let's go have some fun, Chado," I grinned.

...

**Renji's POV**

...

I woke up again, with my head still lyin' comfortably in Ulquiorra's lap. He was leanin' up against the wall, green eyes closed as his gentle fingers carded through my hair softly. He was awake, but I don't think he realized I was yet. I smiled, turnin' as slowly as I could so it seemed like I was jus' movin' 'round in my sleep. I turned my face inta the warmth of his thigh and nuzzled him gently. The hand in my hair paused for jus' a second before it started movin' again.

"You are awake," his smooth voice stated quietly. I smiled against his thigh, nuzzlin' him again.

"Mmm, yeah…but I don't wanna move," I murmured. His nails scratched my scalp lightly and I groaned in response. "Feels good, Ulqui."

I looked up ta see him blushin' cutely. I smiled.

"We should probably get up soon. The orchestra is playing at the music center today, and I wanted to go see it. If that's alright with you, Renji," he said, green eyes starin' down at me imploringly. I nodded.

"O'course it's alright with me," I murmured. "But later, we're goin' ta Urahara's later."

He blinked down at me in confusion. Oh, and let me clear somethin' up real quick. It's not that Ulquiorra was more readable or anythin'. I know that's prolly what some'a ya are thinkin'. It was more that I'd learned to see past the mask he wore better durin' our time livin' together.

"Why are we going there?" he asked. I yawned, stretchin' my body languidly in his lap.

"Got a letter from Taicho sayin' he thinks ya can have some time outta yer gigai, if I trust ya enough," I said.

"Renji?" he asked, eyes starin' down at me with a disbelievin' glint. I smiled warmly at him.

"I trust ya, Ulqui. So, we can do some sparrin' later," I said. "Though I know I won't be much of a match for ya. I'm hopin' I can at least work ya to a sweat."

His blush deepened, and I smirked at the unexpected gutterin' of his thoughts. I never knew he even thought of things like that, but apparently he did sometimes.

"I'm sure you are more than a good training partner for me, Renji."

I just nestled myself back into the cradle of his thighs.

"Mm, okay then. Gimme a few more minutes like this, and I promise I'll get up."

He averted his eyes, but didn't push me away.

"Alright, Renji. I see no harm in that."

And his fingers started to stroke his fingers through my hair again.

'_Ahh, I can really get used to this.'_

_...  
_

**Chad's POV**

...

I opened the door to get the pizza from the delivery person with a soft smile on my face. I couldn't stop playing in my mind, over and over again, what Ichigo and I had done in his room earlier.

_ I kissed him gently as I stroked my pulsing erection rhythmically. I looked over him, kissing his neck and tracing the fine lines of his muscles with my hands. He was beautiful. So beautiful, everywhere…even down there. It was a nice length, a little thick, and the same creamy peach as the rest of his skin. His body, long and lanky with just the right amount of muscle tone, was covered with various battle scars. I looked down at the sight of his hand moving rapidly against his blood flushed cock. _

_ "Mmmm, Chado…you can touch it if you want."_

_ I shuddered at the sound of my name coming from his moaning lips. At the words falling from that sinfully delicious mouth. I wanted to touch him there. He wanted me to touch him there…so I did. I gently pushed his hand out of the way, and wrapped my own strong fingers around the hot, velvety flesh of his penis. I relished in the sweet little mewl he let out, his hips thrusting against my hand excitedly._

_ "Ahh…I wanna…Chado I wanna touch you too!" he cried, arching into my now moving hand. I kissed him firmly, my free hand guiding his slowly to my own throbbing flesh. He gasped when he grasped it. His brown eyes opened wide and snapped down to where he was pumping me pleasurably._

_ "You're so big," he said in wonder. I blushed, but smiled. He's so cute and innocent, even though when he's acting like he wants it all._

_ "I'm a big person, Ichigo. It's just proportionate to the rest of my body," I teased, nuzzling his neck before kissing it in wet, languid kisses._

_ "Shut up and kiss me."_

_ I laughed and did what he said. We worked each other to climax quickly, considering we were both virgins and unused to having someone else touch us. I watched in utter bedazzlement as he arched his back and cried out my name, coming in lovely white streams over his own sweaty, shiny body. I felt myself erupt into his hand as well, and we collapsed against the bed, cuddling each other in bliss. _

_ "Mmm, Chado."_

_ "Ichigo."_

"SIR!?"

I snapped out of my flashback to see a small girl with a large pizza box looking at me in irritation. She was pouting at me and tapping her foot impatiently. I just smiled at her in apology.

"Uhh…sorry. I spaced out a little. Miss.." I looked at her nametag, "Kristyn."

She just sighed and smiled.

"I guess it's alright. I space out all the time! Just pay me so I can get outta here!" she said. I nodded and handed her the money. She took it, counted it, then looked to me in question.

"Oh, keep the ten dollars. You deserve it for me spacing out on you," I said. Her smile brightened and she laughed.

"Wow! Awesome! Thanks, sir! You just made my night!" she chirped. I just nodded. "Well, I gotta get goin! But tell your girlfriend I said hi! That is what you were spacing out about right? I mean, you had silly-in-love written all over your face!"

I blushed and nodded, closing the door as she bounded back to her delivery car.

'_If Ichigo knew she called him my girlfriend, he'd have a fit.'_

I just laughed and decided not to mention it.

...

**Grimmjaw's POV**

...

Uryuu'd packed a bunch'a our stuff up inta two duffle bags, and called a car ta come pick us up for a trip. I didn't know where we were goin'. I asked, but he jus' told me it was a surprise and he'd explain when we got there. It wasn't a big deal. I trusted the kid. Besides, I kinda liked the idea that he'd gone through a lil' trouble to set up a surprise for me. He was my intended, and I fully intended to claim him soon.

"Alright, Grimmjaw. The car's here. Just grab the bags and, we can get going," he said softly. I broke out of my thoughts to do as he said, and followed him down to the car.

I dropped the bags into the trunk as the girl drivin' it jus' kinda stared at my hair in confusion. Guess blue ain't a common color amongst humans, but ya know what!? I like my hair. And, so did Uryuu, so as far as I was concerned my hair color was fine.

"Oh! I forgot something! I'll be right back, Grimmjaw!" Uryuu said, and ran up the stairs to the building before I could react. I was pushin' some of the bags aside ta make room for whatever it was he was bringin' back with him.

"Did you ask him out yet?" a voice asked to my left. I looked down at our driver in confusion for a second.

"Huh?"

She smiled.

"I was just wondering if you've asked him out yet. That's all…it's kinda obvious you're in love with him," she said. I frowned at her.

"Look…uh--"

"Jenecia, Jenecia Abernathy. I'm here on a study abroad program for a few months, needed a job to pay for books," she said. I jus' blinked at her, wonderin' when I asked for her life story…but, I guess some people are jus' like that. They jus' blurt it all out right away.

"Right, Jenica…or whatever your name is….I'm pretty sure it ain't nona ya business what's goin' on between me and the kid. So, jus' get in yer silly car and wait for us ta be ready, ok?" I said, glarin'. She jus' kinda smiled at me.

"_Jenecia_, Sir, and no…it isn't my business. But, a boy like that is going to get a lot of attention. I was just trying to see if you've staked your claim or not. I'm just trying to help."

I jus' frowned deeper.

"Well, not that I'm answerin' ya or nothin', but I don't need yer help. I got this."

She smirked at me.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. Before I could say anything, Uryuu came back.

"Just needed my sewing kit," he said, smiling cutely at me. I growled when the girl's smirk grew wider. She jus' hopped into the driver's seat without a word.

"Awright, let's get goin' then, Uryuu-chan!" I said. He nodded.

The trip was silent, but I didn't care. I entertained my self by watchin' the scenery go by. It changed from the city, ta suburbs, ta forest in the time that we were in the car. The driver dropped us off outside of some park, which we hiked through until we got ta this clearin' that was all green grass, surrounded by trees with a lil' creek runnin' through it.

"Uryuu-chan, where are we?" I asked, lookin' 'round the clearin' in confusion. He set down our things before turnin' ta me ta explain.

"Well," he started, walkin' up ta me and taking my left hand in his. "Urahara gave me some news yesterday that I thought would make you happy."

His fingers ran over my wrist softly, and my entire body tuned inta the feelin' of his skin against mine. Blue eyes peered up at me with a soft expression, and then the kid smiled. I damn near jumped him right then, but managed ta hold back… somehow. Those pink lips looked so edible in that moment, I'm not sure how I did manage not ta devour him.

"He said, that since the reports from Ukitake-taicho were so good, Yamamoto-san agreed to allow you some time out of your gigai…if I deemed you trustworthy enough," he said. My heart sped up at the meanin' behind the words. His fingers brushed over the bracelet, unsnappin' it and pullin' from my body.

"And, I trust you, Grimmjaw. I really do," he said, still holdin' my hand as my body soared with my unrestrained reiatsu. "I though, we could maybe train together."

With that, he placed a little trinket in my hand and stepped back.

"It's like Ichigo's Substitute Badge. Just press it to your chest and you'll be out," he explained, lookin' up at me with them goddamned gorgeous eyes of his. I was so happy. I didn't quite know what ta think.

"Uryuu-chan.." I had nothin' ta say.

I pressed the badge ta my chest and felt my soul jump out of the pretend body I was in, feelin' relief wash over me in the form of my reiatsu. And, what's the first thing I did in my natural skin? That's right! I scooped Uryuu inta my arms and hugged him close ta me happily. Kid made me so happy I was kinda concerned. I felt my reiatsu soar out of me and wrap around'im in affection, heard'im gasp in my ear sharply.

"Nng…Grimm…jaw!" he cried, gasping into my ear and shuddering strongly. My body heated up at his reaction, but through the lust I managed to worry anyways. His reaction was so strong. It shouldn'ta been so strong.

"Uryuu-chan? What's wrong?" I asked, pushin' him away far enough ta look inta his slightly woozy lookin' face. He pulled away from my hands and moved back a lil', gaspin' for breath.

"I…it's just that, as a Quincy, my power channels reiatsu. Having that much strong power unleashed at once just made me a little dizzy," he said softly. I blinked, reignin' in my power as best as I could and waitin' for him ta calm down.

"Ya okay?" I asked, reachin' out a hand and pushin' it through his soft hair. He smiled up at me and nodded.

"I'm okay. I'll just need to get used to your spiritual pressure," he said, then his eyes wandered over me. "You look almost the same…except these,"

He ran his fingers over the marks under my eyes, then dragged the gentle digits over the teeth of my mask.

"And this," he murmured, tracin' the bone gently. I shuddered at the sensation. It was like he was touchin' my soul, or my heart, or somethin' else gay and mushy like that. It felt good though. Really good.

"It's warm," he said, baffled.

I smirked at him, and grasped the fingers touchin' my face. I led them down slowly to my abdomen, watchin' in amusement as he blushed. His eyes traced my stomach muscles before settlin' on the Hollow right at the bottom of my navel. I felt my blood start to race through my veins, heatin' up as I felt his soft lil' hands on me for the first time.

"This is me, Uryuu-chan. Ya finally get ta see me as I really am," I said, watchin' him stare at the whole in my abdomen in silence.

I ain't gonna lie. I was kinda scared. Here, the person I'd chosen to court and eventually mate was starin' at my true form. The person who I know despised Hollow, and was on the opposin' side of the war was starin' at the proof of what I was, unreadable and quiet. I cut off my thoughts there and took a deep breath.

And…

After a few moments of heart poundin' silence, I watched in awe as Uryuu's small, cute hands moved towards my abdomen. I twitched when the heat of his fingers came into contact with my skin, lightly trailing the slender digits over the muscles there. They came to a stop at the edge of my Hollow Hole, and I shivered.

"What is it like? Does it hurt?" I heard Uryuu's soft voice ask.

"Nah…I don't feel it really. 'Less I'm hungry or somethin'…then it feels jus' like an empty stomach," I explained. He looked back up at me, questions in his deep blue eyes, before tracing the inside of the Hollow with the very tip of his index finger. A wave of pleasure coursed over my entire body and I jerked slightly in surprise.

"Nnng!" I moaned, unable to control it. I grabbed his wrist and jerked it away from my stomach sharply.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. I caught my breath, and cupped his face in my hands so I could nuzzle that cute nose'a his. He blushed.

"You didn't hurt me, Uryuu-chan," I said. "But, ya shouldn't touch that, unless yer ready ta accept the consequences."

Navy blue eyes blinked in confusion.  
"Consequences?"

I smirked, kissin' his nose, his cheeks, and then the corner of his mouth jus' ta let out the bit of lust that had developed from his innocent touch.

"That feels really good ta me, Uryuu-chan. Like yer touchin' me, _intimately,_" I stressed, enjoyin' how red his face went in embarrassment.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Grimmjaw. I didn't know," he murmured, blue eyes starin' down at the ground. I pulled'im ta me and rubbed my cheek against his softly.

"Mmmm, it's okay. M'not sayin' I don't want ya ta touch me that way. 'Cus ya already know how much I do…I jus' don't want ya ta do anythin' yer not comfortable with. I don't want'ya runnin' away on me," I said, kissin' down his neck, back up, and nibblin' his ear.

"Grimmjaw," he breathed, unsurely but still sexy for some reason. "Can I…try something?"

I chuckled and stroked my hands down his back, wantin' ta touch'im everywhere all at once, but holdin' back so I didn't scare him.

"Anythin'," I murmured back.

He pulled back in my arms, jus' a lil' and smiled softly at me. His arms slid up my chest ta wrap 'round my neck, hands tanglin' in my hair. Slender fingers danced through the strands agilely for a few moments, before the kid's pretty face started movin' closer ta mine. I held my breath as those full, petal pink lips moved closer and closer, until I could feel his sweet breath puffin' against my mouth. His mouth touched mine, jus' barely before I felt him grin.

"Catch me," he whispered and then I was alone.

I kind of jus' stared 'round the empty clearing in confusion for a few seconds, before I realized what had jus' happened. He wanted me to catch him, 'cus when I did…he was gonna accept me. Sounds really cocky, right? Well, maybe I was jus' hopin' really badly that that's what it was, alright? I went after'im though, after his scent, the feelin' of his reiatsu.

'_I'm gonna catch ya, Uryuu-chan…and when I do, I'm gonna make you mine.'_

_..._

_TBC  
_

_

* * *

_

a/n: aanndd! Done! Hope you liked it! To my 99th and 101st () reviewers! Did you see yours cameos?! To my 100th reviewer, your oneshot will be out soon. Just gotta finish them up. :)

Reviews Please?


	12. The Move has been Made

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Summary**: _Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

_

* * *

_

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints, sexual themes**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12

...

I rushed through the trees as fast as my _Hirenkyaku_ would take me. I could feel Grimmjaw not far behind me, his reiatsu wild and hungry as it reached for mine. God the untamed, electric feel of that power sent shivers up and down my spine. The lust I could sense, the utter _want_ and _need_ saturating it made me almost want to let him catch before had I had such an intense desire to submit to someone. Ichigo, or even Renji would have to battle me into submission.

But, Grimmjaw…he almost made me _want_ it.

I masked my reiatsu until not a trace of it could be detected, and leapt up into the trees as high as I could go. This high up, my scent would be obscured by the wind enough that Grimmjaw wouldn't be able to find me. At least, I didn't think he would. Suddenly, he appeared below, stopping directly beneath the tree I was in and looking around in confusion. He looked kind of cute like that, sniffing the air, blue eyes darting around the forest in pursuit of whatever trace of me he could find.

'_Come on, Grimm…I know you can find me. _Please _find me!_' I thought, my body heating in lust as images of his catching me flittered through my mind.

"I know yer here, Uryuu-chan," he growled. I shivered at his tone. It was so hungry, but playful at the same time.

"Ya done a good job hidin' yerself, both reiatsu and scent," he said loudly into the forest. I took hold of my reiatsu just a little tighter, making sure he couldn't feel it from where he was. That roguish smirk of his spread over his gorgeous mouth quickly.

"That jus' means I gotta step this up a few levels," he said.

He slowly unsheathed his sword, of which I still had not been introduced to. It glimmered prettily in the afternoon light as one of those strangely tapered looking hands smoothed over the blade. The caress was almost that of a lover. I couldn't help but be entranced by the way his hand moved over the cold steel, wishing it was my skin instead.

"_Grind!_" Grimmjaw's voice growled. "_Pantera!!_"

A burst of strong spiritual pressure erupted from his body, making the trees around him shake with its ferocity. I thanked the gods that this particular land was owned by my family, a Quincy training ground with a spiritual barrier that blocks the signature of those inside of it so we could train in peace. I watched in amazement as the blue power rippled over his body, encasing him in skin tight white armor.

When all of the dust finally cleared, I got my first look at the released Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques. Long, muscular limbs donned the armor, his hands looked like they'd sprouted claws, and his feet looked like paws. I don't know why it was cute, it just was. A long winding tail flicked behind him, armored like the rest of his body as he drew in a long breath. I was slightly transfixed by the long sway of sky blue hair, and the fluffy ears laying flat under the crown-like mask structure on his head. My heart fluttered warmly.

'_He's beautiful…_'

Then there was hot breath puffing at the back of my neck along with a pair of strong arms securing themselves around my waist.

"Gotchya.."

**Grimm's POV**

I relished in the feelin' of releasin' Pantera. The power of my sword seemed to purr and nuzzle me affectionately, like it'd missed me. I understood though. I had missed it too. I turned my thoughts in the direction of my mission. Uryuu was somewhere nearby, before I released I caught the tiniest hint of his scent, which was masked almost perfectly. I think he probably underestimated my sense of smell, especially in release form. As soon as I took that first big whiff of the air I smelt it. I smelt that sweet, delicious lil' scent that drove all my instincts wild at once.

'_He's above me…_'

In a burst of _Sonido_ I was up the tree and behind'im. I snaked my arms 'round'is tiny lil' waist and practically purred my words inta his ear.

"Gotchya…"

His lil' hitch of breath heated my blood like nothin' ya'd ever believe. I purposefully molded my body against'is back and rubbed against'im.

"Ya ready ta give in? I can smell it on ya, Uryuu-chan. Ya wanna give in…ya wanna submit ta me," I growled into his ear, feelin' my instincts flare with the need ta claim'im. He simply tilted his head back, givin' me a nice look of the lust in those navy blue eyes before I felt breath against the shell of my ear.

"You should've known that I wouldn't make it that easy for you," he said, and then my arms were empty again. I growled in frustration, but at the same time my body burned in excitement. The thrill of the chase raced through my blood, and I shot off after who I was determined to make my future mate.

'_I'll get ya, Uryuu-chan. Jus' ya wait!_'

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Renji was beautiful when he fought. His body was strong and agile, fluid and graceful. It was about three hours into our spar, and I'd managed to slice most of his Shinigami_Shihakusho_, bearing his tattooed chest to the world in the process. One thick, wiry leg also showed where I'd slashed his hakama. I hadn't done it on purpose. No, it was just a coincidental result of our little battle. He was magnificent to look at though. I quite enjoyed the view of his rippling abdominals fluttering beneath his tawny, black-lined skin.

'_Delicious_,' my inner animal growled. I forced that side of me down.

"Man! I'm pretty beat! Ya worked me pretty hard, Ulqui!" Renji exclaimed, wiping he sweat from his brow with the back of his tattooed forearm.

'_If only_…' I thought before I could stop myself.

When it came to Renji, my thoughts were slightly less than proper. I had never been one to have such cravings, but this man seemed so adept at knocking down some of my strongest barriers. Possessiveness and lust just weren't a pair of emotions I ever had before Abarai Renji came into my life. There was something about him that pulled at my instincts like a magnet. Especially knowing he had been taken by Grimmjaw before I could make my move. It made my instinct to claim scream at me to take him before another could again.

"We can take a break if you wish, Renji. I find that I am quite hungry," I answered. He beamed at me. Naturally, the suggestion of food had him all excited and happy. I liked it when he was happy.

'_Perhaps I should look into cooking classes,_' I thought.

"Awright! Sounds awesome!! Ya wanna eat here with Hat-and-Clogs or go out?" he asked. I smiled a small smile at him.

"Whatever suits you, Renji."

Within a moment he was in front of me, a large hand cupping my face and pinching my cheek softly.

"Yer so cute when ya smile, Ulqui! Dun ya ever do that fer anyone but me!" he said.

I blushed as he walked towards the ladder. We climbed back to the main part of Urahara Kisuke's warm home. No one was around. Urahara had taken Tessai and the children out on a little visit to Orihime's home, or more importantly, to Halibel. No, I had not missed the blond man's instant attraction to my former superior, and to be honest, I thought he would be the perfect person to draw her from her shell. Halibel had been through so much pain in her short life as an Arrancar. I only hoped that Urahara's bright personality could draw her form her darkness.

"Ya mind if I take the first shower? My hair is full of dust and sweat."

Renji's voice had snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see him pushing a hand through his hair with a small frown on his face. I merely nodded to him. I'd make tea while he bathed, maybe try to fix something for lunch.

"Unless ya wanna join me, Ulqui-chan!" the redhead teased with a sly grin.

My brain froze slightly at the sight of his long, vibrant hair falling over his shoulders as well as the simultaneous image of him naked and wet in the shower. I could see him clearly in my mind, suds sliding down his muscular body, beads of water trailing tantalizingly over the black lines of his tattoos.

"Should I take that as a yes, Ulqui-chan?" a rough, husky version of Renji's voice asked close to my ear. I shivered, but managed to pull myself back with a gentle smack to the back of his head.

"No, and don't call me that," I stated simply. With that, I left him at the bathroom door, smirking his gorgeous mouth off as I made my way to the other bathroom in the house. After a quick shower, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Whateva ya say, cutie-pie!"

I growled. Why he had to think of the most embarrassing pet-names for me, was still quite beyond me. But, I suppose I was slightly happy with his silly nicknames. After all, one doesn't have nicknames for a person they are not fond of. It made what I was planning to do that much easier in my mind.

I wanted Renji. He wanted me. But, I knew he would never make the first move in fear of scaring me away. He was quite thoughtful that way, and had always taken my personal boundaries into account before his own feelings. So, I was going to have to initiate things.

How? Well…I suppose you will have to stick around to find out.

I set the tea-pot on the stove and searched through Urahara's refrigerator for any kind of food. Unfortunately, he had about enough groceries to make a pair of sandwiches. They would be decent sized sandwiches, filling and such. But, still, I'd have preferred something a little more substantial for Renji after having expended so much of his reiatsu during our spar.

With a light shrug, I just went about fixing what was there. A little later, I heard the water turn off in the other bathroom along with the opening and closing of a few doors. I was pouring out the tea when I felt the warm presence of Renji's body behind me. I didn't turn to him. I merely continued fixing lunch as he leaned against the counter behind me and watched.

'_I never liked it when people looked at me in the past. It irritated me, made me want to hurt them. But, Renji…I like his eyes on me. I want them to always be focused on me. I want him, and it's about time I let him know that,_' I thought.

Before I could turn around to say anything, two strong arms had slithered around my waist and pulled me back into a hard, warm body. Renji planted his chin on my shoulder, and nuzzled my cheek with his own. I could feel the light tickle of his silky, slightly damp hair on my neck. I stiffened out of habit, but he just held me tighter.

"Shhh…s'okay. M'not gonna hurt ya, Ulqui," he murmured into my ear softly.

I didn't say anything as he gently turned me in his arms to face him. I placed my hands on his chest to keep us far enough apart so I could see his face. His eyes nearly pleaded with me not to push him away, but I had no intention of doing so. I wanted Renji as my mate, and I loved being in the arms of the man I considered mine.

"S'just that yer so cute when ya do domestic things, n'I wanted ta hold ya so bad." He blushed a little. "Couldn't stop myself."

I stared up into his eyes as he tried to explain himself. It was kind of cute, how nervous he was. He definitely surprised me. I hadn't expected him to do anything of that sort, knowing how careful he usually was. But, I suppose after a while, it's hard to control your urges.

"I'll let go now…hehe..I'm sure yer more than done with me botherin' ya now," Renji chuckled nervously. He moved to let go of me, but I quickly slid my arms up around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Don't," I said, staring up into his widened eyes with a soft smile. "I'm not bothered by you, Renji."

His arms contracted tighter around my waist until we were flush against one another, faces mere inches apart. I watched those auburn eyes trail down over my face to settle on my mouth…_my_mouth, not the gigai's. He seemed transfixed for a moment, and I could clearly read the desire on his face. My lips tilted up in a small smile before I leaned closer to him, eyes looking down at his own shapely mouth until it disappeared beneath mine.

"Mm!" he grunted in surprise, his mouth falling open in a small gape at my bold action.

I merely smiled into our kiss and slipped my tongue into his mouth to move over his gently. It was a slow kiss, a soft one, but no less passionate than any other. I eventually coaxed Renji out of his shock, and was pleasantly rewarded by his participation. He was good. I quite enjoyed the way he sucked on my tongue and petted it with his own before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth to nibble on. He tasted so good too, like spices and cinnamon.

"Mmmnn," he moaned into my mouth, and I shuddered as his hands started moving over my body.

**Renji's POV**

Nothin' coulda prepared me for the feeling of Ulquiorra's soft, warm lips over mine. I wasn't expectin' it. For a few seconds I didn't ever know what ta do. But, he was patient with me. He gently lapped at my open mouth until I finally started kissin'im back. Gods, he tasted delicious, so sweet, so warm and just delicious. I couldn't get enough'a him. I moaned, nippin' and suckin' at his tender lips as I let my hands start to wander over his small, slender body.

Ulquiorra's body's a tight, trimmed little thing. He's got slender muscles linin' every part'a him, and I fully enjoyed runnin' my hands over them, even through the clothes. I backed'im up against the counter, my hands slidin' down ta cup each his small, taught asscheeks. Squeezin' the supple mounds of flesh, I ground my hips inta his, lettin'im feel the clear proof of my need for him against his hip.

"Nnnng."

His little moan went straight ta my cock, which pulsed its want against Ulqui's thigh. I growled and opened my mouth up wider over his, devourin' his lips and tongue with my own. His tapered fingers wove into my loose, damp hair and gripped it hard. He met my ferocity head to head, nippin' and lavin' my mouth with attention just as I did to him. I liked that…I liked that he didn't just melt inta a pile of nothin' and let me do as I pleased.

"Mmm…_Ulquiorra_," I moaned when we broke for air, my hips gyrating in a rhythmic circular motion against his. He shivered at the sound of his name and moaned softly back.

"Renji," he panted, bright green eyes starin' up at me lustily. He looked so cute like that, all flushed and breathin' heavy. But, I didn't want us ta rush things. I took a step back, waitin' for him ta calm down before I said anythin'.

"Ulqui-chan, what was that?" I asked dumbly, not really sure how ta go about askin' him what it meant and all. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me into a gentle embrace, still lookin' up at me.

"I believe it is what the humans call a kiss," he said softly, amusement dancin' in his eyes. "Are Shinigami not familiar with that gesture?"

I pouted at him.

"Very funny. You know what I meant," I said. He pulled back from the embrace just a little bit and sighed.

"I have, for some time, felt a connection to you that is more than just the friendship we share," he explained. I stood in slight shock.

"W-when?" I asked. Green eyes peered up at me as a light flush brushed itself over his high cheekbones.

"When Grimmjaw mounted you, I was so angry," he admitted. "I couldn't understand why I was so upset, when in all of reality you had every right to rut with him if it pleased you."

I just listened to him silently.

"I know now that I was so angry because _I_ wanted to be the one that mounted you that day," he continued. I felt my cock stir at the admission, and the muscles of my hole fluttered gently in interest.

"Then Uryuu-kun came to me for advice about Grimmjaw, and I started thinking…it was about time I started courting you," Ulquiorra finished.

I just stared at him for a few moments. He wanted ta court me? I ain't neva been courted before. Fucked, sucked, fingered, and blown…but never courted. I grinned down at him, cuppin' his chin in my palm and kissin' those black and white lips of his.

"Yer gonna court me, Ulqui-chan? Sounds kinda nice," I said. He scowled cutely at me and bit down on my bottom lip hard.

"Don't call me that."

"Feisty, eh?" I asked, lickin' his lips. "I like it."

He blushed but, didn't push me away. We made out against the counter until Urahara came home and interrupted us. Ulqui's red face was well worth the embarrassment of that old pervert cathchin' us. I was happy though, that finally Ulquiorra wanted me the same way I wanted him. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long til' he was poundin' my ass, or visa versa.

'_This courtin' thing'll prolly be fun. Can't wait ta see how he goes about it._'

**Grimm's POV**

Uryuu was right in front'a me. I could see'is long legs pumpin' hard against the ground as he ran from me. God he was gorgeous, runnin' like a gazelle bein' chased by a big old wild cat. That fine lil' ass was like a cat-nip filled sock, bouncin' in front'a me, teasin' me with what I could have. I darted through the trees as fast as I could, needin' so badly to catch'im.

Suddenly, he changed directions. He completely disappeared from my line of vision, and I really had to give'im props for how fast he was. It was exhilaratin', how fuckin' hard I had to work to catch my lil' mate-ta-be. The animal in me burned with desire for Uryuu. Ta have that strong, beautiful body submit ta me made my instincts sing happily.

Catchin' a whiff of his scent, I altered my course through the forest. I slowed slightly, walkin' smoothly and silently as I restrained my reiatsu ta the max. He was close. He was close and stationary. I prowled silently through the trees, crouchin' behind some bushes and peerin' out inta the clearing he stood in. My breath caught at the sight of'im, standin' there and sheddin' clothing like he wasn't bein' chased by a sex-crazed panther.

Gods, he was beautiful. That pale, ivory skin glowed like pearls in the light of the moon. His silky hair had an almost midnight-blue sheen to it as it caught the silvery rays of light. Wiry, slender muscles moved and flexed under that skin in a way that had my dick puslin' in heat. He stripped himself down to those adorable tighty-whities of his, and I snapped.

'_That's it! I can't take it anymore! Uryuu, you're mine!_'

I crouched low and readied my body, pullin' all the tension inta my thighs so that I could spring forward and pounce that lovely lil' creature standin' before me. We both hit the ground with a loud "oof!" Big, navy blue eyes stared up at me widely as his small tongue came out ta dart over those pink, plush lips of his.

"_Uryuu_," I growled. His body shuddered and his eyes fluttered shut.

"It's about time you caught up, Grimmjaw," he said softly. I nuzzled his cheek with mine gently, lapped at the soft skin, and kissed it.

"Ya knew I would," I purred inta his ear.

He shivered, his eyes flutterin' open again ta reveal their gorgeous, sapphire irises. There was so much warmth comin' from those pretty orbs, such tenderness. I couldn't help but lean down ta nuzzle his neck with my nose, kiss it lightly. That's when I felt'im move. I watched in almost dumb amazement as he slid his hands up by his head, and turned the pale, long column of his neck towards me.

"I'm glad you did," he murmured, closing his eyes and archin' that gorgeous, unmarked flesh towards me in complete submission.

God, he wanted me. He wanted ta be my mate! He wanted my mark on his angel white skin! I was so happy I was almost giddy. I slid one of my hands up inta his soft, downy hair, tiltin' his head and holdin'im still for what was comin'. The other, I slid under his back, pullin'im closer to me, and archin' his chest up inta my own.

"Once I do this, there ain't no goin' back, Uryuu-chan?" I warned him. "Ya sure ya want this?"

One of his slender hands came up from beside his head ta thread through my messy, blue hair and stroke gently.

"I'm sure," he murmured. "Make me yours."

I didn't hesitate. The second those words fell form his tremblin' lips, I bared my fangs and sunk them inta his sweet, tender flesh. The slightly coppery taste of his blood surged inta my mouth, and I lapped it up greedily until the wound closed. I sealed it with my reiatsu, then kissed my way up to his mouth. I rubbed my lips against his soft, moist ones in a gentle brush, savorin' the texture for a few moments before I dove in.

"Mmmmm!"

I swallowed Uryuu's lil' moan with my mouth. Sweepin' my tongue through his sweet, delicious heat, I coaxed him inta returnin' it. Both'a his arms rose ta clasp 'round my neck, his legs spread and wrapped 'round my waist, pullin' me closer. I growled and grinded my hips down against his, feelin' the proof of his lust for me clearly against the hollow of my pelvis.

"Shit! Uryuu!" I moaned, breakin' away ta trail down his throat, his collar, and down ta his navel.

"Grimm!" he whimpered as I tongue fucked his bellybutton slowly. I looked up ta see him starin' down at me with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I'm gonna make ya cum, Uryuu-chan…would ya like that?" I asked in a husky voice. He whimpered somethin' pretty, and I nuzzled my lips inta the groove of his hip firmly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**Uryuu's POV**

My entire body was on fire as Grimmjaw pulled my briefs down over my hips. He tossed the garment away, and the chill of the night reminded me of just how naked I really was. I felt my entire body flush with embarrassment. Those piercing, teal eyes trailed fire over my every limb, broad, calloused hands following shortly after. I moaned and shuddered, arching my hips in need whenever his fingers got close to where I really wanted them.

"Fuck, yer so hot!" he growled sexily.

I could hear the beginnings of a sensual purr start to rumble deep in his chest. I suddenly noticed that he was wearing too much clothing for my tastes. Apparently, he did too, because he quickly rid himself of the constricting fabric. My mouth went dry at the sight of his completely nude, well built body gleaming beautifully in the moonlight before me. Long, sky blue locks cascaded over broad shoulders, shimmering almost silver in the night. His cute, fluffy ears twitched with excitement, long winding tail flicking anxiously behind him. I couldn't help but reach up to scratch those ears softly, enjoying the little purr I got in return.

But back to his body. Hard, defined pectorals flexed as dusky peach nipples hardened to excited peaks in the cold night air. The firm, ribbed flesh of his abdomen rolled, and fluttered with every movement, a happy trail of fine blue hair lead my gaze straight down.

He was big, but not ridiculously so compared to his height and weight. His hard, leaking cock stood flushed and hard from a tamed bed of dark blue curls. I couldn't stop myself. I reached my hand out and latched onto the silken flesh, loving the way it twitched and pulsed in my grasp.

"Nnng…Uryuu," he breathed, leaning down to kiss me gently on the lips.

I slowly started a firm pumping motion against his rigid cock, slicking him with his own juices as I moved my hand. I watched in utter fascination as his hips started pumping in time with my strokes. His muscles tensed and relaxed hypnotically as his hips moved. He was absolutely and utterly gorgeous.

Suddenly something silky and smooth wrapped around my wrist. I looked down to see his tail coiled around it.

"Mmmn, stop for a second," he said, pushing my hand away and moving away.

Before I could protest, he'd settled on me, face hovering dangerously close to my leaking erection. I cried out at the initial touch of that rough tongue against my sensitive head. My hand wound tightly into his sky blue hair, fingers scratching behind his soft pointed ears as he continued to wiggle the sly muscle over my entire member.

"Mmm, ya taste even better than I thought ya would," Grimmjaw moaned over the head of my cock.

"Ahn!" I cried out when his lips sunk down over the crown.

God, he was purring! He was purring and I could feel every vibration of his throat surge up through my length. His head bobbed in my lap, tongue zigzagging over my almost painfully hard dick, blue eyes peering up at me with obvious desire burning in their depths. I moaned and arched underneath him, writhing against the soft, dewy grass I laid upon. It seemed to please him, the intense reaction my body had from his ministrations.

"Oh, nnn! Can't…gonna!"

He moaned around my cock, and started to move faster. I pushed at his head as I felt the tight heat in my belly start to swirl out of control. He didn't move a muscle. He just stared up at me with those sexy eyes of his, purring louder, and chuckling when the strong vibration caused me to cry out and thrust up into his hot mouth.

"Grimmjaw! Ahhn!"

I couldn't hold back. I came hard, my eyes rolling up into my head and my whole body seizing up in a high arch. Grimmjaw's mouth sank all the way down, lodging my spurting cock deep in his throat, where he swallowed everything I had to give. I shuddered hard, sobbing in a release that made me feel like I was floating around in heaven.

**Grimm's POV**

Uryuu was absolutely beautiful when he came. His entire body locked in a graceful curve, his cute lil' face scrunched up in ecstasy, and his skin turned a dusty rose color. I swallowed the warm jets of sticky cum that he shot down my throat greedily. He tasted amazin', my own cock pulsed its need desperately in response. It didn't help that Uryuu was jus' lyin' there pantin' for breath like he'd jus' run forty miles or somethin'.

"Shit!" I cursed.

I couldn't ignore it any longer. I moved ta straddle his hips, jerkin' my own dick fast and hard til' I felt that amazin' heat buildin' up inside me. I looked down at Uryuu, who was watchin' me with a lazy, but definitely heated interest as I tried ta bring myself off. After a few more seconds of pantin', he slapped my hands away from myself lazily, and grasped onta my cock himself.

He pumped it gently at first, almost shyly. But, my whimper of need seemed ta snap'im outta his shy lil' virgin mind-set, 'cus he was soon squeezin' and twistin' his hands over me like I liked it. I guess he was doin' a lil' more than just watchin' before. Felt like he memorized jus' how I wanted ta be touched, and now he was puttin' it inta practice.

I felt the heat in my belly shatter, and growled my release, watchin' as Uryuu arched himself forward again ta let the hot jets of cum splatter all over his chest and stomach. He moaned, closin' his eyes and rubbin' my creamy essence inta his skin. Fuck, I'd never seen anythin' so sexy!

"Fuck!! _Uryuu!!!_" I growled, leanin' down ta crush my lips over his. He moaned inta my mouth and I purred happily.

I collapsed over him, pantin' heavily as I peppered kisses over whatever skin I could get my lips on. Uryuu laid under me, fingers runnin' through my hair again, scratchin' my ears as we settled into a comfortable cuddle. I tilted my head up so I could see'im, watchin' as he brought his soiled hand up to his mouth and tentatively slipped his tongue out ta taste it. My purr got deeper and huskier.

"Shit, babe…don't do that now, okay?" I said, leanin' up ta kiss his lips, which tasted like me by the way. "Ya'll make me hard again."

He giggled cutely, reaching out with one of his hands blindly. It came back after a few moments of shuffling with a clean cloth, which he used to clean us both off. He threw that away somewhere, when he was done, and reached off again only to come back with a sheet. He tossed it over us both and snuggled inta my side. I laughed a lil', kissin' his hair softly as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Well aren't ya jus' prepared for anythin'," I murmured. He laughed quietly with me.

"I knew what I wanted when I brought you here," he stated.

"So, ya really wanna be my mate?" I asked. He shot an irritated look up at me.

"Would I have done all that with you if I didn't?!" he asked indignantly. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly, my chest rumblin' with a satisfied purr. It seemed ta calm him a lil'.

"Guess not…yer not exactly the casual type," I said with a smirk. He pouted at me, and I couldn't resist leanin' down ta capture those bruised, silky lips of his.

We laid in the grass together, jus' starin' up at the stars for a while. It wasn't long before I heard Uryuu's breathing even out. I looked down at my lil' mate, fingerin' the bite mark on his neck fondly as I did so. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd ever care 'bout somethin' so much, but I did. If the old me met the new me now, we wouldn't recognize each other.

But, strangely enough…I didn't care. I had Uryuu, and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

a/n: sorry this took so long. School's hectic and I just got a new job!


	13. Therapy and Strengthening Bonds

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m hints**

**Summary: **_Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**READ THIS!: Warning for this chapter, there is a rape scene in the opening of this chapter. It is necessary for the plot, and though it kills me to write it, having friends who have been through this horrible experience, the scene is necessary to understanding the basis for Halibel's character in this fic. **

**If you have been a victim of rape, and are suffering from the side effects of your attack, please contact the closest rape support center in your area. You are not alone, and nor should you have to deal with things alone. There are many like you, feeling the same way you do right now, willing to help. More than half of the rapes committed in the United states go un-reported. If you know of someone who has been violated in such a manner, please speak up, and offer them your support as best as you can.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

_I was nervous. So very nervous that my entire body was shaking. Aizen-sama had summoned me to his quarters, and I was unsure of what exactly he wanted. I'd only ever met him once, at my birth, when I was named the Tercera Espada and told of my duties. Since then, I hadn't seen much of him. He and the other two Shinigami were always having their secret meetings, mostly leaving us Espada to ourselves. I supposed they were consolidating their future plans before involving the ranks._

"_Tia Halibel, my lovely Tercera Espada. Do you know why you have been summoned here, my dear?" Aizen's ominous voice echoed against the high ceilings of his personal suite. I shivered, keeping my eyes down on the floor as I knelt at his feet._

"_No, Aizen-sama. I was not informed of your reasons," I said softly. _

_There was something extremely wrong lingering in the air. Something vile and terrible was about to happen, I just didn't know what it was. I heard my master rise and pad over to me quietly. A finger hooked under my chin and tilted it up so that I could meet cold, dark brown eyes. Aizen smiled that small fake smile at me and again, my gut trembled. What did he want?_

"_Release your sword, Tercera," he ordered smoothly. _

_I blinked at him in confusion, but daren't question my lord. With a whispered summons, I released the power of __Tiburón, letting the power wash over me and transform me into my most powerful state. I stood before my master in my truest of forms, staring still at the floor beneath me, wondering what he was doing. _

"_That is quite a transformation, Tercera. I suppose I should not be surprised. You are one of my strongest Espada," Aizen said. His tone gave me no idea of what was going on in his mind. Of course, it never did._

"_It is you who gave me this power, Aizen-sama. I am forever indebted to you for doing so," I murmured, bowing ever-so-lowly in respect. _

_A dark chuckle rang out in the room, and I cringed internally. Though Aizen had never been anything but a savior to me in the past, there was always something dark and frightening about him that I sensed from the very beginning. He may have saved me from my nomadic, boring life in the desert, but his power level had always made me squirm. He could destroy me just as easily as he blinked, and that being so had always made me wary of him._

"_Yes, Tercera. You, as you are now, are my creation," he began. "I made you, and therefore you are mine."_

_A hand clasped my chin in a strong grip, jerking my face up to meet my master's deviant gaze. He smiled that god-awful smile again._

"_You have such a beautiful face underneath that mask of yours,"Aizen's voice purred. My heart lurched in my chest as an impossible amount of spiritual pressure descended upon me._

"_A-Aizen-sama!"_

_My body was flattened against the floor, my lungs working frantically as I gasped for breath. A hand reached out and gripped the back of my head hard, smashing it into the floor as its partner gripped my hip and pulled it up._

"_My beautiful creation," my master purred again, tearing at what little bit of clothing I had on and pressing his clothed desire against my bare rear. "There is something I need from you now."_

_My heart stammered in my chest, and I struggled under him. I'd never imagined he'd want something like this. He called himself God…gods were above such mortal desires, no? I expected this out of some of the male arrancar, even some of the Espada…but never from Aizen-sama._

"_No!"_

"_Yes, Tercera…you were created of my power and you shall do as I command!" Aizen snarled into my ear._

_My face was pushed into the cold tile again as the reiatsu's strength increased. I couldn't even move as hands pulled up my hips, propped me up on my knees, and bared me to my master in the most humiliatingly subservient manner. My only warning was a dark laugh before pain blazed in my virgin entrance. Tears burst from my eyes as my creator roughly thrust in and out of me. It hurt so badly…I could feel the blood trickling down the backs of my thighs._

"_Mmm, you're so tight, Tercera-chan. Have you never been had before?" Aizen purred into my ear. _

"_Please stop!"_

_He pushed into me hard, slamming into my body in painful jabs that caused tears to flow out of my eyes unbidden. _

"_You are nothing, Tercera! This power of yours that I gave you can be taken just as easily!" he growled. "You are worthless."_

_I buried my face into the ground in shame, not answering him as he defiled me in the worst way. No, I had never been taken before..but I was sure it wasn't supposed to feel like that. My nails dug into the shiny tile floor, and I tried my hardest to pretend I was anywhere but where I was. It was a few minutes before I felt Aizen tense up and flood me with his seed. Shivering in disgust, I remained silent until he had gone. _

"_We'll be doing this again, Tercera. You do so make for a perfect whore." _

_With those words, he left me, lying flat in a pile of my own blood and his essence. My whole body was shivering. I was so disgusted, with myself, with him. I felt so stupid. I should have known the power would not have come without a price. I should have known, but I was too blind to see. And, now I was nothing but a whore for the man who'd created me. A shameful, disgusting thing who's only use was for the pleasure of a monster._

"And, that was the first time," I said as I came out of the flashback. The raven haired woman across from me nodded and jotted down a few notes before smiling comfortingly at me.

"Oh, Halibel-chan," I heard a sweet voice whimper from next to me. I turned to see Hime's wide, horrified eyes wet with shimmering tears.

'_She must be so disgusted,'_ I thought in shame. But, those big grey eyes overflowed with tears. Quite suddenly I was wrapped up in trembling arms as my little sister cried into my shoulder.

"Halibel-san, how are you feeling right now?" Captain Unohana asked softly. I looked at her, gently running my fingers through Hime's hair as I tried to comfort her.

"I-I feel like I felt then," I said. She nodded.

"And how is that?"

"Dirty, worthless…weak, powerless, scared," I said. I felt tears burn under my lids. The girl crying on my shoulder sat up abruptly and fixed me with a stern stare.

"Never talk about yourself like that, Halibel-san!" Hime ordered. "You're not worthless! You're beautiful and strong and smart! You're my big sister, and I will not have you speak of yourself that way!"

I blinked at her in confusion, unable to say anything back after her outburst.

"Orihime-chan, tell me what you are thinking," Unohana-san said softly.

Big grey eyes shifted to her.

"I am so angry," she growled, pouting. "I hate hearing her talk about herself that way. Aizen was a monster. He hurt a lot of nice people, and ruined some of them to the point that they couldn't be saved."

I felt my heart swell. She wasn't angry with me. She wasn't disgusted or hateful. She thought I could be saved. She turned to me with wide, sincere eyes, grasping my hands warmly and squeezing comfortingly.

"But, he's dead now Halibel-san. He can't hurt you anymore, not if you don't let him. And, even if he were still alive…I would never let him touch you again!" she said firmly. I could say nothing in return, nothing to express my gratitude towards the little angel of a guardian that had changed my life so much. Unohana smiled at us both as she flipped her notepad closed.

"I think we have made a lot of progress here today, Halibel-san," she said softly, a warm motherly comfort settling in her dark blue eyes. "We can stop here for today."

I nodded, trying to keep from crying any more than I already had. We left about five minutes later, and Hime walked me to Kisuke's shop from there.

"Are you sure you don't want me to say? I can reschedule," she said worriedly. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No, Hime-chan. Your education is important. Go do your group project, and I will see you again when you're finished," I said.

She smiled, hugged me, and went on her way. I made my way into the shop quietly, feeling the emotions I was stifling working their way past my barriers. I didn't want to cry anymore. The gods only know how much I cried for that miserable bastard who called himself my master, and I really didn't want to waste any more of my energy on him. I jumped, letting out a terrified cry when arms snaked themselves around my waist to pull me against a warm, firm body.

"Shh, Hali-chan. It's just me," Kisuke's warm voice murmured gently, gentle hands rubbing circles on my belly in comfort. I trembled as I turned in his arms, trying to remember that I had no reason to fear this man.

"You're safe here, Halibel," he continued in that soft, hypnotic voice of his. "No one is going to hurt you here."

His hands kneaded my back softly, warm grey eyes looked down at me tenderly. I stared into him silently for a few moments before I fisted my hands in his green kimono and buried my face into his chest. The tears tore from my eyes, and I was suddenly aware of the sound of sobbing. It was a few seconds before I realized that horrible, broken sound was coming from me. I felt Kisuke's cheek fall against the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. His arms merely held me tighter. His soft lips nuzzled my temple, and I cried harder.

"Don't be sorry, Halibel. You need this," he said, kissing the corners of my eyes gently. "Cry until you pass out…I will still be here when you wake up."

His lips moved gently over every inch of my face, thumbs wiping fresh tears dutifully as I sobbed. Strangely enough, I didn't want him to move away. I didn't want him to stop kissing me. It made me feel wanted, needed, like I was worth something. And, he was so gentle, so sweet and caring, the tremble in my body ceased.

'_He knows why, and he still wants me. Why are you so good to me, Kisuke? I am nothing.'_

"You are everything," he murmured softly, as if he'd heard my thoughts, and kissed my nose. He held me until the very last sob wracked my body, and soon I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I was safe here, with this man who cared for me so much.

**Grimmjaw's POV**

That mornin' I woke up between Uryuu's bare legs, his mornin' wood pokin' me "hello" in my belly. My eyes fluttered open ta look down on my peacefully sleepin' mate. Well, almost mate. We still had to consummate the bond, but I was willin' ta wait for him ta be ready for that. He was sprawled on his back, milky thighs spread on either side of my hips, arms up on the side of his head, and flat, white belly on full display for me to see. I smirked, leanin' down ta nip at his pale skin, nuzzlin' his lightly muscular abdomen and tonguin' his bellybutton gently.

"Mmmm…Grimm.." he murmured in his sleep. I smirked and lapped at his navel sensually, quite enjoyin' the adorable lil' wiggle and moan I got from the action.

"Uryuu-chan," I purred against his skin. He squirmed again, lashes flutterin' open to reveal sleepy blue eyes. "There ya are. Mornin', babe."

A delicate flush decorated the bridge of his nose and I couldn't help but snicker. After all we did last night, he was still bashful. How fuckin' cute is that?

"Grimm," he said in a soft, breathy tone. He pulled me up ta his face and kissed me gently on the mouth. I frowned when he abruptly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He groaned sleepily, turnin' his face away.

"Mm…I have morning breath," he whined. I scoffed and pulled his poutin' lips to mine, forcin' my tongue inta his mouth.

"Mmm!" he moaned softly, respondin' ta me jus' the way I wanted.

I pulled away from his mouth, then moved down his neck, chest, and belly. I lapped and laved at his cute lil' bellybutton until he was moanin' and undulatin' in my grip. Thumbin' the grooves of his sharp hipbones, I kissed my way up the shaft of his hard dick, tonguin' the head slowly. He whined and thrust his hips inta my mouth. I moved my mouth down, suckin' one'a his taught balls inta my mouth and rollin' my tongue around it.

"Mmnn! Grimmjaw!" he gasped softly. My name sounded too good comin' from those pantin' lips. His big blue eyes looked down at me with desperate hunger. I smiled up at him, a real smile, not my usual badass grin. He smiled back.

"Can I try somethin', Uryuu-chan?" I asked, pushin' his legs further apart and slipped my hands under the small of his back to tilt his hips up slightly.

"Mmm, what?" he asked curiously. I smirked at him.

"Trust me," I murmured, slippin' my hands down to his firm lil' rear.

Pryin' his cheeks apart, I let my tongue wander down his taint and over his untouched hole. He went completely stiff, cryin' out and flushin' bright red in embarrassment. I nearly laughed at the indignant, wide-eyed look in his eyes. I didn't stop though. I lapped at his pink lil' hole tenderly, runnin' my tongue over the tense muscles. He squirmed and pushed at my head, lookin' completely bashful. Lil' cutie!

"Grimm, no! Don't lick there!" he cried out. I smiled, kissin' his the pink pucker softly and massagin' it with my thumbs.

"Why not?" I asked playfully. He frowned, squirmin' more as I continued the gentle massage on his entrance.

"Grimm…that's dirty," he said softly, blushin' redder. I chuckled and pressed my tongue against the relaxin' muscle a lil' more forcefully. It slipped inside the hot orifice, slidin' against the silken walls and makin' Uryuu wail in pleasure.

"Seems pretty clean ta me, baby," I said with a smirk. I licked my lips. "Tastes fuckin' delicious."

He blushed that pretty blush of his again, but relaxed in my grip. He even leaned up on his elbows ta see more clearly. I swiped my tongue around his qiverin' hole again, pushin' inside, swirlin' along the walls. He was so hot and tight inside, and his sexy lil' cries of pleasure poured from his mouth loudly.

"Wh-why does that feel so good?" he asked, pantin' heavily and grindin' his sexy ass down against my mouth. I smiled, wigglin' my tongue inside'a him and kissin' at the wet pucker.

"Cus' I'm good at it, Uryuu-chan, that's why," I answered. He looked confused. I devoured him again, makin' him writhe and moan.

"B-b-but you're frenching my asshole," he breathed, pantin' even harder. I growled.

"Yer sexy whey ya cuss, baby," I purred.

He didn't have the sense left to answer me, he jus' hissed and arched in pleasure as I worked him ta the best of my capability. I looked up to where his cock was droolin' precum, and reached up ta pump it in time with the jabs of my tongue inta his body. He twisted and moaned, thrustin' his hips against my face until finally, I felt those silky muscles clamp down around my tongue. My cock jolted in jealousy of the other appendage, those hot walls collapsed down and suddenly Uryuu was cumming.

"Ahh! Grimmjaw!" he cried.

I merely watched in awe at the beauty of my climaxin' mate. Streams of hot cum shot up over Uryuu's chest and belly as his face contorted in pleasure. He laid there pantin' for a few minutes in silence. I leaned up to kiss'im on those flushed lips of his after he'd calmed down a little. He participated for a lil' before remeberin' where my mouth had jus' been.

"Ugch! Grimm, no ass to mouth!" he snapped irately. I smirked at him, stealin' another kiss and laughin'.

"S'your ass, baby-boy…ya'll get over that lil' pet-peeve soon enough."

"Highly unlikely," he said. Then his eyes shot downwards, ta where my still hard dick was beggin' for attention.

"You didn't.."

"S'okay. Ya don't have ta do anything ya ain't comfortable with," he just frowned at me and pushed me down on my back. I took in a sharp breath when he straddled himself over my hips. He kissed the underside of my chin softly.

"Can I try something now?"

I looked up at him curiously, wonderin' what it was he wanted. But, he was my mate, and in the end I would allow him nearly anythin'.

"Whateva ya want."

"Perfect."

**Kira's POV**

"I was actually one of the first arrancar that Aizen created," Stark explained to Unohana-taicho. She nodded.

"He said from the beginning that I was much more powerful than he'd expected, but it wasn't until later that the rest of the Espada and lower ranks were made.

"I was meant to be Primera from the beginning, but at first I was not as receptive to Aizen's rule as he'd have liked," he explained. A frown darkened his handsome features, a slight pain entering usually unreadable grey eyes.

"I was difficult. The power he'd bestowed upon me blew up my ego to a point that I acted somewhat like these human teenagers act. I was Aizen's most rebellious 'child', contrary to the popular belief that Grimmjaw gave him the most trouble. The things I did make Grimmjaw's indiscretions look like playtime."

Unohana took some notes before looking back up at him.

"And what things were those, Stark-san?"

He smirked, some of the cockiness I'd never seen coming through in his expression.

"Aizen sent me out to find a clan of supposed Vasto Lorde," he began. "I found them alright. Found them and destroyed them all, just because I could."

I felt my eyes widen at his revelation. He seemed so proud. I'd never seen this side of him.

"What was your thought process behind it?" Unohana asked.

"I wanted to show Aizen that I wasn't just a pawn he could use to his wishes. I was the strongest Espada he had, and I wouldn't be taken lightly," he said. He frowned again.

"But, I was wrong. I was his pawn. I was created only for his use, and he showed me that very clearly," he said. My heart twisted in my chest. I didn't like hearing him talk about himself that way. I hated the idea of what Aizen might have done to him. I almost didn't want to know, but I supposed I was about to find out.

"How did he show you this?" Unohana prodded, writing notes down on her pad diligently as Stark sought the words to explain.

He closed his eyes and set his face into that lazy, slack look it had donned for most of our first weeks together. My heart twisted again. If he was throwing up that mask, what he had to say must have been extremely hard to live through. Without thinking my hand shot out to cover his, and squeezed his fingers in comfort. He didn't open his eyes, but his hand did turn upwards to link with my fingers.

"He summoned me to his quarters, where Tousen and Ichimaru were also waiting. The moment I arrived, he let loose his reiatsu, causing me to fall to the floor and gasp for air."

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, and squeezing my fingers before he started speaking again.

"Aizen threw me over his shoulder like I was a rag doll, and brought me into a room where he had Lilinette tied to a chair. They let some of the lower level arrancar into the room. Hollow who really disliked me, and her for being as high in the ranks as we were. Aizen and his two followers left her to those beasts."

I could feel the tears pooling in the corners of my eyes already. What had they done to Lilinette-chan?

"I was kido sealed to the wall and forced to watch them torture her."

His voice broke a little, and his breathing was stammered. I shifted closer to him on the couch, running my fingers over his palm to comfort him. His eyes opened, and for once they didn't have that dead, half-lidded look. The look of utter pain and sorrow that shined in his slate grey eyes made my heart clench and my tears fall.

"You don't have to say anything else if you can not continue," Unohana-taicho said softly.

He looked down at me and frowned, his big hands coming up to wipe my tears away. I blushed a little, embarrassed that he was being so affectionate in front of Unohana-taicho, but quickly got over it. Stark needed me, so I let him pull me to him and tuck my head against his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Kira-chan. It's all over and done with. That was the first, and last time Aizen ever punished me. I have always been good at adapting to my surroundings. I never wanted to see Lilinette in such pain ever again. So, I adopted that sleepy, lazy persona…if only because the sleep gave me escape from the reality of my life. It helped me stay out of trouble, and ultimately protect the only person who meant anything to me," he explained.

His fingers carded through my hair as I continued to cry the tears he refused to shed. How could Aizen allow such a thing to happen? Lilinette was just a child, a little girl! I couldn't even imagine what those Hollow had done to her in her vulnerable form. How much of a monster was Aizen? I almost didn't want to know.

"We have made a significant breakthrough today, Stark-san. We may leave it here for now. Admitting that your sleep is a defense mechanism out loud was a good step forward in moving past your experience with Aizen. I will go now, please take care of Kira-kun," Unohana said, flipping her pad closed and bowing before she walked out of the door.

Stark didn't say anything for a while. He just held me until I stopped crying. Finally, when my tears stopped flowing, I tilted my head up to see him staring down at me. With little to no thought behind it, I leaned up to seal our lips together. I kissed him slowly, letting my lips express everything I was feeling to him. His arms pulled me into his lap as he responded. Big hands ran up and down my back, as if soothing me. His warm mouth slanted over mine, claimed mine almost roughly. We broke apart much later, both breathless and panting.

"Izuru," he whispered softly, pressing his mouth to mine in a chaste kiss before cuddling me against his chest. "Let's just stay like this for a little while."

I kissed the skin just under his jaw, and relaxed in his embrace.

"As long as you want," I murmured back.

**Uryuu's POV**

I sat straddled over Grimm's hips, my flaccid penis settled gently against his hot, firm cock. I could feel my body heating up all over again. God, if I'd known it'd feel this good, I'd have let him have me so much sooner. He was staring up at me with those brilliant blue eyes of his, curious as to what I wanted to do. But, he was patient, something I was learning he was quite capable of. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, enjoying the way he parted his mouth to accommodate my questing tongue.

"Grimmjaw," I murmured, moaning at the feel of his calloused hands massaging my hips. He tilted his head to the side in question.

"What is it, babe?"

"Later…will you tell me about your life in Las Noches?"

He frowned slightly and growled.

"Why would ya wanna know about that?" he grumbled. I smiled down at him, cupping his face in my hands and nuzzling our noses together affectionately.

"Because I want to know everything about you, my mate," I said. His eyes lit up at the sound of that word, his lips kissing mine briefly.

"Fine…if that's what ya want."

"It is, later," I said, leaning down to kiss him again. A little more thoroughly this time. "But, for now…this is what I want."

I swiveled my hips against his, feeling my member start to swell in interest as his precum slithered down the shaft. His hands assisted me in my undulating movements, kneading gently at my hips and ass, fingers prodding at the sensitive opening there. He didn't try to penetrate, just massaged the fluttering muscles in a way that had me moaning into his mouth enthusiastically.

I soon pulled back from our lip lock, looking down at our leaking erections, and encircling them with a firm hand. Grimmjaw growled that sexy rumble of his, arching up into my touch and thrusting himself against me. It felt so good, his swollen length pushing against mine. I continued the circling of my hips, speeding up as my body demanded more. Grimmjaw pulled me down into a fierce kiss. I reached behind me as our tongues tangled, lodging his hot erection in the cleft of my ass and grinding down against it.

"Shit! Uryuu!" he gasped, thrusting up against me, the head of his cock nudging my hole delicately on every pass.

I almost wanted to push down onto it, feel him inside, filling me, claiming me. The mark on my neck throbbed at the thought, but I knew I wasn't ready for that quite yet. I used my hand to palm his cock into the grinding of my ass while simultaneously pumping my own towards sweet release. It wasn't long before I felt the warm splash of his seed against my lower back. The feel of it dripping down my crack, the wish that he'd finished inside instead, set me off again like a firecracker.

I collapsed onto his chest, kissing any bit of skin my lips came into contact with as I tried to catch my breath. Grimmjaw's hands moved up and down my back in a calming gesture. When I was finally able to, I lifted myself up on my arms to kiss him again. I really liked this, what we had together. I liked it and I didn't want it to end. I wondered, if maybe there was a way to convince him to stay here with me, instead of going back to Seretei.

"Shit, Uryuu-chan! Yer a lil' wildcat when no one's 'round, aren't ya!" my, well I suppose I could call him my boyfriend, said with a smirk. I just snuggled into his chest.

"In a little while we can get up and bathe, then maybe train a bit. But later, I want to hear about your life," I said. "Everything you remember, and I'll tell you about mine."

He grunted in response, but somehow, I knew he would not refuse me.

* * *

a/n: Sorry this took so long! I was busy as hell with school these last few weeks, and it's been killing me. Plus, I was banned from for signing up when I was still underage. I did that five years ago, under a different name. I have been on as an adult for more than 3yrs and it just really killed my inspiration that all of my hard work to gain readers on that site was for nothing. Hopefully most of them have found me here, but I'm not even sure anyone is still reading this lol. I take so long to update and all.

Anywho, review please! Let me know you're still there, and that I should still post here.


	14. Courtship, Learning about my Mate

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

* * *

**Warning: May contain spoilers, language, m/m action**

**Summary: **_Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel defect during the battle with Aizen. Miraculously, they are given a second chance to live. As punishment for their crimes, they are forced into House Arrest in the human world with their respective probation officers. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are stuck with their personality opposites, but oddly...neither of them mind. This is their story. GrimmUryuu, RenUlqui, and others._

_

* * *

_

**Pairings: GrimmIshi(main), RenUlquiRen (main), SadoIchi (side), StarkKira (side)**

**a/n: Alrighty! I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been super busy trying to make some money in RL. School is starting again soon, so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. But, I can promise I will do my best to get it out asap.**

**About the spelling of Nnoitra's name…that's how spells it, so I just went with that.**

**It is un-edited for now. I will go back at some point and fix things up a little. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

...

Renji was lying on a blanket next to me testing the very fabric of my usually steel strong self-control. Ever since I'd accepted the fact that I would take him as my mate, it was like a switch in my body was flipped, and I suddenly craved him like a drug. He lay there, shirtless with his golden, tattooed skin shimmering lightly under the strong light of the sun. His hair was strewn over his shoulders haphazardly, brilliant red silk fluttering gently in the sea-breeze. Gods, he was so beautiful. What did a worthless being like myself do to deserve such a creature?

"Ya know…I can hear yer self-hatred from here, Ulqui…it ain't attractive," I heard his voice mutter.

My eyes snapped down to meet serious auburn ones. Renji was frowning at me. I just sighed and averted my gaze. It still kind of irked me that he could read me so well. I mean, I spent my entire life being emotionless steel so that even Aizen-sama would not be able to tell my true feelings. But, Abarai Renji was too good a reader, I suppose, to be thwarted by even my strongest mask. Perhaps I had softened when it came to him as well. He was my future mate after all.

"C'mere," he said. I blinked at him for a moment, not comprehending his butchered phrase.

One of his warm, big hands closed over my forearm and pulled me down onto his blanket. He rolled us so that I lay on my back with his warm body looming over me, our eyes locked together. With a warm smile, Renji leaned down to kiss me on the nose.

"Ya need ta stop it with this whole, 'I'm a worthless shit' business, ya got that?" he said, moving his mouth over my chin. I slipped my hand into his soft hair, letting the strands fall through like threads of warm silk.

"Cus, yer damn perfection if I ever seen it, Ulqui-chan! N'I dun want ya bein' down on yerself," he continued. I pulled his head back to stare into those sincere eyes. My heart clenched a little.

'_He thinks I'm perfect, but I'm nothing..'_

Then his lips were on mine. I let my eyes fall closed as I parted my mouth for his tongue. Both hands gripped that luscious hair, petting and sifting through as I returned his kiss. He was always gentle with me. His lips were always soft and warm. He never demanded anything of me, and a part of me really liked that. But, another part of me…the animal part that I'd long since buried after Aizen first punished me…it wanted him to push me harder.

"If ya keep thinkin' like that," he murmured, breaking our lips apart and trailing down my neck. "I'll have ta fuck ya 'til ya can't think anymore."

The words came out in a growl, and slowly, his body came down to rest its weight upon mine. I parted my legs just a little bit, forgetting for the moment that we were laying on a public beach, where anyone could stop to watch our little display. A moan escaped me at the little grind he gave against my hips. Gods, he felt so good against me. I didn't want him to stop. Pulling away, I panted for a few moments.

"What kind of threat is that, Renji-kun? It's almost like you're reinforcing this unwanted behavior," I said, looking up into his lust darkened ruby eyes. He smirked wolfishly at me.

"Oh yeah? Does that mean ya wanna be fucked brainless by me, _Ul_-_qui_-_chan_!" he purred. I shivered.

"I had thought I made that crystal clear," I replied. Those red-brown eyes flashed at me, and I could feel his whole body tremble with restraint against mine. With a gentle kiss to my Adams apple, he pulled away, shifting so that he lay next to me with his arm looped over my waist.

"Ya gotta stop sayin' shit like that ta me, or I might jus' have ta skip that whole courtin' thing ya wanted ta do, and take ya right here," he purred, nuzzling my ear.

A moan nearly escaped my control at the thought, but I managed to hold it in by pulling his lips up to mine again. Our tongues tangled wonderfully for a few blissful moments, but unfortunately, great moments are meant to be interrupted. A loud gasp sounded from in front of us and we both look up to see a group of human teenagers staring wide eyed at us.

"Dude! Were they just kissin' or was I seein' things?" one of the horrified looking boys asked. His friend, equally disturbed as he, shook his head.

"I think they were!"

I merely glared at them from my position under my hopeful mate. Renji's growl vibrated through his chest and into mine.

"Ya got a problem?"

The two teenagers looked down at angry red-brown eyes and shifted back a little.

"Ah…no man! We ain't homophobes or anythin'! Just never seen it before. It's not somethin' you see every day around here," one of them said. Renji seemed to relax a little.

"Well, it ain't none'a ya business, so keep it movin', kiddos! This ain't a free show."

The two blushing females giggled a little.

"Sorry! We're not nosy, really!" one of them said. "It's just, you're in public…so it was kind of hard to miss."

"Yea, sorry," the other one said. "You guys are gorgeous together, by the way. You're boyfriend's really cute."

I turned my face into his chest to hide my embarrassment. As much as I enjoyed kissing Renji, I wasn't entirely comfortable with other people seeing us or talking to us about it. For a moment, I'd forgotten we were in public…Renji often had that effect on me.

"Yea, he is. But, he's mine…so get ta steppin'. Yer embarrassin'im," he ordered. The group apologized once again, and continued walking. I looked up at my future mate, who smiled and kissed me lightly on the nose.

"Let's go home. I wanna write up my report now, so I can spend some more time with ya later," he said.

I nodded and let him pull me up to my feet. In a few minutes we had everything packed, and ready to go home.

**Grimm's POV**

I was havin' the time of my life dodgin' arrow after arrow from my chosen mate's bow. God, he was so fuckin' beautiful when he fought. That stern, determined expression, the deadly accuracy, the way his muscular arms tensed against the fabric of his tight outfit. He could fire thousands of them at a time, and I was actually workin' extremely hard ta try ta avoid all of them A couple had hit. I dunno if it's because he's my chosen or not, but I kind of enjoyed the lick of his spiritual pressure against me. The sting of those arrows lit my blood with a fire I hadn't felt since Kurosaki first landed a blow on me. Except, I never really had the urge ta fuck Ichigo's little brains out, as attractive a kid he was.

"Ow! SHIT!" *Sizzle Sizzle*

I grasped my bleedin' arm and shot a look over ta where my smirkin' little probation officer stood.

"Is now really the time to be daydreaming?" he asked with one of them pretty eyebrows arched.

Amusement danced in his navy eyes. My body couldn't help but start respondin'. My cutie-pie mate was challengin' me, and I'd be damned if I disappointed him. In a burst'a power, I felt my tail and ears sprout out. My hair grew out, and my fangs lengthened. With a toothy smirk, I shot forward, swiping my claws at his chest, but he was jus' as fast as I was. He managed ta dodge, then moved ta smack me in the face with that giant bow'a his. Of course, bein' me, I was able ta dodge the attack, but not without effort.

'_Fuck, he even turns me on when he's tryin' ta beat the shit outta me!'_

After a few hours of training, we had lunch. A couple'a adorable bento boxes, filled with food he made himself. I couldn't stop my heart from swellin' as I accepted the food my mate prepared for me. He smiled at me sweetly, his small hand leanin' his weight against my thigh as he leaned up to place an innocently chaste kiss against my lips.

"Grimm?" he murmured when we broke, big blue eyes starin' up at me questioningly.

"What is it, Babe?"

He nuzzled inta my shoulder, and stared up at me softly.

"You made a promise to me earlier," he said.

I knew what he was talkin' 'bout. He wanted ta know about Hueco Mundo, 'bout my life there. It wasn't somethin' I enjoyed talkin' 'bout, but he was my mate, and I couldn't deny him the right to know my life. What happened in Hueco Mundo, and later in Las Noches, that's what made me who I was. He had a right ta know who he was acceptin' as his life-mate.

"I did, and I'mma warn ya right now. It ain't a pretty story," I warned. He kissed my neck gently, and nodded.

"Just tell me. It's not like I'm faint of heart."

I smirked, wrappin' my arm around his shoulders.

"Awright. I dun remember bein' human…n'I dun remember when I turned inta a hollow, dun even remember bein' a spirit. All I remember is wakin' up in that grey wasteland, a lowly Hollow. Not even a Gillian yet."

He remained silent, still lookin' up at me with them soft eyes'a his. I nuzzled his forehead.

"I was like chum to the sharks. They came swarmin'. Hundreds of'em, all at once. I had to fight, claw, _devour_ my way to the top," I explained. He seemed confused, so I kept goin'. "Yea, I ate'em. S'exactly what ya think it is. When ya beat'em, ya gotta take in their energy, ta get stronger. The stronger ya get, the more 'a them come to get'ya though."

Uryuu frowned, his slender fingers coming up ta caress the jawbone mask on my face gently. I shuddered at the pleasurable feeling.

"I'd killed my way up ta Adjuchas when Aizen found me. Ya wanna know why I hated'im so much?"

He didn't say anything. He just nodded, small fingers still tracing the edges of the mask and dipping under ta the sensitive skin underneath it. It was light, but my body was startin' ta get hot.

"It wasn't jus' 'cus he thought he was some God among the Hollows, even though he was jus' a jerkoff Shinigami who ran away from home. And, it wasn't jus' 'cus he tortured and tormented me durin' my time there. The reason why I hated Aizen so much was because, by changin' me inta an Arrancar when he did, he took away my shot at makin' it ta Vasto Lorde."

I growled, rememberin' how angry I'd been on the day of my "Birth".

"Ya see…I didn't really know what I was getting' myself inta. Aizen had promised me so much power…he'd promised me I'd be as strong as a Vasto Lorde, even though I never actually made it that far, but he lied. I was stronger, yea…but I was nothin' compared to the real Vasto Lordes that he'd changed."

A black eyebrow raised in question and I laughed.

"Stark, Halibel, and Ulquiorra…the three Vasto Lorde that Aizen lured inta his army. I was strong, Sexta, sixth strongest of the group. But, I was nothin' in comparison ta them. And it pissed me off. I'll never know what kinda strength I coulda had. He took that chance from me, and I know I would'a made it. I might'a even had a second release like that damned Ulquiorra."

Uryuu stayed silent for a while, lookin' up at me with this contemplative expression. Then, he leaned up, and his soft, warm lips were against mine. It was jus' a meetin' of lips at first, 'til he parted his mouth and swept his warm tongue over my lips. I let mine come out ta tangle with his for a few moments, cuppin' his jaw and suckin' at his lips gently. When we parted, he smiled up at me and stroked my mask again.

"I think you can still make it to that level. I think, that if you really work at it, you could have a second release too."

Hearin' the faith he had in me made my heart flutter rapidly in my chest. I grasped the back of his hair, and crushed his lips under mine again. Pressin' hurried, sucklin' kisses against his mouth as I nuzzled him enthusiastically.

"Ya have no idea how happy it makes me ta hear ya say that."

He chuckled.

"I think I have some idea," he answered, prodding swollen lips with his finger delicately.

I smirked, tiltin' his head back so I could lap at the mark I'd made on his neck the previous night. He moaned softly. His hands came up ta thread in my hair, keepin' me anchored in my spot as I devoured his neck. I moved us so that he laid on his back, me settled between his strong thighs and grindin' against him. We jus' groped each other for a while, then broke apart. He cuddled up against me, kissin' my chest and drummin' his fingers against my abdomen with a contented sigh.

"Tell me about Las Noches, Grimm. Tell me what they did to you," he said.

I took a deep breath and growled. I didn't like talkin' 'bout what that prick and his minions did ta "Punish" me, but Uryuu deserved ta know. I wrapped my arm comfortably around him, gettin' myself situated before I started my story. It ain't a nice story people….so ya should all prepare yerselves.

**Chad's POV**

I stood nervously at the apartment door. Renji….the only person I trusted enough not to make me feel disgusting, or embarrassed about the kind of advice I was seeking from him. Renji, the only older friend I really had, who I knew had experienced what I needed information about. Finally, gathering my courage, I knocked lightly on the door. It was opened shortly afterward by Renji's charge, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Yasutora-san? Is there something you needed?" he asked politely. I blushed, my eyes darting down to my feet nervously.

"Is Renji here? I really need to talk to him about something," I answered. The Hollow's pretty green eyes narrowed at me suspiciously, but he stepped aside to let me in anyway.

"Renji-kun, you have a visitor," he called out. In moments the redhead was before me, looking curious and confused all at the same time.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" I asked. He nodded, gesturing for me to follow him. I did not miss the suspicious look on his charge's face. It was almost as if he was jealous, but why would he be?

"Have a seat, Chad. What seems ta be the problem?"

I sat on the floor of what appeared to be the bedroom, waiting silently for Renji to get comfortable before I started talking.

"I…I need some advice about something," I began. He didn't say anything, he just nodded to signal he was waiting for my explanation.

"I don't know if you're aware or not, but Ichigo and I have been seeing each other recently," I said. Another nod was my answer. "We haven't gotten very far, intimately…but I know that he wants to take a step forward, but I'm not ready to go all the way yet. Is there a middle ground?"

Renji looked at me silently for a few minutes before a very warm, very friendly smile curled his lips. One of his big hands fell to my knee and squeezed comfortingly.

"I'm really glad ya came to me about this, Chad. It means a lot to me that ya trust me this much," he said. I swallowed, blushing brightly and nodding.

"Well, you've always been a good friend to me, Renji. And, I just don't know what to do here. I figured you would."

He smiled again.

"Of course I do! Ya don't live as long as I have and not experience some shit!" he said. I fixed him with my attention and waited.

"Right, so there are plenty of things ya guys can do together that don't involve fuckin'," he said. I blushed. "Now, I'm thinkin' ya've probably jerked each other off at least once."

My face reddened further, but I nodded my agreement anyway.

"Right, so there's that. There's oral sex, but I'm thinkin' yer probably not ready for that yet either. So, if ya really wanna get more intimate, ya can let Ichigo get up on top'a ya n'rutt against each other 'til ya cum," he said. My cheeks were burning so hot it almost hurt.

"That's a good position, 'cus ya can do lots'a fun things. Ya could push yer cocks together n'jerk'em off against one another," he explained. "That shit feels fuckin' amazin'. Or, ya could push yer prick between the cheeks of'is ass, and let'im grind ya ta completion."

I shuddered at the image in my head, Ichigo sweating and panting as he undulated his beautiful hips against me. I could see him arching his back, and coming all over my chest as I showered his solid ass cheeks with my seed. God, when had I gotten so perverted?

"Holy, fuckin' shit, Chad! Yer huuuggge!" Renji exclaimed suddenly.

For a minute I didn't understand what he was getting so excited about, but then I followed his wide eyed stare down to the front of my jeans. Damn my teenage hormones to hell! I'd gotten hard from my little fantasy. I whimpered in embarrassment and slammed my eyes shut in shame.

"Ah…no, no! Chad, I'm sorry!" I heard Renji say in a soothing tone. A big hand landed in my hair and ruffled it a bit. I risked opening my eyes to see his sheepish expression.

"I didn't mean ta embarrass ya, kiddo. I jus' ain't never seen one that big," he said. I moved my hands over my lap to cover myself. He frowned.

"Ya shouldn't be ashamed of that, Chad. Man, if I wasn't head over heals in love with Ulqui-chan out there, I might try ta hit that!" he said with a wink. I blushed again, but smiled at the compliment.

"Might've even let ya top me, kid. That dick'd probably feel amazin' inside!" he said with a husky tone. My belly squirmed, not entirely uninterested in the idea. However, I had already committed myself to Ichigo. I would not betray him, and I knew Renji wouldn't either.

"Awright, ya get outta here, Chad. Ya might get me too excited with that shit, and I've been tryin' really hard not ta rape Ulqui-chan out there," he said.

I smiled at him a little, forcing my embarrassment away and letting myself accept the fact that this was just how Renji was. He'd always been loud, outspoken, and a little uncouth with everything else…why would sex be any different? As Renji walked me out, I saw that his charge seemed a lot less on edge. I supposed he'd heard our conversation, and his jealousy had been resolved. With a smile, I turned to my redheaded friend.

"I think he loves you too, Renji," I said. He smiled back at me.

"Yea, somehow he does."

We left it at that, and said our goodbyes. I was glad for him. They would be good together.

**Uryuu's POV**

I hated Aizen for what he'd done to Grimmjaw. He'd beaten, and degraded him in so many ways, I couldn't even imagine making it through. I was only glad that there was no sexual abuse, on Aizen's end at least. Because that, that might have made me go find his corpse and fill it with thousands of arrows. There had, however, been sexual abuse in my future mate's past. An abuser, by the name of Nnoitra Jiruuga, had taken his pleasure from Grimmjaw on more than one occasion. He'd done it forcefully, and with no thought to the panther's wellbeing at all.

"It stopped once the higher level Espada started noticin', or more like, when Halibel noticed," he said. My eyes widened. Halibel had stopped Jiruuga? I'd thought that her and Grimm didn't really get along.

"We never really liked each other, but Halibel had been goin' through the same kinda torture Nnoitra had been puttin' me through," he explained. "Aizen had a really twisted way'a ensurin' her loyalty to him."

I didn't even notice I'd growled until after I saw the smirk curl over his mouth.

"Yea…that was my reaction. I ain't ever liked the chick, but no one should ever have ta go through somethin' like that."

I silently agreed. Grimmjaw told me the rest of his story, all the way up until we first met each other. After hearing it, I had a new, stronger sense of respect for him. It was stronger than just the respect I had for him as a fighter, or even just his general personality. I respected him for getting through something so traumatizing, and being able to walk away wanting to better himself.

"You're amazing," I told him. He smiled at me, genuinely, beautifully, and leaned down to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

"No…yer amazin'. Yer amazin' for still wantin' me, even after hearin' what a monster I am," he said. I hooked my finger behind his bone mask, and pulled him against y lips again.

"You're not a monster," I said when we parted. "You're my mate, and I accept you as you are."

His electric blue eyes shimmered with a happiness I'd never seen before, and he leaned down to kiss me once again. Our lips slanted and parted, tongues tangled, teeth nipped. When we drew apart, we settled against one another, letting sleep come to us without a worry in the world. Tomorrow we'd be going home, and I would be paying a visit to a certain green eyed Arrancar to ask about the consummation process. I wasn't quite sure what triggered my decision, but I was sure.

I wanted Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques as my mate.


	15. Dear Readers Please Read

Dear Readers,

As you all probably know, I have been away from fanfiction writing for a very long time. I don't know what happened. Between school, changing majors, working almost full time, and the real world… I just sort of lost the inspiration to write fanfiction like I used to.

The good news is…that I stand true to my promise. I will not abandon these fics. After receiving so many reviews and inboxes begging me to continue, I have decided that I need to finish them. I know I hate it when a story I love never gets completed, and I don't want to do that to you guys.

Re-reading some of them I am starting to remember how much I loved writing them, and I just can't find it in my heart to abandon them now. So I will be slowly working my way through starting them up again. I have read through both House Arrest and People Who Are Important: Book Two, and plan on getting chapters out in both as soon as I can.

I will warn you all that I am back in school for the semester, so updates might remain slow, but I do intend to try and get them out whenever it is possible. Please view my profile for the % progress of any of the stories you have been following. It's all the way at the bottom under "Story Progress Reports".

Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me through all of this. I'll try not to disappoint you.

Your Authoress,

~Reigh~


End file.
